In the Midst of the Night
by Sea Chelle
Summary: AU: After living in an orphanage for seven yrs, Harry finally is rescued by a man w/ billowing black robes. He is introduced to magic and goes to live with Severus, uknowingly exposing himself to Necromancers, Death Eaters, and a corrupted Ministry...
1. On the Street

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 1 – On the Street_

The tiny boy sat with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. It was early in the morning, but he had woken up from another nightmare and the pain had yet to melt away. It seared through his body and he shut his eyes as a small whimper escaped his lips. 

Nearby, a figure rustled under the covers of the other bed. "Harry?" whispered another boy. "D'you have another dream?" He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly, his youthful face filled with exhaustion.

The boy called Harry bit down on his lip and his eyes fluttered open to reveal strangely bright, emerald green orbs. "Go back to sleep, Aden," he murmured in a strained voice. He couldn't have been more than seven years of age (though he looked about five), but his eyes held a sense of maturity that most at the age of forty didn't have. He quickly turned his face away so that the other wouldn't be able to see the sudden drops of liquid that fell from his eyes. 

Aden smothered a yawn behind his hand and shook his head. "Was it the same one?" he wondered quietly, as to not wake the other boys. Harry sniffed and didn't answer so Aden crawled off his bed and padded his way over to his friend's. Gently, he laid a hand on the other's bruised shoulder and peered carefully at him. Harry tensed at the touch, but didn't shrug it away. "It was just a dream – he can't get you. He ain't real," said Aden. He shook light brown hair from his chocolate brown eyes. 

Harry told him, "Aden, go back to sleep. You'll get in trouble if you get caught again."

His friend rolled his eyes heavenward. "So'll you, git." 

The raven-haired boy glanced over at the child next to him and a lopsided grin appeared upon his face. The pain was receding and so were his fears – the nightmare was over, for now. 

"Thanks," he said softly, and Aden grinned.

~*~

The next morning, both boys found themselves roused violently from sleep by a tall lanky figure of a man. His face seemed set in a scowl while his eyes held depths of grey and ice. Mr. McKinnon was the head of St. Mary's Orphanage and he despised children. It wasn't known why, but all the boys knew it. 

"Up, scamps! Else you can spend the day in the chastise room!" he growled and each boy quickly jumped out of bed stimulated by the threat. 

Harry rubbed his eyes and stifled a great yawn. He followed the others to the kitchens where they would set up the tables with the proper mismatched silverware, plates, and cups for breakfast. The elder boys would cook the food. About an hour after their talk last night, Aden had fallen fast asleep, but Harry had sat up and in the end, had gotten next to no sleep. Now, he stumbled through the swinging door of the kitchen and went to the cupboard. The boy was short for his age, whether from malnutrition or genetics, it was hard to tell.

An elder boy named Jerold took a large stack of plates and shoved them towards the smaller boy who struggled to keep a firm hold upon them. Harry then sauntered towards the swinging door and only had time for his eyes to widen before it swung straight into him. The mismatched plates went flying and the sound of shattered glass echoed in the suddenly silent kitchen. A feeling of dread arose within his chest as the boy tentatively glanced up and saw Mr. McKinnon looking down at him with the icy color of his eyes more pronounced then ever. The man reached down and Harry scrambled backwards, but wasn't quick enough. By now, the silence seemed deafening and his almost inaudible whimper seemed to ricochet off the walls. 

McKinnon's grip on Harry's arm tightened and his face contorted into a mask of fury. "What are you brats gaping at? Get on with your work!" he growled, then proceeded to pull the boy towards the door.

Aden ran up and tugged on his shirt. "Please, sir, t'wasn't Harry's fault! He couldn't help -," but the elder man backhanded him so that the boy fell hard upon the floor.

"Quiet, boy, else you'll get a beating like this 'un," snarled the man. Harry tried tugging his arm away as he was half dragged into the chastise room. He was rewarded with being thrown into the room, landing on his side. The tiny boy winced – that would leave a mark. "Now I'll have to spend what little money I've saved to get out of this hell hole on those blasted plates you shattered!" yelled McKinnon. 

Harry struggled to get up, but was kicked back down and he gasped at the shooting pain that radiated up his ribs. "I'm not afraid of you," he said in the bravest voice he could muster, but the slight quaver gave him away.

The elder man raised a brow, a smirk appearing upon his face as he withdrew a belt from his coat pocket. Harry's eyes widened. As McKinnon approached, the small boy edged hastily backwards, emerald green orbs transfixed upon the familiar tool. "Afraid of me now, boy?" implored the man menacingly.

Harry shook his head defiantly, despite the fact that he had begun to shake. Was he afraid? No, he was terrified.

~*~

Severus Snape scowled at Albus and pursed his lips. "I shant do it," he replied, anger laced in every syllable. 

The headmaster had begun to lose patience with his former student, and that within itself was a hard task to accomplish. "Severus, it _must_ be done," said Dumbledore. 

The younger man's scowl deepened considerably. "Well, why must it be me? Tell that blasted oaf, Hagrid, to -," but he was cut off by the stern expression on his mentor's face. "All right, I'm sorry," he muttered after a short moment. "But I've a lot of work to do and I just received an ingredient I've been waiting for the exact moment you called me. Couldn't the boy just wait? He's been there for years already, I'm sure a few more days wouldn't hurt…"

Amusement twinkled in Albus' eyes. "No, Severus, he can't wait," he said, the sparkle dimming. "It seems I have made a grave mistake and it must be fixed at once." He held out a key to the potions professor. "That's Mr. Potter's key to his Gringotts account. I trust you'll see to it that the boy gets the proper necessities. I believe he will be residing somewhere new for quite a while." Dumbledore paused, anxiety traced in every ancient line upon his face. "And please, go quickly."

Severus growled inwardly knowing that he couldn't argue with the elder man. He owed so much to the headmaster already and this was the least he could do – but why did it have to be the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived?

~*~

He looked at himself in the mirror and noted the sinister air of his ebony black robes. "Blasted muggles," he mumbled to himself and quickly disregarded the idea of trying to dress like one of the inferior beings. Severus then proceeded to walk out of the room and the Hogwarts grounds. 

After apparating into muggle Manchester, he sniffed in disdain at the particularly soiled end of the city. Ahead stood the shabby residence called St. Mary's Orphanage. He clenched and unclenched his fists before reluctantly making his way inside. There, he was greeted by a tall lanky man whose scowl rivaled Severus' own. Currently, the head of the orphanage was in the process of shuffling papers without a purpose and muttering obscenities that went beyond the imagination of the former Death Eater. 

The potions professor cleared his throat. "Pardon," he said in a low, gruff voice.

The other man glanced up, glowered, and said briskly in a very unfriendly tone, "What do you want?" 

Severus pursed his lips and fingered the wand that lowered slightly in his sleeve. "I'm here to see a Mr. Harry James Potter," he said, "please," he added as an afterthought.

The man looked up quickly, panic flashing briefly past his eyes. "We have no one by that name here," he said quickly. "You may exit by whence you came."

"There _is a Harry Potter here and I demand to see him. I'm on strict orders to retrieve him." _

Jack McKinnon scowled darkly at the stranger in the strange robes. "Well, you may not because, as I have told you already, there is _no one by that name here_! Now, you can either leave or I can alert the police!" 

But Severus would not be daunted. He pulled out his wand, and muttered a quick, "_Petrificus totalus." After smirking down at the immobile body of the head of the orphanage, he walked down the hallway. A boy ran out of a room, followed closely by a larger young man whom Severus stopped with a tap on the head with his wand. "Kindly point me to Mr. Harry Potter," he said._

The boy looked up at the ominous man and swallowed. "Er – I'm not quite sure where he is…sir." 

The smaller boy glared at Severus. "What do you want with 'im?" 

He glanced down at the child. "That's none of your business. Now direct me to where he is," he demanded.

Aden crossed his arms. "No," responded the boy simply. 

The elder man picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "Where – is – Harry – Potter?" he asked once more. 

The child's eyes widened considerably and he pointed all the way down the hall. "Though, you mayn't wish to see him now…sir," he said softly. 

But Severus didn't much care about the thoughts of a child and continued down the hall. It was on his reluctant walk to the designated room that he noticed the shabbiness of the setting. The place was as clean as could be, but the stains upon the once white walls, the holes and scratches on the floors, and the overall decadence of the orphanage told a different story. He wondered what kind of home this was for children. 

After what seemed like only a minute, he stood before the door. His hand lingered on the handle before he turned it and…it was locked. A scowl appeared upon his face in irritation and he brandished his wand. "_Alohamora_," he muttered. As he stepped in, he noted the distinct smell of the room. He couldn't quite place it, but the feeling that the particular aroma projected sent shivers up his spine. 

"Who's there?" wondered a small voice. The small light bulb flickered continuously and radiated solely a dim illumination. 

Severus' eyes wandered to where the voice had originated and fell upon a small figure sitting Indian style in a corner. He brandished the wand and saw the child start in alarm. "_Lumos," he said in low tone and sat who had spoken._

The boy was small and looked tinier in the baggy clothes he wore. The color was a dank looking gray and its original color was hard to determine. His eyes were large and seemed to be a deep green, but they swirled with shadows of black, and the potions professor could tell why. The boy's expression was blank, at the moment, and the color of his eyes helped to keep an unreadable and guarded expression permanent upon his face. 

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, Potter, and I was sent by the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to come here and collect you," said the man in disdain.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the professor and felt tired by the amount of information issued in the solitary sentence. He was tired and aching, but the marks from the previous day seemed to have disappeared. It was hard to comprehend exactly what this strange man in the strange robes meant by all the long words, but nevertheless, he nodded as if he understood.

Severus watched as the boy's eyes took him in and sighed as he saw the confusion display across his face. "Stand up, boy; you are leaving this…place." The child hesitated a moment, before slowly climbing to his feet. He seemed to stumble for a minute, but reached out for the wall to steady him. "Come," he ordered, and led the way out. 

The boy trailed after the man in the billowing black robes with excitement and fear building within him at the same time. He didn't know why exactly he was following the stranger and had no idea what it was that the man wanted, but he had had a certain feeling of home-coming when…what did he say his name was?...oh yes, Professor Severus Snape walked into the chastise room. Harry felt the eyes of the other boys of the orphanage and the heat of a blush arose upon his cheeks. 

Just then, the professor stopped and Harry nearly ran into him. "Pack your things. You won't be returning," said he and the child took a few steps back.

"Not – not returning?" he stuttered, his brows furrowing with a mixture of fright and bewilderment. "Why not?"

Snape scowled with impatience. "Because this establishment has been deemed unfit for your upbringing," said the man in a near growl.

"Unfit…" repeated Harry numbly. He was so confused. Why did the strange man in the strange robes have to talk in such big words? And why, in heaven's name, did his robes have to _billow like that?_


	2. It's Like Magic

(Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list (I'll post there and tell you whenever a new chapter is up on ff.net), go here (Somehow, there's an age restriction, ignore it. I don't know how that got there and have no idea how to make it go away. None of my stories are above PG-13 and that rating is just a precaution.):   if that doesn't work, email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com and I'll add you onto the list. It'll notify you, then maybe you'll be able to get there.)

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 2 – It's Like Magic_

Severus suppressed the urge to scream in frustration and vowed that he would take off one hundred points for being unbearably dim from the house that Harry Potter was sorted into in four years. "Yes, unfit," he repeated. "Now go on and collect your things. I'm a busy wizard, Potter, and have other chores to attend to."

Bewildered as he was at the mention of the word 'wizard', Harry didn't ask questions, but simply did as he was told. That was how life was at St. Mary's – do what is asked of you and don't ask questions. It was the orphanage's motto. He ran into his room and saw Aden walk in after him. "Where are you going?" 

"I don't know," said Harry, his green eyes bright and intent on packing what little things he possessed. 

It didn't pass unnoticed that the boy was favoring his left arm and Aden frowned in concern. How could his friend go off with an unfamiliar person like this? He knew that Harry was naïve, even for a street urchin, but Aden didn't know the other was so thick! He just couldn't let his friend wander off into unknown territory without complaint – and he wouldn't. "Well, you aren't going off with that strange man are you? He lifted me up by my collar! He must be the strongest man on the earth! He's dangerous!" he argued convincingly.

"Then I _must go, don't you understand?" When Aden shook his head, Harry had to agree with the negative answer – he didn't understand a thing either! "He said – he said he was a teacher from – from Hoggerts School of Crafts and Wizardry," repeated the seven-year-old, the strange words difficultly slipping off his tongue. _

"Hoggerts School of…." Aden shook his head in disbelief. "Bloody hell! He's a kidnapper! I never heard of a school called Hoggerts!" 

  
Harry looked pained as he slung on his backpack. "I -," but he cut himself off when he saw Severus step in. 

"Are you ready yet, Potter?" wondered the elder man, impatience laced in every word. And Harry, with a feeling of despondency, nodded. 

Aden bit down on his lip. "May I say goodbye first?" he asked timidly, his earlier ferocious demeanor gone. 

Snape scowled and glanced at the two boys who looked up at him with large pathetic eyes. _Blasted children, he thought and curtly nodded once before turning and walking out. Somehow, despite his abhorrence of kids, he seemed unable to refuse certain things – especially when they used those cocker spaniel looking eyes that they have. The man growled at a young boy that stepped in his way and felt a feeling of satisfaction sweep through him._

"Since – since you're leaving, I suppose I should tell you that I'm – I'm going off with a family," he said quietly. Harry's eyes widened. "They came yesterday afternoon and Mr. McKinnon signed the papers." 

"Well – well that's wonderful, Aden! Maybe we'll see each other again!" he said with a falsely cheerful voice. 

The other boy nodded, but his face was solemn and scared. "I don't know what they're like, really," he whispered, looking down. When he looked up again, he said, "I'll miss you, Harry." He then grinned. "This won't be the last time you see me!" Aden pushed his friend towards the door and before slamming it, the word, "Hopefully," was heard.

Harry looked at the closed door, and then turned to see the professor looking his way with an unreadable expression. 

Severus turned without a word and led the way to the head of the desk. He muttered a quick, "_Finite incantatem," and with a flick of his wand, Mr. McKinnon was unbound. The man stared mutely at the wizard with large eyes and a widely gaping mouth before his gaze drifted towards Harry. The boy winced and stumbled backwards as the McKinnon's features hardened with anger. _

"_You," he spat out, fury burning in his eyes. He took a step forward, but Severus intervened with a frown. _

"We will be leaving now," he said, and pointed his wand between the man's eyes. "_Obliviate." He watched as the man's eyes crossed and rolled, then turned towards the boy who glanced up at him briefly before flushing and looking down at his shoes. "Come," ordered Professor Snape, and Harry followed._

~*~

It was only moments after they had stepped out of the orphanage that Harry began to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into. The miracle that the strange man before him did could only be something supernatural – something magical, and it frightened him to no end. The man in his dreams did such things…though those scared him more than the things that the professor did. They both held those wooden sticks and hurt people with them…and he didn't know what to think, on account of the man called Severus Snape stepping in between him and Mr. McKinnon.

"Stay close to me, Potter," Severus commanded, and Harry nodded. The elder man walked into an empty alley way and raised his wand hand. There was a loud 'BANG' and Harry jumped in surprise. Before them, a large bus gurgled and shook to a stop. His eyes were wide with amazement and shock, and Severus had to prod the boy forward onto the bus after silencing the conductor's introduction with an impatient wave of his hand. 

He was surprised to find that the boy scurried away from his touch as if he was being burnt. After seeming to comprehend what he had done, Harry bit down on his lip and averted his gaze from the piercing one of the elder. Severus found himself frowning yet again, but shook his head slightly and entered the bus, the child following him on. 

They both took separate beds and Harry sat with his knees up, head resting on them, and arms folded around them. His eyes stared vacantly out the window and the only movement he made until they arrived at Diagon Alley was a jump at the second 'BANG' of the bus – this one on its rusty start. Severus took note of the small rucksack, seemingly filled with next to nothing, sitting idly by the boy's side, but didn't comment. He continued surveying the child, but when Harry glanced curiously at him, he turned away. His thoughts drifted back to the potion at his manor, waiting to be made, and he sighed at what a waste of time this errand was. 

It seemed like hours on end until the bus slowed to a stop, and Severus stood quickly, relishing the feeling of being grounded once more. Brooms and buses were two very different things and broom rides, to him, were the only way to go. He didn't check to see if the Potter boy was following him off the flying vehicle, but hastily stepped off. That done, he reclaimed what dignity he had left and brushed off his robes as if he was as undaunted as always. He looked back to see Harry looking at him with that blasted curious look again and scowled at the boy. The child flinched and took an instinctive step backwards, and Severus felt another moment of satisfaction rush through him. 

They walked down the alley, Severus walking swiftly and Harry half running to try and keep up with the elder man's long strides. His sides were beginning to hurt with the effort and he felt the unseen bruises and welts aching with the exertion. The professor soon stopped before a strange looking building and Harry tried to control his spastic breathing. 

Severus looked for a moment at Gringotts, and then pulled a key from his pocket. He next checked on the boy behind him to see the child grasping his shirt at the chest in a tight fist. "What's wrong, Potter?" he asked, trying to make his voice cold, but his curiosity was showing through anyway. 

Harry looked up, then down again quickly after he shook his head. "N-nothing, sir," he replied almost inaudibly. And the elder noticed that he was breathing rapidly, as if having run a long way. He rolled his eyes and bade heaven to save him from imbeciles before making himself remember to walk at a slower pace.

Snape was glaring at him reproachfully, but the boy was looking at his god-awful looking shoes. _Note, stop by the tailor shop, he thought, and made sure to remember to have the boy sent to the infirmary once they arrived at the castle – just in case. "Just so you know, the headmaster has also ordered me to take you to get some supplies – clothes…__shoes, and the such," he informed the child._

The raven haired boy looked up cautiously. "But, I – I haven't got any money…sir," he stammered uncertainly.

The latter repressed a growl of annoyance. "Of course you have money, Potter, did you think your parent left you nothing – bothersome as they were?" he asked, and he saw the emerald green orbs light up despite the scathing remark.

"My parents?" wondered the boy, his voice escalating with surprise. 

Severus didn't answer, but went on into the wizarding bank. "Harry Potter's vault," he said upon greeting and handed the goblin the key. The creature looked down at the filthy child with scrutinizing eyes before accepting the key, calling upon another called Splurge. 

Splurge took the key from the first goblin, then led the way to a trolley. They later arrived at the vault and Harry watched hesitantly as the professor stood and walked into the dark and sinister looking room. His insides squirmed with butterflies and he heard the chink of metal on metal. The elder man came out from the room carrying a hand sized purple velvet pouch. He stuffed it into an inner cloak pocket and it wasn't long until they were back in the sunlight in Diagon Alley. 

Harry never had the chance to look around the strange street because he had earlier just focused on trying to follow the elder man. Now, his emerald green eyes widened with astonishment at the amount of people that bustled along, each concentrated on doing different chores and errands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus start walking to the right and he quickly trotted to catch up. This time, he noticed that he didn't have to run to keep up with the latter and relished the slow pace. 

He felt out of place in the busy alley – he had never been exposed to so many people at once and he felt a tinge of fear creep up his spine. The boy stepped closer to the adult and Severus pretended not to notice. This being his first time in a crowd, Harry surveyed the strange clothes that the people wore. They looked much the same as the professor's and the child looked down at his own in wonder. Why did these people dress wrong? Or perhaps it was he and all the other boys at St. Mary's that didn't dress right? He shook his head as if to dispel the confusion and looked around at the shops and various objects that each sold. They soon arrived at Madam Malkin's and walked in. The owner strolled up to them with a smile and Harry stepped behind Professor Snape as if to hide. 

Madam Malkin's eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw the tiny creature scurry behind his father as if in fear and she turned a curious gaze upon the elder man. Oh, the child could not be _this man's son – most definitely not! Many knew about the infamous Severus Snape and his awful past – one had to be sorry for the young man, really. Yet her stomach churned in anxiety at what the teeny little boy was doing with such a person. _

"Hello, Professor," she greeted amiably. Her smile was perfected with practice and hours upon hours of use for disagreeable customers.

He curtly nodded once. "I need a set of black robes for Mr. Potter," he said, and ignored her double take. He stepped to the side and Harry felt oddly bare without the protection of the more familiar adult in front of him. The child dropped his gaze and scuffed his feet nervously. 

The woman smiled gently, putting aside her initial shock in favor of comforting the poor child who was with such an intimidating figure. "Come, Harry," she said tenderly, "let's find you some descent robes, huh?" She held her hand out to take hold of his, but he jumped back and scampered behind Severus once more. 

The man pursed his lips and glanced at Madam Malkin with a sour expression. She covered a grin – amazed as she was – behind her hand. Professor Snape turned around and looked at the young Potter boy who looked everywhere except at him. "Potter, I need to pick up a few ingredients…elsewhere," he said, not wishing to mention Knockturn Alley in front of the woman. "Make sure that I don't hear one complaint from Madam Malkin when I return," he told the boy sternly. He saw the child's shoulders tense as if a defense mechanism and Harry stepped back a few paces, looking up at him with large green eyes. He resisted the urge to sigh in irritation at how easily the boy was unsettled. He directed his gaze upon the woman and saw that she was looking at him with disapproval written across her face. Ignoring it, he said, "I will return in half an hour. Please make sure everything is ready by then – I'm on orders to return to Hogwarts within an hour and don't wish to be late." 

With that, he turned and left the store without a backward glance.

~*~

Harry watched the only person he knew in this strange place walk out without him and felt the familiar feeling of despair well within him. He bit down on his lip and stepped further away from the woman that he had earlier heard was named Madam Malkin. 

"It's all right, child," said she in what seemed like a comforting tone. "We're just going to get you some new clothes." Harry chanced a look up and saw a warm hue in her eyes. 

_Perhaps…_

When he took a step forward, he felt the tension leave the room and she smiled brightly. "This way, Harry," she told him and led the way. He followed her further into the shop – and farther way from Professor Severus Snape, 'wizard' sent by the headmaster of Hoggerts School of Crafts and Wizardry. 

~*~

**Author's Note: (sorry, the rest of this chapter is full of my notes and responses to reviewers.)**

Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! You don't know how surprised I was when I checked my email and saw how many reviews were forwarded to me from fanfictoin.net! I have never gotten 22 reviews after a single chapter! Therefore, in compensation, I've finished this chapter extra quick! I'm sorry it's short but I was just too excited to post! 

Just recently I've begun reading stories where Severus Snape and Harry Potter (though he's usually the main character anyway) are the protagonists. I love them! So…I've decided to start writing my own.

"In the Midst of the Night" is the result.

I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and a few of you have said that I have good grammar and spelling – THANKS SO MUCH. Lol, that's a huge compliment to me. I can't stand some of the stories that are loaded w/ typos. If anyone needs a beta – you can refer them to me, I don't mind – I love writing and reading and as you can tell am a dork, haha! But I'll beta if anyone needs it – that is, if time allows it. 

ALSO: if you find any mistakes in my story (misspelling of names and all else, grammar mistakes, etc...) please tell me. I always end up uploading the same chapter three times after re-reading the blasted thing just in case and can't stand it. It would be nice if someone told me I did something wrong.

Onto the responses!!!!!

**Life: You, my friend, are my very first reviewer! Lol, yay! Thank you so much! I was so excited! Here's an update and after only two days! Wahoo!**

**Mikee: There isn't much development as of yet, but I'm building a plot in my head right now and hope that it builds up well. Thanks for saying it's a unique start! I was worried that it wasn't and didn't want my story to be like the others.**

**WittchWay****: lol, and here is more. I know – I'm sorry it's short and doesn't explain much – hopefully my next chapter will be longer. In my other stories, chapters are usually 21-30 pages each on MWord and I'm not sure if this one will be like that. Maybe when we get to the plot chapters will be longer. :o)**

**Mooniala****: Thanks very much for your review! Don't worry, I don't plan on giving up this story. My other story, Tears In Heaven (my first), is on a hiatus right now and will probably be finished during the summer. This one I plan on continuing even during the school year.**

**Izean****: Hey! Thanks! The story line's pretty small right now, I'm still unsure of where it will go, but it _is_ building up… I hope! Tell me what you think and give me suggestions if you have any! I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Katy999: Mil gracias (I'm in Spanish three and tend to use Spanish phrases every now and then for no reason…) for your wonderful review! I'm glad you thought it was a good beginning! This chapter is kind of attached to that one and I hope you like this one!**

**JessicaKou****: Haha! I wasn't sure if I was portraying Harry very well, you've eased my mind w/ that one. Tell me how you think he should act in the future, I'm not sure if he's too shy or what in this chapter. **

**Lei Dumbledore: Wow! I'm glad you think this is an original story. I didn't want to sound like a copycat or just another ss and hp writer. :o)**

**Liz: Umm…well, I guess you can kind of tell that Harry's hurt – but as to the extent of his injuries, you'll have to find out I guess. I'm not sure where I'm going with that one…how do you define crazy? :o) Thanks for your review!**

**Geministarz****: Hmm…well, obviously, we see that Aden can't go with them, they just left in this story. Poor Aden! He's going off with an unknown family! Hopefully they're nice to him!**

**Barbara: Lol, hmm…how _is_ Albus going to convince Snape to take Harry w/ him to Snape manor? Dun, dun, dun…!**

**Jess the Great: HAHA! That's it! You got it! The billowing of the robes and the educated tongue is my way of portraying Severus. :o) Glad you see that. I like how the phrase 'billowing robes' and 'Snape' go so well in a sentence together, lol. Thanks for your kind review, it's a confidence booster!**

**Abbey: Aw! That's so kind! I'm not really that well thought out, but I kind of try and plan a chapter before I write. However, sometimes words just fly onto the screen as if by :gasp!: magic and after only twenty seconds I've got a whole paragraph…I love it when that happens :o) **

**Rayvern****: haha! I'm glad u liked the last part too :oD I wasn't sure if that was a good ending, but I liked the phrase so much that I just _had_ to leave it hanging! Lol, thanks!**

Well, guys, those are all the reviewers as of now! If I've missed anyone, please tell me, maybe I'm blind or maybe it didn't pop up on the review page. I don't want to leave anyone out so please email me or something!


	3. Wooden Sticks

(Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list (I'll post there and tell you whenever a new chapter is up on ff.net), go here: ****

if that doesn't work, email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com and I'll add you onto the list. It'll notify you, and then maybe you'll be able to get there. This is a new mailing list by the way, so if you joined my other one, I'm sorry! Please join this one instead!)

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 3 – Wooden Sticks_

Harry looked around cautiously, as if expecting something to jump out at him. There were racks upon racks of robes and materials and he wondered absently about what some of them were made of. They soon came to a stop and he was ushered onto a stool. The child stepped onto it reluctantly and avoided looking at himself in the mirror. When a tape measure appeared out of thin air, however, he looked up in surprise. It began zipping around him and he turned in circles, trying to follow its movement – that only made it move faster. 

After several rounds of circling, he stopped, suddenly feeling dizzy, and almost fell off of the stool. There was a chuckle nearby as Madam Malkin steadied him and he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Calm down child, you look like a puppy chasing its tail!" she laughed in amusement. He blushed right down to the raven colored roots of his hair. "It's only spelled to measure you, so hold still so it can do its job," said the woman, humor still present in her voice.

Harry stood stock still and watched with roaming eyes as the object flew around him. He was a naturally quiet child, but this strange occurrence just begged for a question. "Please, ma'am, how – how is it moving like that?"

The woman looked at him in bewilderment for a moment, before something seemed to dawn on her. "Did the professor not tell you, then, child?" she wondered. 

He averted his gaze and watched the tape measure move around him. "Tell me what?"

She looked at him for a moment longer and, even though she hadn't thought it possible, he turned even redder. "Well, if no one has told you yet, I suppose I shouldn't either," said Madam Malkin carefully, as if choosing her words only at that moment. Well, wasn't she a lucky one today? One of the first to meet _the Harry Potter, the boy who had been missing for nearly seven years! _

_The poor child, he probably hadn't ever encountered much, he seems so shy. Wonder where he's been all this time? she wondered._

Harry looked down at his shoes again and resisted the urge to look at the flying tape measure. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, it _disappeared_! He jumped as if shocked and looked around for it. His gaze soon landed upon Madam Malkin and he could see the hints of a smile at the curving peaks of her lips. For the third time in ten minutes, he blushed. _I s'pose that's another one of those things she can't tell me about, he thought with dismay. _

"All right, dear," said Madam Malkin, clapping her hands together with a smile. "Let's fit some robes on you, eh?" Harry walked with her down a long hallway and wondered exactly what these 'robes' would be like. Would they look like Professor Snape's? – Billowy and ominous looking? Or like the styles the other strange people on the streets' were like? 

The duo went into one room and stopped before a huge square table where scissors, like the tape measures, were soaring around with needles sewing the cut out pieces together. _These startling objects, though, were cutting various materials and fabrics of every color and pattern and looked quite dangerous to Harry, even worse than the tape measures. He stopped at the doorway of the room and watched Madam Malkin take out a wooden stick, much like Professor Snape's, but where his was a deep chestnut black color, hers was mahogany colored. As he stood there feeling like a trespasser, she muttered a few indiscernible words and another pair of scissors joined the others in cutting black fabric. _

The child's eyes were wide when the woman turned around to face him. She smiled gently. "Come, my dear! It's only magic!" said she as if it were so simplistic as that. Harry merely nodded as if he understood, but was in utter turmoil inside. 

'Magic'? '_Magic'?! What in heaven's name was '__magic'? What she did could only be described as the scary things that the professor and the man in his dreams' were – positively frightening. And she said it so simply! As if it was a common occurrence! By golly, she said '__magic' for Christ's sake! _

Poor Harry was chewing on his lip so very passionately as if it would put the mystification welling within him at rest. He shook his head, looking like he was trying to drive out his confusion and wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into. 

"Now, just sit tight for a moment, Harry, I'll be right back. I've got to get a few more supplies for your other clothes," she told him with that practiced smile of hers, then left him in the room with the flying scissors that cut materials on their own.

Harry, looking around for a chair, could find none and busied himself with trying to find the place farthest from the 'magic' scissors. Seeing that he was in it, he stood against the wall next to his doorway and continued to chew on his lip with a renewed vehemence. It seemed as if she would never come back after only three minutes of waiting and watching the 'magic' scissors like they were going to chase after him at any moment. 

When she finally returned, Madam Malkin found the famous little Harry Potter cowered against the wall, looking as if he wished he could melt into it. The warmth of sympathy arose within her chest and she smiled softly at him. She held out her hand in a beckoned towards him tenderly. "It's all right, child," she said. "Come, I believe your robes are just about cut and I've got some clothes that will fit you quite nicely." 

He walked towards her, making sure to keep the woman before him like a barrier between him and the terrible scissors. She picked up the newly cut pieces of black fabric, the escorted the boy to the dressing rooms. After handing him the undergarments for the robes, she said, "Now, just try those on and tell me how they fit you, all right?" she asked. The child looked down at the clothes in wonderment and she smiled comfortingly. "Do you know how to dress yourself, dear?" 

Harry looked up and nodded at this quickly, turning to go into the dressing room. He closed the door and found himself looking into the mirror. Confronted with the unfamiliar image of himself, he took an involuntary step back. Did he really look like that? No wonder the bigger boys picked on him so much, he was so small compared to the others! Even Aden was taller than he was. It was then that he noticed that his face was unmarred. What had happened to all the bruises and scratches that he felt with every movement? He lifted his shirt slightly and touched his ribs – they seared as if on fire and he bit down on his lip to suppress a cry of pain. After the red haze that clouded his vision disappeared, Harry looked up and saw no sign of a bruise on his abdomen. His ribs were sticking out like always, but he couldn't see anything other than unblemished skin. 

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. "Ready to show me your first outfit, Harry?" came Madam Malkin's voice. 

"A-almost!" he replied, quickly pulling a pair of jeans and a blue shirt from the pile. Hastily, he pulled on the clothes, which felt strange, being a perfect fit, and opened the door. 

Madam Malkin met him with a smile and chuckled as he blushed and tugged absently at the hem of the T-shirt. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "You look marvelous! And the fit is perfect!" She walked into the room and picked up the rest of the clothes and put them aside. Next, she handed him some of the funny robes that had just earlier been cut by the 'magic' scissors. He stared at them, as if afraid they would bite, and took a slow step backwards. "It's all right, child," she said gently, and held out the robes. "There's nothing wrong with them, I assure you." Her gaze drifted to a nearby clock. "Quickly now, Professor Snape will be here for you at any moment. Just slip these on over those clothes and you'll be all set." 

Hesitantly, Harry took the offered clothes and locked himself up in the dressing room once more. He stared at them a moment longer before reluctantly putting them on. They fit quite nicely and when he showed them to Madam Malkin, his cheeks flushed with heat as she mercilessly bombarded him with compliments. As they walked towards the front of the shop, they saw the potions master walk in.

"All ready, I presume?" he asked with a mere glance at Harry and his new robes.

Nodding, the woman said, "Yes, Professor. I'll just write out your receipt and you can be on your way." 

Severus nodded and, after paying the seamstress, thanked her stiffly and told Harry to follow him out the door. "We're going to Ollivanders to get you a wand," Snape told the child and they proceeded down the alley, past the bustling people and the many shops. 

They soon arrived at the designated place and walked inside. They were greeted by a man sitting behind a desk and looking at a paper called…Harry peered closer, trying to read the letters. _The Daily Prophet_ was the title and the boy blinked. He had never heard of that particular paper, but that didn't seem too important, he had never heard of many papers besides. 

"Severus Snape," said Ollivander upon greeting. "Thirteen inch ebony with a dragon heartstring." 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Severus nodded curtly. "Mr. Potter is in need of a wand," he told the other man. 

Ollivander's eyes wandered casually to Harry who tried inching behind Severus as he did in Madam Malkin's shop. And, once again, the professor took a step away, not glancing towards the child. Harry was left looking down at his shoes in a bashful sort of way. "All right then," said the elder man, pretending to ignore the little occurence. "Come this way and we'll find your perfect match."

After a long moment, Harry finally stepped forward, prodded on by an impatient Severus with a random remark that seemed to intimidate the boy to no end. Ollivander took out a box full of long sticks much like the professor's and Harry found himself wondering what exactly it was that he was supposed to do. The strange looking man with seemingly pure white hair, handed one of the 'wands' to Harry who looked at it with a mixture of horror and dread. "Just give it a swish then, lad," said Ollivander, his eyes twinkling. Severus noted that he probably did not overlook the pleading expression upon the boy's face.

Harry just stared mutely at the wand and took a step backwards. Severus was there and put a hand at the small of his back, urging him forward, but the child jumped quickly away. "Potter!" snapped Professor Snape, finally loosing patience. "Take the blasted wand and give it a bloody swish! We've a meeting with the headmaster at quarter 'til one and you have yet to pick your wand!"

"It is actually the wand that picks the wizard," said Ollivander gently towards the boy, but Harry stepped forward, suddenly impeccably frightened of the strange man with the billowing black robes. He accepted the presented wand with trembling fingers. After no result became of his swishing it to and fro as Ollivander demonstrated, Harry only slightly relaxed – his fear of the wooden sticks slightly dispersing. Perhaps the strange 'wands' weren't as evil as his dreams portrayed them to be. However, the man earlier dubbed Severus Snape _did hurt Mr. McKinnon…but Harry inwardly chased that thought away. That was all right – he didn't much like Mr. McKinnon; he was a bad man._

Wooden stick after wooden stick was placed in his palm and with each, he gave a half-hearted swish. After a while, and after Severus began rapping his wand against the desk, Ollivander paused and hauled the two new boxes away. He looked around upon the shelves for a moment before his eyes transfixed upon a certain wand. His gaze transferred to Harry and they took up a curious expression. "Perhaps…?" he began, but did not finish his sentence. "Yes," he proclaimed to no one and reached up for a solitary box, much smaller than the rest.

He handed the new wand to Harry who suddenly felt his stomach churn in anticipation. _Perhaps what? thought the boy, taking the wooden stick in hand. Immediately, the room seemed to flash with green light and his eyes widened. A haze began to fill his mind all he could hear were familiar screams and the horrible laughing voices that haunted his dreams. He didn't know that his own screams joined the ones only he could hear until he dropped the wand and ran out of the store, still wearing his voice away. _

He raced into the busy streets of Diagon Alley and ran and ran until he ended up surrounded by what seemed like thousands of people, all trying to crush him. Harry rushed towards a corner by a shop and sat down, trying to get as small as possible. There were too many people! Where was he to go? By now, he had stopped screaming and had reduced his fright down to sobs that racked his body. He buried his head upon his arms and tucked up his legs. For a long while, he sat like that, terrified to face reality. 

_Wooden sticks are horrible! They're horrible and they're evil and all they'll do is hurt me. I'm never, never going back! he cried despairingly. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally looked up with a tear stained face. After noticing that the street covered with people was no longer as crowded as before, he assumed it had been quite a while._

"Hey, you there," came a voice to his right. Harry turned to look at the owner of the voice and jumped up quickly when he noticed that the boy was talking to him. "What are you doing, crying over here?" wondered the other child. This boy looked young, maybe younger than Harry's friend Aden, but the sophisticated air he sustained seemed to make him look older. 

Harry noticed the boy looking at him expectantly and he stuttered out an answer. "Er – just…I don't know," he finished finally. His cheeks were red, he knew, for they felt hot and he was feeling a bit embarrassed at having been addressed so randomly for crying.

The other boy frowned in consideration. "_Men_ aren't supposed to cry," said he in a serious tone, looking down his small nose at Harry. "That's what my father says." He paused and stepped forward after looking around, seemingly as if to make sure no one was watching. "My name's Draco Malfoy, what's yours?" he inquired, holding out his hand stiffly. 

Harry looked at the hand in wonder, before slipping his own into it for a quick shake. "Harry," he replied softly, feeling sheepish. He then wiped away the traces of his tears and sniffed. 

The boy named Draco Malfoy looked around again, yet another frown creasing his brows. "Where're your parents? Surely you aren't here by yourself? My father says to never go off by myself – ever." 

"I – I ran away," said Harry hesitantly.

Draco tilted his head to the side, peering intently at this strange boy named Harry. He looked quite lost and quite scared of something. "You ran away…" repeated Draco slowly, tasting the words. "Why?" 

Harry looked at the stranger and took in the silver blonde hair and blue grey eyes. Though they seemed to look like ice, they were a great deal warmer than Mr. McKinnon's. He was a tiny creature, yet he acted so mature that Harry didn't know what to make of him. "I was afraid," admitted Harry, almost inaudibly. Draco stepped closer, dramatically leaning his ear towards the other boy. "I was _afraid," reiterated Harry with another sniff at the frightful memory. _

The blonde headed boy nodded and stepped back. "You were afraid, and you ran away," said he. "What were you afraid of?" This question, however, Harry would not answer, and thus shook his head vehemently. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes up heavenwards, as if pleading for the heavens to save him. "Well, perhaps your parents are looking for you. Oughtn't you try and find them now?" he asked. 

With another sniff, Harry dropped his gaze. "I don't have any parents. I came here with – with Professor Snape." 

At this proclamation, Draco's eyes lit up. "Oh! You did, did you? I know the p'fessor! He comes to the manor and gives me wicked little objects that do funny things! Come, let's find him!" said Draco with excitement at seeing his long time friend. He turned to go and walked a few paces before noticing that the other boy wasn't following. "Well, aren't you coming?" Harry brushed more tears from his eyes and shook his head quickly. Draco scowled. "Why not?"

"B-because," said Harry, as if that explained it all.

"Look, he's not scary at all!" said Draco. He walked over and took hold of the other boy's arm and tugged, trying to drag him down the street, but Harry jumped and moved away. Draco looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

Harry once again flushed with mortification and scuffed a foot. "Nothing," he whispered. "I -," but he got cut off when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"P'fessor!" exclaimed Draco with glee and he ran towards the elder man with a bright smile.

Severus resisted the urge to laugh as the child's hands wrapped tightly about his waist. "Sorry, Draco, I haven't another gift for you – it's quite a surprise seeing you here today," said the professor.

Draco laughed. "Father let me come along today because mother is at a luncheon and didn't want me to stay alone with the house elves and ghosts." He halted briefly before saying, "Are you _sure_ you don't have another gadget with you?" 

The man just shook his head with smirk, and then turned his gaze upon Harry who had stepped away from them both. He didn't look at either of them, but rather everywhere else besides as he held his arm as if it stung. "Potter, why did you run off?" asked Severus sternly. Draco looked to and from the two in wonder. The potions master brandished Harry's wooden stick. "I've paid for your wand, but now we're late in meeting Albus because you decided to take a stroll without me." Harry sniffed and kept his gaze fixed firmly upon his shoes. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I must cut this meeting short. We've an urgent meeting to attend to at the school. Go and find your father," said Severus.

The child looked upon the elder man with a pout. "When will you come by the manor?" he wondered.

At this, Severus was tempted to smile. "Soon, I promise," was his reply. "Now go find your father before he gets angry with you."

Draco nodded grudgingly. "All right, but only because you promised," said he, then, with a nod at both the professor and at Harry, he turned and walked away. 

Severus turned a scowl at Harry and bid him to follow. The child did as he was told without question, but his sniffs could still be heard. "Why, may I ask, did you run off like that?" asked Snape after a few moments of walking down the alley.

Minutes passed and he thought that the child wouldn't answer, but Harry soon said, "I don't like wands."

The man frowned. "What's wrong with wands?" 

Harry sniffed and wiped away yet more tears. "They – they're scary," he whispered and Severus almost did not hear him. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Wands are not scary. Why would you think that?" 

"I always see the green light, and I hear the scary screams," admitted Harry staring down at his shoes. Tears trickled down his cheeks and dripped off the tip of his nose. "The scary man hurts those people with his wooden stick," said the boy almost inaudibly. "It hurts my head and -," suddenly, he stopped and looked up quickly at Severus with wide emerald green eyes that were welled up with tears. 

Oh no! He had done it this time! Now the professor would be angry with him! Mr. McKinnon always got angry with him when he spoke about the scary light and his dreams. What had he done?!

Harry saw the man's hand reach out and cried out as he stumbled backwards onto his rear. The professor frowned and made to reach for him again, but Harry jumped up and raced away, fearing the inevitable assault. He had to run – far, far away. And he did…he ran until his breaths came in ragged gasps. Only then did he stop and he found himself in a dark alley, with no one he knew anywhere near. He sank down upon the ground in a corner behind a garbage can and buried his face in his hands as sobs racked his body. 

_What had he done?_

~*~

**Author's Note: (The chapter is over, sorry guys! These are just my personal notes and responses to reviewers.)**

Hey guys! Here is the end of yet another chapter. This one is a bit longer but only because I don't like this one and couldn't find a place to end it. Hope you liked this chapter! It was particularly awful and I hope I can steer it in the right direction in the next one. 

Thanks so much for your reviews! I was so happy that I got so many! I've honestly never gotten this many reviews for any of my stories in only 2 chapters! Hopefully your satisfied with the update pace!

Replies to reviewers:

**Phoenix**** Flight: I'm glad you liked it! The next chapter will probably be out soon because I have all weekend to write it. :o)**

**Them Girl: Hehe! Thanks! I'm glad you think Severus is in character – hopefully you still feel that away after this chapter. I wasn't sure I was keeping them in character with this one…**

**Creamy Mimi: Lol, thanks for your review! Here's the next chapter and I hope it lasts a while!**

**Jumperless****: Oops! She didn't find out! Harry knows how to dress himself and made sure that she wouldn't help because he was afraid of that very thing! Alas, no one knows of what went on in his past…yet…**

**White owl: Thanks! I'm glad you think this story is getting better – and after only two chapters! Mil gracias!**

**Mikee****: Yes, I do rather like how Harry tries to hind behind Severus. I love writing him as a kid. :o) lol, your review was very polite – thanks to you too!**

**Lei Dumbledore: I agree with you! I love Severus taking care of Harry stories! Hopefully mine is original :o)**

**Izean****: Yes, wasn't that nice of Severus walking slower? Lol, I don't think he's so mean as to torture a child…**

**Melly-chan****: :o) I hoped that I portrayed him well! Thanks so much!**

**JessicaKou****: Yay! That was a pretty long review! It's so much easier to respond to those kinds because I've got things to say! Don't worry, I don't plan on Harry transitioning from a shy child to a…not one…any time soon! (sorry, didn't know how to say that! lol) I changed that thing u mentioned, thanks so much for pointing it out!**

**Enahama****: yay! An update! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Katy999: hehe, maybe – maybe not! (about seeing aden…)**

**Geministarz: :o) I'm so glad you liked the part w/ aden :o) thanks!**

**Jliles****: J update! After…how many days? Not too many! Yay!**

**Elfmoon87: severus will find out about harry soon enough…hehe, yes, harry is cute isn't he?**

**MerlinHalliwell****: thanks for reviewing!**

**Tantz: you know what? I think I read your story "Go with the Tide"! It was great! I didn't realize you wrote it until I checked to see if you had any stories on your faves list or if you wrote any! I do that because I like reading stories that other people think are good. Yours, by the way, was wonderful! I think I reviewed under Mika…dunno though :o) it's an honor getting a review from you! Lol, I hope I can get this story to be a good one…**

**NightSpear****: Thanks so much for pointing out that error! It killed me that I didn't find it straight off! You're the only one that found it and I thank you profusely! You're a life saver! (the cherry kind, I like those) **

**Shadowsofpain****: I'm glad you liked the story! Thanks so much for reviewing!**


	4. Sanctuary Amongst Garbage Cans

(**Author's Note**: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list (I'll post there and tell you whenever a new chapter is up on ff.net), go here: 

If that doesn't work, email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com and I'll add you onto the list. It'll notify you, and then maybe you'll be able to get there. This is a new mailing list by the way, so if you joined my other one, I'm sorry! Please join this one instead!

Note that this chapter is kind of somber, but it will get happier! I promise! Inevitably there will be happiness! I'm not one for depression and writing it isn't my forte – so it will get better for poor Harry! I promise!)

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 4 – Sanctuary Amongst Garbage Cans_

Severus was left startled and starting after the boy as the child weaved between the people on the busy streets of Diagon Alley. What was it that the Potter boy had said? Green light? Scary man who hurts people with his wooden stick? His stomach churned with the meaning behind the Harry's earlier words. What had the child saw? 

He sighed and ran a hand through his midnight black hair. What was he to do now? It was lucky that he had walked over when he saw Draco standing outside the bookstore by himself and Harry had been there as well. But now that the child had run off again, he wasn't quite sure he'd be as lucky as he was before. For a while, he stood in the middle of the street looking around with his arms crossed and a dark scowl upon his face. 

After a moment, he pulled his ebony black wand out and muttered, "_Point me."_  There was a faint tug and Severus followed it. He was led towards the end of Diagon Alley and when the spell ended, he repeated the words once more. The jerk towards a darker alley made his insides wrench and he cautiously trailed the pull of the spell. 

Vaguely, the professor wondered what harm could befall a child in Knockturn Alley at this time of day. Already the sun was beginning to set and it painted an array of blues and purples across the sky where the faint twinkling of the stars could be seen. By nightfall, the scavenger hags and necromancers would be on the prowl. Who knew what else would be out at that time? 

~*~

Harry sniffed as the breeze nipped at him playfully. He wore only his new, light robes and the outfit Madam Malkin had had him try on. With a shiver, he wiped away what traces were left of his tears. It was getting dark now and he felt particularly lonely in the solitary alley he had hidden away in. Slowly, he stood up and found himself gasping painfully as he leaned against the brick wall for balance. His earlier excursion had left his weak muscles sore while his invisible welts and bruises were trying what self-control he had left. 

Despite his will, still more tears fell freely from his seemingly glittering emerald green eyes. With his other sleeve, he wiped them away and looked around, an arising sense of distress welling within him. 

He ran away – again. What had he been thinking? – blurting out the nonsense about the green light and the scary man with the dreadful wooden stick? Harry knew what the consequences of such talk were and yet he let the wicked words spill so effortlessly from his lips. He didn't even know the man! Sure, he had billowing black robes that looked sinister, yet familiar all at once. And all right, so he came from a mysterious school called Hoggerts, a name that sent waves of warmth through him, but why was any of that important? – it wasn't! The boy didn't know a single_ solid fact about Professor Severus Snape! _

Yet why was it that that was the sole person he now wished to find most?

Harry treaded down the alley with a cautious air thick about him. Shadows seemed to creep around him and he felt as if he was being watched. Though, whenever he turned around, there was never anyone there. The winds were howling now and made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand and he shivered – though not from the cold. There was something…

"Child," hummed a soft lilting voice nearby. The boy jumped and whirled to his right where he saw a hunched woman cloaked in thick black robes. "Why are you wandering all alone? It's dangerous in Knockturn Alley at night," crooned the stranger. She advanced slowly as if she were floating rather than walking. "Who knows what lingers, waiting for unwary drifters…"

Her voice had dropped leisurely into a calm whisper and Harry stood transfixed at the figure. In his peripheral vision, the child saw a green haze, creeping stealthily towards him. Quickly, he turned to dash away with a sudden swell of fright arising within him. The ache at his side was protesting again, he noticed as still more panic crawled revoltingly in his stomach. He put his hand to the hidden contusion as if to ward away the pain, but all it did was slow the pace at which he ran so desperately. 

It was almost as if he could _feel the stranger chasing him, but when he chanced a backward glance, there was no one to be seen. The agony in his side seemed to throb twice as painfully and with tears welling in response to the smarting bruise, he slowed his gait to a careful trot. His instincts bid him to keep running away, to leave the scary feeling behind, but his body rebelled forcefully. It was too much effort for such a tiny creature and he was now feeling for the foolery of his reckless exertion._

Emerald eyes scanned the near empty street for a safe place to hide. He had run away from the orphanage many a time and was skilled in finding refuges in sheltered corners and alleys. Harry spotted a cluster of glinting silver garbage cans nearby and made his way towards them, making sure to keep wary eyes out for the terrifying woman who sang her words and others that might wish to do him harm. 

The old saying that children learned when they were very young came to mind. "_Never speak to strangers," instructed a very masculine male voice. One would believe that it was the voice of the raven haired child's inner father. Being so bold and baritone, it was just the ticket to strangely comfort poor little Harry. He rubbed away scorching crystalline tears that had not ceased to fall from his verdant colored eyes and sniffed almost inaudibly as to not attract attention from any other wanderers on the lonely street. _

_I mustn't – mustn't ever talk to strangers again, he repeated, trying to shrink within himself behind the trashcans. _

His mind drifted to the very last time he had tried to run away after an unmerciful beating from Mr. McKinnon. Harry had raced away that night through the window commonly used as an escape route by the boys. The orphanage master, however, never bothered to barricade it. With no where to go and no notion on how to survive, his charges always returned, despite the fact that a thorough thrashing would welcome them. At least the dreadful place offered food and shelter – of which neither were accessible on the streets of muggle Manchester to the sheltered orphaned boys of St. Mary's.

On the night that the just-turned six year old Harry Potter ran away through the carelessly open window, he had roamed the midnight street with a sense of temporary freedom. Just barely healed from a birthday surprise from Mr. McKinnon, he walked with soreness stirring in his muscles down to his very bones. The night was much like the one today and it was nearing autumn so the weather was chilly, but not cold. The clothes that Harry wore (new and stolen from the laundry before his escape) did little to keep away the chill, but he hadn't minded – the feeling of liberty was wide awake in him and he was content just to be away from the horrible orphanage that was his unwanted home. 

Still a child, he had known what dangers lay in walking by oneself in the night streets of the lower area in Manchester, yet the stories fabricated by the elder and more experienced boys of the orphanage lay unheeded in the carefree and momentarily satisfied child. His walk, regardless of a slight limp from a sprained ankle, was lighthearted and spirited. He was a happy boy on the day only a week after a previously forgotten sixth birthday.

Never did he notice that he had wandered down a strange lane and, unbeknownst to him, a shifty figure watched him under a hood of a ragged cloak just one block ahead. 

When the hand snaked around his mouth from the alley and the free arm wrapped around his waist, Harry was too stunned for even a small shout of surprise to escape his already covered lips.  He was dragged forcefully and painfully into the deserted alley where even cats and rats dared not to tread. When he struggled, the arm fastened more tightly across his abdomen making his ribs cry in protest and so he stiffly let himself be drawn away – out of sight of whoever might wish to help a pathetic street urchin. 

He was thrown unceremoniously against the brick wall of the passage and he slumped upon the filthy ground, wide emerald eyes looking in fright at the seemingly giant of a man that towered above him. 

"All 'lone at nigh', youngster?" drawled the stranger, and the child could smell the reek of alcohol. 

Harry hadn't responded and was forcefully pulled almost off his feet as the man gripped his collar with a strength that had terrified the boy. A whimper had escaped his lips and he could still remember the burning sensation that smoldered on his cheek after a particularly severe backhanded strike. 

He hadn't whimpered again afterwards.

The next morning, he was found by a patrolling policeman. The young officer, new at his job, had called for backup at the horrendous sight of the ruthlessly beaten child of whom he wasn't sure was still alive and hours later, Harry lay on a hospital bed, feeling almost comfortable despite his pains. He later learned that the new police officer had resigned after seeing such a brutal display and had visited the child to say that if such things were what he would witness on a day to day basis, the job was not one he wished to have.

After a few days and many instructions on how to quicken the healing process by the kind nurse that had watched after him, Harry was left in Mr. McKinnon's care. The boy had admitted to running away from the orphanage and once back home, days later, another beating – worse than usual – would ensue.

Harry never ran away again after that.

He sat there amongst the trashcans and thanked the heavens for a hiding place at the moment, despite that rancid smell that emitted from his protectors. If he were to be abducted like before, he doubted he would be so lucky as to have another officer discover him. This place was one that Harry had never seen or been to before and the people that had been littered about the street earlier were ones that children were always taught to be wary of. 

_No one would care for a misplaced child in this place, though Harry with a shudder. _And no one would come after me if I was seized again_. It was a thought that sent more tears to well in his eyes and he wrapped his arms about himself. For a long time he sat there, just thinking random thoughts with his mind running through the events of that day. _

Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe it was something he had just made up. At least, he hoped it was. Perhaps he would be awoken by Aden in the middle of the night – back home at the orphanage. Could this just be a nightmare?

But Harry, wishing hard though he may have been, knew that this was not so. His nightmares consisted only of the green light, the scary man, and the wooden stick. Nothing else plagued his subconscious mind except the fear stirred by the strangely familiar and frightening 'magic'. 

How long would he sit there, amongst the trashcans that were his haven? Where would he go? Surely Mr. McKinnon wouldn't take him back – not after what had occurred just that morning…would he? Harry shook his head, reminding himself that high hopes for a wretched orphan such as he were always dashed to the ground – further into a merciless, bottomless pit. 

But it was hard for him to keep another thread of faith swell in his heart. _Perhaps…No_, thought Harry forcefully. _No, no, no! I mustn't think such things, I mustn't, mustn't, mustn't! _Yet, the sliver of hope would not go away.

Would the strange…what was the word? Ah, yes, 'wizard', was what the man had called himself. Would the strange wizard come to his rescue again? Would the man named Professor Severus Snape of Hoggerts School of Crafts and Wizardry save him from the despair that had enveloped him? He was someone who sent a familiar feeling throughout the child. The man sent waves of warmth rushing through the boy whenever the word Hoggerts fell so easily from his lips. Perhaps it _wasn't_ too much to hope for? Perhaps the Professor _would _come for him…

Harry squeezed himself further against the wall when a prickly sensation tickled his spine. That feeling of fear he had felt earlier was back, and it sent heaps of shivers running down his body. His eyes were wide, trying to see everything in the midst of the night and dread welled in his chest when he saw a recognizable hunched form making its way towards him. 

Eyes like a cat's peered brightly and directly at him – red with slits of black running down the middle of the eerie pupils. He could almost taste and smell the smirk of victory as the woman who sang her words sauntered closer with the air of triumph swirling about her. 

"Why did you run, my pet?" she whispered and her voice soared by like soothing summer breezes, yet Harry felt the black coldness of ice within the depths of her tone. A hand slipped free of the pure darkness that seemed to be her cloak and it reached towards him. The paleness of it was staggering and the child, captivated by her voice, could only stare as she loomed closer. She grasped onto his shoulder with a force that snapped Harry from his trance and he bit down on his lip. It seemed as if every ache and pain he felt just after Mr. McKinnon had given him a thrashing after dropping the plates was multiplied by the thousands. His scream of pain reverberated down the alley and ricocheted off the brick walls.

In a flash Harry had jumped up, the woman releasing him in her surprise, and pushed past the garbage cans that had been a momentary asylum from his terrible reality. He raced away but felt as if he was getting nowhere, for the melodic tinkle of laughter from the woman who sang her words was always just at his feet.

"You needn't be frightened," he thought he heard her say, but he wasn't sure. All he could hear was the loud thumping of his heart; it was beating so hard that he thought it might burst against the chest on which it pulsed so painfully. He didn't notice the tears that slipped down his dirt caked face, nor did he detect the still clanging trashcans he had knocked so hastily aside. 

All that Harry could discern was that he was running – running for his life.

~*~

Professor Snape had only been fifteen minutes into his search when the idea of leaving the blasted Potter child in Knockturn Alley had assaulted his already vexed mind. The thought did well in putting a smirk upon his face (_take that James Potter!_), but his inner Albus swiped the spiteful scheme away in a flash.

Quite reluctant of reporting his failure to the only person he trusted and respected, he languidly pulled a pad of parchment from one of his many pockets, and a quill to match. His eyes scanned the street and landed upon a familiar store. It was simply named 'Owlery'. Severus walked in with a purposeful stride, writing his note quickly. He demanded Jerold's fastest owl and being a known man in this end of town, he was served at once. With an owl to Dumbledore on its way, the potions professor let a sigh of fatigue escape his lips as he left the owlery. 

He was tired and his potions book was still idle from disuse in the dungeons. Now he would have to have either a night tossing and turning, thinking of the unmade potion, or he would simply have to spend those same hours making the potion he had been deprived of brewing earlier.

Both seemed like unappealing choices and he owed them both to Harry bloody Potter. 

It seemed like hours on end that he trotted through Knockturn Alley. The point me spell was good for one thing – bringing the wielder into a more general area in which to search. Severus nearly growled with frustration and could tell that the spell would do no more. He had used it to the point of exhaustion and once the peak was reached, it would fail to accomplish its task in confusion – the magic pushed so fully to its length. Once when he was a boy, this was still a lesson unlearned and he had gotten himself into a further maze of his manor's forest than he had started in. 

So it was that Severus walked dejectedly about, his ill-tempered aura even more pronounced than usual. In his wandering, he seemed to have overlooked that the sun had disappeared past the horizon and only a blanket of darkness covered the city with almost indecipherable specks of light twinkling down at him as if in a taunting manner. The moon was a weak crescent that barely emitted its usual luster of luminescence. It seemed as if it was disheartened by the overwhelming cloak of black that was the midnight sky.

He sighed, on the verge of giving up his search for the insolent brat called Harry Potter when he heard a scream pierce the night and a clang of trashcans a distance away. Metal clashed against metal and he heard the bustle of what sounded like a frightened animal scurrying away.

What he found was a child racing down the street as if from Satan himself. 

Severus took an involuntary step backwards and stared past the figure he recognized as Harry at the surreally glowing Specter that glided behind him. He brandished his ebony wand. "Potter, _move!" he yelled and saw the boy fall upon the ground before he let loose the words that would destroy a dark shadow creature – however powerful – from the mortal world. Instead of the green light that the child was used to seeing, crimson light, deep as the color of blood, jetted from the end of his wand. _

A shriek even worse than the first cry he had taken to be Harry's exploded from the phantom's lips as the crimson light seemed to eat away at the glowing brilliant white light that she was made of. He grasped his wand tightly, willing himself to ignore the tantalizing Specter's Shriek, and forced more of his power into the spell. Her eyes so red sparkled malevolently at him and she cut her scream off to curse him in her banishment, but the blood red light crawled into her mouth. Her horrible eyes widened and she seemed to grow brighter before Severus' spell of crimson death exploded within her, splintering her glowing white image into sheer splinters of her former form. Only the echo of the Specter's Shriek was left in her wake.

Professor Snape wiped sweat from his brow from the effort of holding such a spell in place for how long he did – though only a minute did it take up. His breaths were ragged but still he made his way down the street to check on the boy.

Harry still lay upon the ground, unmoved from the position from whence he fell. Severus knelt down and shook the boy's shoulder roughly, whatever tranquility left within his person dispersed at the sight of the Specter. The boy was limp to touch and the man was surprised to see the child's face purple with bruises. With slow gasps escaping his lips, Severus could tell that Harry was alive. Magical residue was left around the boy and the elder man's eyes rose in a mixture of astonishment and wonder. 

"Concealment charms," he muttered to himself, confusion plain in his voice. He sighed and shook his head before slipping his hands under the boy and hoisting him up with a grunt. Near weightless, Harry was not a burden to carry to the nearest floo sector. 

The duo soon arrived within the headmaster's office. Severus saw Albus stand quickly in surprise as the normally twinkling blue eyes dimmed once they were set upon the unconscious boy in his former student's arms. Agreement was flashed in their eyes and they left the room, their destination the Hospital Wing.

Once there, Albus rushed to awaken Madam Pomfrey as Severus gently placed Harry upon the bed. The child was as white as the sheets on which he lay and his breathing seemed to be even more labored than they had been when he lay unmoving upon the cobblestones of Knockturn Alley. Poppy Pomfrey was quick to get to work in a dire situation – she was one of the best healers in the magical community and didn't ask questions until after a patient was stabilized. With a stern look shot towards the two men standing anxiously to the side (one more obviously distressed than the other), she began drawing sigils of power in the air and runes of healing as well. Dumbledore and Severus walked together out of the room.

Albus looked to his ex-pupil with grief swelling in the depths of his sapphire blue eyes. "How could I have let this happen, Severus?" he wondered, shaking his head. "Was I so blind in my search for the boy?"

Severus, as much as he wanted to comfort his mentor, had urgent news. "He has practiced magic, Albus," said the man softly. The headmaster looked up quickly. "I hadn't seen any of his injuries at first glance at the orphanages – only when he collapsed later. He used concealing charms to hide his wounds."

The elder man sighed and looked as if the weight of the world hung upon his shoulders. "Some children see things in the fire or levitate their pets when their magic awakens within them…Harry Potter hides all traces of a beating," he murmured solemnly, almost to himself. 

It was a hard thing to hear, even for Severus, in spite of his rough upbringing. Needless to say, he responded curtly. "I've a potion to brew in the dungeons, headmaster," said the potions master. "If you'll excuse me…?" 

Albus looked at him blankly for a moment before the corners of his eyes creased with the hints of a smile. "At least some things always stay constant, eh, Severus?" It was more of a relieved statement than a curious question and the younger man smiled one of his rare smiles.

And with that, in a swirl of billowing black robes, Professor Severus Snape, potions master of Hoggerts School of Crafts and Wizardry, turned and walked away.

~*~

**Author's Note: (this is the end of the chapter by the way)**

Hi again! Finally, another chapter! I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait! For this spring break we went on a trip to Florida for the week and though I had planned to have this chapter out before I left, it was only half a page finished on Friday (and it was a bad half of a page, by the way). 

Hopefully it turned out all right…to me, it sounded awfully sad! Depressing really if you think about it. Anyway, tell me what you think! I can't believe it, I have 76 reviews after only three chapters! Perhaps this story is interesting after all, eh? Lol I'm glad you like it! Please join my mailing list! Info about it is at the beginning of this chapter. 

There _is a plot, ladies and gentlemen, readers of my story! I promise and I'm thinking and thinking about it. Hopefully it'll be clever and interesting…lol, I can only hope. I love plots like that. We'll see how smart I am when I write when this is all over – probably, my disguise of being intelligent will slip away and you'll find the naked truth – that I'm an awful plot developer! _

Actually, at the end of this chap, I was going to have Severus faint – just to have him faint. It didn't work out that way – he told me he would never faint and thus I had to hand over the ending to him. He's rather quite insistent about things and rather funny when he gets in a huff (looks like a ruffled chicken he does!), I _had to hand it over! He just insisted on the billowing black robes too – what a dramatic! (my silliness is clogging my brain. Sorry!)_

If you have any questions, just ask!

Ok, I'm just taking up space so…

On to the **responses to reviews!!!! (Note that in the last chapter I didn't get to respond very much – it was because I was up late finishing that chapter and mommy was kicking me off the computer, sorry!)**

**Immortal Rose: :o) you liked Draco, did you? I'm glad! I wasn't quite sure how I was going to portray him (he's one of my fave characters so hopefully he'll be in the story more…), but the words just slipped from my fingers and resulted in what you read in chapter three. I wanted to make him a cutie…hopefully I succeeded. Thanks!**

**Fallen Dragon: thanks for the compliment about the story! Sorry the update came so late!**

**Tick Tock: hehe, glad you think it's sweet! This chapter is sinister though, not quite so sweet as much as bitter sweet…did that make sense? lol**

**Diagonalist: YAY! You thought the chapter was good! I've read your stories and loved them unquestionably and I'm honored that you read and reviewed my story! Lol, ok. Yes, Severus is rather dull about dealing with Harry, but all he can see when he looks at the boy is a miniature James Potter. He doesn't _want_ to be nice to the boy at all…yet he expects Harry to stay put at trying times when the signs of abuse are clear before him! I wonder if it's my lack of skill in explaining or if it's Severus' character that makes him that way…lol. Don't worry, don't worry – as you can see, Harry's in safe hands now at least. The fun part, and rough part I admit, will come soon enough. Thanks!**

**Kateri: Yes, Harry is a very poor child! I sympathize for him. :o) I'm glad you sympathize for Severus too! Lol, he's doing something he really doesn't want to do and for him, he's doing a rather okay job of it, no?**

**Kenomee: I'm glad you're following the story and I'm immensely happy that you reviewed! It makes me relieved that you think I'm portraying Harry well. In this chapter, Severus saw the reason for which the injuries that Harry acquired were invisible. :o) I wanted Severus and Draco to be on positive terms and quite warm ones from the beginning. Draco seems so lonely, despite the fact that he has two mindless lackeys in the books, and I wanted him to have a friend, someone he could turn to. Thanks!**

**Rayvern: Thanks for pointing that out! It's worded strangely and after reading it in context again, I found that it does sound strange. I'll be sure to have that fixed when I get the chance. Thanks again for notifying me about that error!**

**Jade: Yay! You think this story is original? That's a relief – I tried putting a twist in the story in this chapter. I wanted something different. Your review sent a burden flying off my back!**

**Mikee: Hehe, I remember your last review! Very polite with the 'thank you's, you are, and it doesn't go unappreciated I assure you. :o) At Madam Malkin's I wanted to portray Harry as a muggle boy first seeing magic – he was that very thing anyway! Severus was too busy thinking about how much he loathed the boy that he didn't explain a whit about magic to Harry. If he had, perhaps the child wouldn't have run away from him in Ollivanders, no? Yay! You liked the Draco encounter! (I'm going to start calling it that, it's mentioned quite a lot by people… ' the Draco encounter'…lol, it has a ring to it!) Yes, I pictured him as a stiff child and by how much he mentions his father in the books, I made sure to keep him dependent (is that the word I want? I'm not sure) on his father's influence. 'Father says this…father says that…' You know the drill. Thanks for the review! I believe your answers in the review are in this chapter. :o)**

**Elfmoon87: Hehe! I figured that I'd apply Harry's dreams to what he was seeing around him – it's much the same isn't it? – if you can guess what his dreams are about, it's rather apparent I think. I'm glad you liked Draco! It was too hard to resist him acting like an adorable child and hugging someone he views as a confidante and a favorite uncle…lol :o)**

**Jlilies: thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it and here is another chapter, even after so long a wait.**

**Melissa Jooty: Yes, I believe that Harry is doomed to have a rough upbringing – unless of course he doesn't (that doesn't make sense…). I'm glad he's cute, I love childish behavior. I myself am as short as they come and am in love with Disney movies and pooh bear so I'm not against it at all  :o) it's rather quite fun – I suppose I'm one of those unwilling to grow up…another peter pan if you will, though my name is Sea Chelle, nicknamed many things, Smalls and Mikachu among them. I'm not opposed to childish things, I love them. (excuse my silliness, this review seems to be writing itself! And the author would be the goofy part of me I guess. It's not my fault I assure you.) I'm interested in his soon to be developing relationship with Severus. At the moment, I'm not quite sure how that will go, but they'll tell me sooner or later. Snape is, right now, hard to talk to – only wanting to brew that blasted potion he's forever thinking about. Glad you liked Draco! He was fun.**

**Lady Foxfire: Haha! Your review was funny. I'm glad you like Harry's reactions! Your pen name is familiar, have you reviewed one of my stories before? Perhaps I've read one of yours…I'm not quite sure…**

**Yiota: I'm glad you like my story! Hmm…I was rather worried about my portrayals of the characters. I suppose that I developed them in contradiction to their cannon personalities. I was afraid of this! Ah, well, it's rather hard to write as if I was in another author's shoes – it's difficult for me (especially) to follow the guidelines set down by others in concordance to what others see the characters as. Oh, well. Your philosophy of Harry is astonishing, really. I like it, even if my story  contends to the theory. It was really intelligent sounding though – I like intelligent sounding things. (there I go sounding stupid again. Forgive me.) Thanks for the review!**

**Barbara: Two in a row! I'm glad you liked the story too! Most of the…what do you call them? They aren't flames but… I shall call them squabbles. Spread the word if you will! I rather like it…I found it in MWord's thesaurus so I hold no claims to it. Let the grapevine do its work. Anyway, most of these squabbles pertain to Draco and his personality. I suppose I did a wrong with him? I don't know though, it's how I like him…not truly evil and annoying like a little brother who I see as a mosquito that I keep swatting at and won't go away. Anyway…yes, poor Harry! I don't think Severus will ever be _nice. Severus and 'nice' don't seem to go together very well. Perhaps understanding would be better…? But I don't think he's very capable of that either. Thanks!_**

**Them Girl: Another reviewer I recognize! I'm glad you think Snape was in character. Do you still think so? Even after this chapter? You are the second one to sympathize with our dear Severus – yes, the abused child is rather a handful. Lol :o) You've got to love the kid though I guess. Thanks!**

**Tantz: Hello again! Lol, I believe that your cliffhangers are worse than mine! First you pull the reader in, then spit them back out leaving them…(ah, I see why they're called cliffhangers now…) hanging! (That's not meant to sound bad, it's really astonishing how writers accomplish them really – you're very good at it and I admire you for it.) Anyway, glad you liked Draco :o) – and his relationship with Severus!**

**El Borla Cynara: I'M SORRY! I don't know how I could have skipped your review! (_Oh, for shame, Sea Chelle!_)_ How absolutely horrible of me! Thank you for reviewing though! I'm terribly sorry! Oh, how awful of me! I'm glad you reviewed last chapter though, and thank you for telling me! I'm delighted that you like the story so far and here is another chapter for you :o) Lo siento again! By the way, is your pen name in Spanish? I'm currently taking Spanish 3 and some of the vocabulary pops out of my mouth. I was just curious is all. Thanks again, and sorry!_**

**Phoenix**** Flight: Yes, Harry did 'let the cat out of the bag' as you put it so perfectly! He blurted out what he saw in his dreams to Severus! Oh horror. Ah well, perhaps the tide will calm, he tends to overreact doesn't he? Sadly, in this chapter, the two don't get to discuss it. It even seems as if Severus forgets about it in the action – don't worry! It has only momentarily slipped his mind! Thanks!**

**Izean: I remember you too! Your pen name is so original, how could I forget it? (unless I'm remembering it out of thin air and I really don't recognize your pen name…) yay! I'm glad you don't think that the last chapter was awful! – and this one? Awful, awful? Or rather, depressing and sinister? (I'm sounding silly again! Sorry! It still isn't my fault.) 'The Draco encounter' is mentioned again! Yes, it was different from the books, I rather tried to make it like that because I believe that Draco is putting on a show – a rather good one though, eh? I liked how Mikee mentioned it earlier – Draco is a **stiff** child, no? hehe, thanks!**

**Geministarz: haha! Chibi-Harry…what a wonderful thing to call the child! It's a rather cute name! lol I remember your pen name as well! Again, unless it is being remembered out of thin air too. Thanks!**

**Amy Potter 13: a new reviewer in our midst, ladies and gentlemen! (am I right? Hopefully, how awful if I'm not! Perhaps today I'm pulling lots of things out of thin air. Where has my mind gone? Ah, I know, it's still in Florida along with all the clothes I didn't buy because I was feeling lazy. How stupid of me.) Hurray! I'm glad you liked the story!**

**Soul: hmm…I'm not quite sure I can see what you mean by Severus seeming like Harry's father. Please enlighten me! I wouldn't want to send _that picture out to anyone!_**

**Kitty: lol, yes, very, very poor Harry…especially after this chapter, eh? I'm delighted to know that you think my story is interesting so far! Hopefully that won't change after this chapter.**

**Anora: Thanks for your review! I'm trying to explain the reactions of things, but it's HARD! Lol, I don't know how some authors do it so well! Thanks again!**

**Usagibuffy: yay! You loved it! A new twist, you say? That's phrased nicely :o)**

**Barbara: hmm, are you the same as the other one? Yes, a pause did Severus have. Wooden sticks indeed eh? And green light? Yes. :o) lol! **

**Charm1219: hehe, short and to the point aren't we? Bravo! Though, as an author, I must admit that I prefer longer reviews – that isn't an insinuation at all! Lol, ok, perhaps I should stop talking…writing now? Thanks!!!!!!!**

**Carey Miles: I agree with your sentiment about SS and HP. Yes, I also agree that Draco's appearance was, sadly, a very short one! He's one of my faves too! Don't worry, our favorite blonde will make a bigger debut! I hope. Harry got a wand because…well, I suppose I should write about that first…sorry! Thanks!**

**Crup: haha, cliffhanger! This one isn't one, lol. Cliffhangers are fun though! They give me something to work with! Sometimes I get writers block if I don't have excitement at the end of a chapter. Don't worry, I don't believe this will be the case. We've still got to get Severus talking with Harry, no? As for Harry and Draco becoming friends…that's rather hard to foresee…I suppose we shall have to find out! Thanks!**

**Feye Morgan: I'm glad you think my story is good! However, if you wish it, I can name many that are a hundred times better! I shall email you titles if you wish :o) But I'm ecstatic that you liked mine!!!!!!**

**Bailyy: I'm happy that you like Harry! Hehe, here's another chapter for you! Thanks for your review!**

**Phoenix**** Tears Type 6: Yes, he is clueless isn't he? I wanted to show what he would act like before he found out about all of that. Another chapter for you as well! Thanks!**

**Meg: Mil gracias, chica! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LilBratyChild: Thanks! I'm delighted to know that you think that this is a _great_ story! Haha! Yay! **

**Dragon Bad Faith: lol! I got your review the moment after I posted chapter four! Hopefully you caught it…:o) thanks for reviewing!**

**RaistlinofMetallica: lol, your review was another funny one! Glad you like the story so far. I guess this chapter shows you more about what happened to make Harry the way he is and explains a bit about why he is how he is…thanks! **

Thanks for all your reviews everyone! I think the responses are longer than the chapter itself…lol! Remember the word **squabbles**! Isn't it fun? Reminds me of chickens. Anyway, thanks again! 

Lotsa love,

Sea Chelle


	5. Home Within the Folds of a Cloak

(**Author's Note: Hi! Well, I suppose that no one wants to join my mailing list so I won't waste space and put up an ad. for it. :o)**

I know, I know – this first section is confusing – don't worry! You can ask me questions and I'll do my best to answer them. The part after it is kind of dull, but I'm trying to liven it up some. The plot will develop soon I hope – gracious, I'm already on chapter five and the blasted thing hasn't shown itself yet! Well…that isn't entirely true…)

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 5 – Home Within the Folds of a Cloak_

_Run._

_That was all he knew – he had to run, and run hard. Through the flashes of blinding white light that seemed to shine from the heavens, Harry could barely make out the street on which he race across. He had been trying to escape for so long that, now, he didn't know quite what he was trying to flee from. _

_Could it have been Mr. McKinnon? Had he done something wrong again? He thought absently at the cause of the panic welled within his chest, but dared not drift from his coarse of escape. There had been so many mistakes that Harry had made that he pushed the thought of Mr. McKinnon and St. Mary's orphanage away. No, that wasn't it – he was suddenly certain. A woman…no, she wasn't a woman…she was a monster. Am I running from a monster? He shook his head in frustration. Why can't I remember? Why can't I think? He pushed those thoughts away. It didn't matter anymore – it only mattered that he was getting away._

_Tendrils of crimson death seeped into his vision and Harry stumbled. What was that? The flashes of light came less frequently, but the child was left half blinded by their brilliance. A melodious, tinkling laugh echoed in his mind and he wasn't sure whether it was only in his imagination. _

_"You needn't be frightened," murmured a voice near his ear with a gentle lilting tone. _

_He remembered that, once – in what seemed like years ago – a woman had spoken to him like that – with love. She had smiled, she had sung to him, she cared and loved him. Now, the same loving voice was whispering in his ear, and he was heartened._

_The scary woman – no, Specter – was nearer now. He could just feel it. Harry tried to run faster, he heard the loving words echo in his mind again and rushed on. I must get away!_

_His mind swirled with the effort to see past the white dots that danced in his vision and the struggle of trying to stay on the path. It was getting harder to breath – he was fighting to push away the haze of darkness creeping at the edges of his vision, but it was proving fruitless. _

_Harry stumbled again, and fell…but he didn't cease falling when the ground came up to meet him – no. He fell and fell and continued to fall **past the bloody pavement! He cried out but no sound escaped his lips, only crimson death – glowing and flickering like a lone candle in a colossal room without windows. **_

_His emerald eyes widened and soon, he found that he had stopped. He was staring at himself in a puddle. It was raining now…why was it raining? With a feeling of sudden thirst, he titled his head back, closed his eyes gently, and opened his mouth, letting the drops fall upon his awaiting tongue. Raindrops, however, were not what he tasted. He tasted…what was that? – they were tears. _

_Tears were falling from the skies. He saw one flash of the white light before he found himself gazing into the puddle again. His eyes – so emerald green – swirled and widened. It was then that he noticed they weren't **his eyes he was peering into. **_

_"You needn't be afraid," said the voice again, and Harry was strangely calmed. He sighed and the woman that he saw in the puddle smiled. _

_The world seemed to spin until he was looking **up into the puddle. Harry found then, that it wasn't a puddle he was looking into any longer either – he blinked. The heavens…?**_

_The rain fell harder, but he didn't need to turn his eyes away from above. His glasses repelled the water and for a reason he couldn't understand, he was dry and the rain was sloshing everywhere except in a protective sphere that he was encased in. He looked up again and saw that the woman still smiled gently upon him. Her eyes were much like his – emerald, bright…but hers were happy and only held traces of sadness rather than full shadows of them like the ones so black within Harry's. Tendrils of crimson wrapped around her and he become aware of the fact that her hair was near the same color – only with more gold and orange and yellow. He found himself smiling at her and she reached a hand down to him. _

_Her hand grasped his shoulder tightly with a force that snapped him from his trance. Before the scary streets and blood red brick walls enclosed around him once more, he thought he saw traces of tears upon her face._

_Tears in heaven…_

_The rain pelted the ground harder as he fell upon the streets. _

_"Potter, **move**!" Harry heard a familiar voice yell urgently. No need, had had already fallen by himself. _

_He tried to get back up again after seeing a crimson flash of light zip over his head, but found that his body wouldn't cooperate. His mind swirled and a black haze seemed to spread throughout his vision. Before it enveloped him, he thought he saw the smiling face of the woman with his eyes in the puddle under him. _

_"You needn't be frightened," she whispered with a loving smile and he felt waves of warmth wash over him. He returned the smile before collapsing into a peaceful darkness…_

_~*~_

Severus plopped upon his old and comfortable armchair with a heavy sigh. He leaned his head against the fluffy backside of the emerald green chair. Exhausted though he was, his body seemed to rebel against sleep.

With a dark scowl, he slowly stood and stretched his aching muscles. "Blasted potion," he muttered. Now that he thought about it, the _Exponera Conicio_ potion could have waited. It would take hours to brew and he was tired – but his will always won in the end. He looked at the stack of books and pieces of parchment before him. They covered the surface of his desk – just the way he liked it. He knew where everything was when everyone else saw only a mess. A small grin lit his face, small and awkward with disuse. A sigh escaped his lips and he pulled a volume from a stack, ignoring the small crash of the books he had pulled it from. 

Flipping to the marked page, he walked with it to his private lab where a cauldron and several strange ingredients waited idly on the nearby counter. A package lay wrapped at the windowsill and he opened it with a sense of excitement building in his chest. Inside, a transparent sphere lay cushioned in the finest silks of the East. A smile reserved only for when he was truly happy with a potion appeared upon his face. It was rarely seen outside this room, but this expression wasn't a stranger to Severus. He was a master at potions and seldom failed to produce a concoction he wished to create. His smirks, scowls, and all around ill-tempered self were reserved for everyone else – for reality. It was that which he hated with a passion.

Currently, his project was the _Exponera Conicio potion – an ancient blend that, if brewed correctly and with the right disposition, would make the drinker recall his dreams. The brief synopsis on the page didn't specify what dreams, the kind or when the dream had been had, but Severus was an expert at changing recipes to fit what he wanted the potion to do. _

He pulled the transparent ball from its lush lavender cushions of silk and surveyed it for blemishes. Inside swirled a mass of sea green and dandelion yellow. They looked as if separated into particles, like they had once been solid but crushed into a find dust. He shook it gently and felt the swirls pulse with life and hisses of protest resound from it. A tingle of objection ate at his fingers and he placed the sphere back within its container. He examined his fingers and saw that they had turned mildly red as if they had been burnt and a green, much like his armchair's color, residue was sticky on his hands. With another smile, he noted that the Core of Essence was perfect. 

He searched in the cupboards under the counter for a salve for the minor burns and after they were treated and cleansed, rubbed his hands together – anticipating the potion that had yet to be made.

~*~

When Harry awoke, he revealed his emerald green eyes to the world only a second before shutting them tightly again. It was morning, he noted, stating the obvious. Through his lids, an orange glow was all he saw and any pains he had felt the day before were gone. Slowly this time, he blinked his eyes open and was confronted with the_ oldest man he had ever seen in his life._

Twinkling sapphire blue eyes regarded his intently for a moment and Harry weakly shifted, not meeting the elder man's gaze. He immediately stopped when he felt his ribs protesting against any and all movements. 

"Madam Pomfrey has me on strict orders, Mr. Potter," said the frightening old man. The child swallowed painfully and held tightly onto the edge of the sheets, his knuckles turning white with the force. "You aren't to exert yourself – you've had a rough couple of days, haven't you?" he wondered with a small smile. Harry strained to keep his gaze locked on the amazingly white bed cover and Albus noticed that the boy's shoulders tensed. Disguising a frown with another brighter smile, he pulled out his wand and made the bed bend so that the boy was in a sitting position. The emerald eyed child glanced at him briefly with a startled look at the man's wand before averting his gaze once more.

Just then, the office door swung open and a stout little woman strolled out, her face brightening into a relieved and pleased smile. "Awake now, are we?" She chuckled and unlocked a cupboard bringing out a vile. Diluting it with a cup of water, she mixed the concoction together. "I must remember to ask Professor Snape to make me some more Pepper-Up potions," she muttered to herself. Harry's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar man's name. She sat down on the other side of Harry's bed and the poor boy felt as if he were being surrounded. "You've been comatose for three days, dear," Poppy told him with a small reassuring smile, "but we've got you almost completely healed now. Drink this down and plug your nose – it'll taste a bit off." 

Harry stared at the cup that smoked as if scorching with heat. Albus smiled his best encouraging smile. "No need to worry, Mr. Potter, Poppy is one of the best healers in the community," said the man. His voice held reassuring undertones that helped to drive away some of the disconcerted child's fears. 

With a hesitant tremble in his hand, Harry slowly accepted the cup, looking at Madam Pomfrey with wide eyes. He sniffed it and his youthful face contorted with disgust. As he stared down at the vile looking potion, he whispered, "I – I'm not supposed to talk to – to strangers," his voice straining with effort and wavering with the uncertainty of his company.

They didn't seem all that harmful, if he thought about it hard enough, but then again, he had met many possible parents that seemed that way as well. Such assumptions never did worthless little boys like Harry any good. Later he would find that his supposition was dreadfully incorrect. He gulped when the silence stretched on and tried sniffing at the cup. It smelled like pepper and he turned his head away in a gigantic fit of sneezes. Pepper wasn't Harry's friend.

When he chanced another cautious look at the very old man and the stout lady, he saw that they were looking at him oddly. _Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything_, thought the boy solemnly. 

"That is a very good sentiment, Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore after a moment. "Therefore, I shall introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of -," but in his excitement, Harry cut him off with wide green eyes.

"Hoggerts School of Crafts and Wizardry!" he exclaimed, his youthful mind slipping unsteadily over the difficult words as he struggled to sit up straighter. His ribs cried out with pain and he bit his bottom lip, lowering himself to lean against the upraised bed once more.

Albus smiled. "Indeed, my boy! I see that Severus has told you about the school then?" Harry blushed and studied the white sheets again. "Wonderful – and this lovely woman on your other side is Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She's the school's nurse."

Poppy nodded. "Yes, so please drink your Pepper-Up Potion. It will help you with your contusions," she told him, an underlying tone of firmness creeping into her voice. Harry, not wishing to cross the strangers, quickly drank the contents of the cup within a few large gulps and wondered how he would remember such long names of these new people. She whisked the emptied goblet away and before reentering her office, said, "Headmaster, I trust you will let the poor dear rest soon?"

The elder man nodded with an amiable smile. "Of course," he replied. When he turned back to Harry, the boy was further comforted by the warm expression the headmaster wore. "I see you are familiar with Hogwarts – I trust Severus explained a bit to you?" Silence was his response so he went on, not seeming to notice Harry's unease. "Almost a decade ago, Mr. Potter, your parents listed you as a future student here. Would you like that?" 

At the mention of his parents, Harry looked up – straight into the very old man's startling blue eyes. He looked down at his hands and shrugged almost helplessly. 'I don't know', his gesture seemed to say. A chuckle was his reward and the cloud of nerves that had hovered over the child seemed to be blown away. Felling emboldened, he wondered, "Will – will I learned crafts and wizardry too?" 

At this, Professor Dumbledore's eyes glimmered brightly with amusement. "That you will, my boy," he replied with a cheerful grin.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "I made a snowman with cotton once," he told the very old man. What was his name again? He thought hard for a minute before he remembered the name, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hoggerts School of Crafts and Wizardry. Yes, that was it.

Albus chuckled and waved his wand, creating an illusion of a real snowman that did tricks. Before the image began making a snow cone with the powdery white flakes from his middle, it wavered, and the wizard glanced at the small child who stared at the apparition with wonder and amazement. When the snowman disappeared after giving the snow cone to Harry, Professor Dumbledore said in a gentle tone, "You will be able to create more than just cotton snowmen once you learn more about magic." 

The boy looked at him for a moment, then at his snow cone, before his face brightened, albeit a tad awkwardly, with the first smile he had had in weeks.

~*~

It was the beginning of summer and, as much as Severus hated the weather (the heat did not help him in his thick billowing black robes), he had to admit being partial to staying at Snape Manor. Though comforting as his dungeons were, his home was a whole different setting than that of the school – a different manner of scenery. After being hassled by students for nine months, it did his persona good being away from the educational environment. He sighed and set a few more of his books in boxes. 

Rescuing – _if I can call it that, thought the man – Potter had not been his only delay in leaving Hogwarts for summer hols. Dumbledore had specially requested that the _Exponera Conicio _potion be made before he left, if it pleased Severus. Grumbled and growled though he did, the potions master was not one to refuse the great wizard – especially after all that the man had done for him. _

With the potion bubbling on the burner in his lab, Severus could take his time packing his things for the holiday. It wouldn't be long until it was ready and he already tasted his success. After perhaps three more hours of boiling, the concoction would be ready and Severus could take flight from the school. It had taken six hours to modify the formula for the potion and two days of careful observation and study to make sure it would end up right. Now, all he had to do was wait. In the mean time, he would get ready for his departure.

It ended up being four hours until the potion was finished. He poured the marble-like swirl of black and white liquid into a number of vials before corking them. That done, he felt a wave of triumph and relief wash over him. 

Now he could go home.

~*~

With his trunk following close behind, Severus walked briskly down the hallways. Through the arched windows of the hallway, he could tell by the dark exterior that it was nighttime. Fiery torches lit the dim passage and cast dancing shadows upon the walls.

He turned the corner and suddenly became aware of a quiet sobbing nearby. With a frown, he tried to follow the sound. Heart wrenching blubbers of a child became louder the further he walked down the corridor and a scowl appeared upon his face. After turning another corner, he was faced with a young Harry Potter. The boy's knees were pulled up tight to his chest upon which his head lay while his hands pulled despairingly on the messy tendrils of raven black hair. Sobs racked his tiny body and he gasped lung-fulls of air at a time with the effort of trying to contain such strong emotions.

Severus' eyes widened, not only at the sight of the boy crying so forlornly, but at the minimal emerald glow radiating around him. He stepped closer but the child seemed to take no heed to his presence. 

When, suddenly, a hand reached down upon his shoulder, Harry gasped and jumped up and in his haste he stumbled backwards onto the floor once more. His eyes met those of the potion professor's shadow filled black eyes. Scorching trails of tears burned down the boy's eyes and he sniffled as he swiped a sleeve across his eyes. The hospital gown was too big on the little creature and he looked positively dwarfed within it. All it did was prove how skinny Harry was and show the purple and black marks across his bared collar and neck. At the age of seven, he looked to be the size of a four or five year old. Even then he tried to shrink within himself under the professor's intent gaze.

The elder man stepped forward cautiously and, with the same languorous swiftness, Harry took a wary step backwards. With an overly patient tone, Severus said, "What are you doing out here at this hour, Potter?" 

Harry winced and wiped yet more tears away with an audible sniff. It seemed as if he was trying to force words from himself. "I – I had a – a dream," he whispered in a wavering voice. He was positioned beneath one of the torches and the faint light washed softly over his childish features while the other half of his face was masked by shadows. By now, the eerie emerald glow that had encompassed the boy had died down to a barely visible aura of verdant green.

Severus frowned. "Why aren't you in the hospital wing? Couldn't you have told Pomfrey?" he wondered, as he subtly inched forward. 

At this, Harry studied the floor as he scuffed a bare foot across the cold stone under him. Professor Snape just knew that had the lighting been better, a red flush would be evident upon the child's cheeks. The boy's lower lip trembled as he tried to contain yet more sobs and he bit down upon it forcefully. "It was – was dark." He glanced up at the man and took a few more steps backwards. "I'm afraid of the dark," he murmured, trembling at the mere memory of the horrible visions that danced behind his lids in the night. Dreams – no, nightmares – always haunted Harry and it was for that reason that he could never sleep well. The images of the terrifying green light and the horrifying man with the bad wooden stick continuously played at night and wouldn't cease haunting the boy.

Severus stared intently at the boy and saw the bright tears well up within those unforgettable emerald green eyes. His mind drifted back to when they were at Diagon Alley. _"I always see the green light, and I hear the scary screams," the boy had admitted. __"The scary man hurts those people with his wooden stick. "It hurts my head and -," and what, however, Harry had never said. _

As he looked down at the vulnerable and innocent – no, perhaps not very innocent – child, a wisp of compassion welled within his chest. He pushed that thought away – _no, thought he, __Severus Snape never feels such weak emotions. But just thinking that thought sent a surge of amusement rippling through him at the absurdity of the admission. _Of course I feel compassion – it is just never towards a Potter.__

Despite these thoughts, though, he found himself placing a consoling hand upon the youth's shoulder and the words, "You needn't be frightened," slipping past his lips. At this, Harry's head shot up and he looked at the potions professor with such a heartbreaking expression upon his youthful face that Severus felt that infuriating fiber of empathy jerk something within him. The tears that had welled so fully in the emerald eyes of the boy broke past their dam and rushed down his cheeks and down the tip of his nose. His face contorted pitifully and sobs racked harshly through the child's body. 

Such simple words seemed to trigger something in the boy. The long awaited gesture of comfort that Harry had needed so desperately had finally come and he rushed to envelop himself within the warm confines of his salvation. He forced himself forward and buried his face deeply into the soft and gentle fabric of Professor Severus Snape's billowing black robes, clutching the material as if it were a lifeline – which, in a way, it was. He let go the rush of all his pain, desperation, and loneliness, with giant sobs, letting the river run its course and depart from the tiny body of the desolate boy named Harry Potter.

So surprised was Severus that all he could do was look down upon the child that barely reached his waist with an unguarded expression of shock. When at long last the tragic sobs faded down to hiccups and faint sniffles, he knelt down to look at the boy with an odd expression. Harry hiccupped loudly and looked up from the ground at the only man he was familiar with in this strange place called Hoggerts. His lids felt unusually heavy and he tried suppressing a huge yawn with his hand. When strangely gentle arms wrapped around him, he let himself be held and buried his head within the crook of the Severus' neck. 

Before the man stood up once again, Harry was fast asleep, tenderly held within the safe confines of Severus Snape's arms.

~*~

**Author's Notes: (this is the end of the chapter)**

Alas, the end of yet another chapter. This will probably turn out to be a long story at the snail's pace I'm working at…sorry guys! Don't be angry with me! It takes such a long time for things to get moving! I've no idea why…

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! The ending wrote itself again this time, it was written within an hour and I'm very surprised! I want to post right away because you've given me so many reviews! Can you believe this? This story has gotten **102 reviews!!!! I'm positively amazed – thanks so much!**

I know, I know, the first section is quite confusing. It's a dream, just so you know. If you have questions, just ask, I won't mind answering. I believe that the Dumbledore and Harry confrontation was a bit dull, but I couldn't help it – they had to meet some time, no? It was rather hard to write – grueling really, but I hope it turned out all right. Please tell me which parts you liked best! I write in Harry's POV (not first of course) and Severus' POV, which do you think is most enlightening? Or perhaps it's both? Thanks!

Wow! I finished this chapter in four days! Can you believe it? I just checked…I thought it was longer than that!

**Now, onto reviewers!**

**Tamer: Hi! Chapter four was posted shortly after your review reached me. I'm not sure why it didn't show up! It was annoying me a lot, I must say – I ended up sending a request for help from the ff.n people. Later, the chapter showed up so I'm very happy! I'm glad these people read the help things, I thought that it might go unnoticed or something. Lol, your review was funny! I'm not quite sure I understand it, but, anyway, I hope you're not bored and alone anymore! Here's another chapter – hopefully you found c4 and this new one! **

**Athenakitty****: Hi! Well, Severus is being nicer to Harry in this chapter, I think. He's rather in shock right now at the boy's sudden outburst of tears though…hmm…at the moment, Harry's only seven so it'll be quite a while until he's sorted. I don't know if I'm going to have him grow up quickly or stay young for the remainder of the story. What do you think I should do? I rather like the idea of him being a child for a while, I must say. As to where Harry will live…well…that'll be a surprise I think! The Dursleys…well, they'll be in the story later! Thanks!**

**Lei Dumbledore: Wow! Thanks for your review! And thank you very much, I had a wonderful spring break! I hope you did too! **

**Feye**** Morgan: Yay! I'm glad you liked the Specter! I wasn't really focusing on making it scary as I was on showing Harry's reaction to it…but I'm glad it turned out all right :o) Lol, I'll try to have more faith in my story! I will! It's kind of hard, but knowing what people think helps. :o) Thanks!**

**Reanne080: Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter for you! **

**Charma1219: Lol! Now I feel terrible! I honestly didn't mean to insinuate that you ought to write a longer chapter! – but thanks for doing so…lol! About the detail in the chapter – I had totally forgot about that! I like writing detail, but then I just remembered after reading your review that it gets rather tiring when reading a long paragraph of solely a description – I'm glad you liked how I wrote the last chapter though :o) Hehe, I didn't want to make my chapter's short – I hate it when other people do that because I want to read more!!! But this one I think is a bit longer than the others – not by much though. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Toria****: Thanks for the complement! Yes, chapters one and two were reversed – I'm so glad you noticed that! Hopefully it didn't confuse you too much! Did you catch it early one? – I hope so! When chapter four didn't show right away when I posted, I did something to the chapter numbers and I guess I accidentally switched one and two! How awful of me! Thanks so much for telling me! I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise!!!!!**

**Moonlight: Lol, thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story so far! Little Harry still a little bit in the dark. I'm still contemplating on how the whole idea of magic will be given to him and who will tell him about it. Any thoughts about it? I don't remember when I last updated, but hopefully this is soon enough for you! I'm going to get a head start on chapter six tomorrow too! Yay!**

**Mikee****: Hello again! Yes, I read the chapter over again and it was very depressing, wasn't it? :o( Poor little bitty Harry! Ok, I'll stop reviewing my own story…lol. I actually did want to tell more about him by talking about his past – good catch! Lol, yes, a fainting Severus would be totally out of character – I totally agree! It would have been the downfall of the story at only the beginning! Oh, horror! I hate stories when things like that happen (am I being hypocritical? Because some of my characters I think are out of character. That's one of my major anxieties.). Here is another chapter for you! I hope to have the next one out in a week, more or less…As to your other questions…we shall both of us just have to see! I'm a reader of my own story as a matter of fact…weird no? Thanks!**

**Jarvey****: Lol! I thought your review was going to be a flame and then I finished it and I started cracking up! Lol! Well, hopefully this chapter is a little longer than the rest. I **will definitely** try to make the chapters longer in the future. Thanks!**

**Geministarz****: :o( :sniffs: I feel bad about Harry too! Glad the thing about the concealment charms has been cleared up for you! Here's another chapter!**

**Myst4Drgn: Hehe! Thanks! **

**Tantz****: Ah! Your story is finished! I'm going to re-read it! I've been trying to write and trying to get caught up w/ school work that I've fallen behind on my reading. :o(  I'm so happy that you liked the Specter! I agree w/ the spells thing – I don't think that it should be easy casting spells. It's a part of the wizard/witch that the spell is expending, no? Anyway, thanks!**

**Princess55: :o) I'm so glad you liked the story!**

**Lokia****: Hehe, yes, father and son I think so far :o) Glad you like the story! **

**Wytil****: Hmm…I must say that I'm rather confused about your review. It was intriguing though. I spent a while trying to understand what you were saying and sadly, I failed. Perhaps you can tell me? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Usagibuffy****: I'm glad you loved it! Yes, he has a very rough life. Lol, I'm glad you liked the Specter too, despite not really understanding it. Lol, if you have any specific questions about it, please feel free to ask. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Snoring Snoopy: Lol, I'm not looking so ahead as what house Harry will be sorted into yet. But I'll take into account your view on it. Thanks!**

**Barbara: Hi again! There are two Barabaras that reviewed last chapter so I'm a bit confused, but thanks for reviewing! Hehe, I'm glad that Severus found Harry before the Specter got him too! It wouldn't do to have the poor child eaten or anything…glad you liked the Specter! **

**Carey Miles: Hehe, I liked the ending of the last chapter too. I thought that ending it like that would show everyone that Severus is still Severus :o) I too, would want him no other way! Yes, Harry was unconscious when Severus went to work on his potion :o) Sorry if that was confusing…Thanks!**

**Queenbeth****: Yay! I'm glad you liked Harry! Thanks!**

**Izean****: A name, then? Well, I still love it. My name (nickname actually) is Mika and I'd rather have Izean as a name than that! I'm delighted that you liked the Specter! :o) I'm glad it's described in a real way and I'm also glad (I keep saying glad! It's annoying!) that you see that it's sinister. It is! It's evil and bad! It tried to get Harry! I really must have written the part about Harry's injuries badly…lots of people missed that they were invisible. Anyway, thanks!**

**Momma-dar: yay! I'm glad you liked the story! Hopefully this chapter isn't outshined by the rest of the story. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Kate: lol, hurray! You liked the story! I'm happy that you found it as well! Thanks for the compliment about my writing. I've been practicing and love it so much that I took a creative writing class last year – hopefully it helped! It was kind of boring but I got a lot of practice and a review from an English major. Just keep writing, I'm sure you aren't a bad writer!!!! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The end.******

**…of the reviews.******

Phew! That was a doozy. I need to take a shower now so I'll post really quickly. I still have a curfew and mustn't sleep too late! It's pretty late right now and it's still bright outside – oh my. It's strange like that. Anyway, thanks so much for all your reviews!


	6. Mad As A Hatter, the Clown

(**Author's Note: Hi! I sent out invitations to my ****mailing list to everyone that reviewed this story on Thursday (4-24-03). To those of you who didn't get one, I either missed you (I'm sorry!!!!) or your email address wasn't on your page or you didn't leave an email address. If you would like to join the list, please leave your email message in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 6 – Mad As A Hatter, the Clown_

The corridor was silent, except for the echoes of gentle, merry laughter and the soft utterances that reverberated down the hall, haunting the near empty school. The torches aligning the walls did little to illuminate the passage but they cast a tender glow upon the floors. 

The frail silence was soon broken by footsteps resounding loudly in the hallway. Truth be told, Severus was quite angry with himself. In his arms he held a tiny boy, one whose name was Harry Potter. His mind was befuddled and he owed the whole situation to momentary insanity. Many a time in his past he had had those god-forsaken instants where his mind and body were separated entities leaving him with dreadful outcomes in the end. 

_What had I been thinking? – comforting the blasted child? I should have just left the brat there, he thought savagely, a dark scowl twisting his features. _I should just drop the bloody boy right now!_ But the tendril of compassion – __is it really compassion? I don't feel such things toward Potters… – that had clutched at his heart only moments before wrenched his insides painfully at the thought. Severus' glower deepened and his midnight black eyes swirled with fury. Unbeknownst to him, his arms had tightened considerably around Harry in his rage and the boy made a small sound of discomfort in his throat as he buried his head further into the crook of the man's neck. The professor looked down at the child with a frown before loosening his hold with a defeated sigh. __Only today, he thought harshly, _while no one can see,_ but his rough demeanor lost some of its luster by the false undertone. _Well…at least Minerva isn't here.__

His pace slowed as he neared the infirmary. The door was open and light from within the room shined into the hallway. Severus walked inside to see Madam Pomfrey in a fit speaking rapidly to the headmaster. Upon his arrival, however, she burst into a round of hysterical tears at the sight of the small boy in the potions master's arms. Albus smiled that infuriating smile of his – _does he know everything? – and patted Poppy's shoulder reassuringly. _

"You see? Of course Mr. Potter is all right. He probably just needed a stroll is all," he was saying gently to her. Professor Dumbledore's gaze seemed to penetrate deep within his former pupil's soul and Severus busied himself with ambling towards one of the beds. He lowered the Potter boy onto it with forced patience, but stopped when Harry wouldn't unclasp his hands from around the elder man's neck and legs from around the professor's waist. 

With pursed lips, Severus tugged slightly on the child's hands, but the boy refused to let go. In exasperation, the professor looked at the headmaster, his eyes pleading none too subtly for help. Light chuckles and amused sniffs were his responses from Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. 

He tugged harder on the boy's hands and, thankfully, the child relinquished his death grip and sank onto the soft hospital bed. After he pulled off his glasses, he began rubbing his eyes tiredly as he yawned. His nose crinkled up adorably and he shrank beneath the warmth of the sheets before his chest rose in a rhythmic pattern once more. 

Severus scowled at the child, then at Poppy and Albus who both laughed good-naturedly. With that last look, he turned on his heels and made for the door, but the headmaster stopped him, saying, "Severus, a moment, if you please?" The potions master paused on his trek to the exit with tense shoulders that revealed the intensity of his anger. At what his fury was aimed towards at, however, was unclear. "Would you mind it terribly, if I asked you to stay one more night?" queried the ancient wizard. 

_Yes, of course I would, he thought nastily. __You've kept me here for two weeks into summer hols doing blasted chores that you could have anyone do – pick up Potter, go get Potter's things, save Potter…Potter, Potter, bloody blasted Potter! Severus turned around and looked at his mentor with a disgruntled expression plain upon his face. In the elder man's eyes, he saw a sparkle of sincere inquiry, and felt his reserves explode and crash upon the ground in soon forgotten minuscule pieces. _

With an exhausted sigh, he said, "Of course not, Albus." The elder man smiled and his eyes conveyed gratitude that, had Severus been a man of a lesser degree, would have made him blush to the raven colored roots of his hair. "May I ask why?" 

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be arriving early tomorrow morning for a meeting. Since you are still here, I thought that you would like join Poppy and myself and meet him," said Albus warmly. 

Severus looked at him indifferently before nodding and walking out the door. He stepped into the hallway and only then did he remember that he had left his trunk where he had found Potter. Then another thought struck him, quite literally for he stopped in his tracks with a pained expression. Where was that blasted hallway again? 

And as he ambled miserably through the halls of Hogwarts, he wondered, _Hasn't today been awful enough?_

~*~

When Harry awoke the next morning, he slowly sat up and relished the feeling of only minimal aches on his abdomen. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on after adjusting the tape holding the two pieces together. With that, he glanced around. When he saw no one present in the room, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and looked down at the floor that seemed so far away. 

He slid off the bed and his bare feet met the cold stone of the floor. The coolness swept throughout the boy and he shivered, remembering his dream from last night. Harry had seen a woman named Delilah bent over her child, crying as the youth stared lifelessly back at her with a shocked expression. The scary man had turned on her with the terrifying wooden stick, crying out the word that began the pain that Harry felt with every victim – _Crucio!_ – and he would never forget the expression of malicious glee that had lingered upon the scary man's face. The dream had ended with the same flash of brilliant green light that frightened the poor boy almost every night.

With a shudder, Harry crept across the room, peeking into the office. Finding no one there, he walked up to the door and tugged on the handle. It turned slightly and he pulled backwards upon it, using his weight to move the heavy door. Once it was opened, he rubbed his side, trying to dispel the minor ache that had emerged. 

Harry stepped out of the infirmary and into the hallway where faint rays of light fell into the castle past stained glass windows. Admiring them for only a few minutes, he walked down the corridor with a curious air thick about him. This place was strange – strange as that street that Professor Snape had taken him to. As he turned a corner, Harry felt waves of warmth rush over him and knew that somehow, this castle called Hoggerts was much like the strange street. 

"Oi, you there!" whispered a voice nearby in a conspiratorial tone. Harry jumped and looked around guiltily. "I'm over here!" came the voice again. It squeaked at the end of every sentence and a comical laugh echoed in the hallways, making shivers of fear run up the child's spin. "You must be blind, mate! Can't you see me?" Another laugh resounded in Harry's ears. "I'm standin' right in front of you!" 

Movement caught his eyes and he looked forward straight at…_bloody hell!_...straight at a _painting_! Had Harry been warned, he would have dashed away to avoid all confrontation with the crazy waving clown in the painting, but, as he had not been, he stood, rooted to his spot, with an expression of sheer horror upon his face. 

"Well, what're you just standing there staring at, eh? Ain't you goin' to say hello, Potter?" questioned the clown in his squeaky voice, bringing his fists to his hips in an indignant sort of way. At the boy's slack jawed look, he chuckled and chuckled until peals of laughter escaped his lips and he was rolling around upon the dizzying array of colors that the boy assumed was the floor. His huge red shoes were up, kicking the air above him while his curly orange wig and gleaming black top hat fell off his bald head. The clown's white gloved hands were clutching his chest as if he were in pain, but his laughter was so jolly that there was no question about it – he was laughing so hard he was dying! 

All of a sudden, he jumped up, pulled his wig and his top hat on, and took a great breath before exhaling – his mouth forming a large 'O'. Harry blinked out of his stupor and rubbed his eyes, staring at the painting. _I've gone bloody starkers…,_ he thought, near hysteria._ I am now officially raving mad…At least, that's what he hoped the case was …for what in heaven's name could it mean when little boys began seeing paintings that could move? – paintings in which the people within them could __bloody move? _

"You ain't mad, if that's what you're thinkin', itty bitty Potter boy," said the clown with a high pitched giggle. And Harry felt faint – _bloody_…yes! That's exactly what he _had _been thinking! This figment of his imagination must be a mind-reader! "Don't fret – I'm just Mad As A Hatter, the Clown!" He pulled off his glimmering black top hat and did a little jig before bowing grandly at Harry. The creature then pointed downwards, his painted crimson mouth widening into a gigantic grin. "See, look there! See that thing all shiny right under my picture? – that's my label and it's _aaaaaaall _mine!" Harry looked and could make out a few inscriptions on a burnished silver label. Carefully sounding out the words, he found that it indeed said Mad As A Hatter, the Clown. 

When he looked back up at the clown, it was bouncing up and down on a huge rubber ball that hadn't been there before. He was bouncing so hard and high that it was a wonder that his bright orange wig and frighteningly shiny top hat didn't fall right off his head. Harry decided that he wouldn't ask about that – he still could barely get his mind around seeing a moving painting. Seeing as how he had already gone mad, he decided to indulge himself. "How do you know my name?" he wondered timidly. He wrung his hands and looked up, past his lashes, at the bouncing clown. 

"Old chap, everyone knows you 'round these parts o' course!" cried the clown, as if it were common knowledge. He looked left and right. "See! Look, everyone agrees! We saw you last night, we did!" Harry looked to the frames on either side of the clown's and saw more moving pictures. Those within the paintings were nodding vigorously at him with smiles. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Mad As A Hatter once more. 

"Oh," he whispered plainly. 

The clown nodded and winked a very obvious wink before motioning towards the boy with a finger. He cupped one side of his mouth as if ready to tell the boy a secret. "Hey, you ain't gots any of those Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, do you? Your Pop and that Padfoot fellow used to take me some every once in a while," declared Mad As A Hatter in a quick and excited voice.

Harry frowned, barely understanding a word. _Beerty Boots Ev - Every Flavor Beans…_he repeated inwardly. He looked at the clown with a baffled expression and the creature sighed, suddenly looking depressed. All at once, Mad As A Hatter's wide grin became a drooping azure blue mouth. The wig fell off and drifted to the floor, turning a gloomy gray color. "That'd be a no, eh?" Harry looked at him helplessly and shook his head.

Then, without warning, The wig and the clown's top hat exploded into flames and horns grew from his head. His eyes turned black as night with thick outlines, making him look evil and sinister, and a wicked grin appeared upon his face. Red slits as pupils regarded Harry nastily as a blood red, three forked spear appeared in Mad As A Hatter's hand. "Well, that's the wrong answer, Potter!" cackled the clown manically.

Harry screamed and dashed away, not looking back at the terrible painting. His screams began to fade as he got tired. He slowed his pace and looked back, half expecting the painting to be chasing after him. 

Just then, a voice exclaimed furiously, "Well you can very well go to hell and dance a bloody _waltz with the __devil! See if_ I_ care!" _

The boy stopped in his tracks at the angered voice and quickly ducked behind a statue, fearing another talking painting. Footsteps could be heard and, despite the fact that they might be scary strangers, Harry was put at ease at the fact that it wasn't another creepy, moving picture. It seemed that a group of people were emerging from a room past the corner and having a very heated discussion. He hid his eyes behind his hands and ducked his head down to his chest in fright.

"I've been to hell and back many times, DeMay…in fact – I suggest you take a trip. Satan himself would like to see you again," said a man with ice dripping lethal drops of venom with every word. Harry looked up in alarm at the familiar harsh voice that, despite its hostility, made him feel secure. Through the crack between the statue and the wall, the boy could see a tall figure in billowing black robes. It was Professor Severus Snape! But…he was angry – _extremely_ angry at the man who was glaring furiously at him. 

"Please, Lucas, Severus, enough with your childish bickering!" cried a voice Harry recognized as Madam Pomfrey's, but the two men ignored her completely. 

"Are you implying something, _Snape?" spat the other man and Harry cowered before the made gleam in DeMay's eyes. _

"Take it as you will," replied Severus coldly. The man was calm and collected before the livid DeMay, yet his demeanor sent more tremors of fear through the boy than the other's enraged yelling. 

Lucas DeMay scowled a scowl that was nothing compared to Severus' own. "I believe this meeting is over," he said in a low tone. He turned to Poppy, suddenly ignoring the potions professor. "Please tell Albus I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't stay for tea. There is much work I've got to attend to before the school year starts. If you'll excuse me…" But it was then that his hazel colored eyes met Harry's emerald ones past the crack between the statue and the wall. "What in the – hey! You there!" he exclaimed. 

Harry jumped, fear shooting through him at the shout, and bolted from his hiding place, ready to run down the hall even though the scary picture was there. This man was an enemy of Professor Severus Snape's! He must be very bad! Harry just had to get away…but before he was two steps into his escape, a hand grasped tightly at his arm and he was pulled viciously backwards. He fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD', and trembled as he vainly tried pulling his arm from the fierce hold. The harsh clutch at his arm was too near in his memory to be put away as harmless and he recoiled from his captor with the recollection of Mr. McKinnon's beatings. 

There was a deafening 'SNAP' and suddenly, DeMay's grasp was gone from his arm. Regardless of this fact, there would be ugly purple marks on the boy's arm before long. There was a swishing sound and Harry was soon confronted with soft black material. With tears welling in his eyes, he rushed over and desperately clutched it in tiny fists, burying his head within the folds of the black cloak.

Severus glanced down at the child with exterior indifference before turning a cold glower towards the man called Lucas DeMay. At the child's soft sobs of fright, DeMay looked surprised. "Who -," but he was crudely interrupted.

"As you said earlier, DeMay, I believe that this meeting is over," said Severus, his midnight black eyes staring frostily at the other man as his wand remained directed towards him. 

Lucas ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and looked up at Severus once the child was out of view. "What's he doing here? A bit young for Hogwarts isn't he?" questioned DeMay, his earlier anger and the wand forgotten in his curiosity. 

Madam Pomfrey, noticing the darkening expression upon the potions professor's face, quickly pushed his wand away and said, "His name is Harry Potter." 

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's hazel eyes widened considerably and he tried peering past Severus at the child who tried to hide within the elder man's cloak. "Harry – Harry Potter?" he stammered. His eyes darted to the scar, still prominent in spite of the raven black hair astray atop the youth's head. "Bloody hell!" He saw Poppy's disapproving expression and muttered an apology. "Well, Harry," said Lucas, fishing desperately for words. "I – er – well, terribly sorry, old chap! Didn't mean to give you a scare…" 

Harry heard the gentle words of apology and tried moving further into the black cloak as he wrapped his arms around a leg. He had heard consoling whispers from others before. Possible parents always spoke kindly yet when Harry went home with them he found out that however nice their words may have been, they always ended up being meaningless.

A hand soothingly touched the small of his back and Harry's trembling slowed. He peeked cautiously from the comforting darkness of the black material and was greeted by unfathomable shadow filled eyes. Harry bit down on his lip and averted his gaze, pulling his arms away and taking a few steps backwards. The hand supporting him from behind stayed firmly where it was, preventing the boy from moving away and Harry's tense demeanor melted away. Severus turned his gaze back to DeMay.

"I believe that you were leaving?" said the potions professor with forced patience. 

At that moment, jolly whistling and footsteps met the ears of the quartet in the hallway. Professor Dumbledore strode towards them with a teeny house elf trailing behind him with a tray of tea, cups, and pastries. His sparkling sapphire blue eyes regarded them past half moon spectacles and he smiled amiably at them. "Well, hello, Mr. Potter. Awake I see," he greeted warmly. Harry stepped behind Severus again and Albus chuckled. He looked at the three adults with a questioning glance.

"I was just leaving, Albus," said Lucas, a blush arising upon his cheeks. 

The elder man looked at him, then at Harry who had ducked away behind the potions professor. "Are you certain you don't wish to stay for tea and pastries? The house elves' scones are quite marvelous if I do say so myself," the headmaster told the man with a bright smile. 

Professor DeMay shook his head apologetically. "I really must be getting home. I've a curriculum to write after all, eh?" said he with a small grin. 

"Ah, well, another time then, Lucas?" The younger man nodded and after sweeping them a dramatic bow with a merry wink, he made his way down the hall, only pausing to look over his shoulder one last time. When he had disappeared past a corner, Albus clapped his hands together and looked at both Poppy and Severus with a bright expression. "Well, now that Mr. Potter is awake, I believe we can discuss with whom he shall be spending the next two months with?" he said with an inquiring undertone. Severus moved away from the boy and standing before the three adults, Harry felt awkward and exposed. He chanced a look upwards and met Albus Dumbledore's compassionate smile. "Now, Harry, Madam Pomfrey is willing to be your guardian this summer. Would you like to accompany her to…where is it again, Poppy? I fear that my age is finally catching up with me."

The nurse chuckled. "It's my sister's cottage in Northern Ireland," she reminded him.

"Ah, yes, of course. Penelope was three years ahead of you, correct?" At Poppy's nod, he went on. "Penny Pomfrey is an Auror and will help Madam Pomfrey to take good care of you."

She nodded once more and smiled tenderly down at Harry. "There are a bundle of children your age, Harry. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time at the cottage."

"What do you say, Mr. Potter?" wondered the headmaster, looking at the boy imploringly. 

Harry tore his gaze from the suddenly very interesting hem of his hospital night shirt and looked first at Professor Dumbledore, then at Madam Pomfrey. She smiled at him, something akin to apprehension in the depths of her gentle eyes. He liked the nurse – for a stranger. She was nice to him and gave him drinks that made him feel better, even though the drinks smelled awful and tasted even worse. But would she treat him like the possible parents had? Was she just being kind now to be cruel to him later? 

His gaze ended up on Professor Severus Snape. At the dark scowl directed towards him, Harry quickly glanced away and nodded quickly in fright at the headmaster. Albus chuckled and laid a tender hand upon his shoulder. "You will be fine," he said softly and the boy sighed, seemingly exhaling all the tension that had been pent up in his tiny body.

As he was led back to the infirmary, he couldn't help but take a look back at the ominous man that walked threateningly down the hallway in a swirl of black – _comfy black, thought Harry with a wry inward smile – cloaks. Couldn't he have gone home with Professor Snape instead? But the image of the dark scowl aimed at him came unbidden to his mind and the boy shivered at the sinister feeling that ran through him. _

Perhaps a summer at a cottage with the kind nurse would be all right after all. And maybe this summer would be different. Just maybe.

~*~

Severus strode down the hall and rubbed his eyes. The blasted hallway last night was a hard tone to find and he had ended up bidding a house elf to fetch his forgotten trunk for him – humiliating as the act was. He had, however, made it seem as if he were merely tired and didn't wish to do such a trivial job himself, but the house elf had looked at him with insightful humor in her humongous eyes that he had walked away in a bad temper. 

He slammed open the door with one hand and pulled out his wand with the other. After fixing his room a last time and gathering his things, he levitated his trunk. With that, he left his room with only one last look at his chambers. 

_Finally! he thought with a heavy sigh. __Summer hols have finally_ arrived for the forever working Severus Snape. Peace at last!_ He smirked and shook his head at the folly of his thoughts. __It must be the hot weather getting to me, thought the man absently._

~*~

Harry changed within the confines of the curtains surrounding the hospital bed, and then slowly peeked out of his sanctuary. Madam Pomfrey had her back to him and seemed to be searching for something in handbag. She pulled out a wooden stick and turned around, looking business like.

The poor boy was impeccably frightened that the kind nurse would have an evil wooden stick like the scary man in his dreams! – like the very evil man he had seen only last night, torturing poor Delilah and her child! Heavens above, why couldn't he escape the frightening images and recollections of the nightmares? 

She pointed her wand and muttered words that he couldn't hear. He was too busy staring in fright at her wooden stick! Things started zipping around the room. Cabinets opened and objects flew into them as if on their own accord. Feeling faint, Harry inched towards the door. 

He had to get away – he had to escape! Bloody hell, the woman was making things move all over the room! It _must be a demonic act! She __must be possessed by Satan himself! Oh, Lord…Why was she doing this – this, all this 'magic'? Couldn't she see how horrible it was?_

Once he was close enough, he dashed out of the room and…and ran straight into someone – or rather, _something._

He ended up falling hard upon the ground. The boy jumped up and found him self staring at a…floating trunk. _Oh no! They're chasing me! he thought wildly. _They're trying to stop me from getting away!_ _

All of a sudden, "What, may I ask, are you doing, Potter?" a familiar cold voice asked. Harry's head snapped up and he looked within the depths of the potions professor's shadow filled eyes.

"I -," but he was saved from an awkward answer when Madam Pomfrey walked into the hallway to confront them with curiosity, her wand still at hand. Harry rushed behind the potions professor with a cry of fear and once again found himself clutching onto a leg. "Don't make me go, please!" he whispered into the soft black cloak. "Oh please, I'll do anything! But please don't make me go! I'll be good, I promise!" His sobs overrode his almost inaudible words and he held onto the elder man's leg desperately. Severus looked down at the boy who was once again cowering behind him.

"What in heaven's name…?" Poppy began. 

Albus Dumbledore chose that moment to step past a corner. "Ah, all ready to leave then, everyone?" he wondered with a bright smile. He saw the child sobbing silently into Severus' cloak, and Severus scowling down at the boy, and Madam Pomfrey with a slight smile upon her face. The nurse's and the headmaster's eyes met and within both gazes, a strange glint shimmered vividly. 

"Evidently not, headmaster. As you can see, there is a child attached to my leg," said Severus frostily. 

The elder man's smile never faltered. "Mr. Potter, I do believe that Poppy is almost ready to depart from the school," he said in a gently tone. 

Severus lips pursed when Harry's clutch on his leg tightened, but he swallowed a nasty comment when he became aware of the child's trembling. The boy seemed to be uttering something under his breath – a chant of sorts and, if the man listened closely, he could make out the words "no more magic, no more magic _please_…" being sobbed. 

"You may, however, accompany Severus to his manor, if you'd rather…" said Professor Dumbledore softly.

The potions master looked up quickly at the headmaster with a dumbfounded expression, but Albus wasn't looking at him. The child slowly withdrew his arms from around the elder man's leg and peered cautiously out of the darkness of the cloak. His emerald eyes were wide and bright, looking imploringly up at the headmaster with a doubtful look. Albus nodded in reassurance and Harry sniffed, swiping a sleeve across his face to brush away his tears. 

"R-really?" he wondered softly, a skeptical tone in his voice. He looked from the headmaster to Professor Snape who stood with his arms crossed, scowling darkly at the ceiling. 

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," Albus told him gently. "Would that suit you better?" 

Harry nodded slowly and turned his gaze downwards so that he could stare intently at the suddenly fascinating ground. "All right then, why don't we get your things together, dear?" said Madam Pomfrey with a kind smile. She guided him back into the infirmary leaving Albus to face the darkest scowl Severus had ever placed upon him.  

The elder man chuckled with mirth and said gleefully, "Oh come, Severus, what was I to do? The poor boy was miserable and Poppy and I both knew it."

"You could send him somewhere else," suggested the professor in an icy tone. Albus just shook his head, still chuckling cheerfully. "What am I to do with a seven year old boy at my manor? There will be no one his age he can play with, hell - no one at all besides me!" At his mentor's expression, his scowl intensified. "And I am not about to go gallivanting around with a child – and the Potter boy at that! How will work on my potions with him there?" 

"Severus, I know you will find the time to work on your precious potions. I simply didn't want to send Mr. Potter off with someone I didn't trust," he said delicately. At this, some of Severus' anger faded away. "Furthermore, with what you told me about the child's primary magical practice, I believe that it is imperative that he be trained at an early age. With supporters of Voldemort's still lingering about England, he will need a means to defend himself. In the mean time, you've enough experience with defense that I trust you unconditionally. I hope that during this summer, you will teach him the basics of magic so he will not let his power run out of control." 

Professor Snape stared at Albus for a long moment. He sighed in defeat and when he met the elder man's eyes once more, he saw a smile of gratitude grace his features. Dejectedly, he shook his head and ran a hand through his raven black hair.  

The boy and the nurse soon stepped out of the room, Harry holding onto a rucksack that looked as if it were heavier than the child himself. Severus levitated it from the boy's arms, ignoring the look of momentary fear flashing across the youth's face. With a last nod at Poppy and Albus, he turned and began strolling down the hall. Harry jogged to catch up and he looked up at the man. If Severus noticed the obvious stare the boy placed upon him, he didn't give any outward sign of it. The child felt his heart skip a beat as they reached the doors. They were leaving the school, and Harry felt at ease for the first time in many years. He walked confidently with the elder man and never looked back once.

As the duo stepped from Hoggerts School of Crafts and Wizardry grounds, Harry slipped his hand into the larger one of Professor Severus Snape and smiled at the gentle squeeze of reassurance.

**~*~**

****

**Author's Notes: (End of the chapter by the way.)**

Hi, guys! Here's a longer chapter for you all :o) I spent forever trying to end this blasted thing and I think it sounds a bit rushed – oh well. I hope you lie it! I just wanted to get this thing posted! This is the end of the beginning. 

Anyway, what did you think? 

Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, and thanks also for joining my mailing list. For those of you who would like to join it, tell me so in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com! Thanks!

**Responses:**

**Maria: Wow, I must say that your review was very encouraging! :o) You said such nice things and I had to read it twice because I was so surprised that you thought all that! lol. I hope this chapter didn't let you down! Yes, I didn't quite know what to right for the summary for this story, and I'm still developing the plot so I can't advertise it yet…anyway, thanks so much! I loved your review! Lol**

**Littletiger****: hehe, three reviews at once! I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks!**

**Feye**** Morgan: Hello again! Hehe, I'm delighted to know that you liked the Specter. It wasn't meant to have such a big part, but I didn't know what else to write! I wanted Harry to have an encounter with magical creatures and, as you can see, he finally met the moving paintings! Though, if I encountered one as he did, I'd be scarred for life…Thanks for responding to my question. I rather think I shall keep both POV's as you said :o)**

**Barbara: hehe, yes, Severus is someone that I think spends a lot of time on his forte. He seems to love it, doesn't he? Lol, your welcome, I was rather tired of having Harry so lonely…**

**Charma1219: :o) I loved the ending to the last chapter best as well. I try to make the endings good so that I leave you all on a good note with the story, or with suspense. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing again! Lol**

**Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore: Yay! I'm glad you love my fic! Here's another chapter for you!**

**Izean****: Hi! This chapter, unlike the last, was a hard one to keep the characters in character. My Dumbledore seems off, no? I'm not quite sure how to write him! I'm not wise like he is and can't get into his head! Anyway, I didn't know how to portray Severus in this chapter either. I don't want him to be a softie – 'cause he isn't one! But I want him to lighten up a bit as well…are my demands to harsh? :o) anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Moonlight: Haha! Yay! You liked the mention of the cotton snowman! That just popped into my head, lol! I'll take your suggestion into consideration, thanks so much!**

**Usagibuffy****: Lol, your review was very nice! Thanks! Harry's actually getting there, I hope!**

**Gryfindr**** towr deth eatr: lol, wow, you're hyper! – in your review anyway…haha! What a compliment! Thanks so much!**

**Lei Dumbledore: wow, well, your summer break is coming really soon! I'm so jealous of you! Mine's a couple months away…sorry this update came so late!**

**Liliana****: :o) I'm glad you stuck w/ my story! It's short so far but I plan to have it longer! :o) thanks for reviewing!**

**Geministarz****: lol, Severus was so shocked at his behavior! I would very much like it if you would draw me a picture! Sadly, I cannot draw. I tried after you mentioned it and it ended up being burned (not really, but it disappeared so I'm assuming that my mum threw it away…lol). Thanks for your review!**

**Carey Miles: :o) you're the first one to mention the potion! I'm happy that you liked it. Hopefully it will come in handy, eh? As for being a potion brewer, I rather think I'd be terrible at it. I'm awful at chemistry and a bit afraid of all the toxic and poisonous substances so…anyway, thanks!**

**Princess55: lol, sorry this chapter didn't come out as quick! It's somehow getting harder to write. Thanks!**

**Lokia****: Lol, the first part of the last chapter was just a dream – confusing, I know, and I'm sorry. Don't worry about it. I'm debating about its importance as of now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Life: lol, I thought that that was a perfect place to stop. Haha! Thanks!**

**Sparrow: hehe, here you go! And Severus does indeed take Harry home…what madness will ensue now?!**

**Silver Angel: :o) Sorry this chapter came out so late! Glad you think the story's cute! Thanks!**

**Dragon Bad Faith: yay! I'm glad you think that this is a good fic! :o) thanks!**

**Toria****: haha, a lot of people are asking me that same question! I'm evil and wanted you all to suffer! Kidding. I thought that that was a good place to end the chapter :o) Thanks!**

**Mikee****: Thanks! The Dumbledore and Pomfrey confrontation was tough! Glad you liked it though :o) Yes! Severus is taking Harry home! Yay!**

**Phoenix**** Flight: :o) Here's another chapter for you! Thanks!**

**LoveChilde****: Hehe, I hope you still like how this is going :o) Thanks!**

**Lady Foxfire: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**Relle****: hehe, delighted that you liked it! :o)**

**Wormtail's**** Worst Enemy: :o( am I that predictable? Lol, I read your review and was like, oh no! That's exactly what's going to happen! Oh well, I really didn't know how else to make it go! Anyway, thank for your review!**

**Adenara**** Yatman: I'm happy that you like the characterizations! Thanks so much!**

**Tati****: :o) here's another chapter! Yay!**

**Sela****: Interesting eh? I hope it still is! Thanks!**

**Silver Ice: I love little Harry stories as well. In fact, this story was going to be a Sirius and Harry story rather than a Severus and Harry one. How would that have ended up I wonder? Lol**

**Esperanza: hehe, of course Severus isn't bad at heart! He couldn't be, everyone loves him too much! :o)**

Thank you everyone for reviewing! If I missed you, please tell me! I'm awfully sorry! 


	7. Hold My Hand

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 7 – Hold My Hand_

Severus led the boy past the gate and looked at the broom sitting against the wall, waiting idly for him. He turned his gaze from the broom to Harry who was looking around as if he had never seen such a sight – and, he probably hadn't. As if he felt the stare, the child looked up at him with a light smile playing upon his lips. 

"How are we getting to your home? Do you have a real car?" questioned the boy, adjusting his grip on the professor's hand. 

The elder man raised a brow. "A car?" he repeated. Harry simply nodded. "Ah, one of those bloody infuriating muggle contraptions," muttered Severus, seemingly to himself. The child looked up at him quizzically confused with the big words, but the man ignored him. He pulled his hand from that of the seven year old's and made his way towards the broom and picked it up, once again looking from it to the boy. "I suppose you've never ridden a broom before, Potter?" 

Harry looked at him skeptically and amusement danced in his emerald green eyes. "You can't ride _brooms!" he said with a grin. At Severus' glare, however, the grin and building laughter within him died just as quickly as they had appeared. Harry took a hesitant step backwards saying softly, "Sorry, sir." _

Severus found himself raising a brow at the sudden change in demeanor, but dismissed it at his yearning for home. "You can indeed, ride brooms…at least, wizards and witches can," he told the boy, settling onto it. Harry continued to look doubtful, but he wisely said nothing. He recalled the man referring to himself as a 'busy wizard' and thought that perhaps one could in fact ride brooms. 

As the child watched, the professor rose steadily above the ground and was soon hovering, his trunk levitated in a trail behind. "You're going to sit in front of me and hold on tight to the broom, do you understand?" said Severus in the tone he used with students. Harry looked at him, his skeptical expression twisting into one of unmasked horror. 

"But it's flying!" exclaimed the boy, stumbling backwards. 

Severus felt irritation well within him. Why did things have to be so difficult? He didn't have the time to explain everything about magic to the blasted child at the moment – all he wanted was to get home.  "It won't hurt you, Potter," he said with forced patience as he brought the broom upon the ground once more. Underlying his voice was a thread of anger, and Harry, practiced at reading people, noticed this easily.

He bit down on his lip and stared at the broom for only a split second longer before walking towards it as if making his way to death himself. Before he mounted it, however, he looked up at the professor with pleading emerald green eyes, wide behind his glasses. Severus ignored the look and waited impatiently for the child to get on. Harry hopped upon it and grasped the handle tightly as he tried to hide his nervousness. His knuckles turned white with the effort, but he found a bit of comfort when Severus' arms grasped onto the broom above his own hold. When his feet left the ground, Harry stiffened with apprehension and leaned backwards into the warmth and comfort of the familiar man's cloak. 

Severus leaned backwards out of contact but the boy refused to take the hint. The professor sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes heavenward. 

It was going to be a long summer…

~*~

**_Is The Boy-Who-Died Really_**

**_The Boy-Who-Lived?_**

_By: Fatima Lozenge _

_Seven-year-old Harry James Potter's disappearing act has been uncovered. _

_Harry Potter, the son of the revered Senior Auror James Potter and his acclaimed wife Professor Lily Evans-Potter, had been spotted by a witch and her husband yesterday afternoon. Yvonne Heckles was shopping in Diagon Alley with her husband on a tourist trip from __Scotland__ when she apparently stopped in shock. "Jus' froze like one o' them zombies you see in those Africas," said her husband in their native city drawl with a shudder. "Could ha' sworn she was white as a ghost."_

_"Thas 'cause I saw 'im wiff me own two eyes, I did," Heckles told me. "The ickle chil' was just 'side this scary lookin' man down the street. Runnin' ta keep up 'e was. Swear on me momma's grave the man looked a tad f'mil'ar though." She went on to say, "Took a picture righ' quick I did. Caught the ickle boy in a snap."_

_So Voldemort's defeater is alive after all? Evidently…but is it really Harry Potter? If so, where has he been for seven years? And who is the man that accompanied him? _

_I believe that it is the ministry's responsibility to find our precious savior and rescue him from those who wish him ill will. Death Eaters are still about and if one lays a hand upon him, who knows what will happen? Perhaps it is too late and Potter is already in the midst of the darkness. Sincerely, we should all do our best to find this child, so that he may remain the Boy-Who-Lived. _

Fatima smiled in satisfaction and laid down her quill. She turned to her pupil with triumph written upon every aged line of her face. "You see, my dear Rita, this is how you write a good article," she said and tied her piece to the awaiting owl's leg, sending him off to her editor.

~*~

Harry shifted on the broom and tried moving backwards so that he was further protected within the elder man's cloak. His stomach was doing strange things inside him and it rather tickled. He resisted the urge to laugh, but when they swerved to turn, he giggled in delight as his insides did flip flops. The child glanced downwards in a risky display of bravery and shivered with a bright smile as he saw how far up they were. If Severus noticed, he showed no sign of it.

They flew past numerous villages with men and women bustling around the city with children playing in the streets. Harry looked at them curiously and wondered vaguely why no one seemed surprised to see a man and a boy atop a flying broom. _Perhaps they're like the professor, thought the boy, and he nodded decisively to himself._

When he tried touching on of the trees below, his stomach wrenched wildly when his grip loosened on the broom and he began to topple sideways. A large arm and hand gripped him quite suddenly around the waist and held him tightly as the boy shook with abrupt fright. 

"Did I not tell you to hold on tight to the broom?" wondered Severus, almost in a growl.

Harry ducked his head in submission and looked to the side. "I'm sorry, sir," he answered almost inaudibly. His voice shook with his frail body's tremors and Severus' hold on the boy loosened slightly. Harry grasped onto the broom with both hands once more and leaned against the elder man's chest for support. 

Severus could feel the boy's trembling and felt that infuriating fiber in his chest twang like a guitar string. He hated that bit of himself with a passion and cursed it with every fiber of his being when the boy almost fell of the bloody broom. His stomach was doing loops inside of him even at this moment and a flash of panic had just previously overtaken his mind. 

_Damn compassion to hell, he thought harshly. __Why can't I choose who to feel sorry for? wondered the man morosely._

His thoughts were broken (_thankfully) when Harry queried with innocent curiosity, "What's your house like?" _

There was a moment of silence before Severus answered. "It's a big mansion," he admitted reluctantly. 

Harry looked up at him, tilting his face backwards as to see the professor. "Like a castle? Like Hoggerts?" he asked with a coy smile.

Severus kept his gaze directed forward but noted the pronunciation error with a morsel of satisfaction. That itty bitty teeny tiny bit, however, didn't override the compassion that seemed to be trying to eat his chest from within. "The school is called _Hogwarts, Potter. Hog-warts," he said slowly._

The child looked at him with a humored expression and a small laugh escaped his lips as if it were a game. "Hog-Hogerwarts," said Harry and made a face at the slip of his tongue. Why was it so hard to pronounce in the first place?

The potions master asked Merlin to save him from imbeciles and found himself sighing. "Never mind, just stick with Hoggerts, then," said the man in defeat.

Harry looked at him with a funny expression and bit down on his lip to fight a grin.

~*~

_Bloody full moon, Remus Lupin thought with uncharacteristic animosity. He sank onto a ragged sofa with a great sigh and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the back cushion. The fire was beginning to die down and in his moment of weakness and frailty, he shivered against the summer breeze. _It's summer for Merlin's sake and I'm bloody freezing my arse off,_ he said to himself bitterly._

It was mid-afternoon and as always, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of that night. He hastily pushed all thoughts of the full moon away and picked up the _Daily Prophet from the stand beside the couch. He took one look at the cover and stood up in shock. "Is The Boy-Who-Died Really The Boy-Who-Lived?" the headline read. The picture was large on the front page and in it, a tiny little boy who looked no older than five years of age was looking around in mystification as he trotted to keep up with an elder man's quick footsteps. His glasses were black and round and taped at the bridge to keep supposedly two snapped parts together. The color of his eyes was imperceptible in the black and white photo, but the unruly hair was familiar enough to send spasms of astonishment throughout the werewolf. _

Remus fell back onto the couch with a thump and bounced slightly as the springs settled. He ran his hand through his gray streaked russet brown hair. After reading and rereading the article thrice, he stood up and threw floo powder into the fire. 

It was time to have a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore.

~*~

Draco sat on the couch with a lazy expression upon his face as he stared at his father…well, at the newspaper concealing his father's face. He swung his legs back and forth, enjoying the rhythm of the bumps his feet made on the couch. The silver blonde haired child saw his father's eyes peek atop the paper, a frown making lines between the silver brows, and immediately desisted.

The paper crackled as Lucius snapped it cleanly back into place. Draco tried sitting still for a while, but became bored once more and sighed. When no reaction became of this, he sighed louder and sagged his shoulders, lowering his gaze. He looked past pale lashes, but found himself _still_ gazing at the front of the newspaper. After a few more sighs and many new positions, Draco scowled and stood up felling horribly neglected.

"I think that I will go ride my new broom," he proclaimed stately, as if before hundreds upon hundreds of servants just waiting to do his bidding. He received no response and balled his small hands into fists. Marching up to his father, he stared up at the front page and slowly, his anger was forgotten. "I know that boy!" exclaimed Draco excitedly. "He was a front of the store in Diagon Alley." When Lucius lowered the paper to look at his son, the boy went on, happy to have gotten his father's attention. "And he was crying, and you know what, Father? I told him what you told _me,_ I told him that you said that _men_ shouldn't cry. I told him that and he _stopped crying," _said Draco proudly, a smug smirk upon his face. 

Lucius turned to look at the front of the paper and his brows rose in barely concealed surprise. His icy gray eyes darted back towards the little boy looking up at him with a satisfied smile. "Did you now, Draco?" he said in an unreadable tone. 

The boy's smile widened and his cloudy grey eyes sparkled brightly. "Mm hmm, and then P'fessor -," but he was interrupted when a house elf scurried forth with a message.

"Master, a urgent owls come from the Ministry, sir," said Dobby, wringing his hands. Lucius eyed him coldly and quickly the tiny creature began to bang his head upon the side of the table nearby. 

Draco frowned and pulled him away roughly. "Stop it!" he exclaimed with a scowl. "That's stupid!" 

Lucius ripped through the crimson wax with the Ministry seal and scanned the letter quickly. Abruptly he stood, setting the paper down, and looked to Draco. "We will continue our conversation later," said the man. Then he turned on his heels and marched to the fireplace in which he threw a pinch of floo powder. He was gone in a swirl of blue flames.

Draco looked at Dobby with distaste. "Look what you did, you fool," said the boy with a very childish pout. "Go get me my broom." 

And as the house elf scurried away, he sat upon the couch, swinging his legs to and fro, enjoying the rhythm the bumps his feet made on the couch as he waited.

~*~

It wasn't long into their ride when clouds started to rumble above them. Severus looked up and cursed under his breath. "Oh sod it all," repeated Harry, looking up at the familiar man behind him with a bright grin.

The professor glanced down at the child and pursed his lips. "Never say that again," he said coldly, but humor laced his words and the boy, as if he had supernatural hearing, just broadened his grin, evidently recognizing it.

Nevertheless, he said, "Yes, sir." Severus just shook his head and gradually descended. Harry giggled as rain drops began to fall upon them. "I can't see! My glasses are getting wet," he told the elder man. "Can I take my hands off the broom to wipe them?" 

Severus said, "Not yet, Potter, wait until we land." 

"How long 'till then?" 

The potions master scowled. "Not long." 

"Five minutes?" 

"Less." 

"Four minutes, then?" 

"No," said Severus coldly. 

"Three -"

"Potter, be silent until we land." 

Harry opened his mouth to ask how long until then, but thought the better of it and shut it once more with a snap. 

In a few more minutes, they landed upon the muddy ground and the rain was falling harder. It was difficult to see just a few feet ahead and Severus led the boy to a pub nearby. They stepped inside and were confronted with a rush of boisterous music and loud chatters from the village people who had come in to seek shelter from the evening rain. 

Harry, not used to being in such a crowded area, quickly dashed for Severus' cloak and searched desperately for a hand to grab onto. That found, he sighed and grasped it tightly, looking around with wide emerald green eyes behind his glasses. The elder man brandished his wand and with a simple spell, dispelled all the water from their persons. Harry jumped in surprise and looked down at his suddenly dry new clothes. His eyes darted to Professor Snape who was busy searching for an open table. The boy caught sight of the wand and seemed to shrink within himself, but the elder man didn't notice. He tugged on Harry's hand and led him to a corner booth in which he sat down.

The child peeked almost fearfully atop the table at the people around the pub. A waitress soon came over. She was a plump old woman with a merry expression upon her face and she held a pad and pen at the ready. Her eyebrows rose with the unspoken question and Severus looked at her with apparent familiarity. "Hot chocolate please, Rica," he told the woman with a small smile. 

Her grin was bright as she wrote down his order. "Thought you'd stop by sooner than this, my dear," she said, and Harry found himself thinking her voice was rather soothing.

The man shook his head. "I had some errands to run before I left the school," he explained, then looked at Harry expectantly. The woman named Rica turned to look at the tiny boy who quickly scooted closer to the man at her glance. He looked up at the professor who gazed back at him expectantly. "What would you like to drink?" Severus questioned, and Harry dropped his gaze, avoiding the waitress' curious expression. 

"Been busy this school year, haven't you, Severus?" said the old woman, a humorous lilt in her voice.

Professor Snape resisted the urge to blush and scowled instead. "Funny," he said simply in a scathing tone, but having known him for years, Rica took no heed to his response.

"Well, my dear," she said, addressing Harry, "we've got lemonade, hot chocolate, milk, and water." 

Harry once again looked up at the professor as if asking for permission. Severus, as if he understood, nodded his head in response. "Hot chocolate," said the child in a barely audible voice. 

Rica smiled genially down at him and nodded once. "I'll have your drinks out in a short moment. I'll give you time to look over your menus and you can order when I get back," she told them before weaving through the crowd. 

Severus picked up his menu and looked through its weathered pages while Harry took his cautiously, watching what the elder man did. He had never gone to a restaurant like this before. Usually, if he ran away, he wasn't allowed into stores and eateries. Harry opened the menu and looked at it quizzically. It looked strange and the pictures of food were doing strange things – they were moving! He stared at them for a moment, but then his menu was pulled from his grasp. Severus looked down at him with a raised brow and his eyes were twinkling with amusement in their shadowy depths. The elder man handed it back right side up.

Harry blushed to the roots of his raven colored hair and the proceeded to look at the list. "A – puh – puh – apuhpuh…" the child frowned as he sounded out the letters. He hadn't been taught to read very well, but he _had learned some words._

"It says 'appetizers', Potter," said Severus in a fatigued tone. Harry looked at him, and then turned his gaze back to the menu with a distressed sort of expression. The elder man rolled his eyes heavenwards and counted to ten as the boy went on to the next word. 

"C- cala – mmm – calam…" and then, as if he felt the professor's gaze upon him, Harry looked up at him. Severus told him what the children's menu offered, and then asked the boy what he wanted. Harry merely looked up at him with wide and disbelieving green eyes. "I can choose _anything_?" he wondered, his voice soft with awe. At the potions master's curt nod, the child smiled broadly and bit down on his lip, very seriously considering each dish. 

By that time, Rica had approached with their mugs of hot chocolate. Freshly whipped cream sat atop the rich chocolate brew like a cloud while steam waved merrily at them as it rose. Harry looked at his drink with something akin to pleasure and tentativeness and Severus found himself once more cursing that fiber of blasted compassion that tugged at his heart. "Don't touch it yet," he told the boy, not willing to say his name in front of anyone, even Rica, "it's still hot." 

Harry, who had reached out to take the hot mug into his hands, quickly pulled them back and clasped them tightly in his lap, his cheeks reddening yet again. Rica chuckled at the child's bashful behavior. "So, what can I get you both?" Severus told her that he'd have his usual order of sirloin steak, medium well, if you please and when she turned to Harry, he bit down on his lip and muttered something under his breath. "Sorry, dear, I didn't catch that," she told him with a gentle smile. Severus looked down at the boy who buried his face in the elder man's cloak. 

The professor sighed and looked at Rica as if pleading for help. She just smiled at him with an odd light in her eye. "He said that he'd like the chicken tenders and chips from the children's menu," said Severus in a defeated tone of voice. 

She laughed and nodded. "It will be out soon enough," she informed them, then in a swish of aprons and skirts, she was off to the kitchen.

Several minutes later, their meals were presented before them and Harry sniffed in the sweet aroma of a freshly cooked meal. Recently, he had been having steady meals, for none had been taken away as punishment. Rica smiled a last time before going on to another table and Harry looked at the plate of golden chicken tenders with the air of someone who expected the chickens to come back alive and fly away once again. 

"Aren't you hungry, Potter?" wondered Severus in a falsely gruff voice. Truth be told, he was quite happy to be just a day away from home. In addition to that, a nice warm and familiar meal brought nostalgic feelings sweeping through him. 

Harry glanced up at the elder man and smiled shakily. He took a piece and ate it slowly. After two more, he found himself feeling sick. Perhaps he had eaten too quickly. It was true that he had barely been able to eat much of the full meals offered to him in the days he had been in the professor's company. He rather thought that it was habit that made him eat so little, after all, rare meals had probably shrunken his stomach…_can stomach's even shrink?_ he wondered absently as he nibbled on a chip. 

Severus glanced down at him and the remainder of uneaten chicken tenders and chips. He himself was long ago finished and now found himself exhausted with the day's flight and solely wished to go to sleep. "Finished yet?" wondered the man and Harry's absent nibbling immediately ceased. The boy put the half eaten chip back onto the plate and nodded up at him. Even to Severus, who was unused to children under ten or eleven years of age, it was easy to see that the child was just as worn out as he was. Their check had already been brought over and Severus placed a number of shiny silver and bronze-copper circles upon the table in payment. 

They stood and Severus waved a last goodbye before they made their way to the exit. So tired was the professor that he almost didn't hear the faint cry beside him. There was a thump and as he looked back, he saw a man helping Harry up. The child was looking up at him with undisguised fear and Severus walked back to him. "What's going on?" he inquired in his coldest voice. The man looked up from setting the boy upright and regarded Severus with an assessing expression. The potions master could almost have sworn he had seen the man before, but couldn't place a name to the familiar face.

"Terribly sorry, mate," said the stranger with an amiable baritone voice. For his average build, his voice was low indeed, but his lean yet powerfully built figure made up for his medium size. He nodded to Severus once and winked at Harry, then was off once again.

Harry found himself rushing to Severus' side and clutching at the older man's hand with a piteous desperation that positively wrenched that god-forsaken fiber in his chest once more. Severus led the way out and feeling the tremor that passed from the boy to his hand, squeezed said hand in reluctant reassurance as they left the pub to find a decent inn to spend the night.

They never noticed the malicious twinkle in the stranger's gaze as they walked out…

~*~

**Author's Note: (This is the end of the chapter.)**

Hi! Here is another ending to yet another chapter. Hopefully you liked this one. I'm happy I got it out early. I've had extra time and words just slipped out of me from the great unknown so…well, here you go! Do you all like the new and various points of views? :o) 

Hurray! Ladies and gentlemen, the plot develops! Albeit a bit subtly and I doubt the majority of you will pick it up, but that's all right! Subtle hints here and there I hope will make a good story and ending! Sorry this chapter came out so late! The English paper is finished and just has to be edited for class, but no due date has been set as of now. :o) yay! Anyway, here you go!

Onto responses to reviewers!

**Hematite9: hi! You reviewed a long time ago and I forgot to check my email for reviews so here you are! If you're still reading this story and would still like to know when chapters are coming out, please feel free to join my mailing list :o) email me if you'd like to join and I'll send you an invitation! **Katy999**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing despite whatever happened on ff.n! lol, yes, the painting was evil – though I didn't really mean for it to be, lol, oops! **Esperanza:** you're scared of Madam Pomfrey? Is it because of me? I hope not! She is a rather strict persona though, isn't she? ****Gwendellen**** Snape: Hi! Thanks so much for your review! It was very sweet :O) I'm not quite sure what the end relationship will be, but for now, I believe that a father/son relationship will ensue. :o) **fyre******: hehe, yes, Severus hadn't had the time to explain and he really didn't care before. Now, he's just tired but it's his obligation to explain the basics of magic to Harry during the summer…some time. It's very hard for me to portray Harry as a seven year old! I'm not sure if I'm making him act too young or what, but I'm trying! Lol, thanks! ****Kateri**: **Thanks! **Shinigami******: yay! I'm glad you liked the ending to the last chapter! :o) I wanted to explain some things more clearly but I was in a rush to get it out and that was the outcome. Yeah, the beginning of that was a dream sequence…I'm not sure if it will be important or not as of yet, but I'm working on it. ****Mikee****: Hallo! Haha, FINALLY Severus is taking Harry home! Hahaha! DeMay is rather a shady figure at the moment, not quite supposed to be evil but…we shall see! Hmm…about Harry latching onto legs and stuff…well, I figured him to be a tiny little boy from being…well…from not eating so much I guess. And I'm not sure, but I think the books mentioned him being a bit small so I played on that to portray him a bit I suppose. :o) **RaistlinofMetallica******: lol, thanks! ****Feye**** Morgan: Thanks so much for the compliments! Haha, flattery will get you everywhere…no matter what people say…Hehe! Yes, I feel bad for him as well! However, I do agree with your sentiment about it doing him a bit of good. Thanks! **Emma: **Thanks! **Felion******: Gracias! ****Jibun**** Teki: merci. ****Charma1219: Thanks! I added you to the mailing list :o) got some stuff lined up for what will happen at the manor too! ****Lei Dumbledore: Oooh, you're in college! Wow! Lol, my clown reminded you of Stephen King's "IT"? Ah! Creepy, never read the book or movie (there are both right?), but a bunch of my friends are scared witless of clowns now because of that movie. I shall have to watch it! If I ever get over my fear of scary movies because of the ring but…: deep breaths: anyway. :o) Salamat! ****Geministarz**: **Danke! (sp.?) **Moonlight: **Thanks1 I know! A bunch of people are freaked out by Mad As A Hatter! Lol, oops! Oh well, sorry to scare you! ****Rayvern****: hmm…about those dreams…I just figured that he'd have them after living in such a terrible setting…ah well. I shall have to get back to that question :o) **life: **Thanks! **Relle******: hehe, thanks! I'm glad it didn't sound rushed :oD ****palanmenel**: **soon soon, they will ask Harry numerous things…soon…at least I hope…otherwise he'll still be all scared and we don't want that! **Usagibuffy******: well…the clown was a taste of a magical setting for Harry. Lucky for him it was a scary one eh? Well, it's a story to tell to the kids right? ****Coolchick207: :o) Thank you! **Toria******: haha, I wonder exactly what's so scary about clowns? Unless they're like Mad As a Hatter…but then, clowns are rather demonic looking creatures… **princess55: **here's an update, it wasn't quick though, sorry! ****Uknowyouloverere****: haha, greatness…lol, that was funny! Thanks so much! **Elfmoon87: **Hmm…Lucas is…well, we don't know right now! ****Vanessa: hmm…I think I added u to the mailing list…not sure though. Tell me if I didn't! thanks! ****Lovechilde****: lol, poor sev…haha! ****Murple****: haha! You're very hyper! Thanks so much! ****Ranger: Gracias! ******

**Thanks so much everybody!**


	8. Painting the Sky Gold

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 8 – Painting the Sky Gold_

Severus prodded the boy forward with an impatient sound within his throat. He was exhausted and all he wanted now was sleep. The man barely noticed the boy crawl onto the second bed with effort and lie still before he himself pulled off his cloak.

He barely registered hitting the heavenly comfort of the plush bed before darkness enveloped him.

~*~

Lucas DeMay had a serious dilemma. Since June he had been impatiently awaiting for a meeting with the highly esteemed Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts for the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When finally the day had arrived in the middle of July, he had been appalled to find that a former _Death Eater was the current potions teacher. _

Heavens above, could his luck get any worse?

And that blasted remark the man had dared to say! "Satan himself would like to see you again" – indeed! Lucas made a sound of frustration and stomped his foot unceremoniously upon the ground. Flushing red as he rubbed the now sore foot, he hopped into the kitchen. When at last the god-forsaken thing emitted a bearable pain, he let go of it and shrugged off his new cloak. It was a bit damp from the rains outside (Lucas wasn't the best at apparation and thus overreached the floo points by a few miles, landing outside) and so he let it dry on a chair. 

Now that he thought about it, perhaps he had acted irrationally. Proclaiming that the bloody Death E – Snape was the devil's advocate may have been a little harsh upon greeting the ba – potions master, but…what could he do now? The headmaster seemed to think nothing of it afterwards…and Dumbledore was a bit nutters anyway.

With a great sigh, he conjured a tea kettle and poured himself a steaming cup. He inhaled its sweet aroma and sank onto a chair with a contented smile. Perhaps he could just stay away from the evil man. He sure as hell had done that many a time before…what was…well, a few more hundred times? It wasn't as if he had to collaborate with the potions professor. The man probably didn't want to talk to him either! 

_Thank the heavens…_

But then, there was the subject of the boy at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was his name, they said – but that couldn't be, could it? So they had actually found the supposedly perished boy at long last. _Seven years_, Lucas thought absently. What would they do with the boy? Where would he go? The man felt a stab of compassion well within him. To think that he had frightened the poor child – grabbing him like that…it was a wonder how he would last a whole school year filled with children. Lucas made a note to remember to try and remain calm. Who knew what he would do when angered? Well…perhaps he had more of a reason to stay away from the bloody – Snape now. After all, no one wants any misfortunes…

When he had finished his cup of tea, he set it down upon the table and tried to remember to clean it later. He stood up and walked out, leaving the dozen or so cups around the kitchen and made for his bedroom. It was getting late and he was particularly tired after apparating for miles. After he dropped himself quite ungracefully onto his bed, he was asleep within moments. 

~*~

Draco stumbled into the manor dripping mud and rainwater upon the gleaming marble floor. He looked down with an aura of indifference and bade a house elf to his aid. "Clean this up quickly – we don't want Father to see this," he said airily and shrugged off his dripping cloak. After he pulled off his boots and socks, he rubbed his feet upon a towel set down for him.

He was rather tired after a solo game of Quidditch. His broom was a Comet 260 – the newest model of the season – and he had had a wonderful time trying to find Samuel Snoot's Snitch for Children. Draco had insisted rather forcefully that he should get a _real snitch, but his Father had remained adamant about the subject. "One step at a time, Draco," Lucius would say in that stern voice of his and that would always end the discussion. _

The child handed his broom to a random house elf and positively strutted towards the living room like a king to his throne. He ended up running the last few yards and he landed upon the couch with a pleasurable bounce. "Hot chocolate please," said Draco and Dobby bowed his way out of sight. As he warmed himself by the fire, he wondered what P'fessor Snape would bring on his next visit. It often amused the little boy, whom had nothing to do when alone, to think of what the greatly admired potions master would surprise him with. 

Maybe a _real _snitch_! _

Just then, there was the sound of swishing dress robes and Draco turned to see his mother passing by the door. He glanced his way and said, "Dinner," before continuing on to the dining room.

Draco sighed and looked down at his bare feet. The poor house elf came back and handed Draco his shoes and socks. "These are the _wrong_ ones, you dolt! Get me the _black_ ones, these are dark _gray_," he said with a boyish pout as he folded his arms across his chest. If he had been standing, he most probably would have stomped his foot upon the ground. Dobby speedily got the right shoes and socks and immediately began spouting apologies and banging his head against the nearest table. Draco watched him for a moment, his features slowly contorting. He stood up, hating the cold of the marble, and pulled the house elf forcefully from the cruel self-punishment. "What's the matter with you? I told you that's stupid!" he said and Dobby began apologizing once more, but Draco had already snatched the shoes and socks and stalked away.

~*~

Severus hid his face in the pillow when the unbearable shine of the sun filtered past the flimsy curtains of the inn. With a muffled groan of annoyance, he slowly sat up and rubbed his face tiredly. How was it that one can sleep for ten hours and _not feel rested in the least?_

There was the sound of shifting springs and he glanced over to see a tuft of raven black contrasting brilliantly with the crème white sheets of the blankets. A tiny bump gave a hint of something below the covers and the man simply shook his head. Almost silently, Severus rose and retreated into the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

It ended up twenty minutes later when the man emerged from the steam filled bathroom. He came out clad in clean robes and saw that the boy had awoken and was sitting upon the bed, fiddling with the hems of the sheets as if unsure as to what he should and shouldn't be doing. Severus ignored him and proceeded to pack his things back into his trunk. That done, he stood up and pulled out his wand, levitating the trunk into the air. 

Harry hopped off the bed as the professor made his way towards the door and tried, to no avail, to straighten his crumpled clothes. When Severus took the broom from against the wall, the boy felt a stab of excitement well within his chest. 

_I s'pose magic isn't that bad…thought the boy as he looked at the strange 'magic' broom with an admiring expression. _

Severus dropped some more of the funny gold and silver and copper coins Harry had seen at the restaurant into the inn keeper's awaiting grasp. As they walked out, the child smelled the soothing aroma of a day after a heavy downpour. Puddles were scattered upon the road and as they walked on, Harry could have sworn he saw a smiling face reflected from within one of them. He immediately took the elder man's hand for comfort and looked at the puddle once more. The woman's face was gone. 

The potions professor tugged on his hand and Harry walked quickly to catch up. He ended up jumping into a puddle, scattering murky water over his new shoes and clothes as well as Severus' clean ones. Warily, he chanced a glance up at the man, to see only pursed lips.

With a light heart, Harry thought, _Hurray! Perhaps jumping in puddles it allowed!_ He saw a number of other children on the street jumping in puddles as well and they were all muddy. Harry smiled as he jogged and leapt into another puddle.

There was a faint squeeze of his hand as Severus said, "Potter," in a muted tone. 

Harry looked up ruefully and murmured a soft, "Sorry, sir." He shot a curious look at the other children who gadded about with merry laughter as they tried to see who could make the biggest splash. _Hmm…' guess I'm not 'llowed to do that,_ he said to himself sorrowfully. Early in his childhood, he hadn't been allowed to do many of the things others were. All the boys at the orphanage had little freedom, but that didn't stop little Harry Potter from wishing. 

He had always wished to join the city boys in their snow fights during the winter. Making _real snowmen as well had been a big dream of his back then. It was only a few years later that reality had settled onto the boy like a heavy burden upon his shoulders. _

The burden, however, didn't stop the dreams. He sometimes wished a long lost relative would find him and take him away. Flying motorcycles materialized in his dreams – when the scary nightmares didn't over take them. The child would see castles with 'magic' animals that weren't scary at all, but friendly. He liked those – he liked them very much.  There were lion like cats and friendly dragons and funny three headed dogs that snored a lot when the fairies and nymphs played their eerie instruments. Sometimes, he'd fall asleep, swearing he could hear their soothing voices and tranquil notes. 

Another squeeze of his hand brought the child back into reality and when he looked up at the strange expression upon the professor's face, he realized that he had stopped and stared into space. Harry let loose a small smile and went on to look around. 

The duo soon reached a clearing and Severus mounted the broom before letting the boy get on as well. "Remember, never let go of the broom, Potter. We wouldn't want an unfortunate accident to occur even before we reach my manor," said the potions master with his best 'teacher voice'. Harry nodded and held on to the 'magic' broom with anticipation. 

As it slowly rose, he felt a whirl of excitement well within his stomach and heart that it was almost painful. He couldn't stop a giggle of mirth from escaping him as they ascended into the air. A small "eep!" popped from his lips as they turned steadily to the left and made for the professor's home. 

Harry's smile was bright as he turned to look back at the potions master one more time and, as golden colors were painted in the sky by the rising sun, Severus smiled back.

…

They were half an hour into their flight to the manor when the broom started to curve into an upwards motion. Severus felt his heart skip a beat and pushed it firmly down, but it was to no avail. He pursed his lips together as the broom took a sharp turn to the left and his grip on the broom became so vicious that his knuckles turned white. Harry moved closer to him and the elder man felt trembles emitting from the child's frail body. 

He nearly lost his grip on the defected wooden piece of garbage when it jerked unsteadily and turned upwards once more. His arm found its way across the young one's chest when the broom didn't stop when it went upwards, but did a loop altogether!

What was he going to do?! Albus would have his arse if anything happened to his precious Harry Potter! 

Wait…was that a giggle? The tremors emanating from Harry increased. Ah…yes, _more giggles. It dawned on him that the child's trembling came not from fear, but with delight._

Severus' arm tightened around the boy to the extent when it was almost painful. The broom stopped its looping and regained its steady course.

"Potter…" said the potions master in a dangerous voice. The boy stiffened in front of him and slowly looked around at him with wide and apprehensive eyes. "I'd kindly appreciate it if you would desist with controlling my broom," he told the boy in an icy tone. Harry grimaced and muttered incoherently what Severus believed were the words, "sorry, sir." The professor directed broom in the right direction rather too roughly, but the boy still had to control his glee. 

The elder man sighed and tried to focus rather than think about the odd occurrence. Perhaps the boy was cleverer than he had first taken him to be. The seemingly mute and timid child appeared to be opening up bit by bit and Severus was beginning to dread what young Harry Potter would be like when he fully blossomed from the tiny bud he had started out as.

~*~

_Don't remember…don't forget…just RUN…_

The words played persistently in his mind as he moved as quickly as he could. He was still dripping wet from his swim to freedom, but that didn't matter now. It didn't matter that his feet were practically numb or that he couldn't seem to see straight. It didn't make a difference that he couldn't seem to run in a straight line. It was irrelevant that he was all skin and bones and was near collapse. 

None of it mattered. 

All he had to do was _RUN…_

More voices, more yells of anger and hatred – more footsteps crackling past the sand and into the brambles of the forest. His head was beginning to pound, and his sight was beginning to dim. The beats of his heart were rapid and panicked, but still he raced on. It was no long because of a sense of determination, but rather because of a will to survive. He _must_ keep going! There was no other way – he just had to go on. Tears of frustration fell from his obsidian black eyes and down past his nose to mingle amidst droplets of sweat. His breaths were coming out in labored gasps and a rasping sound could be heard from within his throat. He was near complete exhaustion and more tears, these of hopelessness, welled in his eyes. It dawned on him that he would probably die running – they would catch him in the end…

But that didn't matter.

If he made it, there would be light again. His mind, body, soul…his heart would no longer be trapped within the seemingly endless abyss of darkness and terrifying shadows. He would find light. _That's_ what matter, and _that's what he raced so desperately to find…_he would find light…_It was imperative that he continue on, it was _vital_ that he not give up – even if it meant death…or a fate even worse than death. He would risk it all to undo the horrific wrong he had done. If only for a word or a mere glance of something even _akin_ to forgiveness, it would all be worthwhile – even more valuable than all the gold in Gringotts. He was a wizard who had broken a Wizard's Oath…and he would make up for it…at any cost. He stumbled and fell hard upon the ground. A stab in the side seemed to suck the strength from him, but he pushed himself up with an energy he didn't know he had and went on once more. Crimson ink seemed to seep from his side._

But that didn't matter…

All he had to do was RUN! 

~*~

Harry's lingering smile vanished as soon as the looming towers of Snape Manor came into view. He stared with wide eyes as they neared the frighteningly _large_ house. When he had heard the word 'manor', he never thought that it would look like _this_! 

Forget the funny fountain that spouted light instead of water. Forget small ethereal creatures that flew here and there as if at random. And most of all, forget the strange hoops that stood suspended in the air and the bizarre cat-like creature that stalked proudly on the turf.

Heavens, the 'manor' was so _bloody big! How would he ever get around?! _

_Maybe…maybe this is the wrong manor, thought the boy, desperately clinging to one last hope. But when the broom began to descend, he was unmercifully brought back down to Earth. _

When their feet touched ground once more, Harry's fears were slightly dispelled when a feeling of loss filled him. He looked longingly at the broom, but it was later forgotten when Severus began to stride towards the manor. When the elder man noticed…well, when he noticed the lack of a child beside him, he turned to glance at Harry inquiringly. The child gulped, then jogged to catch up to the professor. 

The massive wooden doors with brass handles slowly swung open upon their advance and Harry got his first sight of the inside of Snape Manor.

His jaw became slack and his eyes were round as tea saucers. The orphanage itself was the size of this entrance room! The duo stepped inside and Harry felt inferior to the glimmering wooden planks of the floor. When he looked up at the high ceiling, he nearly fainted at the cherubs smiling and waving down at him. 

_Bloody hell! Not more_ moving paintings! _He scurried forward for the safe feeling of Severus' hand in his. The child trembled with a mixture of excitement and fear. Professor Snape looked down at his and smirked at the expression of utter awe on Harry's face. _

No sooner had they stepped past the doors when a strange looking creature appeared seemingly out of no where. Harry jumped with a small cry of alarm as he dashed behind Severus. The elder man turned to shoot an amused glance at the boy before turning towards the elven butler with a small smile. 

"May I take your cloak, sir," wondered the elf with a courtly bow. 

Severus moved away from Harry to pull off his cloak. "Thank you, Baruch," said the man. After the material was handed over, the elf called Baruch deftly folded it in such a way that wrinkles would never appear. The elf peered curiously at the child standing bare without a protector in the middle the vast entrance. He scuffed a foot bashfully across the floor and then, as if he felt their gazes upon him, he chanced a wary look upwards. 

At seeing the greenish hue of Baruch's skin, and the eerie violet eyes smiling discreetly down at him, Harry stepped back a bit. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he wondered, his curiosity overtaking his fear. The boy could have sworn he heard a snort and his eyes shot towards the professor's. However, Severus' expression was indecipherable. 

When Harry turned to look back at Baruch, he was appalled to find that he was looking into vivid chocolate brown eyes that gazed down on him with amusement. "There isn't anything wrong with my eyes, young master. They are merely more advanced and enhanced than yours," was the elf's reply. 

Harry blinked at him owlishly before biting down on his lip. "Can you make mine do that too?" he wondered, thinking of all the possibilities. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's a quality specific only to elves," said Baruch, the corners of his lips twitching with humor. The child's shoulders slumped as his hopes were dashed to the ground. He could almost see Aden's shocked expression if he turned up with changing eye colors. He then shrugged before saying softly, "Oh." 

Now, Baruch really did smile. "'Oh' indeed, young master," said the elf. He turned to Severus saying, "Breakfast, sir?" At the man's nod, Baruch bowed and led the way to the dining room. 

Severus followed and Harry rushed to catch up without even the slightest glance backwards in regret.

~*~

_No more, not one more drop, thought the man with a laze grin to himself. He was nearing sheer intoxication and he couldn't have that…but still, his hand reached out for the next huge mug of ale. Hell, he didn't even like ale, but each gulp sent the ugly emotions scurrying away. He didn't want to face reality now – he didn't want to face the sneers and hateful words of the world. When he was like this, he was invincible, untouchable…unmarred by the darkness that ate at him every day._

But even satiated with alcohol, there was that painful stab in his heart that kept him one step past the line of the light. _No more, not one more drop,_ he repeated to himself as he clenched and unclenched the paper in his hand. But the bitter yet satisfying taste of the harmful liquid made its way down his throat, soothing yet wounding him all at once. He began ripping the newspaper into bits just as a memory came unbidden to his mind…

…

_"Oh, don't be silly," he said, trying to suppress a grin. Peter tried his best to smirk, but his mirthful expression could not be daunted. "You're an awful liar!" _

_"Posh, Remus, you believed me for just a second – admit it!" exclaimed the man called Peter with a playful punch upon his friend's shoulder. "I had you fooled!" _

_"Wormtail, you couldn't fool anyone if you tried!" laughed another young man nearby. He was busy fiddling with what looked like a firecracker and he was aiming it at another boy in their class. Their simmering cauldron nearby was forgotten. "For heaven's sake man, look at yourself!" _

_Peter shook off the snide remark with a chuckle and pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He didn't seem to notice that it was the color of the azure blue sky outside. "I do everyday, Padfoot," he told the other man. "And it's a wonder how any of you can look at me at all – I'm so painfully handsome…" Sirius looked up with a humored expression  as merry laughter escaped his lips at the sight of the latter's odd colored hair. Peter pouted, looking horribly dejected as he chopped up the liver._

_ Remus quickly tucked his wand into his robes and moved to check on their cauldron. "James! I thought you said you added the crushed cockroaches in already!" he said with a look at the boy beside Sirius. _

_James turned to him with a raised brow, his eyes dancing behind his glasses. "I would have, but someone_ didn't crush the bloody bugs yet…" His gaze drifted off to Sirius who seemed consumed with fooling around with the Filibuster Firework. James' eyes met Remus' and they both shook their heads.  __

_"Done!" proclaimed Peter with a grin and he tossed the liver into the cauldron. _

_"NO!" yelled James and Remus simultaneously. The cauldron made a rumbling sound before it exploded in a mass of atrocious murky brown and orange liquid. A second explosion resounded around the room as yet another cauldron blew up._

_A very angry Professor Hugh marched forward. "Boys…" he said in a dangerous tone of voice. Three Marauders looked up guiltily while another laughed a bit manically._

_"Wow! I didn't know the fireworks could do that__!" he cried with merriment. His obsidian black eyes were directed towards a boy covered in boils across the room. He turned to his friends with his signature Marauder grin. "Two_ explosions! Hurray!"__

_And Remus had wanted to be angry with him – he really did, but that bright and merry smile made a grin appear upon his own face…_

_…_

_Confound it all, thought the man and took several more gulps of ale. It burned his throat but he didn't care. His eyes were watering, but he couldn't tell whether it was from the strong alcohol, or from his god-forsaken memories.  __Please…please let me forget, he begged whatever higher being there was way up there. He absently brushed away the scorching drops of liquid falling from his hazel colored eyes. _

All he wanted was _one_ day to forget – just one. Since that terrible day in his childhood, he had endured a burden that no one should carry. Friends had never been taken for granted only for the sole reason of his defection. No one wanted to be friends with a werewolf, and when one of those special individuals who despised the old prejudice came along, Remus Lupin was not one to send them away. His life had always been a lonely one – until those three certain people had come along. From then on, things would never be the same again. But Remus had never wanted it to, he loved the life that was given to him by the Marauders…they even made him one. They included him in everything and they all loved one another – to death.

It was the darkness that had killed them all. Even Remus, who was still the only one alive – and sane – still counted himself as tainted by that evil that had taken each Marauder. One had been slain along with his wife, another by a fellow Marauder. It was in a span of three days that Remus Lupin's life fell to crisp ashes upon the grounds. Now, what was left of it was blowing in the wind…but not forgotten.

Snatches of the better days came now and then, and he would always try to push it back…until now. Yesterday the _Daily Prophet_ had come by owl post and the headline had made his heart stop. James and Lily's son was _alive!_ And how he had rejoiced! Shocked though he was, he no longer had to be alone! Never again! He had gone to visit the headmaster – wishing for a meeting with the boy. A glance, a word…anything would have sufficed if only he could just _see Harry Potter! _

But there was a small obstacle. 

The Ministry knew about the boy. They had spoken with the headmaster about a guardian for the summer…and Harry Potter was on his way – away. Remus had _just missed him._

But what was the problem with that? He could just go and visit! 

Yet that wouldn't do…the Ministry would not allow it. His past was a hindrance – more now than ever. His flaming curse made him untrustworthy already, but his past friendship with the betrayer of the Potter's put all chances of a visit to rest. Albus had argued in his favor, but the Ministry would hear no more on account of the previous dispute about young Harry Potter's guardian.

"So I can't even _see_ him, but he can_ live with a __Death Eater?!" Remus had yelled in a fury. _

That only made the Ministry take him into custody and question him once more on Black – Sirius Black, Marauder – no, _former_ Marauder. Why now of all times was a question that had not even dawned upon Remus…until the next day at owl post.

Currently, the paper was in shreds, but the headline was etched in his mind so clearly that he could still see it. **_"Black Is Back…And More Dangerous Than Ever"_** and the picture of Remus' ex-friend was clear in his memory as well. Long tangled and disarrayed hair hung over lost and deadened eyes while the oily appearance of his hair put Severus Snape's to shame. Black's clothes were a disheveled mess and hung loosely on bony, slumped shoulders. _This_ was a vast contrast to what Remus' Marauder friend looked like only years before. 

Remus buried his face into his arms and seemed not to notice when the nearest glass of ale shattered upon the floor when it fell from the table. The blasted newspaper lay in forgotten shreds nearby as he sniffed and let the tears run their course. 

At long last, he looked up and didn't care how pathetic he might have looked. He brushed away his tears and slowly stood. After waiting for the room to move back to its normal position, he stood up all the way and dropped the last of his sickles and knuts upon the table. He wiped away yet more tears before moving for the exit. 

If he had been just a tad bit more sober, he would have noticed the solemn gaze of shadowy black eyes, watching him with something akin to remorse. 

**~*~**

**Author's Note: (This is the end of another chapter!)**

Hello, everyone! Today's my birthday and I'm, ironically, slaving away to finish this chapter. Perhaps I'm just lucky, because more than half of it was written only today! :o) lol, yay! 

Here, we say hello to everyone's favorite fugitive (in case you didn't know who the 'man' was in one part of the chapter. I tried to make it a bit vague…did I succeed too well?). :o) Finally, after eight chapters, they've arrived at Snape Manor! Lol, I'm terribly sorry for the slow start, but hopefully from now on, the story will pick up momentum and engage a plot! Haha…

We also get a peek into Remus' head…drunk though he is…and also into that of Lucas DeMay! Many of you do not know what part he plays in the story, but don't worry – he isn't there just for the sake of being there :o) The stranger in the pub that Severus and Harry went to last chapter will also get a name and face later…patience is key…well, with my stories anyway! Lol, terribly sorry! 

I like adding in Draco – personally, he's one of my favorite characters along with others… :Sirius: cough :Sirius: … anyway, I think I may have ruined him in this chapter. Do you think so? What did you think of Baruch? His name comes from Phillip Pullman's angel in The Amber Spyglass in his series "His Dark Materials" (Marvelous book. Incredible series! It's a must read – one of my favorites!). I don't know if I made a mistake making him an elf or not…ah well. 

So this chapter took only four days to be written…wow. Lol, I'm happy! I rather thought it was less than that, but all the better! Hope you guys are glad! I am! I am!

**On to replies to reviews!**

Kateri – yay! I'm delighted that you liked Draco! He was fun to write, I think he's such an adorable little boy – even if he turns out spoiled rotten and a bit nasty to our beloved Harry later on…

WittchWay – thanks!

ShortySC22 – hehe, unusual you say? I hope that's a good thing! Glad you liked it :o) 

Ranger – Hi! Well…I don't suppose Severus will ever truly warm up to Harry exactly, but he's opening up a little bit…he's not so straitlaced as he was I guess. 

Sela – haha! I know! – I liked how Severus and Harry 'bond'…hehe, yes, an evil man is in the story now! What's a story w/o one, eh?

Ryleeblack – hello! If your name gives any indication as to one of your fave characters, I must say that we have something in common! I've been dying to let Sirius enter the story! Haha, I'm not certain as to whether stomachs can shrink or not, that just jumped right in there. I guess it's something a child thinks, no?

Barbara – Hi again! I'm happy that you love the story! You've reviewed many a time – thanks! 

Fire'N'Ice – I love your pen name. That's exactly how I feel! – Severus is pained by actually 'feeling' something, haha! Yes, poor Harry as well, but he's getting used to some things at least.

Usagibuffy – haha, mysterious strangers ARE rather fun. I get to do what I want with them! :evil laugh: anyway…sorry to disappoint, but the stranger is not revealed…well, I haven't SAID who he is yet anyway…I'm happy that you liked Draco's interaction with Lucius! Thanks!

Jeanne – yay! You really think I've got Severus' character down?! Hurray! 

Feye Morgan – haha! Thanks! McGonagall style you say? Lol Glad you liked the Rita and Fatima part!

Charma1219 – Thanks! I'm glad you think that they're in character!

Lexa Woods – Hi! I must say, your review sounded very intelligent and…well, like a professional review! Lol :o) I read it and I've tried to do as you said – you were right. I actually read through a couple of the last chapters and rather noticed that I did repeat the same words. It was partly to emphasize their characters, but you're right, too much is…lol, too much I guess! Lol About Harry's reading…you know, I completely forgot about his reading the title of the newspaper – mistake on my part! I don't exactly remember if seven year olds can read very well at all…I suppose that's kind of sad on account of my having a seven year old cousin – I THINK she's seven…oh my! Anyways, if you find anything else, please tell me! I'm in debt to you – thanks so much! Your review was perfectly constructive, thanks again! (wow, you have a long response…)

Lady Foxfire – haha! Sorry it ended so quickly. This chapter is longer than the others – you like? :o) You mentioned Sirius and I thought, well, SOMEONE wants to hear about him – I can FINALLY stick him in here! Yay!

Moonlight – haha, wow, you're quick to jump! Are you sure that something was done to Harry? It merely said that he had been knocked over…but hmm…your prediction may be correct after all! Lol, thanks so much for reviewing!

Layce74 – haha, why thank you! I honestly didn't have any idea as to where I was going with this story!  I was just suddenly inspired and thus said, "ok, I think I'll write now" and here is the result. I'm glad you like it so far!

Rayvern – mm…perhaps…:another evil laugh:

Melissa Jooty – hehe, glad you don't think Harry's annoying! Also glad that you liked Severus' paternal feelings – I don't think he likes them very much though…ah well, boo hoo to him! At the moment, it's hard to tell what Remus will do – he's drunk.

Jess S – hi! What does OOC mean? Sorry, I never was told what that meant! I know what OC means though – original character, right? Lol, anyway, I'm delighted to know that you liked Draco!

Geministarz – hi! Thanks so much for reviewing again! :o) I think I added you to the list, I'm not sure though…

Princess55 – thanks so much!

The Invisible Hare -  haha! Yours was a funny review! My name is Sea Chelle, it was a pleasure to read your review. Don't worry, I don't plan on ceasing to write my story any time soon. There may be delays, but summer will be easy write time…haha! Unless I succeed in getting a job…I need money!

Relle – hi! Well, I mean that the plot is…growing denser. IT HAS BEGUN! Or I hope it has anyway, things are still slow to get started…

Shinigami06 – thanks! Glad you liked the Rita part :o) I know what you mean when Harry changes too quickly – I don't want to do that. Rather, I want to make him believable. About Remus' talk with Dumbledore – I believe we'll get an insight on that later :o) Thanks!

Mikee – Hi again! Hehe, about the flying, I thought…well, it must be scary – they're riding on a cleaning utensil after all…but then, he seemed to take to it easily in SS so I figured that he'd like flying after a bit. Hehe, 'painfully shy' is the perfect way to describe little Harry :o) Thanks so much!

Innocent Dreamer – thanks! I know, I'm sorry about how slowly it's going!

Potter-Snape – hehe, thank you!

Vanessa – I like how Harry goes to Severus for support too – well, he rather goes to the CLOAK for support, but same thing. Severus and his billowy black cloak are one and the same, after all, what would one be without the other? Lol, j/k! 

Toria – haha, thanks so much!

Elfmoon87 – yeah, I'm glad that Remus is in the story too! He's another of my faves. About the glasses, my brother and I both have bad eyesight – actually, my whole family does. Thus, I thought that since James Potter had bad eye sight, his son may have inherited it or something and so it came early. It did for me so…well, I'm rather mad about that, but no matter…it's all okay now. I've got contacts. Lol Anyway, hopefully that was explained all right – I rather confuse myself.

Them Girl – haha! Hallo again! You're another constant reviewer! – thanks! I'm glad you like my characterization of Harry!!

Felion – haha, sorry. I feel I'm letting so many people down with not elaborating on the strange in the pub! Lol, anyway, thanks!

Cloudburst2000 – lol, you're the first one to comment on his interaction w/ Rica (the pub waitress). I'm glad you liked that! I wasn't sure if that should have been added or not, but I wanted to show everyone that this was routine for Severus. :o) thanks!

Bogan – lol! Thanks so much!

**Thank you everyone!**


	9. Break the Silence

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 9 – Break the Silence_

_Previously:_

_He spat the paper out of his mouth and transformed until he was sitting huddled in a dark alley. After the hundredth glance at the tiny little boy with messy hair in the picture, he stood up and looked down at the drunken man a few steps away. He checked the drunk's pockets, happy to find a wallet, a pocket knife, and mercifully, a wand. Sirius Black flicked the pocket knife open and thanked Merlin that it was sharp._

_The drunk's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sirius incomprehensively. "__Marina_?" he slurred with curiosity. "Thought you were long gone…" __

_The fugitive patted his head awkwardly. "Yes, well, go back to sleep – er…" but he was saved saying more when the drunken man's eyes rolled backwards and he fell into a deep slumber once more. Sirius shook his head, put the wallet and knife into his robe pocket, and then transformed back into his animagus form. He trotted into a tavern nearby and weaved his way past the night owls to the men's restroom. Once there, he shut the door and added protection spells and locks to the door. _

_First, he looked at himself in the mirror and found himself turning away at once. He closed his eyes, then drew his courage together and glanced back at it. Filled with renewed resolve, he began to hack away at the greasy strands of ebony black hair. When he was finished, the sink was filled with what looked like jet black ink. Sirius gathered the hair together and flushed it down the toilet. His gaze landed back onto the mirror and he caught himself staring at a cleaner – sure, not a lot cleaner, but cleaner nonetheless – man. His eyes were still sunken and dulled. They had lost the spark of life and flame of happiness. _

_He next washed his hair under the tap and transfigured his robes to look more like they were in one piece. As a result, he looked more normal and less…well, less like the fugitive he was. Hoping that he wouldn't be recognized, he undid all the wards and charms before stepping out._

_It had been seven years since he had interacted with people – sane people that is – and he wasn't sure that he remembered how to do it. All that he had seen in that lonesome and god-forsaken cell in Azkaban were the terrifying figures of the dementors and the ash gray walls. Barely any light filtered inwards except from the tiny hole above that kept him connected to the living, breathing, ordinary world outside. He sometimes believed that just that tiny connection to humanity kept him rather sane – along with the need for forgiveness…and revenge. _

_He sank down in a secluded corner of the tavern and when a waitress came over, she looked at him appreciatively. Sirius didn't notice for he was looking in his stolen wallet. "What would you like, honey?" cooed the woman with a seductive smile. _

_He glanced upwards and, had he been a lesser man, would have grimaced at the sight of her. "Just a mug of butterbeer, please," he said politely, then turned to look through his robes as if searching for something. The waitress looked at him in silence for a moment and Sirius, as if he noticed the pause, looked up in askance. She sighed then walked away to bring his order._

_It wasn't long before his butterbeer was placed harshly upon the tabletop and the waitress stalked away once again with her chin held high in an indignant sort of stance. Sirius watched after her with a bewildered expression before taking a sip of the soothing liquid. Just the taste brought back memories that sent strange prickling sensations behind his eyes. He shook his head as if to dispel the recollections of when he was younger and sighed. _

_His gaze wandered around the tavern and he noticed a familiar figure motioning towards a waitress. Sirius caught sight of hazel colored eyes that brought back more of the memories he would rather have forgotten. Quickly, he looked away. After a moment, he looked back once more at the man he suspected was Remus Lupin. _

Oh,_ thought Sirius with a sigh, that can't be Moony. **That man is ****drunk. _It was then that Sirius did a double take. _Bloody hell!_ He squinted and recognized the man. Sirius knew without a doubt that the bloody _drunk_ man was his old friend Remus Lupin! _But he never drinks alcohol! Not one drop! – Well, except that time Prongs and I tried to make him feel better with loads of butterbeer but…Merlin…what happened? __**_

_Sirius didn't know how long he just sat there and stared at his friend across the room. A moment later, Remus began tearing a piece of paper into shreds. Oh,_ thought the fugitive, catching a glance at the picture being so furiously ripped to pieces. _That's what happened._ The werewolf buried his head into his arms and Sirius felt a pang in his chest as he saw the other man's shoulders rack harshly with sobs. With a sigh, he turned away and looked at his still half full mug of butterbeer. He took a slow sip of it and marveled at how long the drink could stay warm. _Yum…___

…

Presently:

"Yum," said Sirius as he finished the last drop of his _still_ warm butterbeer. A movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye and he glanced upwards. Remus Lupin stood up and swaggered slightly towards the exit. He watched after him with something akin to remorse. After a few seconds, Sirius followed in suit after setting down some money for his drink. 

Perhaps it was time to drop a hello.

~*~

"Here we are," said Severus without preamble as the stopped before a doorway. Harry looked around before focusing on the mahogany door on which many sprigs of ivy were intricately carved. He turned the handle and let it swing open so that the child could step inside. 

Harry gulped and took a cautious step forwards. When he stood in the doorway, he took a glance back at Severus as if to make sure he was still there, and then walked all the way inside. The room was elegant and cozy all at once. Since it was mid-July, the fireplace was empty, but the last light of the evening filtered in soothingly. A half smile appeared upon his face as he turned to look at the professor. The colors were a mixture of different blues and crèmes and Harry shivered in delight. He had never had a room of his own before, and this one beat all that he'd ever even imagined. 

It was HUGE for a start, and it had an enormous bed! Harry jogged to jump on it, and even then had to struggle to plop himself all the way upon it. It was up high but the ceiling was even higher. When Harry looked up, he was relieved to see that no waving cherubs were painted on it. It merely matched the intricate design of the mahogany door. He bounced a bit to test the quality of the bed and when no springs protested but bounced back up with zeal, he giggled with appreciation.

"I suppose you like your room then, Potter?" drawled Snape from the doorway. He leaned casually against it like he did it for a living and a lazy expression played on his face. 

Harry nodded and slipped carefully off the bed. All of a sudden, his rucksack soared in with a flick of Severus' wand and a spell and landed near the wardrobe which swung open of its own accord. Harry stood rooted to his spot and stared transfixed at the inanimate objects that were now…well, _animate_. The clothing within his bag rushed out and began straightening themselves as well as going into the open wardrobe. After a moment, Harry seemed to spring to life in a flurry of cries and he rushed behind Severus' robes.

The man pursed his lips and eyed the child, then the charmed objects. They stopped moving with another flick of his wand and a murmured word. "So you're afraid of magic," said the potions master with the languorous pace of someone deep in thought. Harry merely took fistfuls of the black material that was Severus' cloak into tiny clutched hands as he hid his eyes away. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

The child paused with a tensing of the shoulders before looking up warily. "Yes?" he answered in an apprehensive voice. The way the man had phrased the question had brought back the memory of Mr. McKinnon. The right answer to such a question meant solely a missed meal where as a wrong answer would send the victim to the chastise room. Harry shivered slightly, still clutching at Severus' robes.

"Is that your final answer?" wondered the professor with humor laced in his words.

"Yes," replied Harry with more conviction than he felt and he even stomped his foot inadvertently. 

Severus' eyes were glittering with amusement as he looked down at the child. He then proceeded to pull his cloak from Harry's tight grasp before stalking down the hall. When he got half way however, he turned to look back saying, "Aren't you coming?" and Harry rushed to catch up. They strolled together through the halls of the manor and with the sunlight filtering in with slightly less fervor than it had before, the boy felt more at ease. This humongous place wasn't really all that bad…it was quite homey. "Magic is nothing you need to be afraid of, Potter. You've been doing it since you were a child, even."

Harry looked up in incredulity. "No I haven't!" exclaimed the boy with fright creeping into his words.

"Indeed, you have," said Severus in a tone which brought no further objections. "Would you believe it if I told you that you defeated the most powerful dark wizard in Europe when you were but one year of age?" 

The boy frowned, then said, "Of course not!"

And Severus muttered, "Neither would I hadn't I knew it was so."

But Harry wasn't done. "I never do – do '_magic_'! I don't!" The last 'don't' was emphasized with another boyish stomp of his foot upon the wooden floors. The shutters on the windows fluttered up and down before seeming to regain their composure. Harry pulled Severus' hand into his own at the odd display and moved closer to the elder man. 

It seemed like a habit now – one that he couldn't seem to break. Having been the person to take him away from the dreaded orphanage, Severus (however callous he seemed to be) had settled in a place within Harry's heart that the boy never thought even existed. Now, the impulse to find comfort from the ominous man was overwhelming at every frightening occasion. 

"_That is magic," Severus told the child lightly. __Don't want to make him run away again, he thought frostily, but that fiber (well, not a fiber anymore really…more like a quilt now…) told him that he didn't mean it in the way implied. _

Harry grasped his hand forcefully as if only that would make his fear fade away. "No! No it's not! I never did '_magic' before!" The hated word slipped past his lips and somehow warmed his tongue. He made a face and shook his head heatedly. "I – I would never -," but Severus stopped him with a squeeze of his hand. _

"Nonsense. I honestly don't know why you're afraid of magic," Severus said, but in fact, he had a vague idea. "Care to tell me why?" 

Harry told him in melancholy, "Because the scary man and makes that awful green -," but he cut himself off by putting his hand to his mouth with a snap. His eyes were wide and unfathomable with swirling shades of deep green as he stared at Severus in horror. Why oh why was he forever condemning himself in this way? Now the professor wouldn't want to keep anymore! No one ever wanted to hear such gruesome tales that Harry saw unfold in his dreams! He tried pulling his hand from the professor's grip and stumbled away when he got free. 

But Severus was quicker than he looked.

His long legs needed to stretch only a bit for him to grab hold around the boy's waist. He hauled him into the air and looked at the terror written across the child's face. "Now why were you trying to run away?" He paused. "If I put you down, do you promise not to run?" 

Harry stared at him for a moment longer before nodding slowly. "O-Only if – if you promise not to – to…hit me," he said as his voice got softer with each word. 

Severus frowned but decided not to comment. The boy was already fragile at the moment and a wrong move or word would shatter him into pieces. He regained his expressionless façade and said gravely, "I promise." Harry gulped and nodded again. Severus put him onto the ground, marveling at how a growing boy could be so frighteningly light. "Now, what is this about the scary man?" 

The boy seemed to shrink within himself and he took a few steps back. "He – he's in my dreams and he waves his wooden stick and he also says scary words. Then his eyes get ugly and glowy and then there's lots of green lights! The scared – the scared people scream sometimes and then they stop moving when the light – when it hurts them and they don't do anything anymore! I think they died! It's so awful!" he cried, suddenly passionate. Tears that had formed as he began to speak spilled down his cheeks in blistering hot drops, but he didn't pay them any heed. Now that someone wanted to listen, the words were pouring forth from seemingly no where and even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to stop. "Then sometimes him and his friends – they hurt kids too! They hurt everybody and they – they start laughing even though the scared people are getting hurt and they're screaming! They just laugh and laugh and I try not to watch – I really try because it's so awful! But I can't stop! I try closing my eyes but I can't – even though my head hurts so bad! And – and," but even though the words were gushing forth through their dam, the sobs racking his body won in the end and cut off his words as he hiccupped and gulped in mouthfuls of air like a drowning man swallowing water.

Harry covered his face in his hands and as the rate of the sobs increased, he began to hyperventilate. Severus, highly alarmed, walked briskly forward and patted the boy's shoulder awkwardly. "There, there," he tried to say, but the child's blubbers were loud and heart-wrenching and positively miserable and depressing. Anyone who heard it would probably collapse into sobs themselves, and Severus might have as well, if he were a man of a lesser degree. Instead, he stood there uncomfortably patting the boy's shoulder and saying, "There, there" even though his words were inaudible. He cleared his throat and looked around, hoping Baruch might be nearby, but there was no sign of the elf anywhere. 

Severus cleared his throat and said, "It's all right now, calm down. Deep breaths," in a louder tone so as to be heard. Harry ran forward and hugged Severus around the waist even though his arms didn't circle all the way around. The man rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth the child, and he slightly succeeded – if it was even he who made the child's sobbing and hiccupping slow or whether it was the lack of oxygen being inhaled instead. 

It was a while later when Harry's crying ceased completely, but there were a few hiccups here and there. The child pulled his arms away slowly and rubbed his eyes, exhausted from weeping so much. "Sorry," he whispered when he peeked up at Severus a moment later.

The elder man had a sharp comment at the ready at such a dim-witted statement, but seeing as Harry had just ceased his prolonged scene of sobbing so dreadfully, Severus didn't feel he was up to another. He was done in just at watching the boy cry so intensely. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said instead in a featherlike tone in a half-hearted attempt to make light of the situation. It felt like he had consumed all the sugar in the world and had the awful aftertaste. Harry just sniffed piteously and wiped a sleeve across his eyes to brush away his still wet face. Severus awkwardly patted the boy's head, and then suggested that they reside in a more convenient place. The child just nodded as if he wasn't listening and followed the professor down the hall. 

As they walked side by side, he wondered how a child could so cry so much. – And then he asked the heavens how all those bloody sobs came from the tiny boy padding along beside him.

Severus wondered what exactly Albus had handed over to him – a pathetic child or a monster?

~*~

Draco sat at the middle of the ridiculously long table while his mother sat at one end. His father's position at the head of the table sat vacant for he was still at a Ministry meeting. The silver blonde headed child sighed and idly drummed his fingers on the tabletop. After a few moments, he sighed again, this time a bit louder.

"Enough, Draco. Big boys don't sigh in that way," said Narcissa Malfoy in her primmest voice. 

He looked at her with an innocent expression before scowling darkly at his plate as if it were the source of all his troubles. What he wanted was the P'fessor to walk through the fire place and give Draco his present. What was taking the man so long? He had said he'd visit soon! – Ah well, it had only been a day or two anyway. Draco was a big boy – a _man_ even – and he could out wait anyone. 

Dishes upon dishes of foods appeared on the table and Draco, wishing to show off to his mother, patiently used the serving spoons rather than his hands. He peeked over at her, but she didn't seem to notice. The child pouted and resisted the urge to sigh loudly. 

Just then, there was a slight gust of wind and Draco dropped the serving spoon to jump out of his seat. His father strolled into the room and was confronted with a child flying at him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his son wrapped his small arms around his waist. "Hello, Draco," he greeted. 

The boy glanced up and smiled. "I didn't think it would take _this_ long for you to come home. You almost missed dinner! And you said that after dinner you would take me to Diagon Alley to get a _real _snitch!" exclaimed Draco with a hopeful undertone.

Lucius raised a perfect blonde brow as he looked down upon his son. "I never said such a thing," he replied in a rather icy tone.

Draco blushed and dropped his gaze as he scuffed a foot across the large painted carpet on the floor. "Oh…I – I thought you did…" 

"Clever of you, Draco, but you cannot outthink _me_," Lucius told him in a taunting tone. 

The child looked up with a shadow of a smile, hesitant yet hopeful once more. "Does that mean that you -," but his father cut him off.

"No." Then the elder man strode past him to the table. Once seated, he looked expectantly at his son who still stood in the same place. Resignedly, Draco walked indolently back to his seat. 

_Ah well, it wasn't **too** much to hope for… he thought to himself. He sighed absently and ignored the stern look shot towards him by his mother. "Eat your food, Draco," she said and he shot a glare at her. Her expression contorted crossly and he was immediately cowed. The boy picked up his fork and dug in, stuffing a large piece of something or other into his mouth. Narcissa sniffed and turned away and Draco felt a momentary sense of satisfaction._

After lunch, Lucius and Narcissa walked out together, talking in undertones and Draco was left seated at the table with a scowl. He stared at his still full plate with a thoroughly aggravated expression before slowly standing up. A house elf appeared beside him and Draco recognized her as Ollie. "Sir is not s'posed to leave afore finishing sir's food, sir," said Ollie in the squeaky voice reticent to female house elves. 

The child glowered at her in irritation. "Well I'm finished so leave me alone," he carped loftily. He proceeded to turn away and walk out of the room and Ollie followed desperately. 

"Sir is s'posed to finish sir's food first!" she protested, and Draco stopped to glare his coldest glare at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes that began to water and his scowl intensified ten fold when his stomach growled all of a sudden. When Ollie's eyes narrowed with humor, he rolled his own milky gray eyes heavenwards. Then she laughed and he shook his head as he looked down at her like a stern parent would a child.

He said, "Fine, but only because I'm hungry," and marched back to his seat, eating ravenously. 

~*~

The duo stepped out onto the terrace on the second floor in the back of the house. It was littered with tropical looking plants and many more of the strange ethereal creatures that seemed to glow with their own internal lights. A bright cheerful pink one darted to Severus' shoulder and landed, the glow fading slightly. 

It was then that Harry realized it was a tiny little person with wings! He gaped in awe as the tiny woman whispered conspiratorially in Severus' ear as her strangely bright blue eyes stared intently at Harry. He blushed and avoided her gaze and busied himself with settling onto one of the cushioned chairs. The child looked up a short moment later to find that the little pink woman with the bright blue eyes had flown away and Severus was looking at him pensively. He rubbed his nose and turned his gaze away once more to look at the vast scenery in the backyard of Snape Manor.

"The 'scary man' in your dreams, as you described, has a name, Potter," said Severus a moment later. 

Harry's eyes shot towards the elder man and he looked at him with wide eyes, his butterflies dancing recklessly. "He's real?" asked the boy with terror seeping into his words.

"Indeed. He called himself Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord, but people feared him to such an extent that they could not even stand to say his name. Most wizards and witches spoke of him using the words He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who." He looked up at the sky which was slowly turning darker as evening approached. "Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard in all of Europe and was almost took over England…that is, until he was defeated."

"Who – who did that?" wondered Harry meekly.

"You did, Potter," said Severus, turning his gaze back onto the boy. The child was ridiculously small and his eyes incredibly big, but the truth was undeniable. "He came to your home with the intent to kill you and your father. After a duel, your father departed this life and your mother begged Voldemort to spare your life. He killed her in an attempt to take your life. As a child one year of age, you defeated the Dark Lord when the most unforgivable curse of all the three Unforgivables rebounded from you and back to him – it was the Killing Curse. That scar upon your forehead is the result." 

"Avada Kedavra," whispered the child in a tear filled voice. Harry traced the familiar scar with awe. He had always thought that it had come from the visits to the chastise room when he was younger. It was hard to remember all the bad things he had done and consequently, all the times he had thusly been sent to the dreaded room. He quickly brushed away the forming tears. "But how? I – I don't understand," said the child.

"With magic of course!" exclaimed Severus. "You are either born a wizard or not, Potter – and you are a wizard if I ever knew one. You're famous in our world – the wizarding one that is. Everyone knows you because you defeated the most evil man that anyone had ever encountered for a long time. He was on a steady rise to take over England and then Europe, but he was conquered by you and you were but a child." 

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe it," he said stubbornly. "That's impossible! How could a baby stop the scary man?" 

"That has never been revealed, but everyone knows it's the truth," Severus told him in that tone of his that brought no further objection. 

The boy said nothing for a long moment and the silence stretched contemplatively on. "Why did he want to kill me? And – and my father?" 

"That was never disclosed to me – only that the Potters must be killed," replied the professor in a soft tone. 

Harry looked down at the hands clutched together so tightly in his lap. After a moment, he looked up once again, but this time his eyes were welled with yet more sorrowful tears. He slipped off his seat and rushed to Severus who sighed, expelling what seemed like a heavy burden upon his shoulders. The man found the child once again burrowing deep within his soft summer robes and crying wretchedly. Severus put a hand onto the boy's back and rubbed it in yet another half-hearted attempt to sooth him.

_He had to hear it some time, thought the potions master gruffly. But even this thought didn't drive away the ache in his heart that undoubtedly came from that dreaded _quilt_ of compassion that had been stitch so craftily inside him._

~*~

Sirius barely registered that he had accidentally fallen asleep on Remus' coach in the living room when the man himself walked sluggishly down the steps, stumbling all the while. The werewolf's eyes were puffy and dreary as he looked at the huge black dog sitting motionless on his couch. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before stopping his trek down the staircase to turn back around. 

_I must still be dreaming and therefore must go back to bed, the man thought as he retreated back to his room. Remus was out like a light as soon as his body touched the covers._

Downstairs, the fugitive was sitting still in his Animagus form, staring unblinkingly at the place where his eyes had locked on the familiar hazel ones of his former friend. _He must have been drunk indeed, Sirius reflected. He transformed and shook his head with a very dog-like grin. Even though his heart was beating as fast as a scared rabbit's, he thought the situation funny and settled down on the coach again. Hopefully, Remus wasn't a drunk all the time and would take a while to get over his hangover…_

Because right now, Sirius Black needed his rest.

…

_"..."_

_Sirius just scowled at him. "You call yourself his friend?! After all he's done for you! He helps you with all your classes when I'm too lazy -"_

_James smirked at Peter, ":cough: – all the time! – :cough:"_

_" – and he even sticks up for you! Now you won't even undergo a simple -,"_

_":cough: - hard - :cough:" _

_" – transformation that could help him! It's only the Animagus -"_

_"Only?!" exclaimed James and Sirius rounded on him, breathing heavily._

_"All right, Prongs, I've tried to ignore you but -," but he was once again interrupted._

_"Fine, fine! I'm sorry!" said James, raising his hands defensively. _

_Sirius glared but turned back to Peter. "As I was saying – it's only the Animagus potion and James and Remus are smarter than anyone ought to be. **Nothing will go wrong," and here he shot a warning look at James before going on, "so I don't understand why -," but now it was Peter's turn to interrupt.**_

_His tone was irritatingly patient as he spoke to Sirius like a child. "I never said I'd do it…you just didn't let me finish. I said that I was afraid, **but** I'd do it anyway," Peter told him earnestly._

_The other boy blinked at him and said, "Oh." _

_James laughed and cuffed his shoulder with a playful punch. "No need to get so emotional, Sirius," he said brightly as he rubbed his hands together. "Now everyone, ante up – hand over your hairs for safe keeping." He pulled his own crème white one out and placed it into one of three awaiting test tubes. _

_"What's yours?" questioned Peter with a frown. _

_"Stag," replied James with a smug look. Peter handed his own to him and the boy looked at it quizzically. "Isn't this a bit small?"_

_The boy smiled. "Yes – I thought that we could touch the knot on the Whomping Willow like Remus did easier if one of us was small. It's a mouse's hair," he told the other two Marauders. _

_"Good thinking, Pete!" said Sirius, half in apology. Peter just grinned and shrugged. "As for mine, I took our beloved Divination's prediction to heart. Remember when Professor Descry kept seeing an odd number of grims in my tea cups?" The other boys nodded and he grinned. "Well, I figured – well, why not?" He laughed saying, "So I went to a cemetery and got a grim hair!" Peter looked horrified while James began cracking up. "Anyway, how will Remus resist when we tell him what we're going to do?" _

_James shook his head. "I don't know, you're aware just as well as I am how conservative he is."_

_Peter sighed. "But he'd do anything you guys told him. I doubt you would just **not** do it if he asked you not to," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips._

_Sirius looked offended. "What, and refuse to comply with a fellow Marauder's wishes? I think not!"_

_James ruffled his hair with a laugh. "Oh barmy," said the boy with a large grin. "You can't say that you wouldn't do it anyway!"_

_The other boy looked as if he were thinking for a moment before saying brightly, "Nope, I probably wouldn't!"…but his smile was a little dimmer than it usually was._

Ø _a year later_

_"I can't believe it," breathed Remus as he looked at the three animals in the places where his friends were only moments before. "**I can't believe it!" he repeated once more, running a hand through his light brown hair. They transformed back with three 'pop's and all grinned goofily at their best friend.**_

_"Amazing, eh?" boasted Sirius and he looked as if his smile could barely be contained._

_"Beautiful, aren't we?" said James, trying to act nonchalant, but failing miserably._

_"What'd you think?" anxiously wondered Peter, looking beseechingly at Remus._

_The other boy just blinked as the silence stretched on. "Sirius…are you a **grim?**"_

_…_

Sirius was abruptly awoken when he heard the words, "Move and I swear I'll use an Unforgivable you." The fugitive blinked his eyes open and met those of a very angry Remus Lupin. Sirius saw his old friend swallow forcefully and concentrate on holding his wand straight. The hand holding said wand was trembling horribly and Remus had an effort at looking at the man he had once called a friend. 

"Remus -," Sirius began, but the other man shook his head vehemently. 

"No! Don't say anything! I don't want to hear any of your lies!" he shouted, and prickling tears came unbidden to his eyes. 

Desperately, Sirius tried once more. "Remus, just let me explain! I –" 

"Stop it!" yelled Remus, sounding almost as despairing as the other man. He took deep breaths and looked around. When he had woken Sirius, he hadn't really thought about what he would do after his wand was pointed at him. Thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind at once and he couldn't sort through them all. He was trembling horribly and still awfully weak and dizzy from his hangover. Of course, it would have been more intelligent to take a sobering potion, but Remus had seen Sirius on his coach and recklessly faced him, despite the consequences. Now, he was standing there like an idiot, not knowing quite what he should do and he wasn't even able to think rationally about what was going on. He was torn in two directions. This man had made his youth life bearable and enjoyable – something that he would remember with a light heart…but then, this was the same man who had dashed the rest of Remus' life into the never ending abyss of darkness forever more as well. What was he to do?

Sirius saw the panic flashing through Remus' eyes and felt something in his chest wrench painfully. The fear in the other man's eyes was heart-breaking and the desolation in them as well tore cruelly at the fugitive's heart. He hated the expression of betrayal written all over the smaller man's face as he looked at Sirius. 

"You – you just stay right there," said Remus, breathing raggedly. He pursed his lips together and kept his wand pointed rather unsteadily at the formidable murderer of thirteen people. The man gulped once more and wondered what exactly to do with the escapee from Azkaban. At the moment, Sirius was in a half lying down half sitting position as a hung over man held him at wand point and had the scene been less grave, it would have been rather comical. 

Remus would have moved to the fireplace to contact the ministry, but he feared that the other man would pull something on him. Sirius Black had always been a fearsome opponent and at the moment, the werewolf didn't want to be on the receiving end of the former Marauder's antics.

They stayed in that position for a long time – in that dreadful stalemate – until one of them would, at last, break the silence. 

~*~

**Author's Note: **(this is another end of a chapter)****

Hi guys! Strangely, the title of this chapter is the title of my dreadful English project! :o) It's actually not all the dreadful…but it seems that way – it's 19 pages long! Lol anyway, enough about my school problems!

Here is another chapter for you and I hope that you guys like it! It's longer than the others and so I'm happy. I wanted it to end another way, but I suppose that you'll have to wait for that in the next chapter! Yay! 

Did you guys like it? What do you think about all the different points of views? Did you like Severus' explanation about Voldemort and Harry's past? And what about Harry's reaction? Was that credible? Also, how do you like Remus and Sirius? More of them in the next chapter as well as the stranger in the pub two chapters ago.

Tell me what you think!

**Responses:**

Lady Foxfire: haha, yay! I love Sirius!

Shinigami06: glad you liked the vague feeling of Sirius escaping. Don't worry about why he escaped – it'll all be explained soon!

Ranger – thanks!

Mike – thank you!

Gwendellen Snape – I'm happy that you like my story!

Relle – lol, I didn't meant to do that! I meant that…well, the plot is beginning to develop I suppose. More things will be happening – more action…at least I hope! Thanks! I had a fun b-day :o) yes, it was sirius watching remus be drunk…well, it's explained at the beginning of this chap. 

JemG or LexaWoods – haha! Thanks! I'm glad that you liked this chap! :o) you're sixteen? Really? I am too! For…I think seven days now! Hurray for sixteen year olds! But I really did think that your review sounded professional…haha

Charma1219 – Thanks for the greeting! Happy that you still like Harry and think he's in character!

Izean – yay! You liked the insight on Remus? Ahh, I was wondering about that 'vague part'! ah well. Super happy that you liked the marauders! Here's another chapter!

Sellvi – I believe that I added you to the mailing list – I'm not sure though. Glad you like this!

Star – thanks so much! 

Lokia – happy that you liked Harry! Hmm..i don't think Draco was nice so much as annoyed and rather revolted and dismayed at what the house elf was doing to itself.

Candledot – thanks!

RaistlinofMetallica – hmm…we shall see!

Mikee – lol! Hopefully this is what you wanted! I'm not sure though!

Shortycs2 – thanks! Here's another update for you!

Innocent Dreamer – don't worry! That'll be explained later!

Princess55 – haha! No problem, I get the gist of what you're trying to say!

Doneril – no worries, the creepy man, as I mentioned in the authors note above, will turn up hopefully next chapter or a bit later :o) 

Them girl – there'll be confrontations a plenty between everyone later in the story! I can't wait to write those!

Water drifter – WOW! Thanks so much! I'm flattered that you chose to review my story when u usually don't review :o)  yay! 

Elsa – hmm…not sure yet!

Ladyfirealiera – hehe, yay! I'm glad you think so! Your review sparked an idea in me so hopefully you can identify it later on! Thanks so much!

Layce74 – thanks!

Feye morgan – haha! Right, Baruch is a house elf. Thank you!

Sela – yay! Thanks for such a wonderful comment! Glad you like Harry!

Enahma – hurray! You really like my story! :o) huge smiles over here! Glad someone liked Lucas Demay!

Toria – lol! Sorry about how long it took to actually get Harry to snape manor! I didn't want it rushed though but I guess…I dunno! :o) thanks a bunch!

Elfmoon87 – thanks for the greeting! Yup! You guessed sirius' motive! Glad someone did! Props to you! Ah, I rather was thinking about Strider when writing that scene…I honestly didn't mean for it to end up like THAT though!

Ryleeblack – book three of His Dark Materials is really really good! It's a MUST READ! Lol, ok…thanks for the greeting! 

Barbara – haha! Thanks! Your review is SO nice! 

Thanks so much everybody!


	10. Rondezvous at Morn's Rise

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 10 – Rendezvous at Morn's Rise_

_Meeting at ten Friday, said the simple 3X5 card that the owl dropped off. Evan shook his head with a bitter sort of grin as the magnificent shadow black owl darted off into the sky before slowly standing from his seat at the café. The neat yet masculine scrawl was all too familiar to him as he looked at it with a sense of irony welling within him. Leave it to that crowd to never forget a member. Evan shook his head and folded it to be placed in an inner robe pocket. He was a handsome man of about forty two with slight streaks of gray that only accentuated his experiences. His past had been one unimaginable to the modern community and he was a veteran of the Dark Wars (from the era of Lord Voldemort's rise) if there ever was one._

Lori stood up and looked at him in question. "What does it say?" she wondered. Evan glanced up and smiled the practiced smile reserved only for his wife of twenty one years. Their marriage had been arranged when he was twenty years of age and he had their wedding had taken place two months after his twenty first birthday. 

"I've a meeting at ten o'clock Friday, dearest," said Evan. She looked at him with barely concealed repugnance and he remembered exactly why he hated her so. Damned woman was never supportive and took to the side that would most likely benefit and win in the end. She wasn't that well educated, but to his parents, that hadn't mattered. The important thing was that she was of good breeding. He turned away after setting a few silver coins upon the table. The man then turned and strolled away, not awaiting his wife's approach.

"Why, Evan? It's been six years! Why _now?_" she all but whined. He didn't look at her as he strolled briskly along. After a long moment, he handed her yesterday's paper. She took it and when she saw the picture of the tiny little boy peeking out at her from behind round lenses, she said, "So what? It wasn't even certain that the Potter boy had even died. Just because he's alive doesn't mean a thing. Visitors are not even allowed!" 

"Of course, dear," he said in a dismissive tone. She sniffed in indignation and said nothing more. 

It was rather funny that he loved her more in her silence than not.

~*~

By the time that Baruch stepped onto the terrace to announce dinner, the stars were already winking merrily down at Severus and Harry. The child's sniffs had faded away to silence and he looked rather tired. 

Severus stood up and picked up Harry from the snuggled in position the boy retained upon his lap. After setting the small child down upon the floor, he stood up, feeling a tiny hand slip into his. He looked down, but Harry was scuffing a foot upon the floor despondently. For some unfathomable reason, something was nagging at him to change the boy's glum demeanor. The potions master then scowled at himself, reflecting on how much like a bloody Gryffindor he was becoming.  

Just then, an owl swooped in through the doors leading to the terrace. Tied to its leg was a 3X5 note card that merely read, _Meeting at ten Friday._

Severus felt himself pale and stiffen in surprise. A strange feeling was rising within him and he swallowed deeply. _It couldn't be…_ After six years? He felt the curious gaze of the boy beside him and Baruch's polite stare, but he paid them no heed – not when such a vital note card was in his hands. _It's not an important meeting…_ he thought, relieving some of the stress, but it was a meeting nonetheless. Meetings in the past had varied in importance. If one wasn't essential, then a simple note card requesting a meeting was sent to everyone. However, if it _was crucial, their dark marks would burn with a fury, eating at the skin from the inside. _

He swallowed once again and folded it up to hide within the folds of his robes. The potions master allowed himself a glance down at the child looking wide eyed at him from what seemed like stories below and he merely shook his head. "Come," he said, his voice unreadable, and Harry had no choice but to follow. 

Upon their arrival at the dining room, Severus took a seat at his usual place at the head of the table and Harry tugged on one of the large wooden chairs on one side of his temporary guardian. Once seated properly, he looked to his right where the elder man was sitting near motionless, staring into space. Harry had never seen him look this way, and he wondered why the professor was rubbing his forearm in such a way. A rather pained expression danced upon his face and the child bit down on his lip. 

When a variety of dishes appeared on large plates before the duo, Harry's verdant green eyes widened considerably. That one over there was chicken…and that one was full of mashed potatoes…the others however, the boy could not identify. Never in his life had he seen so much food! The aromas were so pleasing that he felt his mouth water. Even at Hogwarts, he was given a plate filled with food at his bed in the infirmary, but he had never seen the dishes compiled together at such an amount!

He waited to see what the supposedly 'magic' food would do and after a long moment of thick silence, he turned to look at Severus in question. There, beside him, the elder man still gazed absently at nothing and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He had never really labeled the potions master with a name he himself could call the elder man and had thus contemplated a bit before speaking aloud. "S-Severus?" he inquired in a shy tone. 

The professor seemed to snap back into reality and his gaze wandered to the little boy dwarfed in the large wooden chair to his left, looking up at him hesitantly with tension radiating off him in waves. Severus cleared his throat, blinking as he looked around as if just noticing that they were in the dining room for the first time. He glanced back at Harry with a curious expression before he began piling up spoonfuls of food upon his plate. 

Harry looked at the abundance of food on the elder man's plate before turning back to his own empty one. After a moment of contemplation, he held out his hand and took hold of the spoon in the mashed potatoes. _If I'm to serve myself, I'd better not get too much,_ thought the boy. _Mustn't get ahead of myself…I need to find out what I can and can't do yet. After a spoonful, he contemplated whether another would be all right, but decided that he may not finish it anyway. _

He gazed down in consideration at the plate that seemed so empty except for the tiny section taken up by a spoonful of mashed potatoes. When he looked over at the professor, the man was eating with the same absent demeanor as he had had when looking vacantly at an invisible spot hovering in the air. Harry chewed anxiously on his bottom lip and regarded his near empty plate once more. His stomach seemed suddenly filled without even a bite taken, but as an orphan often robbed of his meals, he knew it wouldn't do to skip a meal so freely given. He took a bite and forced it down, feeling suddenly nauseous. 

After another few bites, he put his spoon down and lifted the crystal goblet to his lips and relished the feeling of wintry pumpkin juice as it trickled soothingly down his parched throat. That done, he found himself feeling much better as he placed it back in his spot. He glanced at the other strange dishes surrounding the familiar chicken dish and felt his mouth water, suddenly hungry. _Perhaps he could get a bit more…_

He lifted his hand, ready to reach out to pick up his plate to hold it near one of the plates, but stopped abruptly when Severus said unexpectedly, "What are you doing, Potter?" Harry's eyes darted to the elder man and he pulled back his hand to drop it upon his lap. The elder man glanced at the child's plate in skepticism. "Albus will throw a fit if I don't feed you well," grumbled Severus as he took Harry's plate and lapped spoonfuls of each dish onto it. When he handed it back, the boy looked at it with wide eyes, then turned his gaze upon the professor. "Just – eat as much as you can," said the man with a frown at Harry's doubtful expression. "There's plenty more." 

And Harry, happy at that statement, dug in sincerely.

~*~

Remus' wand hand was still trembling as he kept it aimed towards a man he had once considered his best friend. He couldn't seem to think properly and he had a splitting headache on top of that as well. Could things get any worse? He couldn't go to the fireplace without having his back turned to Sirius and thus he stood there, without any ideas, as Black's unfathomable dark eyes regarded him silently.

Slowly, Sirius allowed himself to sit up with a very cautious gaze at Remus' wand. "Stop!" yelled the werewolf, a trace of panic in his voice. "Don't – don't move!" 

The wand wavered and Sirius held his hands up slowly in a defensive gesture. "I'm just sitting up," he said in a calming tone. 

He had to do something; he couldn't stay like this forever! Somehow, he had to get Remus to believe him – but in order for that to happen, the man first needed to listen to him. Remus swallowed and rubbed his eyes with his free right hand as if to erase the exhaustion from his face. 

Sirius quickly jumped up and before the other man could react, Remus was on the floor, struggling to pull his wand arm from the convict's curiously strong grasp. Sirius pulled the wand away from Remus and dropped it in surprise when the werewolf cuffed the side of his face with brutal strength driven on only by fear and pent up anger. He was sent sprawling backwards and the wand skidded towards the kitchen door upon the newly waxed wooden floors. 

The wand forgotten, Remus jumped after Sirius, hitting every part of the murderer's flesh his fists could find. Sirius fought to get a hold on his former friend's harmful arms to avoid getting hit, but to no avail. He rolled and caught Remus under him, and searched for the wand. There – only a few paces to the right! Again, he was caught in surprise as another hard blow landed upon his left temple.

_That'll be a pretty sight tomorrow, Sirius thought absently as he pushed Remus off him. He jumped on the wand and turned on Remus who had suddenly backed up._

"Don't move, Remus," he said, but the other man made a last attempt at retaliation for all the demons that had attacked him because of Sirius. He swung another punch that had Sirius reeling into a wall. Somewhere beside him, a frame became unhinged and shattered upon the floor. "Blast! I should just -," but Remus cut him off.

The werewolf's gaze was furious and dark as he looked at the fugitive before him. "Fine!" he exclaimed, not even looking at the wand pointed at him. "Kill me too – you seemed to have no trouble killing everyone else!"

And Sirius dropped the hand he had used to rub his sore jaw. It was as if he was back in Azkaban. _It's your fault! You killed them all…! Sirius shook his head, tears bright in his eyes. "I didn't -," he whispered, "I would never -" _

"What did they ever do to you, Sirius?" cried Remus. "What did they do except be your best friends?" 

The other man just stared at Remus as if he couldn't understand a word. "I didn't kill anyone!" he suddenly yelled back. "I – I'd never ever hurt James or Lily! And for Merlin's sakes, _I would never hurt Harry! Why would I do that?" _

"Because you're a bloody Death Eater you piece of -," but he cut himself off when the other man began to laugh.

Sirius held his stomach and gasped as his air escaped in peels of laughter. His eyes were tearing and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. "D-Death Eater," he repeated, gasping for breath. "Me? A Death Eater?" But when he met Remus' gaze, his laughter immediately died. "All this time…you actually thought that I was a Death Eater," he said softly, a smile upon his face – but it held no trace of mirth. Remus just looked at him, blinking, his eyes not even focused upon the wand directed absently towards him. "It's funny, because I thought _you were the traitor."_

Of all things that Sirius could have said, this one was the least expected. "_Me?_" Remus exclaimed incredulously. 

The other man sniffed with a remorseful laugh as he wiped away his tears on a sleeve. "Yeah – isn't that a laugh? Stupid of me, really – it's what got me stuck in Azkaban for six years…" He swallowed and dropped his gaze for a second before raising it again to look at his old friend with haunted eyes. 

"It's your own fault," spat Remus contemptuously, but there was a thread of doubt bellying his words. "You – if you hadn't killed them –"

"I know," whispered Sirius, his dark eyes swirling with the thick spread of emotions that had built up in him all those years…and within them, there was no fiber of happiness at all. "I know it's my fault…if I had known…"

Remus balled his hands into fists. "What? _What?_ What are you _talking about?" _

Sirius bit down on his lip, then said, "I didn't mean for it to happen, Remus. You have to believe me." Unbidden tears welled up in his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. "I was so stupid for thinking that _you_ of all the bloody people in this world were the traitor. I – I never told anyone that I was their Secret Keeper and -"

"And you betrayed them!" yelled Remus, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

"I know," Sirius whispered again. "I did – I know it's all my fault and I'm so sorry." This time, he didn't even bother to brush away the rush of tears that fell from his shadowed eyes. "I thought that you were the traitor so I switched with _Peter! I made James make Peter the Secret Keeper instead of me! I thought that – I thought that they'd know I'd be it and if – if we switched, no one would be able to get him and the others." _

Remus shook his head, shrinking back against the wall – he didn't even notice that Sirius had lowered the wand. "No – you're – you're lying. They said that you'd lie – that you'd use anything you could against me and -"

"Bloody hell, Remus! Am I lying?! How could I lie about this?!" cried Sirius, pulling desperately on his hacked hair. "James is…was my best friend! Merlin! What am I supposed to do? What do you want me to do? I'd never hurt them – I'd never hurt anyone! You know I wouldn't!"

The werewolf was crying too now and despite how much his mind was pushing any thoughts of Sirius' innocence away; his heart was struggling to find any bit of truth in the old Marauder's words. "But – but Peter – you killed him and…and all those people, Sirius – you killed all those people…"

Sirius shook his head quickly, his eyes pleading with Remus. He need his friend again – he needed someone before the demons that had stayed behind in Azkaban came back to prey on him. "No – no! I only came to kill Peter -"

"You _did kill him!"_

"_No! He transformed at the last moment! Remus, please, please believe me! He had his wand and we were alone in an alley. You __know that no one knows about how we all are Animagi! He yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd killed the Potters – and then he blew up the street and -" But seeing his old friend's blank stare, Sirius buried his head in his hands._

Remus stared openly at Sirius. "And cut off his finger…" At this, Sirius' head shot up and he looked at Remus, a string of hope sending pangs throughout his heart. "He – he cut off his finger…the Ministry said that that was all they could find of him…" He bit down on his lip. 

"Please, it's all true," said Sirius looking beseechingly at him. "I'm sorry – I'm sorry for everything. I'll never ever -" but Remus, finally noticing the wand that lay idly upon the floor, snatched it up in a quick movement and aimed it at Sirius. The fugitive didn't even glance at it, but gave up all other arguments. 

This was it, then, this was what he had come here to find – a turned cheek and his death. He took a step back and closed his eyes, feeling the tears burn scorching trails down his cheeks. "This is it then," he whispered brokenly. He opened his eyes and found the wand pointed at his chest. His eyes met Remus' and his face contorted into an expression of unbearable pain. "I never meant for all of this to happen, Remus, and I'm so sorry. I – I don't know what made me think that _you were the traitor." He grinned regretfully and gulped, relishing the breaths he was still able to have. _

Remus' hand shook, but he couldn't deny it any longer. "I believe you," he said softly. "I – I believe you," he repeated, as if trying to convince himself of that fact. 

Sirius blinked at him in utter astonishment. Remus managed a shaky smile and cautiously lowered his wand hand. The other man's eyes spilled over with fresh tears and he sank down to his knees, burying his face in his hands as sobs racked his emaciated body. Remus walked over and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry I thought it was you, Sirius," Remus said after Sirius' sobs faded away.

And the Marauder's gazes met – and they smiled.

~*~

Harry sighed. He was in the room that the professor had dubbed his own, and thrilled though he was at having a place solely for himself, he was excruciatingly bored.

He slid off the bed and walked around the room again, looking at everything once more. If he had been blind, he probably wouldn't have run into anything at all because of the numerous times he had done this very thing. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the door. Severus had told him that had he a need of anything at all, all he had to do was call for Baruch. 

Harry walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open. "Mr. – er – Baruch?" he whispered cautiously into the empty corridor. "Mr. Baruch?" he said again, this time louder. "Mr. –," but just then, he felt a tap upon his shoulder.

With a cry of surprise, he whirled around to find the elf gazing down at him with humored violet eyes. "Hello, Mr. Potter – may I help you with anything?" 

The boy felt heat rush into his cheeks and he bashfully studied the wooden floors. "Er – I – I was just wond'ring where – where S-Severus was," he stammered uncertainly. 

He glanced cautiously upwards to see Baruch's lips tugging into a smile. "He's currently working on a potion, sir." 

Harry nodded with a soft and rather disappointed, "Oh," as he once again dropped his gaze. 

"However…" Baruch ventured somewhat reluctantly and Harry's head shot up to look at the elf with hope, "perhaps he wouldn't mind some company." Baruch's smile widened at the child's delighted smile and he felt rather glad that his master had brought a visitor. It had been a long time since a child had set foot into Snape Manor, and the elf felt that it was a wonderful change of events. 

  
He made his way to the door and into the hallway, then turned and beckoned to the boy with a movement of his hand. Harry's smile was bright as he rushed to walk alongside the magical creature. Baruch, however happy at pleasing the young Potter boy, had a few misgivings at what exactly he was getting himself into. Master Severus Snape was a fair man – callous at times, but fair. Specifically, the man had told the elf to never let the boy enter his private laboratory in the lower level of the manor…but Baruch believed that perhaps more company during every hour of the day and night would do his master a bit of good. 

He led Harry down a spiral staircase to the basement grounds and they followed a rather intricate maze of corridors. They finally stopped before a simple door, and Baruch opened it without further preamble. Harry's first reaction to the new and strange surroundings was to slip his hand into the elf's. It was oddly warm and consoling and he could have sworn that comfort itself was being sent from the elf's hand into his own and throughout his body. He shivered from the feeling and couldn't help the giggle from escaping his lips.

Baruch smiled down at the boy and guided him into the depths of the laboratory. Harry soon caught sight of the familiar figure of the professor. The elf cleared his throat and Severus didn't turn around, but said, "Yes?" 

"Sir, the child was lonely," said Baruch in greeting, and the potions master carefully put the vial into the test tube rack. Before the man could say anything, the elf went on. "I believe that he would have a very good educational experience if he was to watch you brew your potions."

Severus studied his butler for what seemed like hours to Harry, before nodding curtly, a barely disguised scowl upon his face. After a moment, however, the creases on his countenance faded away to a slightly humored expression. "I'd venture to say that you're rather fond of Potter," he said in mild amusement.

Baruch was poker faced as he said, "Of course not, sir." And when Severus sighed and turned back to his cauldron, the elf winked down at Harry who smiled brightly back up at him. With one last squeeze of the child's hand, Baruch bowed his way out of the room. 

"Don't touch a thing, Potter. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" said Severus, his back still facing Harry.

"No, sir," he replied, and looked around filled with wonderment. 

Severus continued brewing the Draught of Living Death, trying to ignore the child's presence. Nevertheless, after a few minutes of utter silence, he frowned. There was not a peep from the little boy and it was a rather disconcerting thing considering that Harry was only seven. He turned around to see Harry standing a few feet away, looking back at him. With a raise of his brows, he said, "What?" 

Harry blushed and scuffed a foot upon the ground. "Um – I – I was just wond'ring what you're making," he said softly.

The professor looked at him for a moment before sighing inwardly. "Come here," he said, motioning him over with a flip of his hand. Harry warily walked over. Severus pulled a stool nearby and set the child upon it. The boy looked into the cauldron with undisguisable awe. "It's the Draught of Living Death," he told the child with a hint of satisfaction in his tone. 

Harry peered up at him in curiosity. "What's it do?" he asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"It renders the consumer in a state very much like death – only they are merely at the verge of it." The boy's eyes were wide as he looked down at the potion again. It bubbled and he jumped. He laughed softly in embarrassment as he peeked up at Severus. The elder man bit back a grin. "Now, you can watch as long as you don't mess around with any of the ingredients. Understood?" Harry nodded quickly, his eyes bright as he watched Severus crush some beetle shells. 

After all the ingredients had been added, Severus glanced towards where Harry sat. He found the child's face drawn into a concentrated expression and he walked over to see what it was that the boy was looking at. It turned out to be Potente Potions. "Are you reading that?" he wondered suddenly, and Harry jumped again in alarm. 

The child looked up at him with a timid smile and shook his head sheepishly. "The words are too big," he said in a quite voice. "It – it's hard." He looked back down at the book for a moment before hesitantly looking back up at Severus. "Will you teach me?" wondered the boy in a cautious tone as if expecting to be turned down.

He checked the time and found that he had to wait two hours before the potion was finished. Next, the professor pulled over a stool. Severus looked down at the tiny boy with the large green eyes and messy black hair before a small smile cheated its way onto his face. "Sure, Harry, I'll teach you," he said.

~*~ 

**Author's Note:**

Hi, guys! I finally finished this chapter! I had originally wanted more to happen in here, but don't worry, at least now I know what's going to happen! I'm still winging it a bit, but I'm getting there…slowly but surely. Lol 

The responses to reviewers will be sent out through my mailing list so just tell me if you want to join that in an email to Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com or in a review with your email address. Here's the link:

I'm terribly sorry about the long wait! Hopefully you guys aren't let down by this chapter! I'll try to keep writing this week. Exams are next week so…I don't know. I really only need to study for History, but I don't want to take any chances so…please bear with me!

Anyway, thanks to everyone!


	11. The Schizophrenic Sorcerer

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 11 – The Schizophrenic Sorcerer_

It was one thing to be forgiven, but what to do afterwards was a whole different story. Sirius was sprawled precariously on the couch, fiddling somewhat awkwardly with the hem of his worn grey shirt that, to Remus, seemed to have been white at some point in time. 

The werewolf himself was looking around the room – everywhere except at his friend. Later, he finally stood up, finding something to say. "Would you like a drink? Hot cocoa? Coffee? Tea?" 

Sirius found himself grinning. "Cocoa if it's no trouble," he said civilly. 

Remus eyed him with hazel eyes that twinkled with amusement. "If it's no trouble?" he repeated with a small smile. "I don't think I've heard those words from you in…well, never." The other man laughed a laugh that was small and clumsy from disuse. 

But in that late evening, their recollections of memories from the past would soon make Sirius' infamous Marauder grin and laugh a regular sight.

~*~

Severus stretched and looked down tiredly at the vials stocked in order. The potion was complete and it hadn't seemed to take quite as long a time as before. He looked over at the boy he had been teaching to read only a moment before to find the child curled up like a kitten in the corner. With a roll of his eyes heavenwards, he walked over and knelt down, shaking the Potter child's shoulder. Harry made a small sound in his throat and shrunk away from the professor's hand. "Potter," snapped Severus, "wake up. I'm tired as well and would appreciate it if you wouldn't waste more time napping here." 

Harry blinked his eyes open and rubbed them as if trying to wipe away the fatigue from his person. His gaze traveled to Severus who was looking down at him with the same callous expression that the boy soon learned was not really a reflection of a mean manner, but rather an inadvertent one born from a rough past. He nodded, not really understanding the man's words, but reading the tone bellying every syllable spoken; Harry pretty much understood the gist of it. 

Slowly, he stood up and yawned a yawn that seemed to big for his little body. Severus led the way out and Harry sluggishly jogged to catch up, slipping his hand into the warmer and bigger one of the potions master. The elder man didn't even glance down as he himself tried to smother a yawn behind his other hand. He prodded Harry towards the designated room christened Harry's own and hefted the child onto it. The boy was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

…

It was approximately an hour past dawn when an unexpected knock sounded upon Severus' door. He muffled a groan of dismay and swung his legs over the side. After pulling on a robe over his night clothes, he swung open the door and scowled at Baruch who, despite the early hour, seemed just the same as if it were mid afternoon. However, a slight nipping breeze scratched at Severus as he looked at his friend.

"Master Lucius Malfoy is here with young Master Draco, sir," said the elf, his eyes glowing a dark ruby color. 

Severus eyed the butler a moment before saying, "Thank you, Baruch. You needn't come down with me. I can speak with them myself." 

There was an apparent change in the elf's demeanor and the professor noticed with a vague sense of relief that Baruch's eyes swirled and changed to a dark azure blue. The butler nodded and bowed his way from the doorway and disappeared without even a 'pop'. Severus descended the steps and went into the living room to find Draco nodding off to sleep on the couch and Lucius gazing calmly into the fire, his stance calm and commanding.

"I'm sure you got the notice?" said the blonde haired man, though it was more of a statement rather than an inquiry.

"Indeed." 

"Mm, well then you know that I must prepare. You won't mind Draco staying here for the remainder of the week?" 

Severus damned the elder man's tone to hell and back again before saying, "Of course not." 

With that, their conversation came to an abrupt end and Lucius made his way to the fireplace. "In three days time, Severus," said the man with a sparkle of something sinister in his light blue gaze. The potions master nodded curtly, and then Lucius was gone in a swirl of sapphire and emerald flames. 

Then, Severus found himself once more prodding a seven year old child into a room and off to bed.

~*~

Jonas kept his face hidden within the shadowy depths of his large hood as he ambled down the lonely street that midnight. It was an odd hour for a man to be walking on the streets of this particular village, for it was built upon a magical node. Here, once set in motion, the magic swelled and erupted and that was exactly what he was counting on.

Soon, he reached the alley in which he conducted experiments customers paid for. This particular setting was guarded by shadows that obeyed only his command. He smiled, his face changing into one once owned by a man who was at one time not only a handsome youth, but a caring one. His eyes became bright with life at an accomplishment, a project that had grown within him, and he felt the rare feeling of content well inside his chest. With one single recollection, however, the smile vanished as if it had never been present. 

With a feeling of the familiar hatred welling within his chest, he cupped his hands together and watched as a slight orb of green light formed. He didn't notice another man watching him from behind until the newcomer constructed a cauldron over a fire. Jonas cut off the connection of the sphere of light from his person and dumped it into the boiling potion before him. He glanced at the other man with an air of unease until light emitted from the cauldron. The strange light grew brighter and brighter before the glow was snuffed out all together. Jonas picked up the seemingly hollow crystal that lay within the cauldron and with a mere tap with his wand, clouds of every color imaginable appeared inside it. And image began to form and he handed it over. 

"Ah," said the newcomer, "it's much clearer than yesterday." 

Jonas rubbed his eyes, feeling the hatred wash away, leaving him exhausted and strangely empty. And, though he should have been happy, he felt that part of him was missing. He hated that half of himself with a passion, but found that he couldn't live without it. It was, he supposed, the factor in his life that kept him alive, but that didn't mean he couldn't hate it. He looked at the empty cauldron, wishing fervently for all the grief to leave him be for once. "Yes, Evan, I suppose so," said the man, and then he turned and slowly left the alley, dreading the day he had bumped into Harry Potter in that damned tavern.

~*~

Draco rubbed his eyes and jumped off the bed to push the curtains open. The sun streamed in and he got dressed before he made to leave his room. When he stepped out, however, he was knocked into and fell sprawled ungracefully upon the ground. He scowled over at his assailant saying, "You should watch where you're going!" 

Harry blinked owlishly at the familiar face of the pale boy before him. He slowly got up and held out a hand to help Draco up. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

The other boy sighed dramatically and took the proffered hand, and then he proceeded to brush away imaginary dust as he had seen his father once do. "I suppose it's all right," he told the other boy. After a moment, he looked up quickly again and peered at the boy before him. "Oh! I know you! You're the boy who was with the P'fessor in Diagon Alley! Ha…Harry right?" 

With a hesitant smile, Harry nodded. "And you're Draco Malfoy," he replied in a soft voice, glancing at the taller child with a smile that seemed awkward upon his face.

"Well, I s'pose it'll be nice to have another boy here. The P'fessor gets tired real easy," Draco told Harry conversationally. "Do you like Quidditch? My father got me a new broom and it goes wicked fast! Let me go get it!" Leaving the other boy alone in the hallway for less than a minute, he dashed into his room to fetch the mentioned object. When he came back out again, he was to greet shining green eyes fixated upon the broom with a sparkle twinkling within their depths. "You ever ride a broom afore?" questioned Draco, leading the way down the hall.

Harry smiled. "I did with Severus when we came here." He paused. "Is that really yours? You can ride it whenever you'd like?" 

Draco nodded proudly. "Yup! My father gave it to me not just a few days ago. Come, you can have a go at it outside!" They jogged down the corridor and the blonde boy said, "We just gots to tell the P'fessor what we're going to do first. D'you know where he's at?" 

The other boy thought for a moment, concentrating on keeping up with Draco. "Er – prolly not in his room…maybe he's having breakfast?" 

The Malfoy heir nodded. "Yes, I was thinking that," said he with an air of aloofness, when in fact he had not. 

The duo came barreling into the dining room where Baruch was conversing with Severus in hushed tones. Upon their entrance, however, the elf straightened and left without a sound, disappearing in a trifle. The potions master turned to look at his charges with raised brows as they panted, their hands on their knees as they tried to quickly regain their breaths. "Good morning, I'm glad that you've quickly reacquainted yourselves," he said, spooning some oatmeal into his bowl. 

Draco told him, "I'm going to show Harry my broom outside on the pitch. Can he borrow one of yours from the shed? And can we get some of the balls?" Severus pretended to think this over and the boy couldn't help the puppy dog expression he used with his father from playing across his face. "We won't mess nothing up! Promise! I'll teach 'im real good how to play Quidditch!" When the elder man still said nothing, he went on. "Please, P'fessor? You get tired lots anyway – Harry can play with me! Asides! You owe me a _real_ snitch." 

"Oh, do I indeed?" Draco's puppy dog face got even more pathetic and a small grin escaped Severus lips. "Put away that pleading look, Draco. It doesn't become you," he told the boy. Turning to Harry he said, "Be careful – you've never ridden a broom by yourself before. Pay attention to what Draco says." The smaller boy nodded in excitement looking a bit overwhelmed at such freedom. The professor waved his hand in a dismissive motion. "Scat and leave me to my breakfast." 

The boys dashed out, and Severus sighed, going back to his meal. It was then that a lone figure came running back. "Um – Severus?" said Harry a bit timidly, a tiny smile on his youthful face. "Can you teach me to read more? A bit later? Maybe?" 

The man just couldn't say no to such an innocent child asking such an innocent question like that. Thus, he found himself saying, "Of course," and calling Potter's boy, "Harry," before the child muttered a stream of 'thank you's and other gratifications on his way out the door once again.

The potions master sighed again and found himself wanting to hear the children's voices nearby once more. 

_But only a bit,  he thought to himself. _

~*~

Outside, the day was perfect for Quidditch, and Draco had the desire to take advantage of it. "This way, Harry," he said to the smaller boy, taking charge. "We'll get the balls first." When Draco opened the door, he pulled out a chest, beckoning to Harry to help him pull it out of the shed. That done, he told him to go get a nice broom.

Harry did so without complaint, eager to get on with learning about what he assumed was some game played on these brooms he now liked so much. Draco pulled out a red ball that was approximately the same size as a muggle football and tossed it to Harry. "That'll be a quaffle. "And here's the snitch, but we can't use it 'cause I lost the last one," Draco told him. "We can ask later though. The P'fessor prolly will let us use it if we promise not to lose it this time." He held a small golden ball in his small fist and Harry could almost make out fluttering golden wings. 

"Is this a 'magic' game?" wondered the child.

Draco glanced up, a frown marring his otherwise perfect youthful features. "A course it is!" He paused, looking thoughtfully at Harry. "You a mudblood?" he asked, a dreading tone bellying his words.

The other boy looked bewildered. "What's that?" 

"Well…it's bad. They're bad people. They're dirty" 

"Oh." Harry chewed on his lip, looking down at himself and not meeting the other child's eyes. 

"Yes, an' my father says that I should never 'ssociate wif 'em," said Draco, the awkwardness of the situation making his speech clumsy. He scuffed a foot across the grass, his hand still fisted around the snitch. "Mm…but I don't think you're one of them. You're of a good sort I s'pose." He stashed the snitch and pulled a bat from the chest. "Here, come over here. You hold onto this bat and make sure this ball doesn't hit us, 'kay?" 

Harry looked at it with a hesitant expression. "Sure." 

Draco unleashed a bludger and watched in admiration as it soared into the air. When it came back, Harry, surprised and alarmed, jumped out of the way. The bludger bounced and Draco shouted as it came soaring back towards them, "Hit it away with the bat!"

Harry did so and it flew a small way off. The blonde picked up the other bat and hit it the second time it came around, this time lightly so that he could catch it upon its return. That done, he hauled it towards the chest, Harry helping by holding the straps ready. With effort, the boys trapped it once more in its case.  "I'm not sure I like those," panted Harry, staring at the protesting ball that shook the crate. 

The other boy just grinned in apparent amusement. "Yeah, well, you just have to get used to 'em I s'pose." He walked back into the shed and pulled a broom from the rack. After handing it to his new friend, he picked up the red quaffle and proceeded to walk towards the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He beckoned to Harry and handed the boy his broom. "Well…I s'pose we'll do it how my father teached it to me…maybe a little dif'rent…" Harry looked at the broom in his hand with mounting excitement and paid eager attention to his new found friend. "All right, you mount it like this," said Draco, demonstrating as he spoke. "And it's easy really. You just – you use your hand to move it where you want to go. Up to go up, left to go left…you un'erstand? Good, now you try." 

Harry, in his excitement, pulled the tip of the broom enthusiastically and, obeying his inadvertent wish, he soared upwards with an alarmed cry. Draco watched him soar upwards with wide, surprised eyes. He was rooted to his spot in terror and didn't seem to know what to do. "Stop pulling it up, Harry!" he yelled, a sense of panic making his stomach churn as a slight pain surfaced in his ears. 

_He's going too high…thought Draco. __He's going to fall off…_

The smaller boy was yelling in fright and when he heard Draco's yell, he quickly stopped pulling upwards and went zooming forward instead. He seemed stuck in the position he was in, half leaning forward, half leaning sideways as if he were about to fall off the broom. Then he saw a streak of black soar past him. A hand reached to grip his broom, but missed. Harry's broom jerked suddenly and he found his sweaty grasp sliding along the smooth handle of the broom. He felt the twigs of the brooms' end at his bum and barely had the time to cry out in panic before he was holding onto nothing but air. 

As he fell, he saw things whooshing by at an alarming rate, but couldn't seem to think coherent past anything along the lines of, _I'm falling…_

The breath was knocked from his lungs when and arm stopped his fall abruptly. He was grasped against a broad chest as he gasped, his lungs protesting in agony at the sudden cease of motion. "Hold on tightly," snapped a voice that Harry hadn't expected. It wasn't Draco, but Severus who had saved him from the inevitable death that had seemed so close. He struggled to settle onto the broom before the potions master and held on tightly until his knuckles turned white with the pressure. The arm around his chest was tight, but he didn't protest for it was a small comfort after such a horrid ordeal. 

Severus brought them safely to the ground handed the broom back to Draco who took it mutely. Harry sat down with a dull 'thud', his eyes still wide after he got off the broom. A sob seemed stuck in his throat and tears were prickling painfully behind his eyes as he looked at a horror-stricken Draco and a livid Professor Snape. 

Draco seemed to snap out of his daze when Harry sniffed and averted his gaze. "Why did you do that?" he shouted, suddenly and strangely angry. He couldn't seem to understand from where the rage came, nor why he was suddenly breathing in rapid labored breaths. Had he been holding his breath that whole time? "Why d'you pull the – the broom up like that? You fell off your broom! _You fell off your broom!" yelled the boy, his hair slightly ruffled as he pulled on it. Instantly, he dropped it and his whole demeanor changed as his hysterical expression altered to one of cold distaste. "That was stupid. That was _stupid _and – and," but he couldn't seem to keep up his pretense of being calm, despite his great desire of being like his father. "_What were you thinking_?" he roared again. "You could have killed yourself! __And you fell of your broom! You great git, you're s'posed to hold onto it! Are you so stupid as to think -," but he cut himself off when Severus put a firm hand upon his shoulder. He contented himself with merely scowling up at the clouds as if they were the source of all his anger. _

Harry had said nothing through Draco's tirade. He merely pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the other boy with an expression worse than the blonde's earlier countenance of horror. Halfway through the young Malfoy's hysterical outburst, he buried his face on his knees and covered his head with his hands. After Draco finished, he still did not move and Severus eyed him, trying to suppress his anger. 

_To think what could have happened! He could have been killed! It could have been **my **neck on the line! Dumbledore would have killed **me** for sure! And all of it would have been over his…**my own stupidity.**_

Severus sighed inwardly. Thank Merlin that Baruch had suggested checking on the boys. What had he been thinking? – Letting a seven year old boy teach a practically muggle Harry Potter how to ride a broom? And trust Draco Malfoy to choose the fastest broom in the shed…

It surprised him, however, that the young Potter boy had not responded to Draco's furious shouts in kind. He had expected Harry to at least yell back, if only a bit, but his assumption had been wrong. Harry had not said a word. He seemed to only hide himself away, his arms covering his head in an obvious defensive gesture. Had Severus not subdued Draco, he had no doubt that the boy would have continued yelling at the Boy-Who-Lived, as the _Daily Prophet_ now called him, and Harry would have sunken deeper into what, Severus believed, was a mental refuge. When Draco had stopped shouting, the smaller boy had not responded to the sudden silence that followed, which seemed to prove the potions professor's odd theory. 

He sighed out loud this time and Draco pursed his lips more tightly together, pulled his arms across his chest, and glared even more furiously at the clouds. Severus pitied the sky – he wouldn't like that particular angry expression aimed towards himself. He moved warily towards the boy huddled upon the ground and laid a gentle, inquiring hand on Harry's shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous. Harry jumped up with an exclamation of evident fear and backed away. Draco seemed startled out of his frustration of the heavens and he looked at the other boy in surprise. Severus pulled his hand back and Harry took off at a run back towards the manor. Draco, for some reason compelled to follow, turned to pursue Harry, but the potions master held him back with an outstretched hand as a blockade. 

"Let him go," he said.

"But – " protested the boy.

Severus shook his head and patted his back consolingly. "Let him calm down some, then we'll follow." 

Draco scowled up at him, but not with as much ferocity as he had the calm blue sky above. After a short moment of standing there in companionable, though rather irate, silence, the boy said, "I s'pose I shouldn't have yelled…" 

"I suppose not," replied Severus softly, looking at the large pond past the Quidditch pitch.

With a rather embarrassed sigh, Draco told him, "I dunno why I did that. I din't mean to – I was – I was angry." He looked up at the man he considered like a second father or favorite uncle with a beseeching expression. "Honest, I was just so awfully _mad at him…"_

"I know you were," said the man with a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips. 

It was a fact that made Severus' heart lift, if only a bit. It was heartening to that strange quilt of nice feelings that had been stitched seemingly onto or into his heart that the son of some one so cold as Lucius Malfoy felt the warmth that Albus Dumbledore was continuously telling him he needed. The fact that Draco didn't seem to know exactly what made him so angry secretly pleased the professor as well.

_At least I'm not the only with this damned compassion and bloody 'warmth' inside me, he thought bitterly, but found that he really didn't feel genuinely resentful at all. _

When the sun was halfway near its peak in the sky, he told Draco that they should retreat back to the manor and led the way. Baruch was there to greet them, a curious expression upon his face and his eyes a sparkling emerald to match Harry's. "Mr. Potter has locked himself in your wardrobe," he said, humor shining past his obvious concern. "I believe he mistook your room to be his." 

Severus just shook his head with an almost indiscernible smile and made to move on towards the living room when Draco tugged on his sleeve. "P'fessor, isn't he calm downed yet?" The elder man noted the slight of speech with amusement and felt a small bit of satisfaction, wishing that Lucius was there to hear it. It aggravated the Malfoy aristocrat to no end that his son had trouble with pronunciation and as hard as he tried to get Draco to say 'Professor' instead of 'P'fessor', the boy still could not do it. Despite the fact that Severus liked Lucius' helplessness at correcting his son's speech, the fault caused the young Malfoy harm on days that his father was in an awful mood. 

He looked down at Draco for a moment before nodding in defeat. The small boy traipsed down the hallway and began to turn to the right when Severus said absently, "Left," and Draco swerved in the right direction instead. 

It seemed to the professor, in regards to the Potter boy, that things weren't getting better as he had thought. For every step forward, two backwards ones were taken and he believed he would be insane before the beginning of the next term. The duo soon arrived in Severus' rooms and they looked at the wardrobe in which Baruch had told them Harry resided. Draco glanced back at Severus before walking forwards with a determined air and pulling the door open. 

They were confronted with a quivering mass of black robes which the potions master presumed was Harry. When the door opened, two bright eyes peered out at them, wide as tea saucers. In an instant, the boy was up, untangling himself from the clothes and dashing out of the room before the other two could do a thing about it. 

Draco spun on his heel and chased after him, Severus trailing slightly behind. "Harry," he called down the hallway, "Harry, don't be silly! Come back here this instant!" 

Harry raced as fast as he could and struggled up the steps, his breaths coming out fast and labored. He wasn't quite sure why he was running, but he just knew he had to. Opening a door, he rushed inside and looked around for a place to hide as Draco's yelling became louder upon the other boy's advance. He pulled open the closet door froze when he saw the man standing before him. His heart stopped and when the man advanced, his insides wrenched painfully as he scrambled backwards, tripping over the edge of the carpet. 

"Stupid little wretch," sneered the man. "Didn't think I'd find you here, did you?" He laughed and that's when Draco opened the door. Harry turned away and crawled behind the sofa, trying to hide. 

Draco's eyes widened and he ran away without another glance backwards. He ran smack dab into Professor Snape who stopped him from falling. "There's a man! There's a man and he's after Harry!" he cried.

Severus didn't think as his legs propelled him forward at a pace that may have broken his neck hadn't his torso moved with his lower body. He rushed into the room to see Harry cowering in a corner, sobbing and holding his arms over his head as a familiar man shouted at him. "_Ridikkulus_!" exclaimed Severus, pointing his wand at the man. 

The bogart disappeared in a wisp of smoke and Draco stood in the doorway, his eyes wide. Severus strolled boldly forward and picked up Harry as if he weighed nothing – and he barely did. "I didn't do anything! I'm sorry! Stop please, please!" pleaded the boy, his eyes shut tightly and tears flowing down his face. 

He struggled against the professor, but the elder man him securely and set him upon the couch. "Potter – Potter – _Harry!" said Severus with increasing volume. Harry's eyes shot open and he looked wildly around before his gaze fell upon the familiar potions master. "That wasn't him," said the professor gently. "It was a bogart."_

Harry gulped and looked around, but he saw nothing. "Bogarts take the shape of your worst fear," Draco told him with a small smile, answering the other's unvoiced question. "P'fessor Snape killed it," he said. 

The other boy squirmed away from the elder man and looked at his hands which were clasped tightly together in his lap. He just knew he was going to get sent away now. Severus had been so angry! Harry hadn't been able to control that confounded broom and the result was its escape to who knows where. After almost getting himself killed and losing one of the professor's brooms, he was going to be sent back to St. Mary's Orphanage for sure…

"Next time," said Severus in a quiet tone of voice, "perhaps it would be better if it is I who teaches you to fly." Harry's head shot up and his gaze met the potions master's. The man had an eyebrow raised and his eyes held an odd twinkle of a bit amusement. 

He turned to Draco who was grinning. "You silly sod, I can't believe you let go of the broom," said the boy, rolling his eyes. 

Harry managed a watery smile. "I didn't let go, it – it," but his friend began laughing and he couldn't help the smallest of laughs from escaping his lips. 

~*~

Hello! I must say that now, with the fifth book out, I'm at a loss of what to write. It's a bit hard to when you feel overshadowed by such a book! For those of you who read it, I'm undoubtedly certain that you agree that it was positively MARVELOUS! If you haven't read it as of yet, do so and do it quickly! I mean it! Hurry, hurry! 

Well, here's the next chapter for you and I hope you like it! Please don't judge me or compare me to J.K. Rowling! Lol it's scary. Not much happened in here, but it'll speed up a bit in the next chapter. We'll get to see a Death Eater meeting and meet some Aurors and make a joy trip to Hogsmeade! Hurray! 

Anyway, I want to get this posted. It's been so long! I'm sorry for the wait! It's the summer now so hopefully it won't take as long! :o) Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I have over 300 reviews! Hurray! I love you all very much! I really love reading what you think and what you have to say! Thanks again!

Lotsa love,

Sea Chelle


	12. Mistress Death

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 12 – Mistress Death_

Sirius stared down at his full cup of tea; his dark eyes the color of a moonless night. "And he said no?" he wondered, his voice low.

"Yes," replied Remus, looking at his friend carefully. "He told me that Harry should not be exposed to too much at one time…he _is_ only seven years old after all." 

"But he's with that bloody – he's with – with _Snivellus_!" exclaimed Sirius, banging a hand upon the tabletop. 

Remus hid a grin at the familiar nickname. "Padfoot, please, I don't think my furniture can take your abuse." 

Sirius looked up in what seemed like surprise before his face cracked into a smile, albeit a reluctant one. "Sorry." There was a small pause before he said, "I still don't understand why Harry has to stay with that bloody git is all. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sakes! It – it's ridiculous for my godson to be in the care of that bastard. I wouldn't trust a _flobberworm_ in his care!" 

The werewolf nodded, a frown furrowing his brow. "The headmaster told me, however, that Harry seemed to want to stay in Severus' company rather than in Poppy's…" 

"He's obviously lying so as to not worry you…you should see that," said Sirius, but his eyes were clouded with something akin to uncertainty. There was a long silence and he looked uneasily at his friend. "Right, Moony?" 

His hopes of being reassured were diminished when Remus said, "Albus also told me that Severus was the only one Harry seemed to trust at Hogwarts." Sirius stood up abruptly with a dark scowl upon his face. "Now, Sirius -," but he was cut off.

"He's been bewitched then – that's the only answer. No one in their right mind would trust Snape. It's time I get back my godson." He strolled purposefully to the front door when Remus grabbed his arm.

"Sirius – Padfoot, listen to me. You're an escaped convict from Azkaban. Is it really safe to walk out of that door like this?" wondered Remus, his eyes dark with concern and anxiety. With a soft 'pop', a large black grim stood on all fours in the place where Sirius had been standing not one moment ago. The brown haired man rolled his eyes heavenwards and asked for Merlin to help him. "Sirius, I think it would be wise if we told Dumbledore of your innocence. Perhaps then he would allow us to visit Harry…"

After another 'pop', Sirius was standing before Remus with another glare. "_Allow_ us – I can do anything I want!" 

Remus ran a hand through his hair and tiredly treaded his way towards the couch which he plopped himself upon with the air of one who felt nothing in the world would have been better. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, massaging his temples lightly. 

Sirius watched him go and his whole angry demeanor was immediately replaced with concern. "Moony, are you all right?" 

The werewolf opened one eye to smile at his friend. "Of course I am, just tired."

Silently, Sirius mentally counted the days until the full moon. "Three days…" Remus nodded without opening his eyes again. "Maybe I ought to stay…but after that I'm off," he told his friend.

Remus nodded, slowly standing. "Right. Padfoot, you wouldn't mind if I go lay down for a bit, would you?" 

"Of course not!" said Sirius, moving forward as if to help him, but the other man waved him away, shaking his head with a grateful smile.

"Thanks." Remus tiredly went up to his room and softly closed the door. Once it was shut, he smiled in relief and sat down with a book. 

_Thank Merlin he's put off for a bit…_

~*~

Three days later found Harry laughing as he tried to catch up with Draco, leaning forward on his broom to make it go faster. His hands gripped the handle tightly; the old fear a mere caution as he flew with the air and grace of one born to fly. 

Draco turned his head slightly to send a smirk of arrogance back at his friend. "Is that the best you can do, Potter?" he taunted, then zipped forward at an even faster pace. 

Harry glanced down towards where Severus was filling out an order form for more potions supplies before laughing once more and forcing his broom to go faster. Soon he was head to tail with the other boy and still gaining speed. 

The blonde turned to find, to his own surprise, that Harry was now a nose ahead. They dashed past one side of the Quidditch pitch and while he turned to his right to fly back and win, Harry soared upwards in a rather unbalanced loop and then forwards towards the other side. Draco made a sound of frustration as he saw the other boy two brooms ahead and yelled at his broom to fly faster. 

Harry passed the edge of the pitch and smiled as he touched to the ground. Draco dropped down a moment later with an annoyed air and threw his broom to the ground. "Stupid stick," he growled. "I'm not sure _why _you were so bloody expensive – not so fast are you?" 

The smaller boy fought giggles as his friend spoke to the inanimate object lying upon the ground and he leaned upon his own broom for balance. 

Draco glanced up and rolled his eyes. "Oh just laugh, will you? You look like you're going to 'splode if you don't," he muttered, and Harry happily complied. After a long moment of enduring the humility with his arms crossed and a mere frown of utmost distaste he snapped, "All right already! That's enough!" 

And Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to immediately cease the peals of laughter from escaping his lips. He took a few deep breaths, then said, "I'm sorry, really." 

He avoided looking at the broom for fear of bursting into another fit of giggles. 

"I think you cheated," declared Draco, his youthful face set in a stubborn scowl. "I b'lieve you b'witched my broom!" He clumsily spoke the words and stamped his foot at the impossibility of speaking such awfully hard words. 

Harry's eyes were crinkled with a smile. "Oh, you know I didn't, Draco," he said passively and began walking towards the table where Baruch was setting down a tray of fresh lemonade and scones with butter. He paused and turned to look back at the other boy. "C'mon! Aren't you hungry?" wondered Harry, his eyebrows lifting slightly. 

Draco sighed at the tranquil behavior of his friend before picking up his broom and following at a jog to catch up. 

Severus put down his quill just as they arrived. "Finally, are you about done with your little games?"

"They're not little and they're not games! They're _races_!" proclaimed Draco with a cold glare at the professor, but the effect was belittled for his cheeks were stuffed with the delicious scones. 

Beside him, little Harry was eating with the same vigor after such an arduous exertion and suddenly, he began coughing, choking on bits of scones that went down the wrong tube in his haste. Draco's eyes widened as large as Harry's and he dropped his own treat as he immediately began hitting his friend on the back. "Spit it out!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking in panic. 

Harry did as was told and took the glass of lemonade that Severus so very calmly handed him. After taking a few gulps, he painfully swallowed and eyed the rest of the scones with distaste. 

"Oh, don't take it out on the scones, dear boy," said the butler with a small smile. Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Baruch glanced down at the mess Harry made upon the floor with a humored eye and the boy blushed. 

"Sorry, Mr. Baruch," he muttered sheepishly, his cheeks coloring. 

Draco laughed as Harry avoided everyone's gaze by drinking more lemonade. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so fast," said Draco with a very ungraceful snort. 

Harry's blush deepened and he shot the boy a dark look. With a showy snap of his fingers, the elf had the mess cleaned up and after a last nod, he disappeared. Harry looked at the spot where Baruch had been only a moment before and then turned to Severus. "Can I do that too?" he wondered.

The potions master hid a smile. "You can do something very much like it, yes. Draco, do you know what it's called?"

The boy frowned in thought before smiling and looking proud as he said, "Appra – appertion – appear," he stomped a foot. "App -," he stopped and decided to try the other word. "Disperation – desper – ation? Disperation? No. Disap – disap -," but Severus stopped him with barely concealed laughter and a raised hand. 

As Draco scowled, Harry looked curiously at both of them in turn. "Apparation and disapperation," Severus told them. 

"I said that!" said Draco indignantly.

"Of course," replied the elder man and the boy stuffed another scone in his mouth, not caring that he wasn't using proper manners. 

"They allow you to go from one place to another in a matter of seconds," said the professor. 

"Wow! Can you teach us?" 

Draco, still scowling, said through a mouthful of dessert, "No," spitting crumbs. Harry, with a humored grin, brushed some away and the other boy sulked even more. "We're not 'lowed to 'till we're old like the P'fessor," he said spitefully. 

Severus couldn't help but laugh at the child's antics and try hard as he may, Draco couldn't help but laugh as well, spraying the ground with more bits of scone. Harry laughed with then and jumped away when Draco tried to swat at him. 

"You just wait," he said after hastily swallowing the pastry, "I'll beat you in our next race!" He grabbed his broom and raced back towards the pitch with Harry quickly following after him.

~*~

Jonas rubbed his eyes and downed the last few drops of ale in the bottle before standing. He looked at himself in the vanity mirror that hung above the short dresser. His hair was an ebony disarray and under his eyes hovered a cloud of somber black, almost as dark as the orbs darkness they were beneath. 

"That blasted Evan character," he muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he combed a hand through his messy hair and moved to the window which overlooked the dismal rainy grounds of Knockturn Alley. "Getting me back into this mess. I'd have been fine after some months if he had kept away…"

He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Was there nothing that would let him escape his brother? Thoughts of anger and hatred brought the dreaded man back from the dead to haunt his thoughts, to linger in his mind…and there seemed to be nothing that would aid in Jonas' escape. 

_But it was **your** fault…said a nasty voice in the back of his mind._

"No – no, I didn't mean it! He was going to kill her…"

_You **meant** to kill him…_

"No! I didn't! I just had to stop him! He was going to kill her!" yelled Jonas.

There was a knock on the door. "Mr. Bane? Everything all right in there?" came the gruff voice of his land lord. 

Jonas' chest was constricting painfully and he rubbed it forcefully, trying to will himself to take long deep breaths to push away his hated half. He could almost hear his brother's laughter a distance away and tried harder to calm himself. "Yes," he tried to say, but his voice seemed to have disappeared. He cleared his throat saying, "Yes, fine!" In silence, he waited until the footsteps and soft mutterings of the land lord died away into nothing. 

He could no longer hear his brother's laughter ringing like fall angel's voices in his mind and he thanked the stars he was able to quell his anger. Jonas could almost imagine what Derrick would say. He always taunted the younger Jonas when they were but youths…

…

_"Think you can keep me away, twin brother?" Derrick had said when they were seventeen. "Do you think the Fates would ever separate us?" Jonas had covered his ears, sniffling miserably as he tried to block his brother's voice, but it seemed to echo, seeping though his fingers to haunt him inside his own mind. "We're unstoppable, the two of us. We will **always** be together." _

_And then he had laughed that dreadful laugh. If the angels themselves had heard the likeness of their own laughter, they would have been charmed – only to die a painful death…for that was what the Banes were masters of – Mistress Death herself. _

_"Not forever!" Jonas cried desperately, fearing it would be true. "Not forever – I'll run away some day! And you'll never find me!"_

_Derrick smiled the handsome smile that had won him favor over everyone. His mother had gone to the __Dark__Forest__ beyond, looking at that heavenly smile, not ever noticing the shadows that were summoned in the child's hands at the time. _

_"Oh – you'll try to run, brother, but where will you hide? Life has a way of sending birds to me, telling me where you tell our victims to take refuge. And our Mistress Death?" He laughed again. "Our fair lady would never keep you away from me. She created us for one purpose and one purpose alone. Do you know what that purpose is?" _

_And Jonas' sobs had died away for he had no more tears to shed. _

_"To do her deeds of darkness. Without us, Life would win…we can't let that happen, can we?"_

_It was then that the door opened and their ten year old sister Lorianna had wandered in. Jonas took one look at Derrick's suddenly twinkling sapphire blue eyes and stood up quickly. "Lori," he said urgently, "leave the room." _

_She had looked up at him with her beautiful obsidian black eyes, as dark as his own – the ones that they had inherited from their mother. Lorianna had turned to leave, but Derrick had been quicker. He stepped forward and closed the door. "Aw, don't leave your beloved brothers just yet," he told her with a disarming smile. She had given one back, though hers was frightened. _

_Jonas walked quickly to her side and she moved slightly behind him, her eyes looking anxiously at the faces that were identical. They were twins after all, and no one could seem to tell who was Derrick and who Jonas was. But Lori knew how to tell them apart. It may have been the different eyes colors, or the frighteningly perfection of Derrick's charming smile that gave away the darker brother. Derrick always smiled a smile that seemed to say that everything was always perfect where as Jonas had a haunted look about him. When her favorite brother, Jonas, smiled, it wasn't as perfect, but one could tell that it was human – not demonic. _

_"Er – what are you two doing? Papa told me to come check on you," she said quietly. Her small hand had slipped into Jonas' suddenly cold one. _

_So that was what was happening. Jonas' insides were wrenching painfully as he saw traces of shadows building in Derrick's palms. Father and obedient son were going to convince the disobedient son to cooperate, at a horrible price. _

_"We were just having a little talk is all, Lori my dear," said Derrick. His eyes met Jonas'. "I was just trying to convince little Jonas that we twins are inseparable – that we were made to do our deeds together. We all know that he loves doing our fair lady's deeds more than anything else in the world." _

_Lori had been brave. "No he doesn't. Jonas likes painting rather than going out with you and Papa. You're a bad person, Derrick," she said, tilting her chin upwards in a defiant gesture. _

_When Derrick's eyes had clouded and turned almost as black as hers, Jonas had leapt forward to take the brunt of the curse aimed at Lori. She screamed and he pulled the shadows from where they ate at his soul. "No," he had said, but Derrick's eyes had shown with the desire to kill and win another prey for his power. _

_"Move aside, brother dear, it's time Father and I convinced you that Necromancy is the only way." _

_"No!" He shoved another shadowed curse towards Lori and Jonas, in a sudden release of all the anger, hatred, and desperation he had pent up all his years, shoved a bright force of all the lives he had taken at his own brother. Derrick's eyes barely had time to widen before they became almost transparent as he passed along into the world of his Mistress Death._

_Jonas had collapsed, feeling finally triumphant. He had saved his sister, and had ridded himself of his evil brother…_

…

But he had been wrong…

Lori had died and Mistress Death had taken pity upon the soul of Derrick Bane, one of her most beloved creations. She had sent him back to haunt Jonas.

_You **did** mean to, said that voice in the back of his mind, but there was no malice in the words this time._

And Jonas fisted his hands in defiance. "Yes," whispered, "yes I did."

~*~

After fifteen minutes of letting his friend rest, Sirius became fidgety and decided that that was enough time for a nap. He stood up and walked right into Remus' room to find his fellow Marauder sitting upon the bed, reading a book.

"Tired are you?" said Sirius with a frown.

Remus looked up over his reading glasses and grinned. "Er – not anymore actually." 

The other man scowled. "So does that mean we can go now?" 

The werewolf sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, setting his book down. "Of course we can go visit Dumbledore," he replied and shot Sirius a venomous look when the other man began to speak. 

"Fine! I give up!" exclaimed Sirius before he went stomping angrily down the steps. 

Remus smiled and followed him.

~*~

"I'll be back late tonight so don't stay up late and wonder where I am," said Severus in a strained voice as he clutched the note card sent to him only a few days ago. "And don't bother Baruch," he told them and the two boys understood the tone that offered no room for protest or disobedience. 

"Where are you going?" Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course it would be Draco and his blasted impudence. 

"To a meeting with a few colleagues of mine," he replied coldly, willing the boy to take the hint.

It was quite the opposite result he got, however. "Oh! Father said he was going. That's what he said he was 'paring for. He didn't tell me what you're doing though…" he trailed off hopefully.

"All the better," muttered Severus quietly, but Harry heard him.

"What?" asked Draco with a frown. He turned an expectant gaze towards Harry. 

"Oh! Right. He said, 'all the better,'" replied the smaller boy.

_Merlin, the pair of them will make me take a trip to St. Mungo's. I'll probably have to share a room with the Longbottoms…_

"_Goodbye," said the potions master forcefully before turning. He was gone in a last dramatic swoosh of ebony black robes and the click of the door. _

Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked at Harry, and then they both cracked identical grins. 

"I think we annoyed him," said Harry.

Draco held out his hand which the other boy shook. "Yes, very good job. We'll make a Malfoy out of you yet!" 

The young Potter boy's brow furrowed as he frowned. "Why am I supposed to be a Malfoy again?"

"A 'cause my house is too big and you'll be more fun than Dobby and Ollie and all the other stupid house elves. Asides, we can race 's much 's we want! My father will get you anything you ask for. It'll be fun – you'll see!" 

Harry smiled tentatively. "I guess being a Malfoy won't be so bad…"

"A course not, silly! It's the best thing in the world," said a grinning Draco.

"Do you have real parents?" 

"Mm hmm, and they're both magic. They can teach you to use your wand too. Then we can go to Hog Wars together!" 

"Hoggerts you mean?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's what I said! Hog Wars." 

Harry eyed his friend skeptically before shrugging. "All right then." There was a pause and then he said, "Can we go race now?" 

"Sure! Quick, it's going to get dark soon." 

Then they both raced out towards the Quidditch pitch.

~*~

**After the meeting…**

_"I expect you to keep him under your care…it will prove useful when our Lord returns…"_

"Bloody Lucius can go to bloody hell and back with his bloody commands," mumbled Severus as he angrily slammed the door shut. 

When he turned around, Baruch stood there, ready to take his cloak. The elf's eyes were a cloudy grey blue color as he regarded his overlord with concern apparent within their depths. "Bad meeting?" he wondered softly. 

The potions master couldn't wipe the scowl from his face. "Of course not – the bloody fools had to bring up every blasted 'victory' we had during the Dark Lord's last reign," he growled. 

In truth, it wasn't anger that made his temper short but the guilt that burned inside him, eating past his heart from the inside. He could have done without a night of remembering the days of his past he would most like to forget. 

When he walked into the living room to head for the fire, he saw Draco and Harry sitting on the couch facing Albus Dumbledore who sat quite comfortably upon the armchair before the fire. Upon the potions master's entrance, the trio looked up.

In surprise, Severus stopped. "Ah, Severus. We had thought that we heard you arrive," said Albus with the usual smile upon his face. "Go on, Harry," he told the small boy wrapped in a quilt. 

Harry untangled himself from the blanket with help from his friend Draco and stumbled with a corked flask in his hand. It seemed to be a purely black substance, but if one looked closely, it was a marble swirl of dark emerald green and blood red. Almost hesitantly, he handed it towards Severus who took the proffered object with an expression of distaste. The man glanced up at the headmaster whose smile remained unchanged, but in whose kindly and sympathetic eyes a twinkle was missing.  

Albus turned to Draco and Harry, who was settling himself back in the corner of the couch with the quilt, and said, "It's about time you both go back to bed. As you can see, Severus is fine." 

The potions professor raised his brows, his lips just touching the rim of the flask. He frowned as he corked it again, looking at his charges with stern curiosity. They blushed and quickly folded up their blankets to rush out of the room, but Severus stepped before the door, looking down at both of them. "Don't tell me you called Albus?" he said in incredulity.

"It was Harry's 'dea!" exclaimed Draco, as if the words just spilled out of his mouth. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his friend with something like a bewildered smile and Draco found himself flushing as he turned a dark scowl towards the floor. "Well…well Harry said we – we should call Double-door…" The other boy's cheeks turned redder as he pulled the quilt tighter around himself and he refused to look at the older man. "Sorry," Draco whispered, but Harry was focusing on avoiding Severus who had knelt down to look at him in question. 

"Didn't tell you to not wait up for me?" wondered Severus, but Albus noted with a sense of satisfaction that majority of the callousness the younger man retained was not present as he spoke to the tiny Potter boy. 

Harry chewed on his lip, his face drawn into a concentrated frown so as to stop the tears welling in his eyes from falling down his face. How was it that the professor could make him feel so guilty so easily? 

The boy merely nodded, his throat constricted with a strange yet familiar lump. When he felt a comforting hand rest upon his shoulder, he dropped the quilt in favor of being surrounded by the black robes he liked to hide behind so much. Rather awkwardly, arms came to rest around him and he buried his face in the soft ebony material. 

"I – I couldn't help it! I'm sorry! I just -," he stopped speaking for the lump in his throat throbbed once and hurt more with every spoken syllable. 

Draco looked up from scowling at the floor and he glanced at his friend and then at the man he considered more than just his father's friend. "Harry had a dream and – and he said that you were hurting real bad," he said softly, his eyes wide as he remembered the screams emitting from the room next door that had jolted him out of his slumber. 

Severus looked down at the untidy mop of hair as dark as his own and he glanced up to meet the sad blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. In the depths of those strangely bright eyes, he read the truth of what he himself had just begun to fear. 

~*~

When his fireplace crackled the next morning, Jonas turned to look at the familiar face of Evan Rosier. "Ready to make another brew?" wondered the man, raising a delicate eyebrow.

The younger man put his black leather bound journal down before saying, "It's a bit early. Don't you know that I can only brew it at night – when the shadows are about?" 

The elder man grinned. "I've heard through the grapevine that shadows are _always about, my dear Jonas. The Bane family was a source of very powerful Necromancers – I'm sure you're ready." _

Jonas scowled. "I'll be ready when I please," he snapped. "You may leave by whence you came." 

"I don't think I'll leave just yet, if it pleases you all the same." Evan laughed and Jonas felt the familiar flame of anger licking deep inside him. He tried to quell it, but it would not be extinguished. 

A smile found its way upon his face and he didn't look as tired as he had seemed only a moment ago. "What are your plans for today?" 

"Well, it seems that we have a traitor in our midst, and our dear friend Lucius feels that he needs to be taught a lesson…"

~*~

**End of Chapter**

Hurray! 12 pages in three days! I wanted to post this later so that everyone had a chance to read chapter 11 first, but I'm too excited and want to post as quickly as possible. I can't help it. It's the summer and I'm bored and I'm sure a lot of other people are bored as well, desperately wishing for updates as I am. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think! Lol, I know this story's going at a snail's pace…I dunno why! I like keeping them out of trouble just writing about them…well, I dunno, never mind.

I hope you like this chapter! 

Undoubtedly, you will have questions about Jonas, Derrick, and Lorianna. Ask at will. You can ask at my ItMotN group, it'd be easier for me to answer. Yes! If any of you have questions, please ask me at the group and then I can answer them for everyone instead of answering the same questions continuously after reading everyone's review. Again, if you don't want to receive every email, you may request for me to change your preference of emails to "special notices". If you know how to do it yourself, you're free to do so :o) it'd be a big help to yours truly. 

Anyway…OH NO! TRAITOR! AHHHH!!! 

Ok. 

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love reading what you have to say and I'm glad you guys like it so far! It's summer time now and I will be spending my time writing to spend my time from now on. Hurray! I hope that you all are enjoying your summers and are relaxing just as much as I am. By the end of this bloody hot season, I'll be fat as a…I was going to say flamingo because it starts with f like fat, but flamingos aren't fat…at least to my knowledge, so I shall say pig at the risk of sounding clichéd. 

Thanks a bunch!

Lotsa love,

Sea Chelle


	13. Stolen Shadows

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 13 – Stolen Shadows_

To Sirius it seemed that Remus was being oddly moody.  Said werewolf plopped himself onto the couch and ignored the painful protests of the springs. "Well…he said yes…" Sirius murmured hesitantly. "Er – is – is that a _bad thing?" _

Remus looked up with an uncharacteristic scowl upon his face. "Of course not, don't be silly," he snapped, and Sirius blinked at him in incredulity.

"Right…"

He sighed and looked up at his fugitive of his friend. "I'm glad they believed us," he said after a moment. It turned out that when Remus ambled into the headmaster's office with Padfoot, the wizened wizard had been speaking with Minerva McGonagall who had just seen the _Daily Prophet_ picture upon which a picture of Harry Potter stood following the familiar figure of Severus Snape.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah – it's not like McGonagall didn't have her wand trained upon me during our entire meeting…" 

"Well – she believed us in the end." 

The other man rolled his eyes. "At the _very_ end. It seemed as if she wouldn't." There was a long pause and Remus turned to his friend in question. "Was it so easy to believe that I had done it, Moony?" wondered Sirius softly and when he looked up, his obsidian black eyes were clouded and filmed over with unshed tears.

Remus looked at his fellow Marauder with something akin to guilt, but it was overpowered with remorse. "For those of us with little faith, Padfoot," he whispered, averting his gaze to the sunset outside. 

He turned to look down at his tightly clasped hands and chewed on his lip a moment before saying, "I'm not going to try to lessen my shame by saying that I fought like the devil with the guards at Azkaban with posters of protest against your arrest. I -," he looked up, his face a mask of anguish, "there's nothing for me to say except that I'm sorry for ever believing you'd do such a thing. I just – I wonder now what you would have thought of me…back then. If you'd seen how I'd taken it…" 

"First James, Lily and Harry…then, then Peter and – and me," Sirius said in a quiet voice. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Of course there is!" Remus stood up abruptly and faced the window, leaning his hands on the windowsill, his eyes clouded with tears that refused to fall and pain that refused to fade. "I never knew you were a Secret Keeper for them, Sirius – but I thought I had an idea. Later, forgive me, I started to believe that you were the traitor and when – when Albus told me what happened…I thought -," he cut himself off and turned to look straight into his friend's eyes. "I thought _how could you do it? It was only after that when I wondered how any of it could be happening. How you could _ever_ give up your best friends when you were someone I looked up to most my whole life – when trust and loyalty were what made you who you are. But wondering why you did it was eating me from inside and it just wouldn't go away. When they said that you killed Peter and those other people on the street…my doubt about your innocence wouldn't go away. I couldn't put it away anymore and I began to believe it with everything in me." _

Sirius stood up and reached out to touch his friend's shoulder but Remus jerked angrily away, running a hand through his brown hair. "You don't have to be –"

"Don't say that there's nothing to be sorry for! Ever since you turned up here, I – I wondered why I ever believed something so – so – so god damned _stupid_! After every thing you've done for me too! Sirius, I started to _hate you!" The tears that had begun to well in his eyes spilled over and Remus furiously wiped them away with a ragged sleeve of his robe. "I blamed _everything_ on you. I – I said it was _your_ fault that the Potters were murdered. _Your_ fault that Harry's body could never be found for a proper burial. __Your bloody fault that bloody __Peter was dead! After a while, I started believing that everything wrongin my life was your fault just because it was_ convenient_." He spat the last word out as if it repulsed him to say it._

"Moony, don't be guilty for all of that! Everyone thought the same thing! I was stuck in bloody _Azkaban for Merlin's sakes! What were you supposed to think?" exclaimed Sirius in skepticism._

Remus was smiling a heart breaking smile as he ignored the further fall of scorching hot tears. "You don't get it, do you? I _blamed_ you! I blamed you because it was _easy _to! It was easy when everyone else hated you too! But it was stupid, don't you see? I just _knew_ you weren't a murderer! I _knew it couldn't have been you! Everyone hated you for what you did and so did I, but they didn't know you like __I did. They never got to know you as well as I did to know that you could _never_ have killed anyone. God _damn_ it, Sirius! I never said anything different than what people wanted to believe because I was afraid of saying differently…I – I didn't want to be different anymore and I didn't say a word! It was so easy to be like everyone else for once and I did it at your expense! It's _my bloody fault_ that you were in _bloody Azkaban_!"_

Sirius stepped forward and punched Remus so hard that the werewolf could have sworn that his jaw sublaxated. "Sh*t," Sirius swore, rubbing his sore fist, and then he turned and walked into the kitchen leaving Remus watching after him with wide eyes and a swollen jaw.

~*~

Thaddeus Nott proudly looked down at the boy lying so peacefully asleep upon the new bed. He was a sucker for the child and smiled as he watched his son slumber, his tiny chest rising and falling with every breath. It was a miracle he had a child at all. He and his wife had wished so hard, but never had had any luck – their little boy would always be a miracle to them. 

He shifted at the edge of the bed and brushed a lock of brown hair from the boy's face with an adoring smile. The child stirred and Thaddeus quickly pulled his hand back, standing up. "Th – Dad?" wondered the boy rather tentatively. Hearing the title, Thaddeus nodded with his heart gushing with emotion, coming closer again. The boy's face brightened into a groggy yet utterly happy smile, his chocolate brown eyes peering into bright blue ones. The child didn't have red hair of blue eyes like his father or blonde hair and hazel colored eyes like his mother. "What're you doing?" 

"Just watching you," whispered the elder man tenderly, smoothing down the boy's hair. The child dropped his gaze in unease and Thaddeus, alarmed, tried to catch the boy's gaze once more. "S-son? What's wrong? Are you all right? Is something the matter?" 

The youth looked up quickly, his eyes scrutinize his father's and all he saw was sincere concern and worry. A smile broke through the boy's troubled expression and he hugged Thaddeus tightly. "Nothing's wrong – nothing at all," he softly. "Everything's perfect." 

Thaddeus looked up to see Maura, his wife, standing in the doorway with a light smile upon her face. He pulled away slightly to beckon her over and they all sat down around the small yet comfortable bed – no longer tired, just wishing for one another's company.

Everything was perfect.

~*~

Jonas ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room, trying to think if he had left anything behind. The band on his left wrist got hot and began burning his skin. "All right!" he exclaimed angrily and swung his rucksack over his shoulder. He turned and made his way towards the door, but stopped abruptly when he saw the solitary piece of canvas hanging there. 

It was an abstract painting, one that didn't move – it was like the muggle ones he had seen in an art museum once. It was a rudimentary piece, but he _had_ first painted it when he was nine years old. It consisted only of dark colors: grays, blacks, blues, purples… At that time, he had been in a dark mood after just coming home from his first real deed with Papa and Derrick. Everyone had been smiling at the time, all except Jonas. He had holed himself up in his room and only let Lori come in. She had sat as quietly for a two year old as was possible and watched him paint. Lori had loved watching him paint…she had loved to watch her brother do what he loved most, even at a young age. 

She was his inspiration…

But Jonas didn't paint anymore. His inspiration had died long ago and she wasn't coming back. 

He had thought that he was over her death already, but the tears prickling painfully behind his eyes told otherwise. The band on his arm burned again and he glared at its dark runes. 

It was blood red – dyed that color from his very own veins. 

When the heat became too unbearable, Jonas tore his eyes away from the dark painting and pulled the door open, nearly wrenching it from its hinges. He tried to get his mind away from the past, but as he walked down the shadowy alleyways of Knockturn Alley, the painting wouldn't leave his mind. 

He kept seeing the identical two faces staring at one another. In the sapphire blue eye, he had drawn a miniature black flame and the black eye was blank. The faces were disfigured and roughly shaped as angular and square. They were surrounded with swirls of grays and purples that bled into each other and the figure of a woman was almost discernible. When Derrick had died, she had disappeared altogether, and Jonas had never been able to understand why. He had drawn this painting as a muggle would, not bringing it to life with the difficult spells he had learned not too long before this piece had been done. Later in the years, however, when Jonas couldn't understand why he couldn't remember what he had done in certain lapses in his memory, her figure had become clearer and clearer. Jonas didn't wonder why Mistress Death was painted so vividly in his painting today. He knew why.

Although…he found rather it curious that he hadn't even drawn her in the picture.

Soon, he stood in the familiar alley in which he had brewed the last seeing crystal. It had the essence of a boy he was told to bump into in a tavern several days ago and last night, he could almost have sworn he felt what the boy was feeling. He had had a dream, but he didn't have the crystal himself to see what it was that happened in the dreadful nightmare. Evan Rosier and his blasted associates had it. What they wanted from the child, Jonas was never told, but he had a feeling he knew. It was no wonder who he was working for – his father had been a devout follower of the Dark Lord those awful years so long ago and he had forced his sons to devote themselves to the same cause. 

The Bane family was renown for producing the world's most adept Necromancers. Right and wrong were of no consequence to them, but when Rigel Bane had become the patriarch he had led the whole of the family into darkness. At first, it was just doing what Mistress Death ordered him to…but later on, he took his orders from the Dark Lord. Jonas knew Mistress Death wasn't fond of Voldemort, but she couldn't complain with what he was accomplishing. 

"It took you long enough," said a voice, breaking Jonas' train of thought. The young man turned around to face Evan Rosier who was accompanied by a man Jonas knew from only a couple of meetings. "I'm sure you know Lucius Malfoy…" 

"Indeed," replied Jonas coldly. He felt the familiar constricting of his chest and the wrench of pain inside. His eyes were clouding over with red and black seeped in at the edges of his vision. 

Derrick was anxious to meet Lucius Malfoy again. 

Jonas tried with all his might to shove the half of his self away and after a few moments of struggling, barley managed it. Angelic laughter rang in his ears, but he succeeded in muffling the sounds. Though Derrick had left, there was a searing pain eating at Jonas from inside and it did not leave this time, but throbbed continuously. He was weakening and one day, his fear would come true – Derrick would overtake him completely. 

When his vision cleared, Malfoy was looking at him with a cold smirk and Evan the smile that was always present upon his face. "I've heard many things about you, Mr. Bane," said Lucius in a cold drawl and Jonas chose not to respond. "Now, we've many plans for you today. Another seeing crystal is needed and -"

"No," said Jonas, his hands fisting at his sides. 

Lucius looked at him, a perfect eyebrow raised in mild curiosity. Evan stepped forward. "You don't know what you're saying, Jonas my dear boy. Listen to your betters," he said gently, his smile wide and slightly mocking. 

"No, I'm finished with you. My father may have been loyal to the devil of a man you call Master, but I'm a slave to no one," Jonas told them in an icy tone. The wind began to pick up and he heard the familiar voices of the shadows nearby. 

"You _will serve us," Lucius told him, an undertone of amusement bellying his words. "You have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid." _

Evan looked around in wonder as the voices of the shadows grew louder, dimmed only by the sudden howling of the wind. "Jonas, you must stop this at once. You don't want to hurt yourself."

The anger so near the surface in the young man fought to break free, but he quelled it, speaking to the shadows and specters around him silently. His obsidian black eyes were swirling with fury and he didn't even notice the sudden heat on his wrist that emitted slightly from the band. 

Lucius raised his wand languorously and his eyes flashed suddenly when Evan was thrown against the wall. There was a scream nearby and Jonas saw only a mist of black rushing to envelop the still body of Evan Rosier. "Mr. Bane, you will cease this despicable behavior at once," said the man before letting loose the words that would tame any dark creature. 

A flash of crimson light, deep as the color of blood, shot towards Jonas and the band upon his wrist glowed bright red. The dark runes danced upon the object as if it were alive and sent spears of pain searing through Jonas' whole body. It was worse than the torture curse itself for this particular curse was used to dispel dark creatures from the mortal world and when it was combined with that specific brand, the result was the pain of a soul or a spirit being extracted forcefully from the body, but it didn't actually separate the two. 

Jonas fell in a heap upon the ground, gasping and screaming in sheer agony. The anger that built upon itself with ever passing second broke through the surface and a wave of power emanated from the young Necromancer's body as a new spirit emerged from where it was held captive. The pain died away and he slowly floated to a standing position, his sapphire blue eyes dark with uncontrollable fury and impregnable power. 

Lucius looked at the new man Jonas Bane had become. "Derrick Bane, I presume?"

~*~

"Dreams, Harry?" wondered Severus softly, pulling away from the embrace. The boy sniffed and wouldn't look at him as he picked up the quilt he had dropped. "What happened in your dream?" 

For a long moment, Severus didn't think that the child would answer. Then he looked up, his green eyes wide and tear filled. "I – I saw you at your meeting." At the elder man's barely concealed surprise, Harry said quickly, "I didn't mean to! But – but it just happened!"

"I thought you only saw the Dark Lord?" said the potions master in curiosity.

"I thought I did too, but the scary man wasn't in this one." He stopped and looked at Draco who nodded as if giving his consent and Severus believed that the other boy had already heard the contents of the dream. "You  were there and – and Draco's father was hurting you with his – his wooden stick and it hurt so bad and I wanted to stop it," whispered Harry, his tears spilling down his youthful face. He sniffed and Severus absently wiped away his tears and nodded, urging the boy to continue. "You were hurting lots and I was so scared but I couldn't do anything – I'm sorry. I can't ever do anything and I can't close my eyes. I had to watch…He said – he said that he wanted to make sure that you – you knew where your lollyties -"

"Loyalties?" 

"Yes," nodded Harry, "loll – lollyties lie because you were spending too much time with Mr. Double-Door." It seemed as if Draco's mispronunciations were rubbing off on Harry. "And – and then Draco woke me up." 

Draco was scuffing a bare foot across the wooden floor. "He was screaming something awful," said the child quietly. "Mr. Double-Door had to give him medicine because it hurt so much, 'tever it was." 

Albus stood up. "Before we speak of this any further, Severus, I would feel much better if you drank your…medicine," he said with a small smile. 

Severus complied with a barely concealed expression of distaste as the foul flavor of the potion ran down his throat. It was a special brew that the potions master had created to dispel the effects of the torture curse that was so commonly used among the Death Eaters. That done, he looked down at the two boys who refused to meet his eyes. "Go on up to your rooms. You need a lot of rest," he told them. 

They scurried out of the room without any protest and Severus watched them go before turning to look at the headmaster. 

Albus Dumbledore shook his head and sighed softly. "So the Death Eaters have convened again."

~*~

Remus didn't move from his spot upon the ground. He still held his throbbing jaw, but the pain was nothing compared to that which burned inside him. The flames of guilt that licked so mercilessly at his heart would not go away. He had selfishly thought that, by confessing his deepest darkest secret to the very person he had wronged, the burden of unbearable guilt would slowly ease away…but he was mistaken. The agony that he had felt all those years while his best friend had been locked away in the darkest place on earth was no competition to the pain he felt now.

After finally be reunited with a friend that had stuck by him during all their years together, he had finally driven Sirius away. Deep down inside, Remus knew that it had had to happen some time – he was just thankful that he happened so late in his life. If they all had left him when he was the lost boy during his first years at Hogwarts, he would have cracked for sure. They had created a new Remus Lupin, a stronger and more confident one, and he hoped with all his might that he could survive now. His betrayal of one of the boys who had taken him under his wing would be another dark curse that would rival his lycanthropy.

Just then, Sirius came strolling out of the kitchen holding a glass of water and a slab of cold meat. "Put that on your jaw," he said softly. He looked sheepishly at Remus. "I honestly didn't mean to hit you so hard…you were just so bloody hysterical and it was the only thing I could think to do. Well…no, that's a lie. I could have slapped you, but I figured that would be too girlish and I have a reputation to uphold." 

Remus merely looked at his friend in unconcealed shock. Sirius sighed and pressed the meat against his friend's face and the werewolf dazedly held it. 

"Don't look at me like that! It's rather disconcerting," he told his friend admonishingly. "Look, I'm not angry with you. I – I'm relieved, really…"

"_Relieved?" exclaimed Remus. His eyes were wide and puffy from crying, and Sirius would have laughed if he didn't think that his Marauder friend would fall back into hysterics. "How the bloody hell can you be relieved when I've just told you that I'm the bloody reason you were in Azkaban all this time?!"_

"Oh…it's easy really. Rather hard to explain to tell you the truth – but I really _am relieved. Moony, it wasn't your fault I was in Azkaban, you git. If you had done anything, they would have thrown you in the cell next to mine, no questions asked. They didn't give me a bloody trial – would anything you said have changed their minds?" asked Sirius. He handed over the glass of water, but Remus was still staring at him in astonishment. Sirius shrugged and drank the water himself. _

"But -"

"Remus, shut up already. You've said your piece and I don't give a bloody damn. You're not guilty of anything." At the other man's lost and anguished expression, Sirius's face softened and he spoke more gently. "Look, I stick with what I said earlier – _it is not your fault. You have __nothing to be sorry for__. If you want the blame placed on someone, put it on Peter Pettigrew – he's the traitor after all." _

Remus looked up at his friend as if he was just seeing the man for the first time. And then he dropped the slab of meat and hugged Sirius as if he would never let go.

~*~

Derrick Bane nodded, his infamous angelic smile dancing upon his lips. Lucius Malfoy nodded towards the fallen figure of Evan Rosier whose form was blurred by the shadows that preyed upon him. "Would you mind telling your friends to leave Rosier alone?" 

The Necromancer's expression was indifferent to the fate befallen to his contact, Evan, and he looked arrogantly at the wizard before him. "It's too late. My brother killed him – Jonas gets carried away sometimes. Take me for instance - I'm dead." He laughed and it sounded like silver bells ringing beautifully in the distance. 

Lucius glanced down at Evan and watched in mild curiosity as the shadows began to disperse. The man was left looking as if he were still alive, but the shadows had done much the same thing as Dementors did with their kisses. However, as the victim's soul was slowly devoured by shadows and specters, for they usually clustered together, they knew what was happening. Their soul wasn't preyed upon all at once, but torn and shredded in the process causing excruciating pain that usually resulted in death. 

"Very well," said Lucius, "we still have plans today – with or without Evan." He muttered a spell and the man's body was incinerated, leaving only ashes behind.

~*~

That evening, Harry and Draco were yet again outside playing Quidditch. They flew around the pitch, both competing to see who could catch the snitch first in the midst of the slight drizzle. It was one of those days when the sun was bright and shining down upon them while clouds hovered nearby releasing droplets of rain at the same time. 

Draco saw his friend on the opposite end of the pitch and dove for the snitch. Harry, seeing the other boy racing towards a flash of gold glinting in the sunlight, soared towards it as well, but slowed down when he saw that he had no chance of catching it at the distance he was away from it. Draco caught it and smiled as he pulled up. 

"Again?" wondered the blonde headed boy. Harry nodded and grinned. 

They let it go and that's when Baruch motioned for them to get ready for dinner. Harry met Draco upon the ground. "Shouldn't we get the snitch first?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "It's all right. We'll just get it later." 

The young Potter boy frowned, but followed the other child into the manor nevertheless. They both showered and walked down to the living room where they saw the potions professor speaking with someone, but there was a boy about their age seated upon the couch next to a woman. 

Harry's eyes widened as he ran towards them yelling with excitement and delight, "Aden!"

~*~

The large black dog barked in protest, but Remus would hear no complaints. "Now, Sirius, if you're to act as my dog, you must wear a collar. No buts. Our story wouldn't be credible if you had no collar. It's the law that all pets must have collars and nametags. Look, I even got you a bone shaped nametag!" He fastened the collar tight and laughed at the disgruntled expression upon the dog's face – if dogs could even have disgruntled expressions. 

Remus laughed and stood up, looking around for his wallet. He spotted it on the table and placed it into his robe pocket. "Look, if you're a good little doggie, I'll buy you a bone," he said with another laugh and Padfoot nipped at his hand.

Just then, the door burst open and a stream of men and women dressed in dark cloaks surrounded Remus and Padfoot, their wands trained upon the werewolf. Sirius began growling and the werewolf placated him by placing a hand between the large dog's ears. 

"Hello…" he began and jumped backwards when two wizards moved forward. They restrained him, one on either side, holding his arms tightly making an escape near impossible. Nevertheless, Remus struggled, trying to pull his arms from their grasp. "What are you doing? Let go of me! You have no right -," but he stopped speaking when Sirius growled and barked and jumped to attack the aurors. One witch was about to yell a curse when Remus yelled, "No! Please, don't! S-Snuffles, just – just sit. I'm all right." 

Sirius' teeth were bared, but he let go of the auror's robe with a deep growl and moved next to Remus whom was placed firmly upon a chair. The werewolf's arms were strapped to the armchair and he looked wildly around, wondering just what in Merlin's name was going on. 

One auror stepped forward. He was a brutal looking man, powerfully built and a towering 6'2. His auburn colored hair was long and tied in a simple ponytail at the nape of his neck. Around his sparkling brown eyes were crow's feet which spoke of laughter and a happy life whereas his hands were calloused and rough which told of a life of labor. 

"Mr. Lupin, my name is Ramon Sorenson and I am the Chief Auror of this division." The dog's ears perked up and he inched closer to Remus who patted his head absently. Sorenson motioned for one witch to bring forth a vial. "Do you agree to submit to questioning under Veritaserum? If not, a hearing will be held this afternoon -"

"I – I suppose I'll take it," said Remus softly, looking everywhere except at Sirius. He wished that his friend didn't have to see him so defenseless like this. However, it was a comfort, if only a small one, that Padfoot was there within reach. He wondered if the questioning was about Harry Potter's whereabouts, whom the media and he assumed the Ministry, knew nothing about. They seemed to always conclude that dark creatures living in society were the cause of disappearances or dark deeds. "What is this about, exactly?" he inquired, but he didn't receive an answer. The two aurors moved to hold his arms down and one of them forced his mouth open, and the bitter of taste of the Veritaserum coldly touched his tongue. He felt strangely numb after a few seconds and wasn't quite sure if he was still petting Padfoot's head. His thoughts, earlier running in a disarray in his mind, were silent now as he stared straight ahead, unable to wonder what in Merlin's name was going on. 

"Mr. Lupin," said a woman. "We're going to ask you a few standard questions before the real questioning begins." 

Remus vaguely thought he nodded, but he wasn't sure. 

"What is your name?" 

The words, "Remus J. Lupin," automatically popped from his mouth. Questions like "How old are you?" and "What day is it?" were asked and he answered them without any problem. He wondered if it was normal when he began trembling in his seat and getting hot and cold flashes. When the witch asked, "What is your relation to Sirius Black," however, Remus stiffened.

"He's my best friend," he replied and could have sworn he heard a bark nearby. His eyes were beginning to blacken at the edges and he felt like throwing up. Breathing suddenly seemed like work as he began gasping for breaths. 

"Where is he?" wondered the witch, and he didn't see her cast a worried glance towards Sorenson.

Remus tried blinking away the black and red dots dancing in his vision. "He – he -," but he cut himself off when he vomited right onto the witch's robes. 

His eyes rolled backwards as the room spun wildly and he heard the words, "Bloody hell, he's allergic to the blasted potion," before he fell into the comforting black abyss of unconsciousness.

~*~

"A visit, you say?" wondered Derrick as he looked across the table. Lucius Malfoy nodded. "Hmm…and I can use shadows and specters?" 

"Indeed. It is imperative that this traitor be disposed of immediately. Having you do it would be even better. There will be no way to trace you." 

"Oh…I wouldn't be too sure about that. But no one really knows that I – or rather Jonas, is still alive. Rather a hermit, my brother is, isn't he?" said the young Necromancer with a laugh that, though beautiful and seemingly innocent, was metallic with cruelty. Lucius eyed the new man before him and almost wished that the other brother was in his company instead. "I won't be here for long – Jonas is coming around now. But when you activate the bond, I'll come back and will get rid of the traitor for you. Just make sure you _bring me back_," Derrick told Malfoy, an undertone of warning in his voice.

Lucius merely raised a brow. "Of course," he replied, almost in a humored tone. 

This man was nearly the opposite from his brother Jonas Bane. When they had first met, it had been a surprise, for Jonas tried his very best to control his temper. However, when he had tried to escape from Lucius and the Death Eaters the first time, he had been cornered and the anger that had grown inside the boy after so long broke free and Derrick's spirit had emerged, complying with their wishes. When Derrick faded away and Jonas broke through the surface once again, the band had been fastened around the man's wrist and magically, his soul. 

Every time Lucius came to these back alley meetings, he almost always spoke with Derrick before he left. It turned out that Jonas had a particular aversion to Lucius and his fury at the blonde headed man made it easier for his brother to take control. 

Derrick was beginning to surface more often and Lucius was beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea. This certain Necromancer simply radiated power – even with the band in place. The after effects of the curse set upon Jonas never remained with Derrick and the pain seemed to melt off the young man. Upon his face was an expression of innocence, but past it, Lucius was trained enough to see the deceit, cruelty and ruthlessness. Behind the mask of perfection was a man that was not afraid to be reckless – a man unafraid of pain. In the swirling depths of sapphire blue, Malfoy could see the same desire for power as he himself had, and, truth be told, it sent a shiver of foreboding down the man's back.

Soon, the duo was standing up to leave. Then they headed towards the home of the traitor.

~*~

Thaddeus looked across the table at his son with a soft smile. He turned to glance at Maura and the boy looked at both of them in turn with curiosity. "What is it?" wondered the child.

"Well, Aden, you said that you didn't have a birthday…" The boy called Aden nodded. "Er – well, you see, we – er – that is, Maura and I -," but his wife interrupted, unable to keep silent as he stammered.

"Aden, honey, we want you to have a birthday. Since…since it's been a week since we – we've adopted you…er – well, you see -"

Thaddeus broke in and the words, "What do you think of having your birthday today?" escaped his lips as if he couldn't hold them in any longer. 

Aden's eyes became wide and bright as he looked up at his adoptive parents, a smile creeping onto his face. "I'd love it!" he exclaimed and jumped over the table to hug Thaddeus and then he crawled back off and ran over to hug Maura. The two adults were laughing and Aden could have sworn he saw his new mother wipe away tears. 

He didn't think he could have had better parents if he had imagined them. After Harry had left with the scary man in the funny looking black clothes, he had left soon after with the Notts. At first he had been frightened in their company, but their wish to make him as comfortable as possible was heartening and he began to really like them. They didn't spoil him with ice cream before dinner, but they allowed him all they could give him. He even had his own room with a comfortable bed and had bought him toys with what money they had. They weren't the richest people in the world, but got by and Aden couldn't care less about money while he was with the Notts. 

His life had gone sky rocketing upwards in the days he spent with them and the only thing that he could want more was to see his best friend again. He wouldn't mention it just yet, however, for he wasn't quite sure what the boundaries were at the moment. 

Christ! But a _birthday? He hadn't even mentioned one before; it was them who asked him…now they were going to make him one! Heavens above…could his life get any better? Maura was a wonderful cook and Thaddeus would help sometimes. It was always funny to watch Th – Dad trying to steal a bit of food while she cooked. Mau – Mum didn't get angry, only tried to pretend that she was before laughing and telling Dad to scat. _

Dad…Mum…Aden smiled as he finished his breakfast. And now a birthday…

He tried to push away the guilt that arose in him when he thought back to his days at the orphanage. Harry had been sent away with a very scary man and Aden had not been able to stop the man from taking his best friend away. Aden felt like an older brother for his friend because Harry was smaller than he was and more afraid of grown ups than he. Now he wondered how his friend was getting along while Aden was having the most magnificent time…

"How about us going shopping?" wondered Maura. Aden looked up from his breakfast and another real smile played across his face as he nodded enthusiastically. Thaddeus laughed and he met his wife's eyes over the top of his son's head, a confirmation within their depths. Maura nodded almost imperceptibly. Their smiles broadened, but Aden hadn't seen the exchange for he was eating quite vigorously. It was strange, eating as much as he wanted – and the food was spectacularly wonderful! 

When he was finished, he was sent upstairs to his room to get ready while his new mum and dad did the dishes. "I can do them," Aden said, bringing his plate towards the sink, but Thaddeus took it from his hands with a grin and a shake of his head. 

"No, no, old boy, not on your birthday you aren't!" he exclaimed and Aden laughed.

"Does this mean I'm eight now?" wondered the boy, his eyes wide.

Maura smiled and hugged him tightly. "Yes, it does, love. Now go on upstairs. We have to dress up differently for this particular place. I've set out your new clothes for the occasion." 

Then with a last smile towards his parents, he dashed towards his room. He had never been shopping before and it sounded fun. On his bed were perfectly fitting jeans and a T-shirt and a strange dress like coat. He put it on with a frown and looked down at himself. It was kind of fun wearing it – like a costume. When he was finished, he rushed downstairs and saw Maura and Thaddeus already dressed. They wore the strange dresses like his and he said in wonder, "What are these for?" 

"They're called robes," said Thaddeus, his voice uneasy. "Er – well, you'll see when we get there." He glanced at his wife who smiled encouragingly, and then they got into their car. They had decided to tell Aden of their original roots when they arrived at Hogsmeade. They were sure that their son didn't know about wizards and witches, but had been searching for a child for so long. 

When Albus Dumbledore contacted them, for they had asked him for help, he had told them to go to St. Mary's Orphanage for it turned out that there was more than one child with magical affinities. The headmaster had told them that one of them was already going to be taken from the orphanage some days later, but the other child had no one lined up for adoption. They had visited the dreadful place and had immediately signed all papers that would allow them to adopt the boy simply called Aden, age: approximately seven years.They met him briefly for a moment, but were immediately rushed out of the orphanage by Mr. McKinnon whom, Thaddeus and Maura assumed with something akin to horror, didn't wish for them to get to know the boy lest they change their minds about adopting little Aden. Had he asked, they would have assured him most passionately that they loved the boy upon their first meeting and wouldn't change their minds for anything. 

When they had first met him, he had been reluctant to be in their presence and answered their questions like he would get in trouble with more words spoken than necessary. They had been horrified to see the faintest purplish mark upon the boy's right temple and when they had inquired about it, he had looked terrified and ran out of the room. That was their first and last meeting before they would take him home. 

…

_Aden__ was silent on the way home and Thaddeus looked at Maura who looked near tears. "Er – Aden, how would you like an ice cream? There's a parlor in the city that Maura and I love…" _

_He looked up in surprise. "I'm allowed to have ice cream?" he exclaimed, and immediately shut his mouth. Thaddeus could have sworn he heard his teeth clash together with a 'snap'. _

_His wife had turned around in her seat with wide eyes looking at him in horror. "Of **course** you can have ice cream! It's not **healthy** for boy's your age to do without ice cream!" she exclaimed and Thaddeus laughed. __Aden__'s little face had brightened with a tentative smile and Maura went on saying, "Isn't that right, Thaddeus?"_

_"Indeed, my love," he had replied solemnly and he cherished the first laugh he had heard his 'son' make. It was like heavenly bells ringing and he knew that he would never wish for anything more than hearing that sound again. He looked at _Aden___ in the rearview mirror of the car as Maura continued on her tirade._

_"Since you asked that awful question, my dear Thaddeus and I will have to stuff you with as much ice cream as we possibly can!" she declared and nodded as if to make it final. "What do you say to that, my boy?"_

_Aden looked at her in surprise, then laughed. "I'd say that it's wonderful," he said with a bright grin. He rather glowed at her when she said 'my boy'. Perhaps these people weren't that bad…_

_Thaddeus could have sworn he saw traces of mischief twinkling within the depths of the child's eyes that were oddly similar to Maura's own. They soon parked before the ice cream parlor. Thaddeus had taken one of __Aden__'s small hands in his own larger one and he squeezed it in reassurance. The man felt the boy's gaze upon him and he looked down with a grin. One played across the child's own face and Thaddeus felt his heart become lighter. _

_That first day in one another's company had been the most wonderful in Thaddeus' entire life, one he knew he would never ever forget…_

_…_

Soon after that, Thaddeus inquired whether Aden would like to call him 'Dad' and Maura 'Mum'. The boy's eyes had brightened and a smile had appeared upon his face making Thaddeus' heart jumped. "I'd love it! – Dad," replied the boy with a grin, and the elder man couldn't help but hug the child. Aden's laughter had sung in his ears making yet another day one to remember in Thaddeus Nott's mind. 

It was a few days later now and Aden looked at his new parents with adoration shining in his eyes, reflecting their own. Thaddeus wondered what the boy would think if he ever knew about his past…

Maura knew about it, but they had met some few years afterwards and she had told him that she loved _him and not his past. She had been horrified, yes, but Maura was a woman who would not let certain things keep her away from what she wanted – and what she wanted was to be with Thaddeus Nott. They had gotten married and Thaddeus had broken off all ties with the Death Eaters he had associated with in his youth. Having been happily married for two years, they wanted kids but found that Maura was unable to bear any children. After many long nights of deliberation, they decided that they would adopt a child. _

He cut off his thoughts when they arrived near Diagon Alley. His eyes met Maura's and she nodded, Aden was looking out the window in curiosity. "Aden?" said Maura softly. He turned to look at her with an excited smile. "There's something we have to tell you, sweetheart," she told him, and then she looked at her husband. 

"You see, son," began Thaddeus, "there's a whole different world out there…"

…

Later that day, Aden sat in the backseat with a variation of different toys and a wooden stick he had learned was called a wand – he could even make it spark with his very own 'magic'! It had been the best day of his life and now they were going to drive home right after his new dad spoke with one of his old friends. 

They soon arrived before a house that seemed to be too big for a house. It looked like three had been stuck together to make this humongous building. He ogled at it in awe and Thaddeus had laughed, messing his hair fondly. Aden grinned and held his dad's and his mom's hands. The trio walked into the house and was greeted by the most peculiar looking fellow that the boy had ever seen. 

"Good evening," said the green person. 

Thaddeus smiled somewhat nervously. "Er, hello, Baruch – I doubt you remember me…I'm -," but the elf had smiled and Aden could have sworn that the eyes that were now blue had been purple before.

"Thaddeus Nott," the creature called Baruch said. "Welcome, please come in. I shall inform Master Severus Snape of your arrival." He bowed and disappeared without a warning. Aden jumped and looked around.

Maura laughed. "He's an elf, isn't he Thaddeus?" The man nodded, and Aden felt his father's hand was sweaty and cold. 

"Are you all right?" wondered the boy, tugging on the hand. 

Thaddeus looked down and smiled reassuringly. "Of course…I – I just haven't seen Severus in quite a while is all…" 

The potions professor himself soon walked down the staircase to greet them. His eyes held something akin to surprise, but his expression was blank. "Thaddeus," he greeted with a slight nod.

Aden stared at him in shock. "You're the scary man!" he exclaimed and Severus' eyes strayed towards the boy whom he saw looked familiar. "You're the one who was at the orphanage! And you took Harry away!" The boy looked around wildly as if his friend was hiding somewhere. "Where is he? If you've done anything to him -," but he was cut off when Thaddeus placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. 

It was a rare display of anger and anxiety that the man had never seen in Aden before. "Calm down, Aden, it's all right," he said softly. Then he looked up at Severus whose eyebrows were raised in what seemed like amusement, curiosity, and even more surprise.

"Mr. Potter is outside on the Quidditch pitch. I'm sure he will be in shortly." He paused. "He is in good health as well so you shouldn't worry." He walked towards the living room. "Thaddeus, this way," he said and walked into the room. They all sat around upon the couch. "I suppose you want to talk about the meeting?" 

Thaddeus took a deep breath and exhaled as if trying to calm his nerves. "Yes…I – I thought I should tell one of you in person and you – you are the person I'm most comfortable with telling. I – I know you're not -," but he stopped when Severus held up a hand.

"Thank you, that will do," said the man. "I quite understand your absence. The others…I'm not quite sure what the others have to say." He glanced at Maura and Aden as if just noticing their presence. 

"They're all right," said Thaddeus. "I hold complete trust in my family." Aden smiled and Maura touched her husband's shoulder comfortingly. 

Just then, Aden heard a familiar voice shout with a mixture of delight and excitement, "Aden!" He turned with a bright grin and saw Harry dashing towards him. They met with a hug and laughter. "What're you _doing_ here?" exclaimed Harry, his green eyes bright. 

"I'm with my new family! Look, he's my dad. His name's Thaddeus Nott and there's me Mum! Her name's Maura," said Aden in a gush, pointing at his new parents. Harry grinned. Aden suddenly sobered, eyeing Severus warily. "Is he all right?" 

Harry looked at the older man with a bright smile, and then nodded at his friend with a laugh. Aden smiled at how happy his best friend was. Harry looked around and spotted Draco scowling at the doorway, holding his broom and Harry's borrowed one. He gestured for his new friend to come over and Draco did so, dragging his feet. "Look, Aden, this is my friend Draco Malfoy! He's 'magic'." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are too, Harry," he said. 

Aden's eyes widened. "Wow! So am I! Thad – I mean, Dad and Mum said I am too! Wow! This is wicked!" 

Thaddeus and Maura were laughing while Severus watched the children's exchange with eyes twinkling with something akin to humor. 

That was when alarms began sounding loudly throughout the whole manor, alerting Severus of dark trespassers, and the doors burst open with a ferocious gust of wind. 

~*~

Hurray! An extra long chapter! It's actually seventeen pages! Yay! The summer, I've found, is somehow an inspiration to me…I seem to be able to write. There is, also, the fact that I've nothing else to do except sit in front of the computer and stare at blank pages upon the screen. Anyway…thanks for all the encouragement you all have been giving me in your reviews! The number is so high and I'm very thankful to all of you! :o) 

Do you all like the Bane brothers? I feel bad for Jonas…Derrick is interesting to write though. Is it confusing? What do you think about Aden coming back? I, personally, really like Thaddeus and Maura…Is the interaction between Sirius and Remus credible and real? I wasn't quite sure how to write that part…

Things have begun to pick up pace. I hope you like it so far! 

Lol, sorry about the cliff hanger…Hahaha! I **was** going to put the next bit in this chapter but…I decided to torture you all a bit. Tell me what you think in a review and I'll try to write quickly! I've plotted what's going to happen in the next chapter already :o) hurray! I hope it'll be a quick update!

**Thank you so much:**

**Princess55, ShortySC22, Kateri, Von (I don't think Draco really understand the importance of Harry at the moment), ****AmyPotter14, Corgi (lol, litter of kittens indeed!)** ,****** Charma1219, hermionestarz (hi! I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Tears in Heaven right now. I've started the next chapter…but I'll try to start writing that one again soon :o), **Silver-Phoenix, Calen, Gia, ranger, Toria, Shinigami06 **(hehe, glad you liked how 'Snivellus' was mentioned. I figured that since we know that much I'll include it :o)**, Melissa Jooty **(hurray! I was really happy reading your review! It was nice and long! Lol. Haha, I can't wait to write the Sirius and Harry and Remus interaction…Hahaha! About Severus and torture…well…we shall just have to wait!)**, TEO **(I'm glad you don't think Severus is OOC! I'm assuming that OOC is bad? What does it mean by the way?)**, RainWaters **(Yay! I'm glad you liked Draco's trouble with big words…and Hog Wars. :o) haha! What do you think about Double Door? I wasn't quite sure if that was too much but…ah well. I agree with the fan fic ghost town thing…it's killing me!)**, TLC, DragongirlG, Elfmoon87 **(hi! I must say that I absolutely loved your review! You read this story out loud to your nine year old brother, eh? Ooh! I'm so happy! :o) lol. It's so sweet that you read it together! My brother is twelve and a pain in the behind…but…you know, he's just found out that annoying me to death is his meaning in life. I'm glad you're having fun reading this story! :o) I'm so happy! Lol the green and red liquid is explained in this chapter as a medicine for the after effects of the torture curse :o( poor Severus! More on Harry's dream later. I'm so glad that you like Draco and think that Harry's adorable! Thanks so much! I hope you and your little bro have fun with this chap! It's a bit darker though…)**, Barbara, azntgr01 **(Thanks!)**

Thank you all so much!


	14. Banished from the Light

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 14 – Banished From the Light_

Severus heard the alarms go off and immediately drew his wand, hoping the communication spells weren't cut. He took two steps forward when the great double doors of the living room burst open letting in a ferocious gust of wind. Stumbling backwards, he saw many of the objects in the room swirl in the harsh air stream and shatter upon the floors. Several dark robed wizards and witches entered, their wands drawn threateningly. One pulled his hood back and he recognized the familiar silver blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy. 

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the potions master in his coldest tone. A trickle of fear made its way up his spine as he looked at the man before him with the utter loathing that he sometimes could not hide.

Lucius smirked. "We've a score to settle with a traitor, Severus," the man replied, his voice light with no trace of tension. His stance was relaxed as he held his wand in a hand not wrought by nerves, but dangling at his side in evident serenity.

_Traitor… Severus' heart thumped wildly in his chest as he discreetly looked around, trying to find an escape. It was no use, however, for they were outnumbered three to one. _How could they know?_ The professor sought to figure out who may have had suspicions about his loyalties. The person who trusted him the least would be Lucius Malfoy, but they were familiar enough not to express disloyalty to one another in public or even before the Dark Lord. He felt awfully hot all of a sudden in his light robes despite the fact that the harsh wind had not yet abated. _DeMay…? _He remembered the day long ago when he had had to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Could Dumbledore have made a mistake when adding Lucas DeMay to the Hogwarts' staff? Perhaps hiring a man with loyalties to the Death Eaters was somehow Albus' purpose…_

But if DeMay was innocent, how could the Death Eaters have known? Hadn't he been at the meeting? Hadn't he proved his loyalty by enduring curse after curse? He had tolerated questioning and the betterment of his Occlumency skills had proven priceless.

_Then how could they know?_

At the corner of his eye, Severus saw one of the three little boys step forward. "Father?" asked Draco in incredulity. "What's going on?" He looked awfully small standing there before the many witches and wizards facing him in such an ominous stance.

Lucius eyed the boy before motioning for him to come forward. "Come here, Draco," he told his son and Draco glanced back at Harry and Severus with fear flashing in his icy grey eyes before doing as he was told. He moved forwards until he stood before his father, and then he turned around, his face a mask of attempted stillness, but his eyes betrayed his unmistakable fear. In the years to come and in the many cruel lessons he would learn from his father, his attempts at masking his emotions would soon become infallible. Harry watched his friend move to his father's side, and then he backed up until he was standing near Severus, half hidden behind the man, holding tightly onto the professor's robes. 

The man beside Lucius lowered his hood at the blonde man's nod and Severus noted the uneasy expression upon the handsome young man's face. Their eyes met and the man looked away. He looked tired and his face was gaunt. This one didn't carry a wand, but there was an air of sinister power that positively radiated around him. 

"Ah, Thaddeus, it's been a long time since we've seen one another," said Lucius as if speaking of the weather, but there was an undertone of cold question in his voice. His eyes were flashing dangerously as he looked at his old associate, the silent inquiry boring deep down into Thaddeus soul, but the man in question stood his ground, staring back at him even as he felt his son move slowly towards him.

Aden slipped his hand into his father's and felt a jolt of fright run down his spine at how cold and clammy the man's hand was. _Is Dad shaking?_ he wondered in horror. In their short time together as a family, Thaddeus had always been the father figure that the boys at St. Mary's Orphanage had always wanted. He was calm and collected…the exception of course was when Aden showed discomfort at anything at all. The boy turned to look at the robed figures that had spread out in a semi circle around Aden, his family, Draco, Severus, and Harry. "Dad, who are they?" he wondered softly. 

Thaddeus sent a hesitant look towards the Death Eaters, and then he looked down at the wide chocolate brown eyes of Aden. He opened his mouth to respond, but a cutting voice broke in.

"Why, I'm hurt, Thaddeus old friend," said Lucius, putting a hand to his heart mockingly. "You haven't told your _son_ about us? Why, we were the best of friends." He looked at Aden with a smirk. "What's your name, boy?" 

Aden stuck his chin out in reckless defiance. "Aden Nott," he replied and felt Thaddeus squeeze his hand. He looked up at his father and saw that the man's eyes were bright with unshed tears, his red hair a mess atop his head from the still swirling winds.

"Aden Nott…" Lucius' smirk broadened and he turned to Jonas. "He says his name is Aden Nott, Jonas – what do you make of that?" 

Severus looked at the man called Jonas with a mixture of curiosity, and unquestionable fear. Where his terror was rooted from, he didn't know and he didn't wonder about it either – it was merely present for there was a sinister air radiating from him. 

Jonas averted Lucius' gaze and turned two smoldering black orbs to the ground in a scowl, feeling the all too familiar constriction of his chest as a second spirit fought to overtake him in his anger. He muttered darkly under his breath and Lucius laughed.

"Nothing? So you make nothing of it?" The young Necromancer's eyes burned with tears of fury and helplessness as the band upon his wrist glowed crimson red and burned ferociously at his skin. The runes began taking shape in the air and he looked up to meet the traitor's eyes. The other man was looking at him as if he had a sudden understanding of an unasked question. 

"_Bloody hell," Jonas thought he heard the man breath, his voice catching at the realization. _

Jonas looked to his right just as he saw Lucius nod at someone at his right. The witch directed her wand towards him and his eyes swirled in rage. "No!" he yelled, shadows being created within the palms of his hands. Lucius was the only one who knew to move, but the witch could only stare in horror as the shadows and specters bound to Jonas soared towards her. 

The room was deathly silent as the voices of the underworld creatures tore at her spirit and her screams echoed as she writhed in pain. No one dared to move a step towards her for one look at the young man whose aura was a blinding light of black stood like the epitome of power nearby.

His voice broke the silence and even the shadows and specters, blissfully preying upon the witch's spirit, silenced themselves for their master wished it so. "I told you once, Lucius Malfoy, I'm a slave to no one but myself," he said softly, but his voice seemed to resound around the room in deafening tones. 

But even as he said it, Severus saw his lips pursed and beads of sweat upon the young man's forehead. If it was at all possible, he looked even gaunter than he had first been. The clouds of black hovering under his eyes were more pronounced as was his emancipated form under the loose robes that hung off his shoulders. The strangest thing was happening to the man's eyes for what Severus had first thought to be black were now swirling with sapphire blue. 

"You are a slave to Mistress Death, Jonas," said Lucius in a fierce whisper, his eyes burning with triumph. "You are a slave to Derrick Bane." And as Jonas clenched his fists, fighting off an enemy none but he could see, Lucius raised his wand, crimson glowing at its tip. "And you are a slave to _me_."

And Jonas screamed as Derrick Bane took over his body once and for all.

~*~

The only thing Remus heard when he awoke was a constant blip nearby and he felt something large weighing down his bed. With a moan of discomfort and pain in his chest, he slowly sat up. There was a last bark before a blurry form helped him to sit up. Remus tried hitting the person away, but they merely held him tighter and soon, he was sitting up against newly fluffed pillows. 

The werewolf rubbed his eyes with a huge yawn, and then he looked around dazedly. There was someone familiar next to him, but he couldn't quite place the face. The familiar eyes stared at him with evident concern and his black hair was astray atop his head. 

Black. Hair.

"Sirius?" wondered Remus, but his voice came out in an incoherent slur. He looked at his blurry friend wildly, and then looked around again, feeling the spells and just making out the virtual monitors nearby. His heart began pounding and the constant blip sounded quickly with it. 

The man beside him held his hand. "Moony," whispered Sirius urgently, "calm down, you're all right. You're all right." Remus took a series of deep breaths as his best friend calmed him, holding his hand for comfort. "These are just some after effects of the Veritaserum on your system. You were allergic…supposedly because of your lycanthropy."

_Allergic? _Lycanthropy? _He thought back to the last thing he could remember. _

A wave of nausea…dancing vision…red and black spots…black abyss…barking before he slipped away…barking?

"You were a dog…" he tried to say, but his tongue felt like a mound of Drooble's Best Bubble Gum in his mouth. His words couldn't seem to get around the blasted thing. 

Nearby, Sirius laughed softly, just making out the meaning of his friend's words. "Yeah, Padfoot, remember?" And Remus felt a strange prickling sensation behind his eyes as he rubbed his temples in fatigue. 

The problem was that he didn't. 

_A dog? How could Sirius be a dog? He was…Sirius…He shook his head, looking in the direction of the dark shape he had learned to be his friend. _

"It's all right – I heard the Healer say that you're suffering from mild to not really severe memory loss, but it will undoubtedly come back. You're going to be perfectly fine in a few days – don't worry." Remus opened his mouth to speak, then thought the better of it and touched his eyes. _I can't bloody see!_ The hand in his squeezed again in reassurance. "Blurry?" Remus nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had formed some minutes ago. "That won't stay for long – the Healer said your sight should recover in a few hours to a day. Your tongue should loosen up in a short while as well." 

He sighed and relaxed, finding that he had stiffened his back until he was sitting up, straight as a board. 

"Albus visited – our beloved headmaster," said Sirius and Remus noticed that the last definition was added with ease, as if they had been speaking for a while. Had he awakened before? If he had, he couldn't remember it… "He told me that I should probably tell you what happened when you woke up again. Don't worry, he also told the doctors not to come in to this room unless it was an emergency – said you liked your privacy," Sirius told him with a small chuckle. "The cunning bastard," whispered the escapee from Azkaban brokenly. 

_When you woke up again…so I woke up before? Remus rubbed his eyes, feeling dizzy, and then he closed them. Perhaps it would be better not to see fuzzy things for a while. _Why shouldn't doctors come in? Is it because Sirius is a dog?__

"It turns out that you're severely allergic to Veritaserum… they say it's because of your lycanthropy, but I doubt it. Other werewolves had suffered from Veritaserum usage and they didn't react the way you did. Merlin – you were out like a light! I wasn't the only one panicking. The aurors were having a field day." Sirius shook his head, his voice near a growl. "It turns out that they didn't even have an authorized warrant for using the blasted potion – Sorenson was laid off, but it was really someone deep in the Ministry that illegally authorized their use of Veritaserum to question you." He pushed a strand of hair from Remus face and the tired man lop-sidedly grinned. Sirius wasn't sure that his friend was smiling like that because of the anesthesia charms or just because, but he shrugged the thought away. 

"Anyway…I suppose that I'm lucky that you're allergic to Veritaserum – they were going to question you about me…" Sirius broke off, the monitoring spells catching his eye and he ran a hand through his hair in guilt. "Merlin – Moony, I'm sorry about all this. If it wasn't for me -," but Remus hit his hand. "Ouch! What -," but he cut himself off when he saw his friend shifting position. 

He transformed back into Padfoot, noticing that Remus was awfully exhausted. Hopefully he would wake for a fourth time actually _knowing_ himself again – knowing what happened, for it was tearing Sirius apart to tell him over and overagain.

~*~

Luke ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. His hazel eyes were tired after long nights of writing a curriculum for the school year. He had just finished fifth year's and felt like doing away with this whole teaching thing. 

_Only two more to go…he thought desperately, pulling a piece of parchment towards himself. Inadvertently, he knocked over the ink well and he swore under his breath. Standing up, he looked around the room and spotted another one on his bedside desk. He picked it up and noticed a note card upon the desk. _

He dropped the ink well in his hand and didn't even hear the sound of the glass shattering or the tiny pieces digging deeply into his skin. He didn't feel the ink frostily touch his toes as he looked at the neat yet masculine scrawl upon the dreaded note card.

Lucas DeMay took a step forward, the glass piercing the soles of his feet but getting no response. He took the note card in his left hand, absently rubbing the spot where the hated mark that branded him to his past and his most hated acquaintance. 

It had been so long…so long since he had been at a meeting…

Not too long ago, he had seen Severus Snape – a man he had hated only because he was related to the past that Lucas so desperately wanted to forget. In their years knowing one another, their relationship hadn't been as cold as it was now, and Luke felt that the frigidity of their association was his own fault – but what was he to do when the man only brought back memories that he wished with all his might to somehow fade away? 

He wondered vaguely if Severus went to the meeting…and then  he remembered that the man was teaching at Hogwarts as well, as a potions professor. Merlin, the two seemed so different, yet they were so much alike. Luke knew that Severus hated him with a passion for almost the same reasons that he himself hated the potions master, but there was a cold and almost sinister cloud in the man's eyes that said he knew something that Luke himself did not know. There was a dignity to the man that seemed to make him superior and Lucas could not forget the expression upon the other professor's face that had made him feel so low. 

That day in the hallway, Severus had said something that had etched itself in Luke's mind. 

_"I've been to hell and back many times, DeMay…in fact – I suggest you take a trip. Satan himself would like to see you again," said a man with ice dripping lethal drops of venom with every word._

There was a knock on the door, but Luke didn't hear it as he lost himself to the memories he fought so hard to forget. He didn't notice the door open, nor the exclamation of surprise.

"Luke!" cried Skye, she walked over in her fuzzy pink slippers, her hazel eyes so like his wide with horror. "Lucas DeMay, what have you _done_ to yourself?" She shook him, snapping him out of his daze and he lashed out with his hand but she blocked the blow and slapped him in retaliation. 

He stood there, blinking in surprise, and only then did he seem to see his sister standing there. "Skye? What are you doing in here? This is my private chamber." 

She rolled her eyes and asked the heavens to save her from imbeciles before taking the note card from him and throwing it into the fire. "Forget about it," she told him softly. "It's all in the past." Luke looked at her for a long moment before nodding. He took a step towards his desk and winced, looking down at his bloody feet where bits of glass pierced angrily at his skin. "Merlin, Luke, what you do to yourself…" Skye shook her head and told him to sit upon his bed so she could heal him. She had just finished studying at a Healer school and now worked at St. Mungo's part time. "You ought to be more careful – one of these days you'll walk off the cliff because you didn't notice that the road ended a mile back!" 

He merely rubbed his eyes in response and her gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Skye," he mumbled. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately," he lied. 

She noticed the shifting of his eyes as he said his last sentence and sighed. "It's all right," she replied and after she cleaned his cuts and extricated the bits of glass, she healed them. "Look, you have three months to write those blasted curriculums. Spread the wealth, eh?" 

Luke looked up at the younger woman and smiled. "Sure, Sis," he said. 

Skye rolled her eyes, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation before taking her leave. She stopped in the doorway to say, "Don't forget to clean up the mess. Do it now before you forget about it," she ordered and he laughed, complying with the command. 

Sometimes he really just couldn't think. Perhaps it was all those times at the meetings when…

But he shook his head quickly. 

"Forget," he muttered. "Forget about it." 

And he turned to look at the fire where the note card had been reduced to mere ashes.

~*~

Severus fought the urge to take many steps backwards as he saw the sapphire blue triumph over the obsidian color of the screaming man's eyes. Crimson light enveloped the man called Jonas and the potions master glanced over at Lucius to see a familiar smirk of victory, yet there was an odd expression of unease swirling in the grey eyes so alike his son's. 

All of a sudden, the screaming came to a sudden halt and the loud voices that melded together like a whirl of chaos coming from the shadows and specters slowly dispersed from the fallen witch. She lay there against the wall looking very much alive, but there was an emptiness in her eyes that made everyone in the room shiver. And Severus suddenly knew what fate had befallen the unfortunate witch – her soul was gone. 

_Is that the way I will go? thought Severus, his mind strangely blank and tranquil. _

The underworld creatures hovered back towards Jonas who stood erect, yet lingered just above the ground, the crimson light fading from him like a dissolving cloud. Truth be told, the power that had radiated from the frightening young man increased a hundred fold and seemed to smother all occupants in the room. His pained expression had slowly melted away with the red light and the runes on the wrist band that had glowed blood red began to wither away to nothingness. A slow smile of dark perfection smoldered upon his face like a sinister flame and his eyes twinkled with laughter at a joke only he could understand.

Vaguely, Severus felt Harry clutching his hand tightly, but the man couldn't take his eyes from the man called Jonas. 

Lucius turned to his fellow Death Eaters with a smirk that covered his unease. "I'm sure you remember Derrick Bane?" 

There were murmurs of assent from the other wizards and witches, but there were dark whispers of malice laced with fear that caught Severus' ear as he looked at the new man Jonas had become. 

Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder as the boy shivered upon sighting the change in the young Necromancer standing before him. Derrick seemed too perfect to be real, and the sinister aura that hung so freely around him seemed to radiate, the power increased ten-fold.  

"We haven't come for no reason," Lucius proclaimed to all those who stood in the room. The air was thick with tension and fear and Derrick's smile broadened as he drank up the dark emotions that swirled around him. Jonas' shadows' and specters' voices increased in volume as their hunger for new souls intensified. Harry shivered as he saw the faint shapes of the shadows hover near the man called Derrick Bane. They were_ just perceptible for the sunlight outside began to fall into the room against the walls making the dancing specters perceivable. He tightened his hold on Severus' hand and buried himself deeper in the professor's robes, trying to make himself out of sight. _

Severus' pounding heart almost deafened him to Lucius Malfoy's next words which were cold and laced with venomous drops of poison. "There is a traitor in our midst, and it is due time for an example of what we do to traitors."

Aden felt his father shiver and glanced up at Thaddeus, his chocolate brown eyes alight with fear. He turned to look at Lucius, but the man's wand was no longer drawn. 

Lucius turned to Derrick and only then did Severus see the dark shadows swirling and growing in his palms. "Stop this taunting, Lucius," said the potions master, drawing himself to his fullest height and using the cold indifferent expression he wore at the meetings he always attended so long ago. "Let's get this over with now or leave my home."

The blonde headed man smiled, but the expression held no trace of mirth – only malice. "Why, what is it that you want us to 'get over', Severus?" 

"I know why you're here," replied the potions master in his most acidic tone.

Lucius' eyes narrowed and his eyes hardened into the coldest of ice. "I don't know how you would – I never told you." Severus didn't reply, but watched as his old friend exchanged a weighty glance with Derrick Bane. "Would you confess about being in league with our traitor?" 

At this, it took all of Severus' control not to look at the other man skeptically. He vaguely felt Harry's hand tighten in his. He could feel his heart painfully pounding against his chest – could actually _feel_ it and his breathing was hitched by the constant pulsation. 

"No," said the Death Eater with disappointed distaste, "you wouldn't, would you. Ever the _loyal Severus Snape that our Lord loves." Here, Lucius' lip curled with revulsion and something akin to envy – but what he was envious about was an unsolvable puzzle for Severus because Lucius had always been the top man in Lord Voldemort's ranks. "No – you really wouldn't know who the traitor is, my dear Severus. For you who never were publicly questioned, never questioned anyone else either, did you? But you will see now what I think, even if you don't believe that any of use could ever become traitorous. Derrick?" _

The Necromancer smiled and held forward a sphere of malicious shadows and specters that stared nastily around at everyone in the room, hungry for a new soul to prey upon. "This is for the traitor," whispered Derrick with a small, satisfied smile before launching the array of dark creatures forwards.

And Severus could only watch in helplessness as it soared across the room. 

~*~

DONE! FINALLY! Why this was such a grueling chapter to write, I have no idea. It could be that I don't do well with writing plots or developing them or building up tension and suspense…but, I suppose I suppose shall never know. Yet again, I've left you all with an ugly cliff hanger – I do LOVE these things! Lol, I'm sorry though. I do hope that the next chapter will come out soon. Sorry also about the long, LONG wait!

This will inevitably be a long story so don't worry yourselves – unless you like short stories for this will not be one. The chapters are longer though, HURRAY! Though this one is shorter than the last. This one was only nine pages. Sorry! 

Thank you to: **Toria**** (Hurray! Glad you like Aden's reappearance!)**, Silver-Phoenix **(Ahh! I haven't updated in about eight or so days! Sorry! And you were just saying how I updated so quickly!)****, ranger, TLC (I hope they'll be all right too!)****, Corgi (I must say that I agree with you wanting to see the 'three tots' create a whole bunch of chaos around the manor :o)**, AmyPotter14 **(Yay! I'm glad you thought the end of the last chapter was suspenseful!)****, ShortySC22, Gia, dragongirlG, Rei, princess55 (You really think I write Sirius and Remus well? YAY! Lol, I remember saying before that I wasn't sure if I was writing them very well. Anyway, thanks for giving me an ego booster!)****, Romm (lol, your review said the things that I wanted to hear! – especially during this part of the story. This is the climax of this ONE part…the story will be longer. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but it'll be longer. Because I like long stories. Or, maybe I'll just have a sequel… :o)****, Fate (haha…er – sorry about this next cliff hanger. I feel like I'm going at a snail's pace with this certain part in the story!)**, Charma1219, emma, tati ****

**Shinigami06 (ooh, long review! HURRAY, Severus is IN CHARACTER! yay. I'm so happy that you like the Bane brothers! They're my babies. I know! Poor Jonas, he's so troubled – it's this whole thing with being born into evil families…and poor little sis…he tried to save her and she died anyway. But at least he killed Derrick! Oh, wait, Derrick came back to possess him… One of your friends was adopted? And she read the Aden/parents interaction? And thought it was BELIEVABLE? YAY! :o) your reviews always make me happy, lol! Hehe, I'm glad that you like Remus and Sirius – I like that line too, about hugging Sirius and all…I just feel so bad for Remus because it seems to me that he puts up with all this crap and doesn't really say a word so I thought that he should go hysterical if only for a short while…:o) thanks soooo much!)**, Elfmoon87 **(ooh, another long review! Aw, who can annoy the other more, you say? I'm going to pretend I'm mature and say that I do NOTHING to annoy my brother, but I suppose he thinks I annoy him anyway for the sole reason of my being his sister…yay! You like Aden's reappearance too! I love Aden…I think it's sweet how he used to stand up for Harry – he did, you know, lots too! Haha, Draco jealous of Aden and Harry's relationship? Well, in the last chapter, he was a LITTLE bit. Haha! But then again, he hasn't had any friends at all, really, has he? I rather think he likes having Harry as a friend and hopes that this new person will be another 'Malfoy' so his father won't disapprove. I love Draco. You have Thaddeus perfectly – he doesn't really know about Severus and…perhaps he will never know! Dun, dun, dun!!! Anyway, he went to Severus because, as you so wonderfully deducted, he was finding the 'least scary' person to explain himself to. I'd say good choice, wouldn't you? About Remus' allergic reaction, I was at first going to have it as a result of his lycanthropy, but then I figured that they questioned werewolves all the time with Veritaserum so…anyway. Thanks so much for your review!)**, Caelestis **(yay! I'm glad you think this story's interesting, even at the slow pace it's going…thank you!)****, BloodDevil, Barbara (Poor Harry indeed! What with Voldemort already and now Derrick Bane the evil Necromancer. And it's even worse that he doesn't even really know that he's supposed to save the wizarding world!)**, Them Girl, Lleu****


	15. Shattered Mirror

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 15 – Shattered Mirror_

"Luke! _Luke! Lucas Alexander DeMay, I know you're in there so open up this__ blasted door so you can kiss your beloved sister goodbye!" _

Luke shook his head with an exasperated grin before standing, holding his back like an old man at the pains he had from slouching over his desk. It was frustrating how his second to last curriculum was taking as much time as three of them took. When he opened the door a rather large and still heavy suitcase was dropped unceremoniously upon his foot. "Ouch!" exclaimed the man, pulling it from the offending object and staring at Skye indignantly. 

She just giggled like a schoolgirl and moved the bag away, but the damage was done. "So sorry, dearest," she apologized, not looking sorry in the least. He shook his head and she hugged him tightly. "Luke, I want you to take good care of yourself. I won't be there to watch your every move so you be good. Find someone to make sure you're eating well and so on, all right?" Her voice had dropped to a soft lilt, a tone that he always loved to listen to. She was born a singer, but had foregone music when their parents had been killed during the Dark Lord's reign. 

He hugged her back just as tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Don't worry; I'm not completely incompetent you know." 

Skye laughed but he could have sworn that she sniffed as well. "Yes you are and you know it." She paused. "You'll be safe at Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore. I've written to him -," but he pulled abruptly away to stare at her in surprise.

"You did what?"

She managed to look guilty, somber and defiant all at once. Hastily wiping away her tears, she told him, "He knew about the crowd you used to run with back then, Luke, I knew that. I just told him to watch after you – it was only because I was worried. After the others began getting their letters -"

"How do you know about them?" 

Skye took on a haughty expression. "I still have contacts with certain people – especially with a Lori Rosier?" 

Lucas' eyes widened and he grasped her shoulders tightly. "Skye! What are you thinking? Don't you know who her husband is?" She nodded and he shook his head. "_No, you don't!"_

She frowned at him. "_Yes, I do."_

He almost growled with frustration. "He's gotten closer with _Lucius_, did you know that? Bloody hell, I don't know what's gotten over you! _I'm supposed to be the silly one in this family – you, however, _you _are supposed to be the smarter and cool-headed one! Where in Merlin's name is your head?"_

She pried his fingers from her arms and he ran them agitatedly through his hair instead. "Don't be silly – you know just as well as I that Lori hates her husband. She'd tell the entire wizarding world, hell, perhaps even the muggle one, about Evan's loyalties if she knew she wouldn't be assassinated." She looked at him for a moment before saying, "And you _do_ know that they pronounced Evan Rosier dead as of this morning?"

"_What?" he exclaimed. _

Clearly not. 

Skye nodded, her expression grave. "They didn't know how he died at first, he seemed perfectly healthy except…he just wasn't alive. They suspect the Killing Curse. Someone at St. Mungo's owled me saying that his soul was gone, but Dementors don't _kill so we don't know for sure what happened." She shook her head. "This wasn't the way I wanted to leave, so give me another hug and a kiss and don't think about all this nonsense." _

Nonsense?

He complied and held her in a hug extra long. "I'll miss you, you know. Even though I'm always teasing you and worrying you." 

She smiled and patted his head. "I know. And anyway, it's my job to worry about you – it's my job as your sister to take care of you." 

Luke nodded before pausing. "Wait, _I'm _the elder brother – isn't it supposed to be _me_ that looks after _you_?" 

Shrugging again, she said, "Perhaps, but you're the one that needs it." 

"Hey!" he protested and aimed a swat at her but she ducked away, laughing. 

"Goodbye, Luke," she said softly, picking up her bags. 

He muttered a charm to lighten them and she grinned. "Goodbye, sis," he replied as she walked away. 

She got to the steps and she turned around. "And, Luke?"

"Hmm?" 

"Stop working on those confounded curriculums. Wait two weeks or so and they'll be easier to write. Trust me – you've still got a month or two until the next term starts anyway," she ordered, then turned and left, closing the door softly on her way out. 

~*~

Remus sat up and his eyes wandered over to the large black dog blinking groggily at him. Then, its mouth hung open in what the werewolf skeptically believed was a smile. He rubbed his eyes and patted its head before looking around curiously. 

He was propped up on a bed – a hospital bed and, by his surroundings he assumed that he was in St. Mungo's. Just then, someone stepped out of the bathroom to his left with a merry smile. She was rather short, but she had an air of a bubbly person. Her eyes were large and light brown like her straight hair and she looked to be about seventeen. He blinked at her owlishly and noticed that she wore the uniform of a Healer's aide. 

"Oh! Wonderful," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, her smile broadening. "You're up!" She held out her hand and he warily took it. "I'm Sylvia Morton – I'm just a volunteer here, so I'll go call the Healer. Do you want anything while I'm fetching him?" 

Remus began to shake his head, and then he became aware of his parched throat. "Er – maybe a glass of water?" he wondered in a voice hoarse from disuse. He noticed that he was able to speak and relished the thought. The dog beside him nudged his cheek, making it slobbery and he managed a shaky grin as he patted its head again. 

Sylvia smiled. "Right away, Mr. Lupin! You have a wonderful dog, never left your side for a moment!" She hugged Padfoot who, if it was possible for dogs, made a disgruntled expression and whined quietly. The girl just laughed. "I'll go get him some more biscuits. I got them from the market this morning and he just _loves the things. Don't you, you big dog you? I wish I had such a beautiful and adorable doggie like you!" she said as if talking to a very young baby. _

The werewolf laughed and at the moment, the Healer walked in. "Ah, hello, Mr. Lupin. Wonderful to have you back with us." 

"Oh! Hi, Healer Pearson," said Sylvia. "I was just going to fetch you." He nodded at her and she skipped away saying to Remus, "I'll be right back with your water." 

The Senior Healer (S. Hr.) said, "My name is Hr. Geoffrey Pearson. We'll just do a quick check up and then I'll leave you for a few hours." Remus nodded and, as Hr. Pearson said, 'passed with flying colors'. "At the rate your recovery is going, you may just be able to leave within this week!" said the man with a smile, as if that were nothing at all. 

Nevertheless, Remus smiled back and said, "Thank you." 

_Ever the polite wizard, Moony is, Sirius thought to himself. When the doctor left, Sylvia came in and gave him his glass of water and ran her mouth off for only a moment before she was called away. _

Remus sat back against his pillows with a tired sigh and looked over at the dog staring up at him with that confounded dog-like smile. The werewolf petted his head again and Sirius noted with relief that the man didn't jump when he transformed. 

"Hey, Moony," said Sirius with a small grin as he went to the door. He locked it, and then pulled a chair by the bed to sit on backwards. Remus blinked at him owlishly. "Er – you _do remember me? Sirius? Black? Padfoot? The animagus?" _

"Sirius Black – Padfoot, the Animagus," Remus repeated with an unreadable expression. "You know, that would make a wonderful advertisement for the circus." 

The Azkaban escapee looked at his friend with something akin to surprise before his infamous Marauder grin broke through the surface. He leaned over and gave Remus a huge bear hug. "Oh, Merlin – I'd thought you were going to go mad! Thank goodness you remember!" 

He was dismayed when Remus began pushing him feebly away. "Mad? Why would I go mad? And what's this I'm supposed to remember?" wondered the werewolf, looking at him oddly. When Sirius looked horrified, Remus laughed. "Sorry, Padfoot, I really couldn't resist – it was just too easy…" 

Sirius' mouth hung agape. "You – you – ooh! – Remus Lupin, that – that was a low blow!" exclaimed the man sputtering in his indignation. 

Remus just laughed and shook his head. 

~*~

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked around in panic. There was no escape – and here he was living out his nightmares. He was surrounded by the scary people in the dark robes and they were all pointing their wooden sticks at him and the people around him. 

Evening was folding the earth in her dark grasp outside, but he couldn't help but feel that the night had already fallen upon them. Draco's papa was talking with Professor Snape, and even as the man in the billowy black robes spoke so defiantly, he could feel the clammy coldness of Severus' hand in his own. 

Then he saw something take shape outside through the window. The figure smiled and he caught sight of eyes so deep a purple that they were almost black – they may have been for all the child knew, but it was the creature outside that made his heart flutter. 

It was Baruch! And the green elf was smiling.

A flame of hope exploded in Harry's chest and he squeezed the potion's master's hand in his excitement. 

_Please, oh please don't let everything be ruined, he wished fiercely at what ever forces that were. _Please!__

And then he heard the malicious voices of the dark creatures that the scary man called Derrick forced across the room. He felt the tingle at the nape of his neck that he felt during his dreams as the young man smiled and used his dark magic. As the wave of spirits soared and scattered about the room, the young boy cowered before the nasty smiles upon their faces. 

Then Harry shivered as he recognized the cruelty underlying every expression upon what he believed were their faces – it was a smile identical to Derrick Bane's. 

One specter loomed closer to him and he backed away, accidentally tripping over a stool and losing grip of Severus' hand. Vaguely, he registered similar cries of fright, but didn't pay them any attention as another shadow advanced upon him as well. He cried out in alarm and the specters darkly whispered words that Harry couldn't hear, but could feel instead. The tiny child began to shake and shiver and soon he was surrounded by unbearable coldness that ate at his flesh that was so wintry that it seemed to _burn_. Tears of pain welled in his eyes and he couldn't feel, see, or hear anything but his screams and the torture he was being forced to endure. 

And then the shadows and specters began forcing their way inside him – ripping tearing everything that got in their way to his soul. 

Heavens, he was dying – just like he died every night in his dreams…

~*~

Lucas was surprised indeed when Albus Dumbledore himself popped into his room. He blinked at the elder man in disbelief and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to see things on the rare occasion when he was alone but today… 

"Gracious – I've only had one cup of ale!" he exclaimed aloud. 

The headmaster smiled, but there was a look of urgency in his astonishingly bright blue eyes. "Any amount can do the trick," replied the wizard. "Luke, I do hope you don't mind this interruption, but I was hoping that you'd accompany me on a little excursion." 

The newly hired Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher stood up quickly. "Er - o-of course not, headmaster," he replied. 

Albus nodded. "There seems to be a complication at Snape Manor and I'm in need of a few trusted witches and wizards to escort me," the ancient man told him as he strode back to the fireplace. At Luke's still skeptical expression, he smiled kindly. "It isn't the ale, dear boy," he said, and then portkeyed back to Hogwarts only after tossing a bag of lemon drops towards the gaping young man.  

Luke instinctively caught it an absently slapped himself inwardly at such stupidity. _But it **is** the headmaster – he would never harm a soul! Except dark wizards – yes, perhaps dark wizards…but not me, because I'm not a dark wizard – not anymore. He immediately pushed his train of thought off a bridge so that it exploded into an array of colorful scorching hot flames. _

When he landed, he did so without falling over and mentally congratulated himself. He glanced around the room and saw others standing there in the entrance way of Hogwarts looking just as bewildered as he. Several of their faces were familiar for many professors had not yet retired since his years at this school. Whereas some of the witches and wizards Luke recognized as professors, others, though he didn't know them personally, could be easily identified as aurors. 

Albus subdued the quiet murmurings of the small group before him. "We need to pay a trip to Snape Manor," began the headmaster, his tranquil voice easily heard in the sudden silence he had created. "It seems as though there is a mild disturbance on the grounds." He turned and led the way off the grounds and was the first to apparate away. 

"Only Dumbledore can make a raid sound like a trip to the park," muttered one auror nearby and Luke felt something clutch coldly at his stomach before he apparated to Snape Manor with the rest.

~*~

Lucius watched with cold eyes as all those before the Death Eaters and the Necromancer beside him were engulfed by shadows. Derrick grinned with sadistic pleasure, but his angelic expression could have merely suggested that the weather outside was beautiful. It was a short while before he held his hand up and the screams began to fade. "This needn't go on," said Lucius coldly, eying every victim of the underworld creatures, "if the traitor will confess."

At the corner of his eye, he saw his son snap out of his horrified stupor and take a step forwards. He held out his cane to stop any further movement from the boy and was confronted with wide grey eyes so alike his own. The glacier of ice that he had tried to instill in the small boy was slowly melting away and he believed it to be a weakness. His own eyes flashed dangerously and Draco, surprised, if anything, at being the subject of such a look, quickly stepped back. 

Severus forced himself up from his knees and grasped the desk beside him. "Enough, Lucius – that is _enough," he snapped. His eyes were narrowed and he was shaking at the horrible feeling of his soul, a private entity that should never _ever_ be touched so violently, being violated. He hated feeling weak and, at this Necromancer's hands, that was exactly what he was – weak and helpless. _

"Quiet, Severus, this is no concern of yours," hissed Lucius in a rare display of anger. "You will say no more until spoken to – this is a matter of business and it will be dealt with _my way!" _

To say the least, Severus was astounded. No concern of his? But then who was the…He caught a movement in his peripheral vision and saw Thaddeus, pale and shivering Thaddeus, slowly stand with a grim expression upon his face. Merlin, it was _Thaddeus Lucius had been after all this time. _

"I didn't think you'd follow me here, Lucius," said Thaddeus in a tone that he hoped was even and clear. The slight waver gave away his fear, but he disregarded it – anyone would be fearful in his shoes. His wife was crying silently, holding Aden on the floor behind the couch and he couldn't bear to see them in pain any longer. She was pulling at the hem of his robe as he balanced himself by holding onto the couch's backing, but he pointedly ignored her. 

"Ah, so you _knew we were there the entire time?" questioned the blonde man. "Humor me, Thaddeus my friend – at what point were you alerted of our presence?" _

The other man was biting down on his lip so hard that he tasted the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. "Since we left the house," he whispered shakily. He kept his gaze directed forward at his former companion so as to avoid the horror struck expressions of Maura an Aden. 

"Sorry, old chap, I didn't quite catch that," said Derrick with an amused laugh as he cocked his head to the side and held his hand dramatically to his ear. Lucius glanced warningly at him and the young Necromancer just laughed merrily again.

Thaddeus cleared his throat and repeated, "Since we left the house," in a louder voice. He knew that it was obvious to all in the room that he was positively quaking in his shoes for all his emotions were spread out on the table in his voice. 

A little ways to his right, Severus felt Harry clutch onto his robes from behind. He looked down and saw the boy peering fearfully at the Death Eaters spread out in a semi-circle before the other occupants in the room with wide, tear-filled green eyes. The professor noticed the child kept shooting glances surreptitiously towards the window and, after a moment, looked there himself. 

Outside, Baruch was hovering in mid air, a wisp of green smoke with barely any form, but there nonetheless. At catching sight of Severus, the green creature smiled broadly and waved a hand making words appear. 

_Help on way. _

Then he disappeared without further warning. 

Severus felt a bit of the weight upon his shoulders lift after that and focused all of his attention back onto the present situation. He spotted his wand lying nearby from when he let go of it when Derrick's shadows and specters attacked. Cautiously lowering himself, he picked it up and noted that Harry was looking at him with wide, curious, and frightful eyes. The boy had his wand, didn't he? Yes, Severus remembered telling him at one point to always keep it close – there was no telling what certain people would do to harm the Boy-Who-Lived. 

"So," Lucius was saying, "you _knew we were there the entire time yet you didn't greet us? Thaddeus, I'm hurt!" When he next spoke there was a hard edge to his voice. "All the while you led us around in circles – very smart of you, staying in populated areas. But you had to stop at some point."_

The latter was staring stonily back at him as his wife sobbed quietly upon the floor nearby clutching their son tightly against her. His past was coming back to haunt him, just as he knew it would and it was time to face the music. He had made many mistakes in his youth, and during those times, the wrong associations could lead one in the wrong direction from the one they should have been taking. This road he had been lead on would have inevitably lead Thaddeus to a dead end, no matter what he did and thus he had turned around and stalked back – even past more hardships. He always regretted giving his allegiance to Lord Voldemort and now he was paying for the decisions that he made those years ago. 

Bad decisions always cost something – and now it was proving very expensive.

Thaddeus knew today may be his last and it was a fact that he would just have to face. He was standing before a Necromancer with his life wrapped around his little finger and a wizard whose cruelty was never below the surface. Given their knowledge on his loyalties now, his death was surely inevitable.

_And if this is it, Thaddeus Nott thought, clutching his concealed wand tighter in his hand, _I won't let ___Aden__ watch me go down without a fight._

…

"So you led us here," Lucius continued, waving his wand in a precarious manner. He frowned, looking for all the world as if he would like nothing better in the world than to hear Thaddeus Nott explain his presence at Snape Manor. 

"Because -," Thaddeus could feel Severus' eyes on him and felt a swell of guilt arise in his chest, "because I honestly didn't think you'd chase after me here," he finished in a whisper. He had, although unknowingly, led a mob of Death Eaters to a man he had once considered a dear friend and to the boy the wizarding world was trying so hard to keep safe – and now he felt the heat of guilt rise onto his cheeks. It was funny how it wasn't fear that made him shudder with a sudden cold despite the heat, but his shame that made him do so. Poor Thaddeus was always ruining lives – whether he meant to or not. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to save little Aden from St. Mary's if he was going to lead a life with only a mother, his father having been murdered because of his past loyalties.  

"Safe? _Here?" repeated the blonde man, amusement loud and clear in his voice. "Whatever for?" But Thaddeus would condemn no one else but himself for it was solely he that Lucius and his band of miscreants were after. After the long moment of thick silence, Lucius' eyes narrowed. "So be it," he said softly, and a malicious glint burst into flames in his icy grey eyes._

Thaddeus barely heard the word 'crucio' leave his old companion's lips before the familiar feeling of unbearable pain raced throughout his body – his muscles straining, contracting, and burning. He never noticed the screams of Aden as the boy pleaded for Lucius to stop hurting his father. He never noticed Maura add to the horrible screams that resounded painfully around the room as another Death Eater turned her wand upon the child. 

And he never noticed the doors slam open and the Aurors pour into the room.

~*~

Luke told himself that one measly cup of ale shouldn't make a person so disoriented as he was, but he found himself quite some distance away from the apparation site that Albus had created. He stood before a tall water fountain, one foot in, really, and he quickly pulled his now wet foot out. Looking absently at the sopping mess, he glanced towards the place where he _should _have been and apparated _there_. 

When he was finally with the group, Albus clapped his hands together in what seemed like a final gesture and they all began to fan out. He blinked in consternation and felt a blush rise onto his cheeks as Albus turned and walked towards him with a slight smile. "Ah, good of you to make it, Luke!" said the man. "I do hope you'll come along with me?" 

The DADA teacher blinked as the ancient wizard strode towards the entrance and let himself in, then jogged to catch up. He was quite astounded at the place Severus Snape called home. It was the _largest_ house he had ever seen in his life, but he could vaguely remember visiting the place one time in the past.

He had stopped in the middle of the entrance to look around in awe at the architecture of the manor, when loud agonized screams resounded from a room nearby. 

His heart skipped a beat as Albus turned abruptly. Luke felt as if his heart had frozen over and his entire body went still as if he had been petrified at the expression upon the ancient wizard's face. The bright blue eyes with the ever present twinkle of life had disappeared and were replaced with a cold almost ice-like temperament. The lines that made the headmaster look aged and friendly like one's own beloved great-grandfather now made the man seem almost sinister and dark. With a small swish of his wand, Albus had the doors leading towards living room to the left. 

Lucas followed and felt the prickling sensation at the back of his neck that told him that a few from the band of Aurors were just behind him. 

_Why in heaven's name was I chosen to be here? I'm more of a burden than anything else…thought the man with dread rolling unpleasantly in his stomach. _

As the sound of the door banging open, the screaming still did not cease and he found himself mechanically drawing his wand and setting himself into a defensive dueling stance. 

_Hmm…perhaps 'training' was fruitful after all…_

Another scream was added to the first and Luke was horrified to see that a child fell to the ground in a writhing heap at the end of one witch's wand. He muttered a soft, "_Rictusempra!" and sent it forcefully at the assailant and didn't feel a bit of compassion as the Death Eater suffered from severe tickling. Perhaps that hadn't been the most resourceful spell to use, but she had been surprised and had not been able to use a shielding charm or counter curse, and the spell had therefore been effective. One of the aurors paused to pat his back with an amused yet somehow nasty grin and Luke swallowed uneasily. _

The Death Eaters were in for a horrible afternoon. 

He didn't dare glance at Albus for fear of seeing another terrible expression of such frigidity as he had seen just a short moment before. Instead, he rushed over to the fallen figure of the child who had been held under the torture curse for only a few seconds, but had nevertheless been subject to it. The boy was young, maybe seven or eight by the look of him, and he was a tough child. He was dazed and shaken, but he seemed to forget what had just occurred and ran towards his father. 

Thaddeus Nott.

This was a man that Lucas remembered from his unforgettable past, despite how much he tried to throw away that part of his memory. At present, Thaddeus was twitching upon the ground, but his cries of pain had ceased – whether from the end of the pain, or from sore vocal cords, Luke didn't know. He looked around for something that might help and was surprised when a vial was thrust in his face. 

"An antidote for the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse," said Severus curtly, his eyes wandering from Lucas to Thaddeus and then back again. Luke didn't question him – the man had been one of Lord Voldemort's top Death Eaters for a reason after all. Severus Snape was one of the most highly acclaimed potions masters in the entire world.

Luke poured the contents of the vile into Thaddeus mouth and touched his throat so that the man responded by swallowing. The man's son looked at him with wide eyes that looked so awfully doleful that Lucas felt something squeeze painfully at his heart. "Please, sir," said the boy softly, his voice cracking with anxiety, "will he be all right?" 

The DADA teacher turned to look up at Severus who frowned. "Of course he will be all right, that potion is flawless," said the potions master and Luke couldn't help but chuckle a bit amid the shouts and exclamations of those dueling around them. Ever the sarcastic one, Severus Snape. 

A crackling hot buzz of light zipped past his ear and scorched a few hairs nearby. Luke brought his hand up to the steaming area and whirled around to see sheer pandemonium breaking loose in Severus' living room. It was suddenly hard to discern who was who – a Death Eater or an Auror. In the midst of the battle, Lucas thought that he saw a flash of silver that may have been Albus' beard reflecting in the light, but he couldn't be sure. It was beginning to darken outside as the sun set and turned the sky a bloody red. The cries of pain and anguish echoed around the room and seemed to echo within Luke's mind as he looked around helplessly next to Thaddeus and his son and wife. 

Suddenly, all at once, the noise came to a sudden pause. 

~*~

Harry saw Aden's new dad fall to the ground, screaming in utter agony and felt his insides freeze. Draco's dad was looking indifferently at his victim with his wooden wand pointed at the flailing figure of Thaddeus Nott. Harry didn't know what to do and was close to hysterics, when suddenly, the door slammed open and the familiar figure of Mr. Double Door swept into the room with a large horde of what Harry believed to be wizards and witches – all with their own wooden sticks drawn. 

Just then, a scream caught his attention and in horror, Harry saw Aden collapse onto the floor, writhing and thrashing about on the ground just like Thaddeus. Then he heard someone yell towards the front of the room and Aden stopped twitching so awfully and Harry saw a man he remembered meeting at Hogwarts. The child couldn't remember his name, but that was irrelevant at the moment for Harry now felt indebted to him for saving his best friend's life. 

Shouts of men and women saying strange words that Harry had never heard in his life resounded around the room heatedly and he sought to move behind the black cloak of Severus Snape. He looked around and panicked when he couldn't find him. There were so many people with dark cloaks on that he couldn't seem to pick out which one was the professor. 

Harry ran around blindly, ducking under raised wooden sticks and flashes of light as tears began to fall down his face. He was helpless in situations such as these, and now he felt as if he was stuck in another nightmare. The only thing missing was the scary man who laughed as he tortured his innocent victims and even his own supporters. He was glad for the very fact that the scary man was not, at the moment, present. It seemed like forever until Harry spotted a familiar face and he ran towards him.

"Draco!" called Harry desperately and he saw his friend turn around and look at him with relief flooding his grey eyes. They embraced in the middle of the room and Harry quickly wiped away his tears. It seemed like so long ago since their first meeting when the young Malfoy had proclaimed that '_men_ don't cry.' "I can't – I can't find Severus," Harry told Draco distraughtly, looking for all the world as if pleading with Draco would make the man suddenly appear. 

The platinum blonde haired boy looked around at the disarray of the room and felt a sense of remorse at the destruction of such a fine room as this one had once been. He saw no familiar faces in the whirl of figures running, dodging, and firing and found himself feeling the distress that was portrayed so clearly upon Harry's face. "He's all right – the P'fessor's always all right," he assured his friend with a tone of confidence that he sorely lacked. Harry looked at him and sniffed, still trying to wipe away stray tears as he nodded. 

That was when Draco screamed in pain and fell to the ground in a convulsing heap. Harry stared transfixed at the sight of his friend in excruciating pain and looked around for something to stop it – and he could find nothing. He dropped to his knees beside the boy and shook him. "Draco! _Draco_!" he cried, another onset of tears making his vision blur. His stomach churned in panic and a feeling of helplessness washed over him. It was so much like his dreams except it was all happening _now_, around him. His own friend was being subject to the torture he had seen the scary man place upon innumerable others. "_Please_!" 

"_Damn it! That's a child!" yelled a woman angrily nearby. "__Avada Kedavra!" _

Harry didn't hear his own scream of utter fright as a flash of green light shot towards an anonymous man. The wizard fell to the floor, lifeless as his mask slipped from his face. The boy turned his stare in horror towards the witch who had killed him. She didn't notice for her face constricted with self-shame yet grim determination all at once. 

He looked away quickly and turned back to Draco to see the boy hugging himself, his face narrowed with pain. Never had Draco been subjected to such treatment in his life, and never had he ever felt such unadulterated pain before – and he never wanted to again. 

"Draco, Draco are you all right?" yelled Harry above the din of the battle taking place. Draco looked dazedly at his friend and saw the boy's emerald eyes welled with tears of worry and fear and his own inner pain. 

The other boy sniffed and tried to control his own crying as he nodded, still shaking with the feeling of such a horrible feeling. His mind seemed like a jumbled mess all of a sudden and he couldn't seem to control the onslaught of harsh emotions from welling and bubbling within him. It seemed like the world was going to end tonight, perhaps in only a few minutes. The chaos around him was a bloody sight and he shivered at the sight of bodies lying lifeless upon the ground, or writhing in what he believed to be the same pain he had felt himself only moments before.

At that moment, someone grasped his arm tightly and hauled him up from where he sat upon the ground. Harry himself looked up and saw Draco's father looking down at him with cold, narrowed eyes. 

Draco didn't have time to shout before his father whipped out his wand and muttered, "_Crucio," and Harry's eyes widened as he was besieged with sheer pain. Draco watched as his friend screamed and thrashed upon the ground and he saw what a terrifying spectacle it was. _

"No!" yelled Draco, rushing forward, but he was caught roughly by his shoulder as Lucius pulled him back. His heart was pounding painfully – why was his father doing this? Harry was his friend! He was his friend – Father would never hurt anyone and anything that Draco cared about! _Ever_! He didn't care now that tears were falling unabashedly down his cheeks to mingle amongst those of the past and he didn't care that he shook with harsh sobs. He fought vainly against his father's strength, trying to get to his friend when suddenly a deafening scream erupted from Harry's lips. 

It was so shrill that Draco stopped his struggle against his father in shock, but that wasn't the reason the rest of the room suddenly fell into a thick silence. 

Harry was suddenly glowing a dark green that rivaled the color of his eyes as his writhed against the invisible forces that sent waves of pain over him. He ascended into the air, still wearing his voice away. He was trapped, trapped within the nightmares he suffered through most nights of his life. All he could see behind his tightly shut lids were the terrible green light and the scary man, laughing and pointing his wand – although this time, the man Severus had called Lord Voldemort was staring right at him. He couldn't get away now just as he could never get away before; he was living his nightmares and his fear escalated to its peak. 

A figure suddenly began to materialize beside him, laughing mirthlessly as his sinister blood red eyes stared fixedly at Harry. His skin was an impossible shade of pasty white and the blue of his veins was perceptible on his hands. Upon his face he wore a smile that seemed to hold far more cruelty than even Derrick Bane's and in his hand was a wand aimed directly at the child's heart. Harry's eyes snapped open as he fought to curl into a ball against the pain. His eyes caught sight of the shape beside him and he screamed again, hurling himself away, but he was caught in the middle of a brightening orb of light that he could no longer control. 

Lucius had long ago lowered his wand, staring transfixed at the figure standing beside the boy. He had enough self-control to not drop his wand as others did, but couldn't help the shudders of fear and astonishment to run through him. 

Whispers and murmurs of fright circulated around the room. 

"Lord Voldemort!" 

"The Dark Lord returned, _Merlin…"_

"Bloody _hell!"_

The fear and helplessness that Harry Potter felt swiftly engulfed him completely until he felt that he had no choice but to give in. With a last scream, the pain increased and his back arched as he gave one last fight against it…and then he was left with nothing. He heaved a sigh and his scream faded away to nothingness. The silence left in its wake seemed more deafening than the horrible scream. 

And then a wave of sheer and raw power washed over the room. The feeling was overwhelming and all in the room stood frozen, no longer staring at he whom they called Lord Voldemort, but at the boy who had defeated him. His powers whispered and weaved around him in the blinding globe of light that surrounded him. It manifested before their eyes and they had a glimpse of what raw magic looked like in reality. 

Then the room imploded with unadulterated magic and power.

~*~

Luke didn't know he was backing away from the horrible sight until he knocked into Thaddeus' wife, who held her son tightly to her. All thoughts were suspended in his mind at the sight, and he vaguely figured that everyone else' were as well. 

He suddenly felt a wave of raw power – untainted and complete. His breathing caught in his throat at the overwhelming feeling and he stared, entranced, at the boy whose scream was earsplitting. The boy was Harry Potter, remembered Lucas absently. 

And then the boy gave one last scream before the room seemed to explode from within. 

The darkness that was left in its place seemed even more dreadful the light created from only magic. A cold wind nipped around the room and only the dim light of the moon slipped into the room from the window. Luke thought that he saw a tiny figure run the place where the young Potter boy must have fallen.

Then, suddenly, the temperature seemed to drop heavily. It was abruptly freezing cold and a bitter wind nipped at their bare skin. He believed that he heard angels laughing in the distance, but later decided that that was impossible. Angels could never be in such a close proximity as the evil creatures that dashed around the room. Nasty smiles loomed before him as ethereal creatures so much like ghosts hovered towards him. With a cry he stumbled backwards as the first one charged at him, and then another. He didn't hear the screams of others as they plummeted into similar predicaments. Another wave of cold washed over him and he felt as if he was burning from the inside out – as if something was eating its way into the very depths of his soul. 

And indeed, something was. 

~*~

Draco knelt beside the fallen figure of his friend and shook him, his grey eye wide and bright with unshed tears. "Harry?" he whispered, almost inaudibly as his voice wavered. "_Harry?" Why wasn't Harry waking up? What had happened? Did Harry make that bright light appear? And the scary man as well? Where had the suffocating feeling come from? He looked around the dark in terror. Hadn't the room exploded?_

Unexpectedly, he was gripped by a sudden cold feeling – it was as if he was suddenly dropped in a cold bucket filled with ice water and slush. He looked around, terrified. There were shapes soaring around the room – darker than the darkness itself except for their eyes. Their eyes were a blood red, almost identical to the eyes of the scary man image that Harry had created. Draco heard screams of fear and agony erupt into the room all at once and doubled backwards when three of the dark shapes hurtled towards his friend. 

"No!" he cried, but his voice was drowned out by the shrieks and shouts of others in the room. The dark creatures shot him one last nasty smile before they plunged into the child's body. Unconsciously, Harry's body quivered and shook, his back arching as the dark things preyed upon him. Draco rushed back over to Harry, shaking him, trying to make him wake up so that the shadows and specters might go away. "Harry! You have to get up! Wake up!" yelled the boy, but the Harry's eyes remained closed. 

Draco sobbed in anguish as he looked around the room. Only a few people were being subjected to the torture of the underworld creatures, and none of them could seem to make them go away either. They, however, were writhing upon the ground, scratching at themselves as if somehow the terrible creatures preying at their souls would leave as a result. Harry was in the same predicament, but the bad thing about it was that he didn't know it. 

As Draco hid his face in Harry's shoulder, he thought in grief, _Maybe that's better…_

At that moment, he was once again gripped at his shoulder and dragged to his feet. He turned his gaze at the figure whose hand was clenched so painfully upon his already bruised shoulder. His father wasn't looking at him, but at the other scary man whose smile was so perfect that Draco felt sick. Around him swirled even more of the terrible dark shapes. Derrick Bane was his name, Draco remembered, and suddenly, he hated the man. He hated the perfectly dark color of his hair, the beautiful sapphire blue eyes, the flawless features of his face, the unblemished skin – he hated everything about Derrick Bane. He just hated him – plain and simple. He hated him as much as the young man was perfect. Draco Malfoy hated Derrick Bane.

And he said so. He screamed it, really, and jumped at the Necromancer in a ferocious leap so strong because it was driven on merely by sheer anger. His father's grip slipped in a rare display of surprise and Draco was free for a few moments to scratch the faultless face, bite at the perfect nose, punch at the model arms, and kick at the idyllic legs. "I hate you! _I hate you_! **_I hate you_!" he cried breathlessly as he did everything in his power to hurt the man. **

As Lucius dragged his son roughly away, Derrick regarded the boy with the same smile he had worn only moments before…although now it was laced with venom. His face was red with the hits he suffered and there were lines beaded with drops of blood from scratches. On his body were undoubtedly a few bruises. "Is that your son?" wondered Derrick, staring at Draco but speaking to Lucius. He seemed to ignore the screams of terror and pain that echoed around the room. Lucius nodded curtly. "Charming," murmured the young Necromancer, his smile still intact. 

Draco suddenly stiffened in shock and horror as the scratches suddenly closed within themselves and the bruises disappeared. Derrick stretched, his smile now mocking. The young man glowed faintly with the color his shadows were, darker than a moonless night, before he sighed. He smirked at Draco; his smirk a rival to Lucius Malfoy's and Severus Snape's own. 

Just then, Lucius gripped Derrick's arm. "Stop this," he said softly.

"Stop what?" wondered Derrick innocently, his smile bright as he regarded the man before him.

"Pull your creatures away before everyone is killed. Our magical signatures are already laid down. The Ministry will no doubt have an investigation – we _cannot_ be caught," Lucius told him forcefully. Derrick sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think. Lucius drew his wand and muttered so that the tip began to glow red, a similar glow glimmering around the wristband on the other man's arm. "_Now_, Mr. Bane."

The Necromancer regarded the blonde headed man before him coldly, and Draco noted with hatred that his smile never wavered. "Of course, Lucius my dear," he replied coldly, and waved his wand. The shadows and specters whispered malevolently as they drew back, leaving everyone gasping and twisting in the after effects of having their souls so horribly violated. They soared into Derrick, but he didn't seem to notice – he only seemed stronger because of it. "I was just playing," said Derrick with a casual shrug. 

Lucius' eyes were hard as ice cubes and as cold as them as well. "Leave one for Mr. Thaddeus Nott – but do _not destroy him…yet," he commanded. Derrick smiled with pleasure and whispered to a shadow nearby. It flew towards Thaddeus and then disappeared inside him. Lucius nodded and waved his wand into the air, shooting green and silver sparks. A selected few in the room followed him out the door and they apparated away. _

Draco was left with only one glance around at the destruction before he was handed a stone. He looked up at his father with eyes bright with tears and his fingers curled around the object. Soon, he was pulled away into oblivion, his tears frozen in place.

~*~

Severus slowly sat up and leaned against the couch wall. His breathing was ragged and labored and his entire body was aching awfully. He looked around the room and noted how it was completely destroyed. Bodies littered the ground and severed limbs left crimson pools of blood upon the floors and carpets. He closed his eyes, burying his face into his hands. 

_Such destruction…_

"Severus," said a man, tapping his shoulder. He looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore looking down at him. There was no twinkle in his eyes, just as the potions master knew there wouldn't be. "We must regroup and send those who are in need of medical care to St. Mungo's. Have you any floo powder?" 

The potions professor nodded and slowly stood with the help of his mentor. He walked over to the fireplace and took a medium sized vase into his hands. Those who were in good condition helped others; the lifeless bodies were left for the inevitable investigation. Severus handed the floo powder to one auror and saw Thaddeus Nott being carried away, still convulsing and twitching. Nearby, Maura Nott held Aden Nott in a tight embrace as they followed. 

The potions master rubbed his eyes in fatigue and tried to regain his composure. That was when he spotted the fallen figure of a small boy in the middle of the room. He dashed over and noted the stream of blood falling from the side of the child's mouth. "_Merlin," he whispered and picked Harry up. _

"His powers have manifested," said someone to his right. Severus whirled around and saw Albus looking down at Harry solemnly. The ancient wizard tucked a stray tendril of ink black hair behind the boy's ear. "It was too much…too early." The headmaster sighed, the lines upon his face more prominent than before making him look even older than he was. "He will need the proper care for quite a while, but I believe he will make a full recovery and be better off because of it." 

Severus nodded curtly, not hearing a word said, and headed to the fireplace. He then flooed to St. Mungo's with a broken Harry Potter lying limply in his arms.

~*~

Derrick apparated away from the Death Eaters and to Jonas' apartment. He felt the laughter that had bubbled inside him explode and he let it escape his lips. His smile was victorious as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could feel the power of life that his shadows and specters had stolen from the victims at Snape Manor welling within him and it felt _great_.

"This is what we're made for, brother," said Derrick into the empty room, knowing that Jonas could hear. The other Necromancer was just near the surface, but not strong enough to take over, despite how much he was struggling. "Do you see why it is that we are supposed to use our shadows?" He laughed. "We are_ stronger_ because of it and our Mistress Death rejoices!"

Jonas could do nothing as he watched as if from a distance through his own eyes as his brother pulled out the piece of canvas that had earlier hung on his apartment door. 

"I told you once, Jonas, that we would _always_ be together," whispered Derrick with a smile, looking at the painting. "You drew us facing one another, opposites, light and dark…but we're more alike than you know." He laughed again and froze the work of art, making it hard as stone. "We will be together forever." He hurled the stiff painting against the wall and relished the sound as it crashed, breaking into millions of pieces. "We're one now…and nothing will _ever _separate us again," said Derrick softly, a smile dancing upon his face as he looked at himself in the mirror once again. 

And Jonas, in one last act of defiance, broke free from the dark grasp that held him so tightly within his own soul and screamed, releasing all the dark energy he had pent up inside himself. 

The last thing he would ever see was the shattered mirror and a set of sapphire blue eyes swirling with a tinge of obsidian staring triumphantly back at him.

~*~

**Author's Note (Incredibly long… :o /  I hope you don't mind.):**

Hurray! Done at last! The middle of this chapter was grueling to write, but after that, the words just seemed to pour out. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Was it suspenseful and exciting? Or perhaps melodramatic and stupid? Lol, tell me what you think please! I'm not very used to writing scenes like this. This is a really dark chapter isn't it? 

Poor Harry! He was stuck in his nightmare and everyone saw what he saw himself – Voldemort turning his wand upon him. And Draco as well – the poor child is traumatized. I'm afraid for little Aden and his new family – will they be torn apart do you think? Will Maura go insane and send Aden back to the orphanage? I hope not, what do you guys think? I think that Maura has strong constitutions and will survive – I hope that Thaddeus will as well. I will miss Jonas – the poor guy. Someone said he was a tragic hero…I like that. He's one of my favorite characters. What do you guys think of him? And Derrick? – the meanie! I wonder if he will come back some how…but I doubt it, he's so far into death that it's near_ impossible_ to return.

Lucas DeMay is fun to write as well. He's kind of out of it a lot, his sister is the dominant one of the two even though she's younger – they're very close. She sympathizes with her brother because he was so easily drawn into the net of the Death Eaters. I feel bad for him too. 

I feel sorry for everybody! What a_ dark_ chapter this was! It was also the longest! Hurray!  I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks so much! – This isn't the end by the way.

Just as a warning, I have past the point in this story where things have sky rocketed plot wise – it will take a bit of time to regroup my thoughts together so that this so-called 'plot' of mine doesn't go haywire. In normal English, what I'm trying to say is that now that I've past the climax of this certain plot line, I will have to…think of where this story will be going. I've no idea at the moment what ItMotN will end like. I've some ideas circulating around in my head, but I'm not quite sure where they're heading. I may just have to wait. The next chapter will not be as long as this one and after that, I will have to see just how far my ideas have traveled. Depending on the metaphorical distance I'm speaking of, the update pace will vary. I'm so sorry! Please bear with me!

**By the way: do you guys think that I should write Harry's years at Hogwarts in this story or in the sequel if I have one? I'm not sure what I should do about that…**

**_Responses to my beloved reviewers:_**

**Gia (unfortunately, we found out who 'got it' in this chapter…) **Terra **( **[******C1] Lol. I changed the summary figuring that you were 100% correct and I really, really needed a new one. :o) Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you like my story so far and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you. I must say that I was rather overwhelmed by your positively flattering comments – thanks again! **[5]** It was fun getting many reviews from you, lol. Again, another gratifying review! I really like how you write them and I am extremely flattered! ****[6] The audible 'SNAP' in chapter six was Severus hitting DeMay in some way. Lol.  **[7]** Lol, yes, when Harry's in a good mood, he does tend to get chatty, doesn't he? :o) haha! I'm so glad that you like Draco and his interactions with Lucius. It just seemed to me that they would react that way around one another. Yes, I read OotP and I loved it! I included 'Snivellus' or however you spell that word. I'm not sure how much more I will include. **[14]** Yes, a lot of people assumed that certain people would die and I was originally going to have them die…well not _die_ but something happen to him. I liked the idea of Lucas DeMay being the victim, but I have other plans for him later. Many complications will be inevitable during the course of Harry's friendship with Draco and Aden is only one of them. When they get to Hogwarts, their reputations and all the stories printed in the Daily Prophet will give them a big hassle as well. It will be rough :o( About Severus making Harry a dark child to please the Death Eaters and keep his loyalty credible…well, you shall just have to wait! I'm excited to write about all that. There are lots of things that are open to me because of this story being an alternate universe and thanks so much for pointing out certain things! Many props to you! About Jonas being a tragic hero, I rather like that. I feel so bad about him though. I will miss the poor guy. Thanks a bunch!!!)**** ShortySC22 (here's a long chapter for you! Exciting? Hopefully…lol) **princess55** (yes, Nott was the traitor as we found out here. I thought the whole thing with the traitors was a jumbled mess, I'm sorry it was so confusing! I know, I feel so bad for Remus too! I hate the Ministry of Magic – especially Fudge, so we will be seeing him in the future in extremely bad lighting. Haha! Wicked grins…) **Elfmoon87** (yes, about Remus waking up numerous times and not remembering a thing – and Sirius having to explain it all – I felt bad for both. I thought it was kind of funny too though…perhaps I'm just mean like that, lol. Surprise about the end of last chapter! Derrick is just a sadistic bastard and decided to hurt everyone…I miss Jonas! Lol, I like how you said that, 'intricately woven'! Very clever! Props to you. I'm glad you like writing long reviews – they are fun to read! Thanks!) **

**Kateri**** (were you surprised at who the shadows were aiming for? I was, I didn't know it was going to end up that way! I _was thinking of making Lucas DeMay receive the shadows in place of Thaddeus Nott, as a heroic deed, but I've future plans for him yet :o) _****emma (lol I'm not quite sure who you're talking about, but we shall just wait and see what Lucius and Derrick have up their sleeves!) ****Corgi (lol, squick? What, pray tell, does that word mean? – I rather like it! It's rather fun writing Derrick, but he's so mean that it's kind of awful at the same time…)**** I)ark/-)ngel (sorry this took so long to get out! Ff.n wasn't working for me these past two days and I've checked at least three times a day – I was very anxious to get this super long chapter out! Hopefully you'll forgive the long wait because the chapter is the longest one yet :o) **Them Girl** (I love Thaddeus and Aden together as well – I think they have such a beautiful bond. Poor Draco too! His cruel father! And now he's being taken away from Snape Manor! Traumatizing!) **Tigress of the Night **(lol, I'm happy that you like Draco so much! He's featured in this chapter a lot, hope you like it!) **MarsIsBrightTonight****** (lol, it was sort of a surprise – who the traitor was. 'headed to the home of the traitor' is exactly what Lucius and his Death Eaters did except that the traitor ended up going to Severus' house…a bit complicated, I know! Sorry! Haha, the pun in your review was kind of funny to me…) ****sameda ( haha! Sorry about the cliff hangers! This one didn't end in one…not really…) ****Charm1219 ( lol! Sorry this didn't get out soon! ) **Athenakitty** (hmm…Harry did something, but not in response to Derrick's actions…) **candledot** (lol 'hard core chapter'! Hahaha! I hope you like this one! It's nice and long! Yay!) ****Anora**** (Sorry, Harry's so little and he didn't have his powers manifested yet…but they did in this chapter, later on anyway. And Jonas is gone...I'm so sad!) **

**Shinigami06 (this wait was super long, sorry to disappoint you! It was, however, the longest chapter I've written for this story. Lol, not another cliffy here! Hurray! Poor Thaddeus, I know! Now he's being tortured and all that sad stuff – damn Derrick to hell! Oops, he's already been there, never mind then. He is rather fun to write, as you said, Lol, devil in an angel's disguise – haha! So true! He's not out of the picture yet! Your review has just sparked a plot bunny, except I'm not quite sure if it will be in this story or the next. You are so right, Sirius _does always feel guilty about things that happens to Remus. I hope he gets over that though, it's rather depressing. Harry has gotten used to going to Severus for comfort and reassurance – I love how he does that! lol, the holding hands thing is my favorite because I could never usually see Severus doing any such thing, and with a Potter at that! Thanks for such a long review! :o) **Romm** (haha, poor everybody! This is becoming/is such a dark story! Draco is now officially a troubled child – more on him next chapter. I love the Malfoys. If I do a sequel, I will post an author's note – thanks!) _****Autumngold (Lucius wants no one _dead as of yet because the Dark Lord has yet to rise again and the inevitable Ministry investigation will lead to their magical signatures found. Harry, being under Severus' care, is seen as a tool or a prize to give to Voldemort when he comes back. Thanks!) _**

**Fate (Sorry this took so long. Thanks!) ****Tati (I know, poor jonas!)**** Jessica (lol, you read the whole thing in ONE night?! Oh gosh! That's a lot to read! Lol, I'm flattered!)** ranger** (Thanks!) ****Silver-Phoenix (Thanks again!) ****dragongirlG**** (if last chapter, as you said, was a brutal return to the dark, I'm rather hesitant to know what you think about this one, lol. This one is very sad and the ending made me feel like crying – I really loved Jonas. I feel so bad for him! And now he's gone! And then Harry…I feel so bad about Harry. Things just don't go right in his life, do they? Thanks!) ****Mella**** deranged ( =D ) ****cindale (I am SO happy that you think everyone is in character!! I'm also glad that you like Sev/Harry interactions. I added you to the mailing list, if you aren't a part of it, please email me so I can invite you again. Thanks!) **Fire'N'Ice****** (lol, your review was funny! I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot say that Thaddeus will be okay. It's so sad! I know, but that's the way the story goes…I don't like Lucius either as a person, but as a character in a story, I think he's marvelous, lol. Confusing? Sorry! I know. My head is a jumbled mess at the moment. I'm rather anxious to get this chapter out. Lol, I hope you're still alive, and that, as you said, 'the suspense didn't kill you'! thanks so much!) ****firebold2000 (Thanks!) water drifter (you really thought the last chapter was suspenseful? Thank the heavens! I hope this one is good as well. I wanted to make it exciting, but I'm not quite sure how it turned out. Tell me what you think! I believe that I added you to my mailing list, but if I didn't, please let me know and I'll invite you again. Thanks!)**

**Thanks everybody! If I missed you, please tell me so I can thank you! **


	16. Shadowed Dreams

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 16 – Shadowed Dreams_

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and his sobs were making it even harder to breath. He somehow couldn't find the way out of this blasted manor and it frightened him more than anything that he might even be lost. This was his _home for Merlin's sakes! It was a place that Draco could__ always find comfort! His parents were here – his father as well…but now Draco didn't think that he could ever look the man in the eye again after what happened only a few hours ago. He didn't think that things would ever be the same again._

He had been escorted to his room and told to stay put until someone fetched him later that morning for breakfast. He had been told to sleep as well – and he had done neither. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had taken a bag from his bureau and stuffed whatever would fit in it – his thoughts were too much a jumbled mess to think about what it was he'd need. Even now, Draco wasn't sure where he was going and what he would do once he got there. All he knew was that he had to leave…

If only he knew how to leave the manor!

After what seemed like hours of pointless wandering, Draco slid to the floor against a wall and brought his knees to his chest, burying his face on the arms he placed upon them. He couldn't control his sobs anymore, despite how much he tried to, and for some reason he didn't quite care if his father saw him in such an ungracious state. 

_Why would father do that? Why would he hurt all those people? And he hurt me! He'd never do anything so awful as that! He's – he's – he's **Father!**_

And that's when the images began to pass through his vision. He saw the nasty smiles upon the dark shapes' faces, or what he assumed to be their faces. He saw the awful image of Harry being held under his father's painful curse. He saw the blood dripping down the side of his friend's mouth and couldn't hold back a shudder. Would Harry be all right? And what about his friend's father? Derrick Bane hurt him really badly…

That was when Draco heard the footsteps approaching from down the hallway. He didn't look up for the familiar patter he used to adore as he waited for his father to come in and say goodnight…but now, for some strange reason, a feeling of tension was building in his stomach and he hated it. The footsteps stopped and he felt the shadow of his father looming over him. Only then did he glance up and only then did his eyes widen as he met the icy cold expression. 

This was the second time in one day that Lucius Malfoy had turned that cool look upon his own son. Draco sniffed and suddenly found himself drawn upwards by his collar. He stood, his toes barely touching the ground as he kept his eyes downcast and averted from his father's cold gaze. 

"What are you doing, Draco?" wondered Lucius softly, his voice even, but Draco could just barely hear the rage boiling underneath his tone. 

Draco took a moment to control his silent sobbing and tried to free himself from his father's grip. He found that, despite his father's slim stature, he was built with taught muscle and Draco couldn't pry away the fingers that held so tightly to the collar of his robes. Thus, he spoke with his breathing constricted more than it already had been. "I – I wanted to go to the P'fessor's and -," but he cut himself off when a hard 'THWAP' resounded in his mind and his ears.

A moment later, he could feel the burning sting of a handprint upon his cheek and let go of his father's hand to touch the sore area in shock. When he met his father's gaze, the man was regarding him with smoldering eyes. "_Prof_essor," Lucius repeated quietly. Draco merely stared at his father with undisguised horror and earned himself another hard 'THWAP' before he quickly tried to imitate the word. After only one more 'THWAP', he finally was able to say 'Professor' correctly, but a new wave of tears were burning hot trails down his already wet cheeks – one of them searing with pain and red from the contact of his father's hand against it. 

He just couldn't understand it – in one day, his whole world seemed to be crashing down upon him. His father _hit him! He had never in his life been hit by his parents! And definitely not his _father!_ Father was his idol, the person that Draco looked up to most in his life! He had been the man that Draco could go to for anything, that Draco could go to if he wanted something – and now this…_

Just then, he was dropped and forced against the wall with his father's hand pushing against his neck. Draco coughed in fright and tried prying the man's fingers off his throat, but to no avail. "Father – _Father_," he cried piteously, but Lucius paid his pleads no heed.

"Must I repeat myself, Draco?" questioned Lucius with the deliberation of one who has all the time in the world. 

Draco tried his best to swallow down his fear and said in a wavering voice, "I wanted to – to see the P'f," 'THWACK', "Pro – Professor. I wanted to see if H-Harry was all right, acause -" he stopped suddenly when his father raised his hand again and said quickly instead, "be-because he wouldn't wake – wake up." When he finished, he was crying uncontrollably and couldn't stop no matter how hard his father looked at him. Why was his father so angry at him? What had he done wrong? Father never got angry enough to hit him – not ever! 

Finally, he was released and he scampered away, using his sleeve to wipe away all traces of his crying. His ears were ringing from the force of his father's slaps and his knees felt weak from the shock of all that had happened. 

"Go to your room, you will have no dinner tonight. You -"

"But – but Father," protested Draco and when his father swung at him, he rushed away in fear, stumbling onto a messy heap upon the floor. 

Lucius went on as if there had been no interruption. "You will not leave your room until fetched and you will make no sound. I will be holding a meeting in the dining hall and if you disturb us in any way, you will be punished. Do you understand, Draco?" When his father returned the harsh cool gaze back onto him, he stiffened and pushed himself back onto his feet. This man wasn't his father – he was nothing like him…Draco didn't know who he was, but he knew that he hated him as much as he hated Derrick Bane.

The boy stared up at Lucius Malfoy with wide eyes, but within their depths they held the icy coldness of defiance. "Yes, Father," he said with his chin held high and his voice clipped and precise, "I understand."****

…

After Lucius had a house elf escort Draco to his room, he turned and went down to the living room to see his wife lounging gracefully upon the couch reading a novel. 

"I've been thinking about your motives, recently," she said softly without looking at him; her voice just as elegant as it had been so many years ago. "And," continued Narcissa, "I still cannot understand what drove you to raise a hand to our son." 

  
Lucius regarded her past shields of grey ice before saying contemplatively, "You were down the hall…" 

"I may have been." 

He cleared his throat and raised a brow. "You have never questioned me on how I've raised our son before," he murmured. 

She finally glanced up from her book to look at him coolly. "I never had reason to," she replied. There was a long period of silence and she placed a bookmark to mark her page before setting it gracefully aside with the smallest of sighs. "He may have made a wrong decision last night, but I don't believe that that is reason enough for striking him. He is a boy, Lucius, and boys make mistakes."

"That isn't the point," he told her and though his voice was quiet, it held a strong tone of anger.

"Then what is, I wonder?" she asked back, a perfectly curved brow rising in askance.

"Draco is a Malfoy and he will act like it. He will honor and respect me as his father as is expected by the public and what he did last night was in contradiction of that very thing. You know all this, Narcissa, it isn't your place to question me," said Lucius with forced patience. 

Her eyes narrowed. "He will no longer 'honor and respect' you as you wish if you push him too far, Lucius." 

He stood up and brushed his robes off, ready to leave. "Then he will fear me instead – I care not, for the consequences will be the same," he responded curtly, before turning on his heel and leaving the room to meet his colleagues in the dining hall.

~*~

Remus had been asleep when he heard a series of very loud and very angry barks nearby. His bed was bouncing slightly and when he blinked his eyes open, he was just in time to see a large black streak spring off his bed and out the doorway. Surprised, he pushed off his covers and wobbled to his feet. He was feeling particularly weak, but his best friend had just bounded out the door as if Peter Pettigrew was nearby. Perhaps he was, but Remus highly doubted it. Therefore, he staggered towards the doorway to make sure that the way was safe. 

It wasn't.

Hr. Pearson just happened to be walking by with Sylvia chattering inanely beside him. Remus tried to quickly make a dash down the hallway after where he believed Padfoot went. Barks resounded down the hallway hinting where his friend had run off to. 

"Mr. Lupin!" exclaimed Sylvia and Hr. Pearson stared on in the same surprise that Remus heard in the volunteer's voice. 

He paused against a wall and smiled feebly at the duo speedily approaching. He gave them a mock salute before pushing off the wall and continuing down the hall with faltering steps. 

"Mr. Lupin – Mr. Lupin, you must get back to bed or you will never get better!" said Hr. Pearson anxiously. 

_I feel too much like a damned old fogie to think I'll ever get better anyway…he thought wryly. Aloud he said instead, "My dog has run away, I need to chase after him." _

The barking was loud now and continuous – just one more door. When he reached the doorway, Sylvia stood on one side and Hr. Pearson on his other. Both were looking at him irritably, but their irritability was caused only because of concern. They supported him on both sides but he struggled half-heartedly, fighting to get to the bedside beside Padfoot. 

"Bloody hell," he whispered, and then turned to his captors as they began to drag him away. "Unhand me this instant! I know that boy! He – he's my best friend's son!" yelled Remus and kicked Hr. Pearson on the shin which resulted in both his restrainers complying with his demand. He used the wall for support and managed to run right into the back of his best friend's worst enemy. "Severus!" exclaimed Remus in surprise. 

The potions master didn't glance backwards but watched as the Healer attending to Harry ordered the orderlies, telling them what was needed and what everyone needed to do. One orderly looked at the dog, the man in the black robes, and the patient who was fighting off Sylvia and Hr. Pearson. 

"Out," said the orderly sternly, "all of you!" 

But Severus trained his coolest scowl at her. – It didn't work though. 

She merely glared back and forcefully pushed him away. "If you care anything about your son, you will do as I say," she said shrilly and Severus was too surprised by her words than anything to protest as he was pushed out of the room. Remus, meanwhile, was being wrestled into the hallway by Hr. Pearson and Sylvia was tugging on Padfoot's collar, still in place from the day Remus had been fitting it. 

"Let go!" Remus was shouting boisterously. "This is quite unfair!" He saw Padfoot being smothered by a very passionate Sylvia and turned his tirade upon her. "Don't touch my dog you – you _witch_! He doesn't like you! Let go of him!" 

Shocked and indignant at being scolded and told off by the usually docile Mr. Lupin, she let go and watched quite numbly as Padfoot bounded towards Remus. The dog snapped his jaws at Hr. Pearson and barked at Remus as if trying to say something, all at once. The moment Hr. Pearson's grip on Remus' arms left, said werewolf ended up falling flat on his arse with only a surprised cry to hint that anything had happened at all.

He leaned against the wall and scowled at Hr. Pearson. The poor man rubbed his eyes. "Would you like me to help you now, Mr. Lupin?" he wondered patiently, and Remus frowned as he looked up at Severus.

The man rolled his obsidian black eyes and held out a hand to his former classmate. Once standing, Remus laid a gentle hand on Padfoot's head, calming him. "What is Harry doing here, Severus?" wondered the werewolf, his voice soft with urgency and anxiety. There was a long pause and after the tension built up to its peak, Padfoot barked loudly and made as if to attack Severus. Remus held him by the collar. "S-Snuffles, enough," he said, and Sirius, with his sensitive hearing, heard the fatigue that laced his best friend's words. 

After waiting for a few more minutes to pass, Remus had soon given up on eliciting an answer from the man so filled with anger before him. "Albus believes that the combination of the Cruciatus Curse placed upon…Potter and the manifestation of his powers was too much for his body to handle." He paused again, turning a cold expression towards the door that barred them all from the little boy they all, whether each of them admitted it or not, loved him. "I believe that the Healers are now trying to stabilize his condition," said Severus evenly, but there was a sinister aura about him that contradicted his indifferent tone. 

With that, the potions master turned and stalked away. 

Remus blinked owlishly at his departing figure, and then started down the hall back towards the room. Once he was lying on his bed again, he relaxed against the pillows with a tired sigh. Hr. Pearson shot a look at Sylvia who was ready to open her mouth to speak and she snapped it closed with a snap. Remus looked at the Healer and at the volunteer for a moment before saying softly, "Perhaps – if it's all right of course – could you – mm – maybe tell me what – if -," but Hr. Pearson silenced him with a smile and a raise of his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Lupin," replied the man and Remus was glad that he had such a passive healer in care of him. 

When they left, Sirius closed the door and locked it adding the necessary silencing charm with his stolen wand. They sat there, staring at one another, and Remus wondered to himself if his friend had noticed the deathly pallor of the young boy called Harry Potter.

~*~

**_Dream Sequence…_**

As Harry fell deeper and deeper into the black abyss of darkness, he saw many things. Some of it reflected the nightmares he had on some occasions, and others were echoes of memories that he didn't remember. 

At first, he saw flashes of green light everywhere, and somehow they only seemed to make the black pit darker. He would hear the cackling laughter of the scary man and the screams of the people he had to watch get hurt. A few of those times he even felt the same excruciating pain and coughed up more of that crimson liquid that frightened him. He saw scary wooden sticks flying angrily at him and the flying scissors from Madam Malkin's' shop. Soon, the looming figure of Mr. McKinnon sneered at him with sadistic pleasure, a rolled up belt visible in his hand. He suddenly felt a grasp wrap around him and had the feeling of being dropped into a bucket of ice. The perfection of the smile upon the young man's face before him made Harry shiver with evident unease. Harry tried to scramble away, but he was still falling.

That was when the darkness began to fade and white light seeped into his vision. The warmth that it entailed made Harry reach out for it and smile as he saw flying snitches. He caught one in his hand and looked at it in wonder. 

"Silly – you lost your broom!" said a voice nearby, and Harry whirled around to see…nothing. There was a merry laugh. "Up here, Harry!" Harry looked up and grinned as he caught sight of Draco's smiling face. "What're you doing here?"

"I – I don't know," replied Harry with a cute childish frown.

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically. "You don't know? How can you not know?" He too frowned and cocked his head to the side in askance. "How come you din't wake up when I was trying to wake you up?" 

"I – I don't know," said the other boy again. "Draco, where are we?" 

At this, Draco laughed and shrugged. "I was rather hoping you would know, acause I certtingly don't!" And that was when the young child blinked and whirled around, slipping off his broom in surprise. "Father? What are you doing here?" Harry squinted past his friend and pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose, but still he could see nothing. "No! No – don't. I – I'm coming," said Draco hurriedly, raising a hand as if to ward off a blow. Harry heard a series of 'THWAPS' during which Draco's figure faded a bit and wavered.

"Draco?" inquired Harry softly, his voice taught with panic and anxiety. 

The platinum blonde headed boy shot a tense look at Harry before letting go of the snitch he held. "All right, I – I'll be right after you," he said quickly, and then turned to Harry with a lop-sided grin that seemed awfully forced. "Well, there goes another of the P'fes – _Prof_essor's snitches – I do hope he won't be angry…you'll tell him I had to let it go, won't you, Harry? Please don't let him be angry at me – Father _made me let it go and he won't let me go after it. Please?" Harry nodded quickly, trying to dispel the very un-Draco-like frightened tone his friend was speaking in. "Thank you – I – I won't see you soon, but don't forget me, Harry! Promise!" _

"I promise."

"Do you swear?" wondered Draco anxiously. "Acause, I mean, _be_cause – because you might _think_ it's me, but I'll – I'll be _joking_ I s'p - s_uppose, you un'er – un__derstand?" At Harry's nod, Draco repeated, "Do you swear?"_

"I swear," was the solemn reply.

_Don't forget me…_

Then Harry blinked owlishly as his friend began to fade and before he could cry out in surprise, Draco's faded figure became sharp again. In his place was a young man that he didn't really remember, but figured that he was friendly by the large mischievous smile he wore upon his face. He wore a roughed up looking leather jacket that was as black as his hair and onyx colored eyes. This man seemed to be in his late teens, but held himself up with confidence and self-assurance. Beside him was the largest bicycle that Harry had ever seen. 

"Is – is that yours?" questioned Harry tentatively

The young man smiled and pushed a stray lock of black hair from his face in one smooth movement. "Yes indeed!" was the jolly reply. "It's new – I bought it with my allowance. Buggering old fools that I call my parents didn't allow me to get one so I got it anyway! You like it?" 

Harry smiled back and stepped closer to look at it. Once his inspection, which was very seriously and nervously observed by the young man, was over, he nodded once and stomped his foot decisively. "It's the best bicycle that ever was," he proclaimed and the raven-haired man laughed merrily. 

"It's called a motorcycle," he said lovingly, running a hand over the seat as if wiping off imaginary dust. He turned back to Harry curiously. "Sorry there, mate, I don't think I caught your name."

When Harry didn't catch a slight sense of suspicion or ill will from the man, he told him, "My name's Harry." 

"Great name, that," said the man. "My name's Sirius Black – Sirius after a star, you know." 

"Really?" replied Harry. "A real star?"

"That's right, old boy! A real one – up in the night sky with the rest of the best of them!" said the man called Sirius black with a bright grin. He placed a gentle and reassuring hand upon Harry's shoulder. "I don't suppose you know after what animal the star is named, do you?" Harry shook his head slowly, entranced by the story-telling tone Sirius spoke in. "It's the dog star," he said secretively. 

Harry blinked at him. "There's a dog star?" 

That earned him another laugh. "Indeed, little Harry! It's called Sirius didn't you know?" He laughed again and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "Harry – you know, that's a good name – almost as good as 'Sirius'." Harry looked at him blankly for a moment before he laughed. Sirius smiled triumphantly. "Yes, sir! And look, the name fits me, don't you think?" 

And that was when the man called Sirius Black turned into a very large, very black dog. Harry jumped in surprise. Then he too began to fade and Harry watched him go with an expression akin to longing that elicited a jolly bark. 

"Don't forget me, little Pronglet!" said Sirius as he faded away, his grin apparent in his voice. "I'll see you again!" And Harry nodded, waving as the young man drifted away into nothingness.

For a long while, he sat alone amidst plain whiteness. It was the strangest thing, but he looked around, waiting until someone would take him away from here. The person he saw next made him jump up with fright and try to scurry away. 

The young man before him smiled sadly. "You don't have to be afraid of _me_," he said softly, remorsefully. "_I'm_ not here to hurt you." 

So Harry looked at him carefully and noted that where perfect sapphire blue eyes should have been gazing at him, sympathetic and shadowed obsidian black eyes rivaling the color of Sirius' looked at him rather curiously instead. "Who – who are you?" wondered Harry, taking a hesitant step forward in a rare display of bravery. 

In response of his gesture, the young man's smile became a little less sad and a little more merry. "Jonas – my last name's Bane but I don't like to think about that," was the sheepish reply. 

"You – you have a brother? Who has your face?" Harry asked him, moving closer still and looking up at the man he now knew as Jonas. 

Jonas grinned at the boy's choice of words. "Indeed, but I rather like the way I wear my face better, don't you?" 

Harry looked at him carefully before saying, "Yes – I don't like perfect very much – your brother, er, Derrick Bane? He's – he's not too nice." 

The man laughed and knelt down so that Harry didn't have to crane his neck to see him. "No, he's not, is he?"

"No." There was a pause. "I – I think that you should switch places."

Jonas looked at him contemplatively. "Your wording is rather ironic." 

"I – iron…really?" Jonas laughed. "Well, it's just that he did really bad things and I wish that you were there astead of him." 

"Me too," said Jonas softly, "me too." And then he turned his head sideways, as if listening to something only he could hear. "Yes, Mistress, I will be with you in a moment." When he turned back to Harry, his face was taught with tension. "I doubt I will see you again, Harry."

Harry didn't ask him how he knew his name, for at the moment, he didn't really care. "Why not?" he exclaimed in horror.

Jonas smiled, but it was rather strained. "Because Derrick beat me…but don't worry -"

"No! No, no, no! He can't beat you! He's perfect at _ev_erything! He can't beat you _too_! It's not_ fair!" cried Harry, and he launched himself at Jonas, hugging the young man tight around his neck. It was strange being in such friendly contact with a stranger and Jonas seemed just as he was for he stiffened before relaxing into the tight yet desperate embrace. _

"I would have said that I hope you don't learn that life isn't fair too quickly, young Harry Potter, but I suspect you've learned that too well already." Harry sniffed and took a step back as Jonas' figure faded. "I trust in you, Harry – I trust in you…" 

Then he too was gone.

He quickly wiped away his tears when a familiar curt voice said, "Why are you crying _this time, Potter?" Harry whipped his head around to see the memorable billowing black robes that were worn by one Severus Snape. _

Harry grinned and sniffed and wiped away the left over tears as he ran over to the man, burying his face in the man's robes. "Because – because – I don't know." 

Severus looked down at the boy hugging his waist with that indifferent expression, but when Harry peered up at him with another smile, he saw the corners of the potions master's lips quirking up into a smile. "Well." There was a long yet rather comfortable pause between the two of them before Severus said softly, gently, "Somehow, you will save them." Harry looked at him in surprise at the cryptic words and took a step back. "Don't ask me how, but they all say you will." Severus scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. "For some reason it was you who became the Dark Lord's downfall, and now it will be you who will save them." He threw his hands up into the air in obvious exasperation. "Don't ask me why either – you're just a small child yet they say you'll save them all!"

"Save – save who?" 

"Oh," said Severus, waving his hand absently, "them. Those people you saw." 

"You too?" 

The potions master glanced down at the little boy with too bright eyes and too messy hair and felt his heart constrict inside him. "Not me, Potter," he snapped, but he knew that Harry could sense that damned undertone of warmth in his voice. "I don't need to be saved – I'm unsalvageable." 

"Un – unsalad – able? Un…"

"Don't hurt yourself, child," Severus told him in a tired tone. "I won't be saved, that's all." 

"Why not? Doesn't everybody need to be saved by someone?" questioned Harry curiously, and it was funny how the words seemed to come from somebody else, inside of him. 

"No," said Severus in a clipped voice, "I'm leaving now." 

Harry saw the man stiffen and look to the side. _Probably the absent somebody talking to him too…_thought Harry.

"_No, Albus – I'm leaving _now_, not when '_it's time'_," Severus growled angrily. "I am leaving _now_." He turned abruptly and walked away – or tried to, but Harry giggled as the potions professor seemed to walk in place. Upon hearing the child's laughter, he turned around and saw that he hadn't moved. "God damn it all!" _

"God damn it all!" repeated Harry with another giggle. 

"No – no, you will not say that ever again," warned Severus, wagging a finger at Harry. He turned and listened to the voice again. "_No _I am _not _corrupting the child! Sod it all, Albus! – and don't you dare repeat that, Harry Potter!" And that was when he finally began to fade away. "Thank Merlin!" exclaimed Severus, and then he turned to the boy that watched him go with wide green eyes and sighed as if in defeat. "You'll be all right – you have a lot of people watching over you. And don't forget – you have yet to save us all." He paused for a moment as if in conflict with himself before saying, "I believe in you…Harry."

And as his figure disappeared, Harry realized that Severus had said '_us_', not '_them_'…

**_End of Dream Sequence._**

~*~

Luke stared at the half empty bottle and the full cup of ale before him. _One more? _He shook his head warily, staring at it suspiciously. _Oh…you're not going to sucker me into drinking you, he thought at it guardedly. __You're not fooling me **this** time! _

Before he knew what was happening, his hand snaked out and his mouth was soon tingling with the cool and bitter taste of ale. "Blast!" he cursed out loud. He glowered at the bottle that seemed to leer tauntingly at him. "I know what you're up to, and you won't get me this time!" 

He poured another cup full of the glimmering liquid and stared at it suspiciously. Before he let it get to him again, he wondered vaguely about the reason he was drinking so much. There was something about a horrible feeling inside him, and a terrible coldness that was utterly overwhelming. 

The young man rubbed his eyes tiredly and blinked owlishly at the clock. How did it get so late so fast? Pushing the thought aside he tried to yet again shove away the memories from just last night. 

Maybe he'd pay a visit to Skye at St. Mungo's and get his head checked – Merlin, and probably everyone else, knew that he needed it… 

~*~

Severus scowled as he looked around his lab. He had prepared ingredients for the healing potions that Madam Pomfrey had written down on her list of 'Necessities', but now that he was ready to start brewing, he couldn't seem to think about what he next needed to do. It seemed to be just at the back of his mind, within reach, but his hands seemed numb and he could do nothing but stand there like a blasted idiot and look around his lab. 

A bit of color that conflicted with the dark and shadowy colors of his basement caught his eye. With a defeated sigh, he walked over and picked the children's chapter book up and looked at it with distaste. 

Marty the Magician was the title and Severus often found himself wanting to curse the blasted book into smithereens. It was about a boy who had come into his inheritance from a deceased great-uncle that left him a box. Within it was a supposedly 'magical' pendant that gave Magical Marty magical powers.

_Muggles have no conception about what real__ magic is, he thought absently and flipped through the pages. He remembered when Harry – or rather – _Potter_ had asked him to teach him to read better. The boy had learned a bit already, but he had trouble stringing longer words together and thus Severus spent a little of his time helping the child learn to. It had been a grueling process, but there was something about really little children that made that god-forsaken quilt that had latched onto his heart squeeze quite painfully. If the child noticed the expression of utter dislike during their tutoring sessions, he didn't show it. It was a fact that made Severus count to ten on numerous occasions. _

After a while, however, the lessons had proven fruitful and the potions professor found himself studying his pupil during these times. The boy took to learning new things rather quickly, or so a very unwilling Severus admitted. 

It was quite a laughable situation though, that Severus Snape – James Potter's most hated enemy – was teaching said Potter's son. 

After thinking this, Severus felt that familiar twang in his chest and stuffed Marty the Magician into a rucksack along with Potente Potions. With his god-forsaken blasted mind made up, he stood up with a dark scowl and a very sinister air about him and made for the fire place…

…his intent St. Mungo's.

~*~

To say that Skye was surprised indeed would have been an understatement. She had been called from her flat, just a bit away from St. Mungo's, specifically by the highly acclaimed Sr. Healer Jemison Grant himself. Being a Jr. Healer herself, she had jumped at the call and arrived within the bounds of the wizarding hospital in less than three minutes and was dressed appropriately in Healer robes in even less than that. 

To make matters even more astounding, when she walked into the ward she was to supervise and assist with Hr. Grant, she had been shocked to see the little form of Harry Potter lying on the bed, a boy she recognized from the picture on the daily prophet. Her insides did little loops inside of her as she looked at him for a moment and took in the deathly pallor and the harsh and labored breathing of the too tiny child. 

But…

She peered closer at the boy and, if she looked closely enough, she could almost see rivulets of crimson red beading up on the boy's scar. Skye stumbled backwards when she saw a flash of emerald green light and could have sworn that Harry's eyes snapped open for a short minute, but when she looked again, his face was unchanged from how it had been one moment ago. 

"But – but aren't his eyes green?" she wondered softly. 

Hr. Grant, hearing her from his position next to the charmed charts nearby, said in a questioning voice, "Yes…why?" 

She just shook her head in dismissal, but couldn't help but wonder if it was just her, or were his eyes, in that short moment when she thought she saw them open, the most beautiful color of sapphire stones…?

~*~

**Author's Note:**

Hmm…yeah…don't ask me what that dream sequence thing was…I just started writing the sequence at 9:44 and the words spilled forth from, yet again, that blasted 'great unknown' I think I mentioned before. Anyway, it was a bit of silliness that I needed after last chapter that was filled with such – such…such bloody _baggage_! That was a bit in the literal sense as well as the metaphorical, but…anyway. Now I'm done and it's…10:54. Hurray. 

Strange, I know, but there you have it! I thought it was rather silly – and I couldn't help but feature Jonas a bit in there! I love the poor guy! Can you really blame me? He just seems so sad!

Don't worry everyone, this isn't the end of Harry…this story has a little way to go. 

Sneak peek at what is to come later in ItMotN (and none of these are in order):

1) Someone will be put in an orphanage.

2) Lawsuits…

3) The inevitable meeting of Sirius and Severus. 

4) Another meeting between Harry and Draco – but this time, unlike their encounter in Harry's dream, their interaction will not be as friendly because of their current situations…I'll let you think about this one – I'm not quite sure you will understand what I mean. I already wrote this part, by the way – and it made me feel like crying.

5) Death.

6) Life.

7) And some other stuff I have yet to think of. 

Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you!

Gia – thanks!

ShortySC22 – You really think the writing flowed? It was only towards the end that was that way, really – the beginning was hard as anything to write so that's why it took so long to get out. Thank you!

Elfmoon87 – Haha! Your review was too funny! Thank you very much!

Kateri – I'm so glad you liked it!

Corgi – lol, squicked…what a positively wonderful word! A sequel for Harry's years at Hogwarts, you say? I think that is exactly what I will do – except I don't want to do all of them over again…I will just have to think about that a bit more I guess.

Azntgr01 – thanks!

Charma1219 – I'm glad you think it's interesting!

Shinigami06 – wow, a really long review! Hurray! Lol. Hmm…I wonder why you didn't get an email when I updated…strange. Lol, I know, the last chapter was simply angsty – well, perhaps not simply…REALLY angsty? Yeah, poor everybody. Sylvia was the girl talking baby talk with Sirius – she rather annoys me so I wanted her to do something silly. Too bad Padfoot was the victim! Lol I love the Notts too! I don't even remember the moment when I decided to make them main characters, or sort of main ones, but they suddenly were all over the place! Haha! Oh well, I like them as well. I think they're so sweet! Maura will most definitely persevere, as you so perfectly put it, at least I hope she does. Otherwise poor Aden will be shipped off to the orphanage again and I don't want that to happen! I agree with Harry's Hogwarts years being a sequel, most reviewers think that as well and I think it would be too long if it wasn't. The plot-bunny that you inspired really was a bit off, but I remember it now! It's complicated, but you said something about Derrick and thinking about Derrick made me think about other things and thent here was a…rabid plot-bunny. Anyway, thanks so much!

Sameda – yes, very poor Draco, especially in this chapter! It was awful writing it! – But it leads into further conflicts in the story that…well, are also pretty angsty.

dragongirlG – Lots of people feel terrible for Draco, but so do I. this chapter was a major killer too, wasn't it? I'm so happy that you think I wrote his feelings well! I'm also very pleased that you liked the explosion of magic – that came out of no where, but I'm glad someone liked it :OD 

ranger – Thanks! 

Fire'N'Ice – Whoa! Another super long review! Whoopee! Yes, I was HORRIFIED when I found out that ( and in case anyone else who hasn't read OotP yet is reading this response ) 'you-know-who' (and not Voldemort) sadly is not more. It was HORRIFYING! Anyway, I don't plan to leave him out for, if not only, that fact. I was cheering Draco on as he hit Derrick, but the blasted Necromancer was able to heal himself – he's rather frightening, despite how angelic he looks. Lol, Lucas reminds you of yourself? :o) I think he's so funny, he's fun to write because he's a bit spacy. About your comments about Lucius, I totally agree. Thanks again!

Hermionestarz – thanks! Lol

Water drifter – oh! Don't apologizing for not reviewing, silly! But thank you for doing so last chapter, lol. I hope you had a great time at your camps and whatnot!

Princess55 – I totally loved Never Alone Never Again! That was a classic fanfic, also on my faves list! I just can't believe it's over! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope your lip is all right! I feel terrible about Draco as well! Thanks!

Candledot – ahah! Your review was another funny one!

Mt. Dew Brigade – Thanks for reviewing! 

**Thank you everyone!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Sea Chelle**


	17. A Demon's Facade

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 17 – A Demon's Facade_

Draco sat at the foot of his bed, his expression just as stony as his rigid form. He was staring quite harshly at his door, boring a hole through it with his piercing gaze…or rather, he was _trying to. He had heard someone mention that it could be done once, and now that he had nothing else to do, he figured that he might as well try. After a while, his vision began to blur and he sighed, blinking quickly so he could resume his continues staring._

At long last, however, he gave up the feat and stood up, picking up his wand from where it idly rested beside him on the covers. He stalked up to the door with a renewed feeling of purpose and aimed the wooden stick at it. 

_What was that spell Father taught me again? He couldn't quite remember it…_

"Oh, yes," he said aloud. Downstairs, he heard a round of laughter and resisted the urge to stomp a foot to quite his father's guests' ruckus. "_Alohamora_," said Draco, as if ordering the door open with only the one word. When the door did not budge, the small boy scowled and repeated the word once more, this time with more conviction. The door shook, but that was the extent of the response that Draco got. "**_Alohamora!_**" the child all but yelled and the door slammed open with a satisfying and rather sickening crunch. 

Draco smiled smugly and pocketed his wand in the robe pocket as he looked at the hallway now accessible to him. His father could go hang for all he cared – he would go where he pleased. 

He then proceeded to walk out of his room and made his way to the steps. _I'll sneak out,_ he thought to himself and nodded in a decisive manner. _Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. And he didn't much care if the words in his thoughts were a mispronunciation at the moment. Draco snuck in a way he thought was sneakily down the hallways, the only sounds were those of his footsteps, but to give him credit, they were a tad softer than they would have been had he been walking normally. _

Once he reached the ground floor, he looked around cautiously. It wouldn't do to get caught so early in his adventurous escape. A sound came from his left so he dashed towards one hallway and rounded the corner, peering warily around the wall to see his mother walk up the steps. Hopefully, her destination wasn't to see him…

Draco heard voices echoing down the hallway and heard the words, "…care…:laughter:…true. Severus always…disposed of. Undoubtedly…Potter." He was suddenly alarmed at hearing the Professor's name and his friends' so he crept further down the hallway and peeked through a crack in the door. He saw his father and a few men in sight that he recalled being named Mr. Goyle and Mr. McNair. Frowning, he shifted his position to get a better view. 

Mr. Goyle was laughing. "The old coot must be losing his marbles! What was he thinking, leaving Potter in _Snape's care?" But he cut himself off when Draco's father shot him a look. He continued after a moment with a dark scowl at the ground. "Well, it's true. What does he mean by doing so? Have the boy learn how to torture other children?" _

A random witch from the crowd of Death Eaters in the dining hall spoke up with disgust dripping nastily from his voice. "Don't be ridiculous, Goyle, of course not. Dumbledore's not stupid, he probably has a hidden agenda that we all are blind to," she said. Draco shifted so that he could see who was speaking and caught her shooting a dark look at Lucius. "Isn't that always the case?" 

"_Crucio!" _

Draco barely heard the word slip past his father's lips before the witch fell to the ground in a writhing heap of screams and tears of agony. He jumped back with a surprised gasp and to his horror, more than just one of his father's companions heard. Mr. McNair rushed past the doors and caught Draco as he stumbled to get away. The man's hand slipped around the boy's waist and he hoisted him into the air. "Ah, Lucius, it's your boy," called McNair into the room. 

The screaming stopped and as Draco was carried into the dining hall, Lucius eyed him coldly; the orbs of ice smoldering like heated grey flames. Draco struggled vainly to release himself from McNair's tight hold and ended up getting crushed against the man's chest. "Let me go!" 

McNair laughed and Draco felt it reverberate in his chest. "My, he's grown! Still a bit scrawny, isn't he, but sooner or later, little man, you'll be as big as I am!" Insulted, Draco kicked and scratched, but when that did nothing, he bit down on the man's arm. McNair gave a great yell of pain and dropped the boy to the ground. The blonde haired child rushed away and the man wasn't too far behind. "When I get my hands on you -," McNair was muttering and Draco ducked under a table and jumped over a couch. The rest of the men and women in the room watched with a mixture of amusement and unease as they saw the expression upon Lucius Malfoy's face. 

And all at once, Lucius' face contorted as if he had endured this folly long enough. He directed his wand at Draco and sent numerous ropes that, as if with a life of their own, bound the boy tightly. The child's eyes widened in surprise and he fell backwards over a fold in the rug allowing McNair to pick him up and shake him with an aggravated expression upon his face. When he dropped Draco onto the ground, still held tight by the magical bindings, he curled his lip with disgust and turned away. 

Lucius took his place, looking down at the boy, a small, barely imperceptible, smile gracing his lips. 

Just then, there was a soft knock upon the door and it slowly swung open. Draco turned his wide and fear filled eyes towards the graceful figure that walked in and, if possible, widened yet a bit more. "Mmpher!" he exclaimed through the magical rope that covered his lips. 

"Narcissa," said Lucius, echoing his son's exclamation. His eyes narrowed and what hints were left of his tiny smile vanished completely. "We are in the middle of a meeting," he told his wife in a chill tone. 

She raised a brow and unlike his smile, hers was open, but held the same distinct tinge of frigidity. "Of course, love, I was merely looking for Draco." Her eyes fell upon her son still bound in the silvery bindings and brightened with a false light that would have made any actor swoon with awe. "Ah, there you are, dear. Come, I've been meaning to take you shopping for ages and I suppose I should know by now what a terrible procrastinator I am." Narcissa raised her wand and muttered under her breath the spell that would make the bindings fall away.

Once Draco was freed, he rushed to his mother and took her hand in his; it was oddly cold. He looked up at her smile that, to anyone else would be charming and bright, but to him looked strained and false. Why had she said she was a pro – protination – er, thing? Draco vaguely remembered what the word was…well, not the word itself, but the meaning, and Narcissa Malfoy was anything but that. 

He barely registered the soft, amiable goodbye she bid to Lucius and the rest, nor the soft tug as she led him from the room. He barely noticed that they soon left the manor and the Malfoy grounds to hop into a carriage. The sound of the coachmen cracking his whip, however, soon jarred Draco from his bewildered reverie and he looked across him at the elegant woman poised like a queen upon her throne. 

She was regarding him with a gentle gaze he had never seen before and it was a moment before he noticed his rucksack upon her lap. Narcissa raised a delicate brow, the corners of her lips quirking up into a smile. It seemed as if she could help it, but Draco knew that his mother and father never did anything unless they meant to. 

"Shopping?" he inquired, his voice lilting to the high tone of a very curious child – yet he wasn't as curious as he sounded, and he had the vague feeling that she knew it too. 

"Of course – don't you remember my telling you that I would be taking you to buy a few more robes? Your old ones are going to be tossed any day now I believe," she replied nonchalantly. Yet, despite her indifferent air, he saw quite clearly that she was frightened – and he didn't have a clue as to why. 

Instead of responding, Draco turned and looked out the window. The trees were swaying as if waving solemnly at him and it seemed that the wind was so dark he could almost see it. His inquisitive glance wandered to the sky and it almost looked as if someone had hit it repeatedly until it was purple and blue, bruised from the malicious force. He gingerly touched the side of his face and vaguely wondered if it shared the color of the dark sky. 

He didn't know if it looked it on the outside, but on the inside it sure felt as if it did.

~*~

He was walking to that familiar wood that he had used to play in with his brother, before he was banished from it. It was as dark and sinister as ever, but there were memories that lingered within it that made the forest seem oddly endearing. His sapphire blue eyes were bright as he walked confidently amid the hidden creatures of Death and his gait was merry. It was as if he was merely strolling through the park when he was really marching a death walk.

Violet eyes regarded him as he stood on the outskirts of a small clearing.

Derrick's eyes lit upon the two tiny orbs of violet light that shone brightly in the dark of the wood. A slow smile crept upon his face and he advanced languidly as if he had all the time in the world. 

"Morgan," he drawled, his voice light with merriment. 

Shimmering white teeth shone as she stepped into the light of the clearing and she smirked back at him. "Derrick?" Her laugh echoed like a taunting wind around them, merry yet strangely distant and detached. "I'd thought you'd passed over to Mistress Death's realm," she said, her voice elegant and as calm as if she had no care about what happened around her. With hair a deeper black than the darkest of inks and skin as pale as the lightest, whitest clouds in the sky, she made a surreal picture indeed. Her lips were a pale, pale pink and her violet eyes glittered with an inner light. 

"You know that nothing can ever keep me away from you," teased the young Necromancer. His eyes never left hers and he looked at her like a serpent eyes its prey. If Morgan noticed this, she gave no hint of it. 

However, at his response, her eyes flashed dangerously. "And Jonas, I suppose you've persuaded him to -," but disregarding the conventional ways of conversation with a vampire, Derrick Bane cut her off swiftly as he dusted off his grey robes. 

"Jonas is the one that's passed on." He paused, looking at the way Morgan had stiffened, a reaction that would have been imperceptible to a mortal, but not to another creature of the dark. Her eyes had narrowed slightly. "What, do you think _this is my body?" He laughed and the angelic sound more than made up for the abnormal silence of this particular forest. "Hell no!" _

Derrick stepped closer to her until they were but mere inches apart. His smile was taunting and as Morgan peered closely, she could see the traces of ebony black swirling in the depths of his blue eyes and her own violet eyes sparkled. "Passed on?" she repeated, and though she sounded as cool and composed as a lord looking down at his plantation, she was troubled by the finality in his tone. 

He gave a brief nod. "Indeed – not _dead_ per se, but the next best thing to it that we creatures can be. I suppose he's drinking his tea with the Mistress with that air of melancholy he always has about him." 

Morgan's lips curved into a beautiful smile laced with a tinge of venom and bitterness. "It's rather understandable, his sorrow."

Derrick made a noncommittal sound. "Mm, perhaps – but I never quite understood it."

"He hated being what he was – he hated death and the loss of life. Surely," said Morgan, her lips curling in disdain, "surely you knew this. Are you not his brother?" 

He laughed. "Brother, of course, but never his confidante. _That_ was Lorianna…and then _you_ when dear ol' sis snuffed it." He spoke of Lori like a distant and somewhat detested cousin rather than the sister she was. There was a long pause filled with tension, but neither the Necromancer nor the vampire gave any suggestion that their silence was uncomfortable. "I don't suppose Jonas ever told you why he hated being a Necromancer?" he wondered after a moment, his voice unusually soft and fragile.

Her smiled turned remorseful. "He had no ambition, no desire for power," she told Derrick quietly. 

"And that's what caused his fall," he said suddenly, his voice turning hard despite his self-control. "It's what caused him to fall back to Death, isn't it? It's why he isn't here any longer!" 

"No," Morgan cut in, and if Derrick had been listening closely, he would have heard the tone of triumph bellying her words. "It's because of_ you_ he isn't here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Morgan," he scoffed.

"Then what are you doing in Jonas' body if it wasn't you who killed him? Why isn't _he here instead of you?"_

Derrick's smile slipped and in its place Morgan saw the demon truly behind the angel's disguise. "Are you so blind in your love for my brother not to see that he was _weak? He was everything Father told us __not to be." He eyed her form as if she were a common beggar. "You're proof of that," he said coolly. _

And that's when Morgan's bloodlust and restrained fury broke loose from all restraint. Her canines grew sharp and her face twisted with undisguised hatred, yet somehow, through it all, she was able to keep the air of beauty around her as she fiercely attacked. She leapt at Derrick, slashing with her glass like nails that caught any mortal's eyes because of their peculiarity. Her eyes glowed brighter and shone from her pale face ferociously and she bore them into Derrick's as if they would burn him on the spot. 

So surprised was Derrick that he didn't have time to block her until her second attempt at slashing at his face. Already, beads of blood were dripping along the thin red lines that marred his otherwise smooth cheek. He caught her wrists so she kicked at him instead and he kicked back. They flew apart and she stood up, brushing off her black dress and robes. Both lunged at once and they made a series of harmful blows to one another, neither of them feeling it in their adrenaline rush. When the broke apart the second time, Derrick smiled infuriatingly and said, "I don't suppose you ever got as much action with my dear brother Jonas, did you, Morgan my love?" 

Just as she moved to attack once more with a vicious scream of anger, another figure leapt between the two figures and raised his hands between them. "Enough, Morgan," he said to the lady vampire, but he looked darkly at Derrick who suddenly morphed from the malicious looking Necromancer he was to the beatific man he might have been if the darkness had not enveloped him wholly in its grasp. 

"He – he killed Jonas," Morgan breathed, her rage disrupting her detachment from all that was existent in the mortal realm. She was overcome with great emotions that she hadn't felt in years and this realization only added on to the hatred that she felt for Derrick. "In his stupidity, he banished Jonas' soul to the underworld!" she exclaimed, her voice rising in her exasperation. A maniacal laugh was forced from her lips as she gazed at Derrick. 

The man between them was tall, 6'2, and his face was drawn taut by the glare he wore. His eyes were a mixture of dandelions and rubies whereas his skin was the wonderful color of dark chocolate. With a white shirt stretched across a muscular chest and a pair of worn, black trousers, he made a remarkable sight indeed. 

After a short moment of utter silence, Morgan sprung at Derrick once more but was caught in Janeiro's embrace. She struggled in his grasp until he whispered softly, urgently in her ear. Moments later she buried her face in his shirt as he regarded the Necromancer coolly. 

"You haven't been allowed in these woods for a long time, Derrick Bane," said Janeiro. His voice was gentle, like a lover's caress, and a deep, rich baritone as low as the sonorous voices of the rumbling earth. It washed over the small clearing and seemed to soothe the tension in only a short while. 

Derrick dismissed this comment with a slight of his hand. "Mm, maybe, but I figured that now I'm in Jonas the Seducer of Lovely Lady Vampires' body, I'd be permitted," he said with a roguish smile. 

Janeiro looked at silently him past those yellow, ruby colored eyes that were so eerie in the dark. Morgan pulled away to shoot a dark look at Derrick, her face lined with trails of tears tinted with the crimson of blood. 

The young Necromancer was quiet for a short moment before he said with a piercing look at the large man before him, "I don't know who you are."

At this, the latter grinned a grin that was feral and blithe. "No, you wouldn't," was the cryptic response. 

Derrick frowned at him, irritation flashing in his eyes. "Of course," he drawled after a moment, his voice mocking. "You're probably in my dear, pathetic Morgan's line and can't understand subtle inquiries." 

Janeiro's grin did not fade, nor did it falter as he looked patiently at Derrick. If anything, it seemed to broaden with the same air of ridicule that the dark man before him spoke with. 

"Answer me," commanded Derrick with a scowl appearing upon his face. At the long stretch of silence, he went on to say with that impression of disconnected calm, "I don't abide well with impudence I'll have you know." 

If he had been trying to encourage an answer from Janeiro, he wasn't succeeding in the least. His brilliant sapphire blue eyes shimmered and flashed and he took a step forward, bracing himself to attack the insolent creature before him. How _dare this lower being pester him in this way! _

But before he could quickly attack, Derrick's eyes met the strange orbs of Janeiro's and it seemed as if his mind lost control over his body. He was soon swimming in a rough current, struggling against the numbing sensation washing over him. His eyes widened in surprise. "You can't do this," he tried to say, but his lips wouldn't move. He swallowed and said again, "You can't do this!" 

Janeiro broke into laughter and released Morgan who stood stiff and suddenly collected as she gazed tranquilly at the still figure of Derrick. "Of course he can," said Morgan with a lift of one perfectly curved eyebrow. "If you ever tried to understand us, you would know." She narrowed her eyes at him tauntingly. "Jonas did." 

And Derrick scowled and tried to scream but his throat constricted. He glanced at Janeiro to see the creature's hand out as if he was squeezing the Necromancer's neck. The smile upon the large man's brown face was sinister and suddenly Derrick wondered exactly who and what Janeiro was. 

"What, little child?" he said softly, his baritone voice rumbling deep in his chest. "Did Mistress Death not tell you of her other, _older_ children?" Janeiro laughed and Morgan took hold of his hand. "Surely you didn't think your family was the only one who could attain and cultivate the power to travel to death and back?" 

Morgan tilted her head slowly to the side and walked forward until she was inches from Derrick's shocked face. Her smile was slow and menacing. "Perhaps Jonas could have told you of the secret of the Mortals?" She touched his face gently, running her fingers over his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips. "How else could he have killed you? Were you too surprised to wonder? A Necromancer of your power could never have been killed in the way you were – Mistress Death held your soul in her hand, there was no way a fellow Necromancer could have stolen it back…"

Derrick didn't even notice when the grasp on his mind slipped away and Janeiro's figure faded slowly into the shadows. "Merciful heavens," he whispered, still feeling that same numbness in his body. 

The lady vampire smiled a last soft smile. "You were deceived, Derrick Bane," she said in a sing-song voice. "You were deceived…" After a short pause, she smirked nastily. "I haven't fed today…perhaps -" 

"Morgan," echoed Janeiro's deep voice and she laughed.

And then in that supernatural speed in which vampires move, she was gone in a blink leaving Derrick with a terrible darkness welling inside him. It growled and clawed and burned and it was a feeling he had never in his life felt before – it was fear.

~*~

Thaddeus was trapped, and he knew it. There were those terrible faces leering unpleasantly down at him and he shivered as the unbearable cold seemed to somehow get colder. It was strange how he shivered and shuddered in the bitter wind that nipped nastily at his sparse robes that, he thought vaguely, were only a moment ago thick and new. 

They'd been shopping and he hadn't been able to help himself from getting the new cloak that hung in the shop window. It had been Aden's new birthday.

Merlin…the poor child, how could he have ever thought of still having his son's birthday that day when he could see the masks dancing in the crowds, waiting for him to stop so that they could pounce like a predator upon its prey. Aden…dear God, what had he been thinking?

And now, in the midst of this stark, empty world that was somehow within itself a hell of its own, he was walking down Diagon Alley. He saw the shops devoid of any color and the streets strangely empty without the clustered groups of people doing their annual shopping. Again, he shivered, but this time it was not because of the cold. 

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone here?" But there was no response save the echo of his voice in the empty alley. And then he watched as the bleak sun set in the distance and the darkness crept in.

~*~

Draco's tiny hand was tucked into his mother's larger one, but he didn't feel the warmth of comfort in that contact that he expected. When he glanced up at her, the fear that had been there was gone and in its place a brilliant light that made him love her even more than he did. They were walking in Diagon Alley and, as he came to expect when going on outings with his mother, they had swiftly passed Knockturn Alley. 

He looked around at the bustling crowds and wondered if he and his mother just bled into the throng. He wondered if they had stopped in time, would everyone else go one with their lives? No one seemed to know what had happened at Snape Manor – they didn't seem to know that Harry was at St. Mungo's with his life being stabilized by spells and Aden's father was dying with every passing second because no one knew what was wrong with him. They didn't know that Draco's world had crumbled to pieces only a few hours ago when Lucius Malfoy had hit him. It felt as if the world was coldly indifferent to the troubles that plagued the young Malfoy heir, and it suddenly seemed like a cruel and unforgiving place.  

His steps faltered as he stumbled over a doll on the street and he briefly pulled his hand from his mother's to pick it up. He looked at the scratches of black upon the pale cheek and the mussed yellow hair. All of a sudden Draco found himself looking down at the clear, innocent blue eyes of a little girl who may have been three or four. She blinked her big eyes at him, her long lashes brushing her unblemished round cheeks, and pointed to the doll. "She's pretty," she said in the high crystal clear voice that only young children have. She smiled and cocked her head to the side as if considering him. "But you need to clean her some more." And with that, she held out a flowery handkerchief saying, "You can have this." She showed him her own doll with another brilliant smile. "Jane is clean." 

A tall man walked over and took her hand, tugging her away and Draco watched her go in confusion. When his own mother came to take him away, he dropped the doll back onto the street, but secretly tucked the handkerchief away in his inner-robe pocket.

They stepped into the robe shop and immediately a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties came bustling over. Draco believed her name was Madam Loosa. 

"Madam Lucreza," greeted Narcissa. 

The woman smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you again." Her kind eyes wandered down to Draco who clutched his mother's hand as he peered up at Madam Lucreza. "And you must be Draco – are you excited to be going to school?" she wondered gently.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look up at his mother, but she was smiling serenely at the seamstress. However, he noticed a distinct sharpness to her eyes that was not usually there and he restrained himself from blurting out the stream of questions that erupted in his mind. After a short moment of light conversation, he was led to a stool upon which he was told to stand and he held out his arms with a tired air as a tape measure flew around to take his measurements. 

When it was finished, it disappeared and Madam Lucreza told them that she would be back with some robes to try on in only a short moment. 

Once she was gone, Draco looked up at his mother expectantly and she looked down at it him. "I suppose you're wondering about your new school?" He just nodded. "It's not like Hogwarts because it is only a day-school, but it will teach you elementary magic. I believe it's time for you to spend some time with children your own age and at a different environment."

"Why can't you teach me?" he asked, frightened at the thought of being away from home for a long period of time. 

"I can't be bothered with it, Draco," she said simply and he nodded again. He should have known that without asking. "It will be good for you to be away from the manor." The finality in her tone brooked no more say on that subject. 

Draco looked at himself in the mirror as Madam Lucreza walked back and put the uniform black robes on him. 

_School…_

~*~

Before Severus truly understood what it was that he was doing, he was sitting in a self-conjured chair beside little Potter's bed, Marty the Magician open in his hands. He blinked at it with something akin to surprise and suddenly scowled. Poor Severus, his mind had no chance when his heart and body were working so diligently together. 

He sighed and looked at the picture of the red-haired little boy on the cover with a wooden stick that had no resemblance to a _real_ wand and found himself glowering angrily at it as if the little children's book was the source of all his troubles. His black eyes wandered to the tiny boy who looked dwarfed in the large hospital bed. Colorful lights shimmered and beeped occasionally and continuously marking where the monitoring spells were located. He glanced at the unsteady BPM monitor and felt his chest constrict rather painfully. When he glanced at the magical assessment, he saw that the chart jumped and dived in steep mountains. At the moment, it was particularly low and he wondered how that could possibly be when the child had just had a magical outburst of power. 

The boy with the messy mop of black hair lay silently, his lips parted as if the second airway might draw more needed air into his frail body. Harry looked absurdly fragile as he lay prone and he was so pale that it was, frankly, terrifying. Only the monitors that told of life put the anxiety in the back of Severus' mind at ease. 

He sighed as if in defeat and reflected that he had been doing that a lot lately. Then he began to read. 

It seemed like only a short while before the door creaked open and Severus, surprised, turned to see who had walked in. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties, a little younger than Severus, and her hair was wavy and light brown. Her light blue eyes danced with amusement as she caught sight of Marty the Magician and she raised her hand in a short wave. 

"Hello, sorry to interrupt. I'm Jr. Hr. Skye DeMay and I'm just here to copy some of Mr. Potter's charts for Hr. Grant," she said and her voice was light and melodious. Severus took the time only to mark the page he was on and then closed it with a loud snap. He found himself surprised once more when she laughed. "Oh, don't be a sour git, Severus," said Skye. 

His eyes narrowed. "You must be Lucas DeMay's insufferable little sister that went to Beauxbatons." 

Her smile was bright and slightly mocking as she glanced at him. "Oui, monsieur," she replied, then turned her attention back towards the monitoring spell charts she was supposed to be copying down. "Wonderful," she murmured under her breath. "Getting better already, Mr. Potter." Severus looked at the charts in disbelief, but wisely said nothing – the woman had to know what she was talking about, didn't she? She was a healer after all. 

Harry may even be out of St. Mungo's soon and back terrorizing Snape Manor with Draco. Bloody hell. _Hopefully DeMay's sister is mistaken, thought Severus, but this thought was clearly bellied with regretful humor. _

She was soon finished and turned to leave when Severus halted her with, "A moment, Hr. DeMay." 

Skye turned around with a merry smile. "Don't worry, Severus, your dark little secret is safe with me." And after one last glance at the book held in Severus' hands, she left.

~*~

Luke didn't realize that he had put the bottle of ale in the cupboard with the snacks instead of into the cabinet that Skye never looked in. He didn't realize that he was wearing only one sock as he pulled his trainers on and he didn't seem to care that his T-shirt was backwards as he walked out the door. His eyes were bloodshot and his face gaunt. If it was possible, he seemed to have deteriorated in one day. 

He rubbed his eyes then felt the harsh stubble on his chin before he shut the door behind him. Maybe Skye could give him some Dreamless Sleep potion at St. Mungo's. He felt he owed that little boy and Thaddeus a visit. And also, just maybe, it might chase his nightmares away.

Soon, he found himself standing before Skye running a hand through his hair and stammering incoherently. She raised a brow at him with an amused smile and patted his cheek gently. "Luke, I'm going to have to steal all of your ale one of these days," she told him. "You're turning into an alcoholic." 

"No mm not," he replied and sighed. 

"Here's a Dreamless Sleep potion. Drink those to make yourself fall asleep instead of the ale, all right? It works so much better and you can wake up without having to use a Sobering potion." 

Lucas looked at the hand sized blue flask in his hand and turned a smile towards his little sister. He pulled her into a light hug and she laughed. "Thanks." He paused and looked sheepishly down at the floor. "Er – can I look in at – at Harry? And maybe Thaddeus?" 

Skye's gaze was gently and she smiled lop-sidedly at him. "Of course. Harry isn't up, but Hr. Grant said he should be coming around soon." She pointed to a door a little away. "Severus is sitting in with him, but you can go in as well if you'd like." 

The young man found himself stiffening in surprise before he said quickly, "Oh – oh no, that's all right. Er – I – I'll just let him alone…maybe, yeah, maybe I'll drop in a bit later." 

She laughed. "Oh, well, that's too bad. Severus is all alone in there – _reading_ you know. Shame that you don't want to drop a hello…" Luke glanced up and found that she was looking at him, light blue eyes dancing. 

"Um," he said back, shaking his head decisively. He quickly desisted the motion, however, for his head began to throb. 

"Oh? Wonderful! That was a yes, I take it," said Skye gaily and she pushed him down the hallway. 

In a panicked voice, he said quickly, "No, that was a '_no_', Skye."

"What? Why?" wondered the young woman, her face a mask of innocent inquiry.

"Be-because my I'd have to live a doomed life for the rest of eternity. You know, a life that is doomed because you know Severus, he'd eat me alive, skin me, and do other horrible things to me that I can't say within hearing distance of your innocent ears and…er…I – I just don't want to."

She looked at him, blinking her eyes owlishly, and he frowned. Was she mocking him? He began to shake his head but stopped almost before he began – wouldn't want another head ache. 

"Are you sure?" she wondered slowly, looking at him speculatively.

He sighed. "You know what? Er – I think I'll come back later…when I'm a bit more sober. Thanks, sis." Then he turned and began walking quickly away. 

"Luke," called Skye, "no more ale." 

He looked back at her and rolled his eyes at her taunting expression; she laughed. "No more ale," he repeated.

~*~

Draco looked at the ground of the coach with eyes blinded with hot tickling tears. "Please? I promise I'll be good, and I won't sigh loudly ever 'gain in my life," he pleaded, and he turned to look back up at his mother. "I _swear_."

Her blue eyes that sometimes looked almost purple were looking back at him, that veil of cold indifference unwavering. "Why do you ask this of me, Draco?" 

He bit down on his lip and turned his watery gaze outside. The tears were so thick now that he felt them weighing down. When they fell, he relished the sensation of heat on his cold cheeks. It was chilly now, and it was strange that it was so cool on a summer's night. "A'cause…because he's my friend," he responded, his voice a low whisper. He sniffed and wiped away his tears with clumsy little hands and didn't dare look at his mother. They were nearing the manor and he knew that she would say no, but he couldn't help but ask it. 

This would probably be the last outing he had until day-school started in the fall. Father was very angry, but his Mum and he knew that his punishment would be different than usual. He dreaded it terribly, but Father was Father and he always got what he wanted. 

"All right."

The reply came so abruptly, so quickly, so quietly, that Draco could have sworn that not a word had been spoken. When his head snapped forwards so that his eyes met hers, his face was a mask of shock. 

"Close your mouth, you look ridiculous," she snapped, as if a harsh comment might make up for her sympathetic feelings. Narcissa Malfoy had never been close to her son; Draco had always trailed after Lucius and it was a fact that she didn't much approve of. She had never been a motherly woman, but whether she admitted it to herself or not, she knew that there was a space – small though it was – in her heart for this tiny little boy sitting before her. 

Draco shut his mouth with a snap and his eyes brightened considerably. He quickly wiped away all traces of his shameless crying held his rucksack tighter to his chest. Narcissa drew her wand and tapped an amethyst colored sphere glimmering majestically nearby and said clearly, "St. Mungo's." The sphere glowed a bright violet color before the light faded away and the coach changed direction. 

Moments later, after Narcissa put a concealing charm on her son's face to hide the discolorations, Draco was walking down the hall with his hand in his mother's with a distinct air of pleasure, excitement, and anticipation. He looked around in wonder at the wizards and witches dressed in the familiar medical attire and he saw all the displays of spells. He distantly heard his mother inquiring as to what room Mr. Potter was in, please, and his ears perked up for the answer. 

"Willoughby Wilkes' Ward, just down the hall, Madame."

"Thank you."

And he felt his mum tug on his hand, leading him down the mentioned hallway. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Severus Snape walking toward them. "P'f – Professor!" exclaimed Draco, and he smiled up at the tall man before him. 

Severus blinked at them in surprise, then nodded curtly to Narcissa. His eyes wandered down the little blonde boy beaming up at him. "Hello, Draco," he replied. A slight smile tugged at the ends of his lips. "I'm sorry I can't stay to talk, I've business to attend to back at Snape Manor. The child nodded and his smile wavered for only a moment before it was as immaculate as before. If Severus noticed the marked change in the young Malfoy heir, he gave no hint of it. "I will see you soon, Draco, Narcissa," he said softly, then he turned and walked away.

Draco watched after him in bewilderment before his mother gave him a small push forwards. He turned around to look at her in question, but she shook her head mutely. With a small sigh, he walked a small way down the hall and opened a random door, closing it after entering. 

He heard a quiet 'pop' as he turned to look around, and blinked as he saw a large black dog gazing darkly at him. Draco's grey eyes widened and he looked at the brown haired man lying on the bed that Harry supposedly was supposed to be on. 

"Who're you?" he asked, a frown making his nose scrunch up adorably. 

The man blinked hazel eyes at him. "Er – my name's Remus Lupin. Who're you?" he countered.

Draco crossed his arms across his chest and regarded this man called Remus Lupin suspiciously. "I'm not s'pos – supposed to tell my name to strangers. My father says that they might random me," was the child's superior reply. 

The dog barked and Remus laughed. "Ransom you, you mean?" His grin was merry as he looked at the blonde headed boy's skeptical expression. 

"Um…maybe." The werewolf watched in amusement as the boy walked forwards one slow step at a time, his gaze transfixed upon Snuffles. Wide grey eyes dashed with a pinch of light blue met his own. "Is this your doggie?" Remus nodded, suppressing another urge to laugh. "Wow, he's big." Draco held out a hand and when Snuffles made as if to snap at his fingers, he quickly pulled it back with a cry. 

Remus tapped Sirius' head as a rebuke, shaking with silent laughter. "S – Snuffles, play nice." 

Draco held the hand that would have been the victim to the large black dog, his eyes bright with curiosity. "Why did he do that? Dogs aren't supposed to eat people!" he exclaimed, his voice piqued with indignation. 

"You are absolutely right, maybe he was hungry?" replied Remus straight faced. It was quite clear who this aristocratic young boy was – Lucius Malfoy's son. What was his name again? It was odd…something with a D…Doran? Damien? Dexter? _No! Heavens no. That was a name Lucius would never name his son._

Draco stepped closer again, the frown still creasing his brow and the space between his extremely pale eyebrows. "Sit, doggie," he commanded, pointing his finger at Sirius as if the Animagus was a very unruly child. "Sit." Remus coughed, trying to hide his merriment at the boy's antics. When Sirius didn't sit, but bit at the air, Draco wagged his finger. "Bad, doggie, bad, _bad doggie_! Doggies are not supposed to eat people! _Don't eat people!" _

Snuffles responded by licking the child's hand with a incredibly large and wet tongue. Remus put a hand on Sirius' head. "Snuffled, please behave. He's a child."

Surprised, Draco looked at his now sticky, sopping hand and turned a look of disgust at the dog. "That is disgusting." He pointed his gooey finger at Snuffles. "He's more of a child than I am! He drools! And he looks like one of those doggies that eats everything!" 

Remus nodded solemnly, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Yes, yes he does – and he is."

Draco took on a smug look. "I stopped doing that when I was very young – my mother said so." 

"I'm sure," was the serene reply. 

"Yes." Draco walked closer and hopped onto the bed beside Remus. "Don't lick me," he warned the dog and then he proceeded to cautiously hold out his other hand, the other being wiped on Remus' blanket. Snuffles gave a dog-like smile and blew through his nose, mussing Draco's hair a bit, before he lowered his head so that the child could pet him. With a joyous and triumphant smile, Draco patted his head reverently. He turned a bright gaze at Remus. "Look! Look! Do you see this?" he exclaimed. 

Remus laughed now and patted the child's back. "Bravo, old chap, bravo!" said the wizard, his voice teasing. Draco laughed. "Scratch behind his ears, he likes that." 

"Oh, of course. Don't all dogs?" said the boy knowledgeably and proceeded to do so. After a short moment of comfortable silence, he turned a curious gaze at the man. "Remus Lupin, you said?" Remus nodded. "My name's Draco Malfoy." And he held out his other hand for his new friend to shake. 

_I was right! There would never be a Dexter Malfoy in the history of time! And his own subconscious opera began to sing triumphantly, __Genius! Genius! _

Remus shook the proffered hand warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco." 

The boy nodded as if to say, 'I know.' 

After a moment, Draco ventured to ask another question. "What's his name?" 

"Snuffles," replied Remus, patting the big dog's back. 

"Snuffles," Draco repeated affectionately. He paused. "And why is he so big?" 

The reply was swift and taunting. "Because he eats too much – you know, people and the like." The dog trained its eyes upon the werewolf and growled. 

Draco laughed. "I don't think he liked that answer," he said and jumped in surprise when Snuffles licked his cheek. Remus laughed at the lick of hair sticking up on the right side of the boy's head. "Yuck. No more licking, remember?" Again, Draco waved that reprimanding tiny finger. He looked at Remus again. "What's wrong with you?" 

Taken aback, Remus blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

The boy frowned. "What's wrong with you? Why are you here?" 

"Oh – oh!" said Remus in comprehension, "because I was allergic to a potion I drank." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Silly! You're not s'p – supposed to drink potions athout testing them first!" He laughed. "And you should know what you're 'lergic to! The P'f – the Professor says this to me all the time!" 

Remus nodded, looking properly chastised. "You are absolutely right. The Professor sounds like a very smart person."

"Hmm, yes – he's one of the smartest men in the world! He teaches a school, you know," said the boy secretively. 

"Oh, really? A whole school?" said Remus, his interest drawn and his amusement at the surface again. What a humorous child this was! 

"Oh, yes! He was just here, visiting my best friend in the world. He's here."

Confused, the wizard asked, "The Professor or your best friend?"

"Both, silly!" He laughed again. "The Professor was a visiting my best friend because he's sick."

"Your best friend…?"

"Mm hmm!" Remus nodded slowly, not understanding very much. "Din't you see him? Maybe he stopped by to visit you too!" 

"I don't think so…what's his name?" 

"Well, I call him the Professor, but Harry calls him Severus, and Mr. Double Door calls him Severus too unless he's calling him Mr. Snape…but he doesn't call him Mr. Snape very much." Draco turned to look at Snuffles who was snarling something awful. "Stop that, you're ugly when you do that," he told the dog. "And it's bad to be ugly like that – you look terrible!" 

Remus broke into a round of laughter despite the information he had gathered from Draco's confusing babble. When he had calmed down a bit, he said, "What's this about Harry?" 

"Oh, I already told you about him!" 

"Oh?"

"Yes, remember? He's here!"

Remus nodded. "Ah…and he is your best friend?" 

"Oh, yes. We go flying on brooms. He fell off his first time, but the Professor caught him. We race. It's great." 

"Who wins?"

"Me! Well…except for the times that Harry wins…but he cheats. But that's okay, because we're friends, and friends let other friends do things because they're friends," said Draco with a small smile. 

"Absolutely right."

"Are we friends?" asked the child softly, his eyes trained on petting Snuffles, but there was a hint of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Why, I'm insulted!" Remus hollered suddenly, breaking out of his startled stupor, and Draco jumped, looking at him in astonishment. "Of course we're friends!" 

A smile lit the boy's features and he hugged the wizard tightly. Remus met Sirius' eyes and smiled, patting Draco's back lightly. When the child pulled away, he looked at Sirius for a short moment before saying to Remus, but looking at the dog, "And Snuffles? Is he my friend too?" Snuffles barked and Draco laughed, throwing around the large dog's neck.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and it opened slightly. Narcissa walked in and, with a hint of surprise alighting in her eyes, she laid her blue gaze upon her son sitting comfortably next to the man she remembered from school and a very large black dog. Draco pulled away from Snuffles. "Mum!"

Her eyes drifted to the chart at the end of his bed and they widened as she read the word 'werewolf' in bold letters. "Merciful heavens, Draco!" she cried. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" She walked briskly forward and took his arm in a tight hold, dragging him away from Remus Lupin who looked upon the whole scene with astonishment. "Don't you ever come near my son again, Lupin, or you will have my husband to answer to," said the witch coldly. 

She proceeded to drag Draco away and Remus heard the boy protested quite loudly, "But we were talking! And I didn't get to see Harry! Remus was is in his bed!" before the door loudly slammed closed.

…

 "Stop this nonsense, Draco, your father is looking for us and we must get home at once."

Draco tried to pry his mother's fingers from his arm for they were too tight and hurting him. "But, Mum!"

"But nothing. You were taking such a long time to visit an unconscious patient so went into the Willoughby Wilkes' Ward and what do I find? Nothing – not one sign of my son ever having been in that room. I had the Healers stop what they were doing immediately and help me look for you and I finally open a random door to see you sitting there with – with a _werewolf_." She spat out the word 'werewolf' as nastily as all Draco's elders spoke the word 'Mudblood.' "Never speak to werewolves, Draco – they're nasty creatures and will harm you because they are malicious by nature. If you ever go near one again, I will be forced to tell your father." And that was the end of that conversation.

He was forced to a sitting position in their coach and looked out the window with troubled grey eyes. His mum had just told him that his new friend Remus Lupin was a werewolf…but that couldn't be true, could it? But if it wasn't, his mum was lying, and she _never did that…but if she wasn't lying, then Remus was a _werewolf_! His head was spinning with chaotic thoughts. _

It just couldn't be possible – Remus was his friend, he would never hurt him, he and Snuffles were too nice to ever cause harm to anybody. He had heard stories about werewolves before. Draco remembered sitting with the professor on the coach when he was little and the elder man was reading from a text about dark creatures. 

…

_"These…these creatures," the professor had said, "live only to curse others." _

_Draco, sitting close to him, snuggled closer and peered at the frightening sketch of a werewolf growling at the moon, its claws outstretched towards an unseen victim. He shivered. "But why?"_

_Severus had smiled down at him and messed up his hair, a habit that had made the young Malfoy giggle helplessly. "Created by another's evil intent," read the wizard, "they hunt for unsuspecting prey…driven on only for the enchanting taste of fear and their hatred of man. Once having been a man as well, the wolf finds himself thirsty for mortality, but is unable to grasp it with hands…only with claws. And thus he wishes only to curse others with the evil spell cast upon him." _

_Draco buried his face in the black cloak that his godfather always wore. A reassuring arm wrapped around his tiny body and he slowly glanced up,  his eyes large and fearful. "Are they demons?" he had asked softly that night. _

_The professor had smiled again, his eyes dark and eerie as they glittered, reflecting the dancing flames in the fireplace. "No, Draco," said Severus, his voice soft and oddly grave. "No, they're not."_

_…_

This description would never have brought Remus Lupin to Draco's mind – not in a million years. 

Now, however, was being forced to disclaim any and all feelings towards werewolves like Remus. That was the way things were done in his family. When he was told that Mudbloods were nasty people, filthy and without magic, Draco had had no trouble believing that they were evil because he had never met one. He didn't even know exactly what they were except that they were evil. His father had told him all about them. Lucius had said that they contaminated the earth and used to burn wizards and witches. It was a tale that had given Draco nightmares for weeks. 

But now that Draco was told to feel the way he felt about Mudbloods about werewolves like his new friend …it was harder. He had actually met one now, and he had thought that Remus was just like everyone else. Had Remus been lying when he said he had drunken a potion he was allergic to? Was it because he was sick with werewolf-ism that he was at St. Mungo's?

_…created by another's evil intent…_

No.

_…driven on only for the enchanting taste of fear and their hatred of man…_

_No._

_…and thus he wishes only to curse others with the evil spell cast upon him…_

**_No!_**

****

_Of course not! Remus would never lie. Remus was his friend and friends never lie to other friends – that was a fact. And Remus, saying that they were friends, knew that they could never ever lie to one another. It was just an unspoken deal, an automatic promise. _

**_But Mum said that werewolves are evil…_**

"So what!" Draco unintentionally exclaimed out loud. 

Narcissa's gaze snapped towards her son. "I beg your pardon?" she asked coolly. 

He bit down on his lip. "Nothing, Mother, I'm sorry." She nodded and he turned his gaze back towards the window. 

**_Remus is a werewolf, that must mean he's evil__…_whispered a taunting voice in the back of his mind.**

_So what! Mother is wrong about him! _

**_He's a monster…_**

_"Are we friends?"_

_"Why, I'm insulted!" Remus hollered suddenly, breaking out of his startled stupor. "Of course we're friends!" _

**_What Mother and Father says are always right…_**

No.

**_No?_**

_No._

Draco scowled, looking at the bruised sky. He was smarter now. He knew better. He wasn't a child anymore and he could think for himself. What did anyone know? Werewolves aren't evil if all of them are like Remus. He's a great friend! And he has a great dog named Snuffles! _Remus Lupin is not evil!_

**_But Mother and Father know everything…_**

****

His thoughts were swirling. But his father hit him…he wasn't the father he knew and loved. That man was gone. In his place was someone that Draco didn't know. If this scary, wicked man was in his father's place, then what scary, wicked woman was in his mother's place? Was his whole world masked? Was he blind to reality? 

**_But Mother and Father said that werewolves are evil – they said that Remus…_**

****

He turned a dark look at his mum, his grey eyes smoldering with defiance. _Mother and Father are wrong._

~*~

**Author's Note:**

Phew! Super long chapter! I don't know how the Draco/Remus/Snuffles scene got so long, but I wanted it to be in here. I wanted them to meet at some point. Draco is a changed man – boy now! Poor baby, his last outing before his isolation period. Oops, did I say that out loud? Ah, school…so he will be going to school? What kind of school? And elementary school. Neat. Fun. 

Poor Harry's still in a coma! Silly Severus was reading him a children's book. How embarrassing to be caught with Mary the Magician! Hahaha! He's angry at me for that one! And silly Lukas DeMay as well. Drunk again! This man needs to join an AA group! Most definitely! Skye needs to throw away all his ale and ban him from buying more! Put your foot down on this one, woman!

And then there's that whole scene with Derrick, Morgan, and Janeiro. What did you think about that one? Interesting? Stupid? Confusing? What about the chapter as a whole. To me it was quite confusing. But what do you lot think about it? I do believe that my characters are slipping out of their canon personalities. Blast! 

About the sapphire eyes in Harry's, well…that will be explained later – no worries! Just patience!

Anyway, the next chapter will take a while to get out. I'll be at the beach next week, but dad's bringing a laptop that I will be able to write on. I may even be able to post! But no promises because I have a terrible time writing some times and I feel a bad case of writer's block coming on.

So…tell me what you think! Thanks so much!

Responses to Reviewers:

**Cindale: thank you so much for your review on schnoogle! It made my day, I mean it! I have a 12 year old brother, actually, and he has the maturity of a 7 year old – no, I know a few 7 year olds so I can't say that – but he has…NO maturity! That's a better way to put it, yeah? Anyway, you have twins?! Wow! Twins are fun, I know some twins – they're great. They must be a handful! Lol. Anyway, thanks so much for your completely flattering review!**

**Elfmoon87: lol, I know that last chapter was a relief after C15. That one, now, was a doozy! I'm so glad you liked the dream sequence! I thought it quite silly once I read it on ff.n, but…oh well. It was fun to write. I love Sirius. To damned bad he had to bloody die! I, like innumerable others, am rather emotional when on the subject of the beloved Sirius Black who, in OotP was a bit different than how he was portrayed in PoA. I still loved him though, felt sympathetic for the bloke. Thanks a bunch!**

**Lady Cinnibar: OMG! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I'm so, so sorry for missing you! I appreciated your review though! Thanks so much for dropping some notes to me! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Charma1219: haha, you liked Severus in the dream sequence, huh? Haha, I thought he was a bit stubborn. And he was corrupting poor little Harry! Ah well, gave the child a bit of comfort though, didn't he? And he can never be at fault when he makes little Harry happy :o)**

**Ranger2: thanks!**

**dragongirlG: the dream was your fave part? HURRAY! I can't say more on the Jonas/Derrick thing – that's part of the plot you know :o) yay – yes, I do have a plot line! It's slow though…this will stretch on to be a LONG story. You think Aden's going to be the one put in the orphanage? Hmm…we'll just have to see. The whole orphanage part comes a long while later though. You mentioned Draco, and then gave that one up, and then mentioned Harry, and gave that one up. You seem pretty stuck with Aden. :o) Remind me when that whole fiasco is mentioned so that we can see if you are right or not, okay? Thanks for guessing though! :o) it's fun. All the confrontations will come sooner or later…probably later because my mind's in a jumbled mess at the moment and I can't really think. But some time! Thanks!**

**Corgi1: wow, you thought the dream fit in well? I'm getting good reviews about that thing! Hurray! Your suggestion about the sequel was GENIUS! GENIUS! Or so says, sorry, _sings_ Remus' subconscious opera. Thanks so much!**

**Kateri1: thank you!**

**Water drifter: ahhh! Sorry I disappointed! This one took a heck of a long time to come out! BLAST! It's super long though!**

**Bean: Silly! I know it's Hogwarts, not Hoggerts! – But Harry's bad at pronunciation so he pronounces it as Hoggerts. Lol. I'm so glad that you can 'see' what's going on in the story! That's one of my main aims! Thanks so, so, so much! (C7) oh! Hello again! You've got it now! lol**

**Anora****: no! I don't want your death on my hands! HERE! – is another chapter…late though, lo siento! **

**AmyPotter24: lol, I know, poor everyone! **

**Princess55: all those nit-picky hints I gave last chapter will come later, not sooner. So it's all good! And at your command, CAPTAIN, here is the next chapter! Aye, aye! I'm a bit deranged at the moment, forgive me.**

**Wytil****: you are very right, and this story is an AU besides, no? :o)**

**Candledot****: haha! Lucius needs to be neutered…Hahaha! Funny, you should write a fic about neutered Lucius…lol!**

**Lizella: Yay! Thanks!**

**Gia****: Thanks!**

**Shinigami61: WOW super long chapter! YAY! I love those kinds :o) I know, it was terrible writing the Lucius/Draco abusive scene. But that is just how I see Lucius as…he seems so cruel. And his comment about respect and fear being the same one…well, in the relationship he has with out favorite Dark Lord…it just goes to show his way of thinking, doesn't it? 'THWAPS' ARE BAD. Dream sequence lodges itself in another heart! Yay! I'm glad you loved it! Yay! You are the first one to mention liking Sirius/Harry interaction in the dream! Great! You are great! That one was my favorite! Thanks!**

**AutumnGold****: lol, Bane kill Malfoy and Voldemort? Well…Voldemort isn't back again yet! We will just have to wait and see about what will happen!**

**SophieW****: Okay!**

**SerenityBliss****: Goodness! What wonderful things to say in a review! Lol. You like the wording? Yay! It's kind of dying away at the moment though. I wrote the last 11 pages of this fic in about two or three hours…just now…and so…well. Do you have any specific question about the Necromancer parts? Because you said you didn't get it? **

**Fire'N'Ice****: DEAR GOD, WOMAN! You are a woman right? Otherwise I mean, DEAR GOD, MAN! But I really think you are a girl so…the woman comment then. :o) That was (were) a REALLY long review(s)! You seemed very devastated over the whole Draco/Lucius matter of last chapter – did you not expect it? Well…I didn't, but still! Completely terrible! I know. Poor little tyke! He's scarred now…but changed – and good heavens it was needed! Betrayal…that is the perfect way to put it. Draco adored the man and Lucius goes and hits him for a mistake! The boy is seven years old and…mistakes are expected. Ah well, I guess that's what happens when you have a perfectionist and a control freak for a father…Well, I'm wondering what you think of Narcissa now? I kind of liked her last chapter – her little conversation with Lucius was kind of neat, I thought. But now…well…she's a bit disillusioned like the rest of the wizarding world. She cares for him though…deep…deep down there in…whatever black heart she has. Lol, I'm glad you liked the dream sequence. I know, poor Draco! That whole don't forget me thing…and Sirius too. I love Sirius! He's so cute! Lol, Luke...he seems like a permanent drunk to me. He's funky! Why can't you read OotP?! It's great – sad and sad, but great! J.K. Rowling is a master with words and magic and plots and all that crap. Yes, Derrick is scary. He starts to lose his control in this chapter…he'll explode soon. I hope into a bunch of different pieces that get eaten by vultures…erm…ok. Thanks so much! **

**Dass****: thanks!**

**Tati1:  thanks!**

**Ding: haha! Your review was funny! Thanks for your wonderful comments!**

**Hermionedastar****: thanks for your MANY reviews! Lol! Here's a chapter mostly in Draco's POV! :o)**

I hope you all liked this chapter! Please tell me what you thought!


	18. The Dark Gift: A Blessed Curse

(**Author's Note: Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 18 – The Dark Gift: A Blessed Curse_

Lucius eyed the man before him with a cool gaze. "Jem, I do hope you aren't forgetting my part in your trial." 

Hr. Jemison Grant swallowed and shook his head. "No, no, of course not, Lucius." He paused and looked at his patient who twitched in pain and whose face was drawn in a grimace. "I just – it's the honor code. The spells may go off if I'm caught breaking it – if I lose this job, I won't ever have another chance." 

The blonde headed man before him frowned thoughtfully. "You won't get caught. We've friends who will make sure of that." When Jem still shifted uncomfortably, Lucius tapped his cane upon the ground. Hr. Grant eyed it in fear and met his old companion's gaze. "All you are required to do is make sure the potion is slipped into his system. You will not get caught, you can rest assured."

Jem closed his eyes, his youthful face looking older with the burden he now held upon his shoulders. "All right, but after this, we're even – understand?" 

Lucius smirked. "Perfectly," he replied, and handed the vial over. He turned and was knocked backwards into Jem. He looked down at the young woman who immediately apologized. 

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," she said, giving him a sheepish look.

He waved his hand in dismissal and shot Jem a last glance. "I will be in contact with you later, Hr. Grant."

Jem watched him go, and then he turned to his assistant. "Was there something you needed, Skye?" he wondered. 

She smiled, but it held a trace of concern. That's what he liked about her. She was one of those Healers that wasn't in the medical field for contacts in high places or the abundance of money that one acquired after long years, but because she had the desire to help others. Her thoughts were always concentrated on her patients and what she could do the make them better. "Er – no, sir. I just wanted to show you Mr. Potter's charts?" 

"Oh, yes, of course." 

Jr. Hr. DeMay handed him the folder and he looked over the parchments. She told him, "He's improving, if only at a slow rate, but I believe that if we strengthen the spell on his magical levels, the speed of his improvement may increase. It's apparent that he has a remarkable level of power for one so young and if we heal his magical output, it may help with his other injuries." 

Jem nodded as he studied the charts. "Impressive – yes, I think that will do." He looked up and smiled. "Good job, Skye – you may be the next in line for a Senior promotion." 

She blushed with pleasure and took the proffered folder back. "Thank you, sir," she said, then went on her way.

The Sr. Healer watched as she left and rubbed his forehead. If he had made a few better decisions in his life, he may have still retained the innocence he saw so clearly in his assistant's eyes. At one time, he had had the same passion for Healer magic as Skye DeMay, but when his parents were murdered his life had gone spiraling downwards. Lucius Malfoy and his friends had taken him under their wing and set him on the 'right' path. He hadn't regretted his following them into darkness as much before as he did now. 

One of his patients' lives may be at stake now, because of his past.

He walked into the room and regarded the poor patient who had yet to awaken. Thaddeus Nott was his name, and every day, Hr. Grant had to watch as his wife and son came by to talk to him. It was a tragedy if Jem ever knew one. Mr. Nott had just adopted the boy now called Aden Nott. Jem looked at the vial containing a clear substance. He opened the medical pouch that contained the liquid food containing all the nutrients and vitamins necessary for his patient. After pouring the contents of the vial into the food magically transported into the patient's body, he sighed. 

His biggest hope now was not that he wouldn't get caught, but that Mr. Nott would live to see his wife and son again.

~*~

He felt a sting in his chest and looked down at the band on his arm. "Merciful heavens," he whispered as it glowed crimson red.

"What is it, dear?" 

His eyes were bright and watery as he glanced over at her. She was dark and ethereal and everything he knew that beauty was. "It's glowing – the – the band is glowing."

Her face lightened somewhat as she smiled, her red lips curving. She seemed to be smirking rather than smiling. "Of course it is. That man is trying to control you."

The young Necromancer closed his eyes. "I don't think he realizes that it doesn't work anymore."

She laughed. "That's the beauty of it all! But don't worry – he will soon," and he shivered at her dark and taunting tone.

"But…" he trailed off, more confused than anything else as something continued to sting something deep inside him.

Her smile became sinister. "Your brother is a bit…confident in his power – in the power he really has no claim to." The curve of her lips made her beautiful face darken. "And it's time he was taught a lesson about the Dark Gift." She turned her gaze towards the young man who stood before her, shifting uneasily as he looked intently at the ground. "My, dear, you're not worried, are you? Not about _him…"_

He slowly looked up, his handsome face troubled. "I've already killed him once, Mistress, and he is my brother."

"Jonas, love, there is nothing to worry about – Derrick will get all he deserves," replied Mistress Death with another deathly smile.

~*~

Severus was scowling as he slammed the front doors open and marched into the manor. He positively radiated fury which wasn't simply present because of anger, but rather because of embarrassment. 

"Getting caught with a damned muggle book – a _children's _book at that!" he berated himself crossly and pulled off his cloak. He turned to his right and saw Baruch smiling serenely at him and it did nothing but feed the fire of Severus' anger. "What?" demanded the potions master. 

"May I get your cloak?" wondered the elf, his eyes dancing in a miraculous shade of light blue. They seemed to pierce the oncoming blanket of evening and the darkness that seeped into the mansion through the transparent glass of the windows. 

Severus turned a dark look at him before handing over the cloak. The elf's tone was oddly calm and the wizard, after long years of being in the magical creature's company, could just trace the faintest tinge of amusement and sarcasm in Baruch's voice. As he watched his long-time butler and friend fold his cloak neatly to avoid wrinkles, he felt the warmth in his heart fire up once again amidst the embers of anger that had yet to simmer. "Thank you, Baruch," he said softly, and his eyes were dark and clouded, filled with emotions that swirled inside him like gigantic waves just waiting to crash. 

The elf's smile was slow and kind. "Of course, Master Severus." The weight of his tranquil tone made the professor believe that his butler understood every possible meaning of the simple words of gratification.

The wizard looked around the entrance way with something akin to unease before he said with a forced calm façade, "Please alert the house elves that I'm ready for supper. Just a sandwich will do – a few potions have yet to be made." 

Baruch nodded once before bowing his way into nothingness.

After eating his dinner, an owl dropped by with a parchment tied to it's leg. Severus untied it before letting it nibble on his leftovers. He shooed the owl off and immediately went down to his laboratory. He threw some powder into the fireplace and saw Albus Dumbledore's head float in it after a moment.

"Severus? How good to see you!" exclaimed the elderly wizard.

"Unfortunately, Albus," said the potions professor acidly, "this is not a social call."

The wizard raised a brow. "Oh? Indeed?"

The younger man nodded in response. "I just received an owl from Lucius Malfoy. He told me to brew a Peredinare Magia potion."

"A tracking potion? Did he say why?"

"No, but he did say that he would inform everyone about a plan he has at a later date."

Albus nodded. "Well, I believe it would be best for you to brew it."

Severus nodded. "I'll make sure to tell you if I receive any information about this 'plan'."

"Thank you, Severus. Your help has been invaluable." They said their goodbyes and then Albus' floating head disappeared from Severus' fireplace. 

Then the potions master began to brew.

~*~

Lucius eyed the man before him with a cool gaze. "It is necessary, Derrick. My Senior contact at St. Mungo's has already administered the potion into Thaddeus' system. There is no obstruction to this plan."

Derrick stood up abruptly, his exterior calm, but the depths of his glittering sapphire blue eyes were clouded with rage. "How dare you order me to do this? You've no grasp about the power and concentration this takes. One wrong move from anyone in this bloody plan of yours can put _me_ in danger! Just one _blasted slip and I'll be a gone and if you think I'll go down alone you'd better think again."_

They stood like that, having a silent battle of wills, each gaze dark and angry. "I do believe that was a threat," said Lucius, one perfectly curved brow raising slightly. 

"You are perfectly correct," was the staunch reply. 

"Mr. Bane, you have been strung tightly all day. What, my I ask, is the matter for your attitude, if I may put it so bluntly, is scaring the living day lights out of the rest of our associates." 

Derrick looked away and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Have you ever heard of the Gift of the Mortals? It may also be called the Mortal's Gift?" 

Lucius eyed him silently, thoughtfully, before shaking his head in dissent.

"Damn," the Necromancer swore. "God _damn_ it." When he next looked up, his eyes were smoldering. "Possession is not an easy activity – despite those damned books you read. I may be watched from someone in Mistress Death's realm and can easily be thwarted if anyone decides to interfere."

"Well, no one would dare to do so – not with you, am I correct?" was Lucius' question.

The dark haired man scowled at him, his beautiful face contorting darkly. "Do you know nothing? You seem as bloody ignorant as the rest of the fools you call friends!" he exploded suddenly, before he seemed to gain control over himself. After a few deep breaths, he turned and looked out the window of the flat that used to be Jonas'. "Yesterday – I met with a friend of my brother's."

Lucius raised a brow in inquiry, but Derrick didn't see.

"She's a vampire – she was given a small bit of our Dark Gift. He fell in love with her, you see." He turned around and looked at Lucius, his eyes shadowed. "But she was a muggle, and she was dying. It was cancer, and it was eating her away. Jonas couldn't stand it – he told her all about what he was, what I was – and he asked her if she wanted to live." He turned away again. "We were sixteen."

"What happened?" wondered Lucius, his curiosity piqued. 

Derrick laughed, but his laugh was bleak and there was an undertone of disgust in his voice, whether it was directed towards himself or his brother, it was hard to tell. "He couldn't do it – couldn't make her one of Mistress Death's creatures. He told me one night, crying like a damned child, that he didn't want to put her under the curse he had to live with himself. But I knew better – he loved her more than he loved father, and even me. He loved her like he loved Lorianna, our sister, and I knew that he couldn't live without her. I told him to do it – to just give her a taste of it, it would be enough…"

"A taste of what?"

And Derrick looked at him irritably. "The Dark Gift, you imbecile! Are you not bloody listening to me?" he exclaimed angrily, but his anger stemmed from pent up depression and grief. "Necromancers hold Mistress Death's power in their hands, and one taste, one Black Kiss of the Dark Gift can make a mortal _immortal – but they would have to live a shadowed life. Jonas couldn't do it…so I did._

"I went into the forest where Jonas and Morgan always met," said Derrick, his voice a monotone now. He was looking out the window again, his blue eyes transparent as if he was seeing something a long distance away. "She thought that I was him at first – we had never met before that night. I kissed her, on the lips at first, and she pulled away. Some how she knew I wasn't my brother, and she tried to run. I told her – I told her that she already knew all about what we were…why did she run? Wasn't it she who told Jonas she wished she could live a bit longer, if only to be with him? I laughed and she – she," but Derrick was suddenly overcome by laughter. It was mirthless, and it echoed around the room like the voices of the shadows and specters that were now always in his presence. "Dear Morgan, she was always a feisty one, even as she wasted away from that damned Muggle disease.

"She slapped me, and then I bit into her neck. I let her bleed and all the while she tried to fight me. When she was almost dry, I forced her mouth open, and let her taste three drops of my blood. A taste of the Dark Gift gives a mortal immortality. She should have just been alive, immortal as Jonas and I…but she wasn't.

"Jonas had somehow found out what I had planned to do and he came dashing into the forest – but it was too late. I'd already given her the Dark Gift. He knelt by her body as it died, and he looked up at me in accusation." Derrick chuckled. "That was the first time he had _ever_ looked at me that way. I think that was when he began to hate me." He shook his head and buried it into his hands. "When the pigment left her skin and her eyes began to glow with their own light, Jonas attacked me. It wasn't our first fight, but it _was the first one that he had any harmful intent towards me. He was horrified at what had happened – at what I had done. Fangs sprouted from Morgan's canines and she sat up and latched onto his neck. I ran over and pried her off of him. His neck still bled, but he was all right. _

"She stared at his neck, and then seemed to snap out of it. She herself screamed and screamed and then her eyes met the glow of the full moon. I didn't know what she was at first, but Jonas did.

"There's a reason he never gave Morgan the Gift himself. He knew things about Mortals that I did not. He knew the deeper distinctions between Muggles and Wizards and I did not – it was not only the usage of magic that kept the two apart, but the Awareness that one had with the magic they had inside of them. Wizards know about it – Muggles do not, but everyone has it. 

"For Wizards, the Dark Gift works with their magic, and thus they are able to communicate with the Gift and the magic with their minds. They are able to think throughout the process as they become immortal. The drops of blood that run into their system usually go straight to their magic and the magic does the rest. It gives them eternal life – no one ever lasts for long, though. Life is hard enough already the first time, but to have many times to endure is too much for anyone to take.

"However, for Muggles, they lack the Awareness to think while the Dark Gift travels to their magic. The Black Kiss is Mistress Death's creation, and it works as such. Muggles, without the familiarity with their magic, are not able to resist the pull of the Dark Gift into the shadows. Thus, a dark creature is born. Morgan, a Muggle, became a demon of the night. The Gift took over her and, yes, gave her immortality, but at a price. She was not the innocent child she had been, nor was she a child of light any longer. She was now a child of Mistress Death – and that was the curse that Jonas had wished to spare her."

Lucius saw Derrick slowly pick his head up from his hands and look at him. The man's eyes were shining with unshed tears and the striking smile lacked the usual force of its damnable perfection.

"At the risk of sounding clichéd," said Derrick with a small laugh, "I created a monster."

"But what does this have to do with -," Lucius cut in, but the other man silenced him with a slow raise of his hand. 

"What I had done was create an abomination – Morgan should not have been created. Mistress Death had been angry – a year later, I died, and I should not have. I'm immortal, Lucius, I can never die – yet I did. Those powers in the Underworld were furious at me for making someone with such a lack of Awareness of their magic one of Death's creatures. Most are told about it, about the roots of magic, about the blood that would invade their system…I never knew. Only certain people can control themselves and grasp their will with the strength needed to push away the pull of dark – that is why many are dark creatures and not merely immortal." He shook his head and looked angry at himself. "I was ignorant, and despite my brother's refusal to give Morgan the Gift, I went on to do it myself.

"I had thought I was invincible. I was one of Mistress Death's favorites – Jonas and I…we were born to rule…or so I thought. It – it seems that I was wrong about the Mistress…"

"How?"

"I've reason to believe that she is not the only ruling power in the Underworld," whispered Derrick brokenly, as he looked at the blonde man before him. 

"And what reasons are these?" 

Derrick looked away again and took on that faraway look once more. "I was banished from the forest in which I had created Morgan. Other vampires took her under their wing at Jonas' command – it was one of the only times I saw him exercise the power that we have over other, most other, dark creatures. I never went back to that wood, and Jonas never spoke to me about Morgan or the forest again. I thought that she may have died…but I was wrong. I saw her yesterday, with another being – one named Janeiro and…" he shivered involuntarily and closed his eyes, tears dripping past them. Lucius noticed that they carried a tinge of crimson red. "He wasn't one of Mistress Death's creatures…he looked me in the eye…I was going to attack him and he looked me in the eye. I was frozen – he had absolute control over me. I believe that, had he wished it so, I could have burst into flames on the spot and died as I had many years before."

"But, how is that possible? How is it possible for anyone to have such power?" 

"Awareness of magic gives the being control. Wizards have Awareness and thus are able to wield the magic where as Muggles do not and thus cannot use it," was the reply.

"And Squibs? Mudbloods?"

Derrick looked up, a fraction of his old arrogance shining through. "Do you really think that the Awareness of magic within oneself is that simple? 'oh, I know magic exists – I should be able to use it'." He shook his head, looking at Lucius tauntingly. "It doesn't work that way, my friend. Awareness is a Gift – just like the Dark Gift…and it is as much a curse as a gift. You either have it or you don't. Mudbloods, Purebloods…there's no difference between them. It's not the blood, it's the _Awareness. I myself really have no idea why you lot believe so deeply about that damned imaginary line between the two. It's Mortal ignorance that creates this prejudice."_

There was a short silence during which both thought of very different things. Lucius regarded Derrick quietly before saying, "This Janeiro…you were talking about him earlier – what is he, if not a creature of Mistress Death?" 

At this, Derrick's blue eyes swirled, not with anger, but with fear. "I'm not certain – but he was as close to being a demon as my soul-preying shadows and specters. He said something about the secret of going to the realm of death and back…" He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "If there are really higher beings than my Mistress, I believe that he is one of their creations…if not one himself."

"And…you believe that one of these higher powers in the Underworld, as you call it, may deter you from possessing Thaddeus Nott?"

Derrick sighed softly before looking up at him. "It matters not anymore. If I'm to be damned, then I will very well do it on my own terms," he said, before smiling his trademark smile.

Lucius, however, did not smile back. "If there is going to be a problem during this plan, I want to hear it now."

"And I told you it matters not anymore. I will get this done – even if I have to fight my Mistress and all the possible superiors that exist. I will not go down weak, like my brother. I'm a Bane and I will act it," said Derrick, his tone low, but filled with fire.

The man before him nodded in satisfaction. "Good." He waited a moment before going on. "Thaddeus Nott's Healer is the same on as Harry Potter's. You remember the level of power that radiated from his magical outburst at Snape Manor?" At Derrick's nod, Lucius said, "Many of the others along with myself believe that it would be beneficial to our cause against the light and for the Dark Lord if we gain as much information about Mr. Potter as possible. The potion is a tracking potion I had Severus find. It will lead you to the correct patient."

Derrick was looking blankly at him, his chin resting on one hand. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and a smile lit his face. "I've a way to make sure we are not caught."

"Oh?" said Lucius, a brow raised. "And what way is this?"

"I will have Agnes report to me – she's a special specter of mine in Mistress Death's realm. She was…well, she was an imaginary friend of sorts of mine when I was a child."   
  


"Just how will you make contact with her?"

"Oh, I'll have one of these lesser shadows fetch her for me." He looked over his shoulder and murmured quietly with something that Lucius could not see. There was a shimmer in the air and then Derrick turned to look back at Lucius with a smirk. "I will, of course, be there at times myself, but Agnes will be our cover. She'll never know. If we get caught – she'll be the culprit that our enemies will be looking for. If they search deeper than just a mere specter then…well…we'll be damned." He paused and looked Lucius up and down, a slow smile creeping across his face. "But what the hell? Aren't we already?"

~*~

Draco jumped out of the carriage and ran all the way back to the manor, not once looking back as his mother called out his name. "Draco!" First it was a surprised cry, and then it became a warning – one that he knew would make him regret his actions upon seeing her once again, but at that moment, he didn't care. All he wanted to was to be away from his mother's presence and away from any thoughts of his friend Remus being a bad man because he was a werewolf.

Suddenly, he hated the word. 

Werewolf. _Werewolf._

He hated how the disgust crept into his mum's voice as she spat out that one word and how her eyes narrowed with anger, but he noticed that past the revulsion and fury, the fear that laced her words was the driving force of her hate. As he raced through the gap between the slowly opening doors as the spells swung them out and felt the slight breeze whipping past him, making his blurry eyes sting. 

Rushing up the steps, he made his designation his room in which he would lock himself up and cry and scream into his pillow. All he managed, however, was to…run into his father. Quickly, he stood up and scowled in defiance. He made as if to walk past the elder man but was stopped abruptly when the snake head of his father's cane stared menacingly at him. Draco turned his glare at it, refusing to meet his father's eyes. 

He found that he now hated the word Mudblood as well. 

_…Stupid Mudbloods, fouling up the world with their filth…_

_"Draco, you will never associate with a Mudblood…" on and on and Draco soaked up every word like a child's first breaths._

_"Of course, Father," he had replied, his eyes wide and watery with blind adoration. _

Stupid. 

The cane rose and met Draco's throat lightly. His head was forced upwards as the end of the ebony black rod touched his chin and his eyes slowly rose to meet his father's. He could feel the fire in his heart, taste the bitter tang of blood as it washed into his mouth because he was biting down so furiously upon his tongue – it wouldn't do to speak insolently to his father. He needed to wait, he need to calm his ecstatic nerves before he asked his father what was wrong with werewolves and Mudbloods. 

**_But he hit you…he hates you…_**

_No. _

_No…father would never hate me…_

**_He does…of course he does. He raised a hand to you – do you not think that he will do so again if you dare to contradict his ideals?_**

And Draco found himself having to consider this very fact even as he stared back into eyes so alike his, yet so cold. Those eyes…they used to be so warm. Draco even used to think that he felt that very warmth radiating from this man he used to worship – but now that the idealistic way in which he had always looked upon his father was gone now, and so was the warmth. He felt cold all of a sudden, as if he was stripped bare. He felt it as plain as day, but it was as if no one else noticed, no one else cared – the only one who could see him so exposed was his father, and the icy gray stare made him shiver. 

"What are you running in the halls for, Draco?" wondered Lucius, raising a brow. 

The boy pulled his head away from contact with his father's cane and scuffed a foot upon the floor. "I just wanted to get to my room," he said and quickly added, "sir." 

Lucius eyed him contemplatively. "A colleague of mine is on his way here. He is bringing his child and I'm leaving it up to you to set an example about what the Malfoy name signifies. Do you understand me?"

Draco frowned and glanced up at the elder man. "Who is it?" 

His response was a stinging 'THWAP' to the side of his head. "_Do you understand me, Draco_?" 

With eyes large and watery, the boy nodded quickly and at a second raise of his father's hand, he muttered quickly, "Yes, Father."

"Good," said Lucius. "Now go up to your room and don't make a sound until one of the house elves retrieves you, under stood?"

"Yes, Father," replied Draco quickly. With a last nod from his father, he walked up to his room and sat down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow so that his tears would never be seen.

~*~

Severus was sitting in Potter's room once more with Marty the Magician halfway finished in his hands, when an owl flew in through the open window. He took the parchment from the familiar owl with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He unfolded it and read its contents.

By the time he finished, the feeling of dread had transformed into fear.

Soon he was rushing into the owlery section of St. Mungo's. He took a piece of parchment and a quill and inkwell. Then he wrote to Albus Dumbledore requesting that the man come to St. Mungo's_ immediately._

~*~

"That's right, Agnes," said Derrick. "This is the favor I request."

Eyes like a cat's peered brightly and directly at him – red with slits of black running down the middle of the eerie pupils. Her brilliant white figure of light shimmered majestically before him. "Anything for you, darling," she whispered and her voice was melodious as it washed over him like cool summer breezes. 

He smiled and her beautiful figure soon faded away.

Agnes was a Specter, a phantom of the night. She faded away into the realm of Mistress Death. She, like Derrick, was a dark creature of the Mistress and had the gift of traveling past the line from life to death and back again. Her eyes glowed from a light within as she soared through the darkness. And soon, she came upon a light.

~*~

Thaddeus stood up slowly from his seat at the empty ice cream parlor and looked at the woman who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the street. Her red cat's eyes peered absorbedly at him and he felt his breathing hitch in fear. The wind seemed to pick up and as it rushed by, he could have sworn he heard voices.

"…never going to wake up?" This voice was high pitched, yet male and most definitely familiar. 

Thaddeus ran into the street and looked up at the dark grey sky. "Aden?" he called desperately. "Can you hear me?"

"Of course, love, of course he will. Then we'll that marvelous birthday party we had planned." That was Maura's voice, and it was filled with false hope.

"Maura! I'm here!" cried Thaddeus. He turned to look at the woman who regarded him coolly.  

"Of course you know that you cannot be heard," she said and her voice was like music. Her eyes seemed to swirl with crimson clouds and his own were caught in her gaze. Her smile was taunting yet gentle all at once. "Keep praying, my dear," whispered the specter, "and maybe you shall see them again."

~*~

Aden wiped his eyes discreetly so that Maura wouldn't see. He hated the painful grimace that seemed etched upon his father's face and he gently picked up one of the older man's hands, marveling at how much bigger it was than his own tiny one. Another hand enveloped his for a moment and he looked up at his surrogate mother. "I'll get us something to eat," she said softly, a small smile on her face. "Do you want anything special?"

He shook his head and ducked his head as more tears fell. She kissed his hair before leaving and closed the door quietly as she slipped out. Aden didn't know where all these tears came from. He hadn't ever felt this terrible except for the time when Harry was taken away and he was to meet his new parents. It was a dreadful feeling and his chest felt like it would explode some time soon. Even when Mr. McKinnon had been angry with him, he had never felt this awful pang in his chest. 

"Please, please get better," he whispered and buried his face into Thaddeus' shoulder. "M-Mum said that we'd have a birthday party." He pulled away and traced the lines on his father's hand. "I changed it, you know – I don't want my birthday on that day anymore. I'll have it when you get better. That way we can have a double party." He smiled slightly and tried to smooth the lines on Thaddeus' forehead with a gentle touch. It seemed to help slightly, and the man heaved a soft sigh. Aden found himself wiping yet  more salty drops from his cheeks.

"Mum said I can invite anybody I want to and I told her that I wanted you to meet my friend Harry. He's sick too – I think he's here. I think I'm going to visit him later, but I really want you to meet him. He's my best friend and we were both at the orphanage. Did you know that he's 'magic' too? And he also has another friend whose name is Draco and I hope that he can be my friend too – he's friends with Harry, you see. It will be wonderful. They can both come to our party." 

Aden sniffed and held his father's hand more tightly. "It'll be wonderful."

~*~

Thaddeus met the specter's eyes once more. That was the only thing this demon woman could be – a specter. Her eyes were the same blood red he had read about, and her figure was simply…white. 

"…it will be wonderful…" 

He swallowed as the specter's luscious lips curved into a smirk that seemed so familiar. "Mm, how…sweet," she said in a melodious tone. 

"No," he tried to say, but his throat had somehow seized up. He cleared it loudly and stepped forward. "Don't – please, don't do it." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but in it Agnes heard the sound of fear and desperation.

Her smile broadened. "Oh, but I must." She laughed and it sounded like silver bells ringing. "Derrick _will be pleased." _

Then her figure slowly faded away and Thaddeus found himself too late to stop her as white light shimmered through his fingers.

~*~

Draco's stomach dropped as the knob on his door turned slowly. He bit down on his lip and quickly wiped away his tears as he cast his eyes down to his stocking-ed feet. The door slowly opened and a small head peeked through. Then an imperious voice said quite haughtily, "Are you Draco Malfoy?" 

He looked up in surprise and his grey eyes met light brown ones. He frowned, having expected his father. "Yes – and who are you?"

The girl opened the door the rest of the way and closed it behind her as she stepped inside. Her dark brown hair was neatly tied with a blue ribbon that matched her poufy blue dress lined with white lace. Upon her face was a curious expression as she regarded the blonde boy before her. Draco scowled when her nose wrinkled with a frown. "You're not wearing any shoes!" she exclaimed, and pointed at his feet.

"And you look like one of those ugly dogs!" he snapped and jumped off his bed. "Get out of my room!" He too pointed, but this time at the door.

She sniffed in indignation and looked around. Her expression brightened as she found what she was looking for. After she retrieved them, she handed the shoes to Draco. "Here, put these on," she told him.

Draco looked at the shoes for a moment before crossing his arms across his chest. "All right, but you have to tell me your name first."

This funny girl had the nerve to giggle. "Why, my name is Pansy, of course!" she proclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." She glanced at the door. "My papa is talking to your papa downstairs." Then she held out his shoes at an arm's length and looked at him in expectation. 

The boy shrugged and sat down upon the floor to put on his shoes. Once they were firmly tied, he looked across from him at the girl who sat down in a funny manner. "Why are you sitting like that?" he asked, and this time it was he who wrinkled his nose with a frown. 

She rolled her eyes as if Draco was a particularly dim person and said, "Because that's the rules, silly! Don't you know _anything_?" 

Draco, insulted, jumped up and grabbed his wand. "Of course I do! I know magics!" He aimed the wooden stick at the dresser and cried, "_Alohamora!" _

The doors slammed open loudly making the girl named Pansy jump up as well. Her eyes were large and round as she turned to look at him. "Wow," she whispered, looking extremely impressed. "Only my papa and mama know how to do that! You must be one of the greatest wizards ever!"

This made Draco feel particularly proud of himself and he tried to twirl his wand, but failed miserably. He picked it up with only the tiniest of blushes upon his pale cheeks, but Pansy didn't seem to notice. "No, my – my father is the greatest wizard ever," he replied, but his heart wasn't in it as much as it usually was. 

Pansy turned to look at the open dresser again. "Do you think I could do magics too?" she wondered softly, turning her eyes towards him. 

He wrinkled his nose as she stepped closer and hastily moved backwards. "No, you can't. Only Harry and I can."

The tiny girl in the blue dress put her hands on her hips. "Who's Harry?"

"He's my best friend ever."

Pansy chewed her lip thoughtfully. "My best friend is Jillian."

"Who's that?"

She rolled her eyes again. "She's the best kitty ever, you silly boy! Really! She's black with very pretty white spots and she loves me more than anyone else. One girl named Millie tried to take her because she's bigger than I am, but Jillian came to _me only!" Pansy's eyes were bright with pride, but Draco eyed her with distaste._

"A kitty can't be your best friend!"

Draco scowled at her as she glared back at him. "Of course they can!" cried Pansy. 

"No they can't, you silly sod!" he yelled back.

Pansy, taken aback by this strange word puckered her lips, her eyes watering. "Y-Yes they can, Draco Malfoy! Y-Yes they can!" And she stomped her foot. _And that's that!_

But Draco wouldn't be defeated that easily. He jumped up saying, "They can't, they can't, they can't! You have no friends! You only have a silly, silly cat!" Pansy wiped her eyes. "Ha!"

The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes again before opening her mouth and bawling loudly. Draco jumped and stared at her as if she was the strangest creature on earth. "Stop that!" he told her, but she refused to listen and her wails became louder. "Stop crying! You can't cry! Men don't cry!"

  
Pansy paused in her screaming and looked at him with narrowed, watery eyes. "I'm not a men, I'm a girl!" Then she began crying again.

Draco made a frustrated sound in his throat before telling her loudly, "But men are better than girls!"

She stopped crying to stand up and wipe her face. "No they're not!" She paused and her eyes wandered to the wand in his right hand. "Are they really?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Do you think I could be one too?"

Draco looked at her doubtfully for a short moment. "Umm…maybe. Here, this is what you have to do." He looked through his dresser and took out some old clothes and robes, handing them to her. She looked at them skeptically for a moment, then took them. "The bathroom's over there, go change."

Pansy frowned, then shut the door loudly. Meanwhile, Draco rummaged through his desk and by the time she came out wearing his old clothes, he had found what he was looking for. Pansy looked down at her self and Draco sighed, helping her fold the sleeves and pants that were too long for her tiny frame. "Is this okay?" she asked him. 

"Of course it is, now come over here and sit on this chair," he ordered. He felt more comfortable in her presence when she acted normal – like how house elves were supposed to act. 

She eyed the scissors in his hands before complying. "What's that for?"

Draco sighed in exasperation. "To cut your hair with, Pansy," he said. 

"Oh." A pause. "Do you have to? I kind of like my hair like this." 

"Men have hair like mine, now be quiet," said Draco sensibly. Pansy bit down on her lip as she felt him pull the blue ribbon from her hair and howled loudly when it got knotted. "Hush!" commanded the boy. "Men don't cry!" 

She quieted after a moment and asked, "If I'm a man, can I do magics too?"

Draco was silent for a moment as he cut the ribbon to shreds. Then he said, "I s'pose so." Pansy was silent after that, satisfied with the answer. The only sounds in the room came from the snippety snip of Draco's scissors. When he finished, he said loudly and proudly, "Done!"

Excited Pansy jumped off the chair and grabbed Draco's hand. Then she pulled him out of the room and down the steps. "Papa!" she yelled loudly. "Papa, look at me!"

They rushed into the lounge where Mr. Parkinson and Lucius were talking quietly. They both jumped up when Pansy rushed in her boy's attire and uneven haircut, with Draco attached to her hand. 

"Look at me, Papa! I'm a man like Draco and he said that I can do magics now!"

Mr. Parkinson took in his daughter's bright face, Draco's frown, and Lucius' critical expression before he said casually, "You look marvelous, my dear." 

Pansy laughed and let go of Draco's hand to wrap her arms around her father's waist. "It'll be fun, you'll see. Now we're leaving!" She took the boy's hand again and soon they were off.

Lucius turned to Mr. Parkinson who was running a hand through his graying hair. "A bit too much like her mother for my taste, but so long as we don't say anything negative about her – er – being a man, then we can expect less noise henceforth."

The blonde aristocrat said nothing, but sat down and sipped his tea.

~*~

Aden felt a tingle run up a spine and quickly jumped away from his father's prone body. The man was twitching again. The child patted Thaddeus' hand before retreating from the room. 

It was time to find Harry, he thought, and perhaps his friend was feeling better. There seemed to be an itch, somewhere inside him, but he couldn't be sure. He rubbed his chest half-heartedly and walked up to the counter where a witch with a funny hat sat looking at spelled monitors. "'Scuse me, please," said Aden.

The woman glanced up and smiled down at him. "May I help you?"

"Where is Harry Potter's room?" 

Her smile was sympathetic as she pointed down the hall. "Three doors down on the right side."

He nodded and started off with a soft, "Thanks," to the woman. He soon arrived at the door and opened it slowly. He slipped inside and rushed to the chair beside the bed. Aden looked at the pallor of his friend's face and felt his chest constrict again, and the itch was more pronounced. "Oh, Harry – whatever happened to you?" He tried shaking the other boy to wake him up, but it was to no avail. 

Just then, the door began to open. Suddenly fearful, Aden jumped off the chair and dashed under the bed. He saw black boots clopping towards the chair he had previously occupied and scurried further beneath the bed.

"You owled saying you had urgent news," said one voice, and Aden saw another pair of feet come into the room as the door closed.

The potions master's eyes were dark as he looked at his mentor. "The Peredinare Magia potion was delivered with success," said the man coldly, "but I'm afraid its use is dark turn for all of us."

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"Lucius administered it to Thaddeus, Albus. Derrick Bane is using one of his dark creatures to possess Nott," was the soft reply. 

The silence that resulted from this last statement was thick and made Aden feel like choking. His father? They were talking about his father! And possession! Dear Lord, he hadn't known such a thing was possible! He rubbed his chest harder and suddenly felt dizzy. He rubbed his eyes so that he could see more clearly. 

"Why is this being done?" wondered the headmaster, his eyes solemn.

Severus sighed and glanced at the little boy upon the bed. "Lucius said Thaddeus will be used to gather information about Potter."

"Then Mr. Nott will be awakening soon, I suppose?" said Albus, and Severus nodded. "We must keep a close eye upon him and speak little of Mr. Potter." There was another moment of silence before the ancient wizard said, "Thank you, Severus. Your information, as usual, is invaluable."

After that, all Aden heard were the parting words of the two men. Only a short while later, the black boots left the room as well. Once the coast was clear, Aden left from his refuge under the bed and took one last glance at his friend. "Why is everyone after you, Harry?" he asked softly, before he turned and left to room to once again sit at his father's bedside.

He lay his head down on his father's shoulder and held the older man's hand. Soon, he found that his dizziness and chest pains were gone. He sighed as he fell asleep and just before his eyes fluttered closed, the glowed crimson red.

~*~

Derrick's smile was taunting as he watched Lucius try to control his temper. "There's no need to be angry, Lucius my boy, I thought you wanted to do away with him."

"But I never thought _he'd be a bloody traitor!" roared the man. _

Mr. Parkinson rubbed his face. "Are you certain that this – this Agnes character can be trusted?" 

The Necromancer turned fiery sapphire blue eyes at him. "Are you questioning me?"

The man blinked in surprise. "No – of course not, I'm just making sure. We wouldn't want to accuse Severus on false information, now would we?"

"What we thought to be false information before may very well have been correct, as far as we can tell now," said Goyle, his voice rumbling with fury. 

Lucius pursed his lips and told a house elf to fetch an inkwell, a roll of parchment, and his owl. When he looked up at the rest of the Death Eaters, his eyes were like an icy wall. "It is time that Severus got his just reward for his _loyalty_," he hissed, and sent his owl off with the letter.

+++++

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long to get out! Homework is piling up and I had writer's block, but I know what will happen next chapter :o) Next one will be more exciting, but I'm sure some of you can guess what's going to happen…lol – however, there will be some suprises! It's pretty heavy though, and introduces the main plot of the story…well…kind of. There's quite a bit more in the next chapter, though. Surprises are coming! Yay.

*Note: Agnes is the specter mentioned in chapter four :o) I'm bringing back characters! See, they're not _just there! Hurray._

Anyway: I'm really anxious to get this out and I'm very lazy so I'm going to post. I'll reply next chapter! Thanks so much everyone! I can't believe I'm nearing 500 reviews!!! It's amazing :o) Thank you all for your support. I will not be dropping this story, don't worry. Umm…I loved your long reviews so thanks and double thanks to those of you who like to talk. Haha. Ok. Here you go :o) Tell me what u think!


	19. Et Tu Brute

(**Author's Note:** Hi! If you'd like to join my mailing list, please leave your email address in a review or email me at asking me to send you an invitation. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!)

**In the Midst of the Night**

_Chapter 19 – Et Tu Brute?_

Severus took in the perfect ink black painting of the sky marred only by the scattered glitter of the stars. He heard a soft sound nearby and turned around to see Baruch's figure come into focus.

"A letter has arrived for you, Master Severus," said the elf, and Severus took the proffered piece of parchment.

The potions master sighed, knowing that it was just past midnight by now, but not feeling. "Thank you, Baruch," he told the green creature quietly, before unrolling the scroll to read its contents.

_…emergency meeting regarding Mr. Bane's possession of Thaddeus Nott…your presence is required as soon as possible…_

With a heavy sigh he stood up and barely restrained the urge to jump in alarm when he heard Baruch's unearthly voice wash over him. "I will await your return." Severus turned around shaking his head in dismissal of the idea, but the elf's figure was already fading away.

"Very well done, Agnes," said Derrick with a smile that was only a ghost of the one he usually donned. Her red cat eyes glimmered eerily, as if she was trying to look deeper into the pools of blue in his eyes.

"I've really no notion as to why you associate so much with that one muggle man with those cloudy eyes, Derrick, love. Look at what's happened to you," she murmured her shimmering hand skimmed over his cheek, but did not touch it.

He rubbed his face. The young Necromancer was still a handsome one, but he had lost the look of life in his eyes and the pink tinge of the living in his flesh. "It's not Lucius – blast…I don't know what it is," he whispered brokenly.

He put a hand to his ears suddenly and cried out. The wind in the room seemed to pick up, and Agnes took a step back from the hundreds of eyes that smirked and smiled maliciously at her. She only caught snatches of voices, of mocking laughter from the dark shadows, but the sound seemed to be excruciating to the man before her. An aura of sheer nothingness surrounded Derrick for a short moment before the wind and the sounds dissipated completely. The Necromancer fell to his knees breathing heavily, a hand to his heart.

"What was that?" questioned Agnes, her eyes boring into Derrick's. The man scowled, though it was not borne of anger, but of utter fear. He didn't answer but stood up. "They were whispering, Derrick, they -," but he abruptly cut her off.

"Don't speak of it!" he screamed and shot a burst of power at her that sent her sprawling against the alley's bricks. For a moment, she was solidified enough to feel the impact and she howled angrily and painfully. Derrick turned away as Agnes righted herself. "Don't ever speak a word of this," he hissed forcefully, and sent tendrils of power to wrap around his beloved specter.

She didn't fight, she knew better, and it pleased him that at least some thing in his life was constant. When at last, the vines of dark power withered away to nothingness, she didn't even question their weak state but began to fade away herself. "You've something on your lip, by the way," she said, trying to regain her composure. She looked at his turned back, the muscles of his shoulders tense. That was when she felt a strange tug and she shivered. "Oh!" She laughed and he turned to look at her. "Seems our boy Aden is trying to dislodge me," she told her master gleefully.

And then she disappeared completely.

Derrick brushed a finger against his lip and pulled it away red with blood. He used his hand to wipe off the rest and felt his eyes go wide with horror. What was happening? Why was he bleeding? He tasted the liquid on his tongue and spat upon the asphalt. When his glance landed upon the puddle of crimson blood, he swore and looked upon the bright color of the band on his wrist. It frightened him that it should be a dull color, now that he was in control of himself and of Jonas.

It frightened him too, though, that the body his spirit inhabited was dying.

Aden rubbed his chest as Maura tucked him into bed. "Still hurts?" she whispered as she brushed away a stray strand of his hair. He shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip. She was worried about him – worried about how silent he was this afternoon after their visit with Thaddeus.

She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly one last time before she stood up to leave the room. Aden watched her walk away and before she left, he said, "Dad's going to be fine."

Maura turned around and smiled at him. "Of course," she replied, and closed the door softly behind her.

She shivered as she walked to the bedroom. That look in Aden's eyes as he said Thaddeus would be all right…it stirred a feeling of apprehension in her. He said it with such a somber conviction that she had no heart to say anything other than what she did.

Could it be she knew something that she did not? He had been awfully silent on the way home – even the prospect of a birthday combined with a get well party had not made a smile appear upon his face like it usually did.

She sat down at the edge of her bed and rested her head in her hands. It was so hard without him here. Thaddeus had always been the anchor that had kept her in place – now she felt as if everything was falling apart. Every time she thought about him now, all she could see was the untainted joy that brightened his face when he was with Aden…and now he couldn't enjoy the fact that they finally had a son of their own.

Shaking her head, she slipped under the covers and turned over on her side. It was strange, lying here without him. All she ever could remember – ever wanted to remember – was that she had always been with him. She liked the way he knew what she felt, the way he knew just what to say at just the right moment. It made her feel secure, as if he would always be there to make things right in her life, despite the fact that things in his own life had never been perfect.

To her, it seemed as if he was making up for all his past mistakes. They'd have a nice day and he'd smile, but at night he'd get up from bed. She'd feel the movement and watch as he'd walk to the bathroom to soak his face in cold water. When he'd come back, he'd slide over to her side and hold her near him.

She felt best when he did that – as if he needed her there, always.

Maura closed her eyes, sighing. She tried to think of good things. She thought of Aden, his smile…but then she thought of how his chest had been hurting recently. She thought of that awful silence that had been so thick in the air on the way home. She thought about the awful clarity in his eyes as he said that Thaddeus was going to be all right and how instead of having an undertone of hope in his voice, all she heard was the terrible sound of pain.

And that was when she heard him scream.

Severus soon arrived at Malfoy Manor via floo powder and as soon as his feet landed, he was faced with a semi-circle of masked faces. He stepped out of the fireplace slowly, the back of his neck tingling in apprehension.

The foremost of the cloaked and masked Death Eaters before him took a few steps forward, his wand in hand. Lucius muttered under his breath and the fireplace became sealed. Severus looked around at them all and his eyes narrowed as they met Lucius' ice cold eyes.

"You requested my presence," said the potions master, his voice void of any emotion.

Lucius slowly slipped off his mask to reveal a smirk – it was an expression that Severus had seen many times before. They had grown up together and lived in the same world. They had both had dark parents and learned to grow up following the same dark path. Severus had questioned it, Lucius had not…and that smirk seemed to embody that difference between them both.

"My friend," drawled Lucius slowly, and behind him, Severus couldn't help but notice the others shift slightly. "My dearest and most loyal friend." The smirk upon his face grew, and Severus thought that it was almost a smile. "I'm afraid that I may have neglected you, in light of recent events."

He looked at Severus as if awaiting a reaction, but the professor merely stood still and silent. The dark haired man had never heard that tone in his old friend's voice before. Somehow there was a pained undertone as well as anger laced with every word. There was a sparkle in Lucius' eyes that said that the world could fall to hell and he'd still smile…and then there was the tension in his jaw that bespoke of a refusal to comply with anything.

Lucius turned away. "By recent events, I mean of course your involvement with the Potter boy." He laughed and it was a familiar laugh that made Severus remember the things from long ago – the things that had made him willing to follow Lucius, his beloved friend, to the very depths of hell. Lucius had lost his smirk by now, and all that was left was the mere curl of his lips on either side. It drew Severus' eyes like a moth to a flame, and he couldn't help but feel as if he was on his way to meet his death in the midst of the light. What he didn't know was that he was slowly, deliberately being drawn closer and deeper into the midst of the darkness of night.

And then even the small smile fell from his face and everything stilled. "Do you remember our days at school?" Lucius asked, and he seemed again like the boy who used to be Severus' best friend. "How we were such a pair? It was always you and me, Sev – just you and me," whispered Lucius, his eyes bright.

Severus suddenly felt frozen to his spot. This was the man that Severus had admired as a child. This was the charismatic older boy that stood up for him before that fool Potter and his cronies.

He tried to speak, but he seemed to have lost his voice. At last, he cleared his throat and said curtly, "I remember."

Lucius smiled in earnest now and Severus couldn't help but see a bit of Draco's innocent smile there. "Of course…" The blonde headed man looked down at the wand he held. "Do you remember how close we were when we played Quidditch together?"

Severus dropped his gaze, feeling like he was just a fourteen year old child again. "Of course I remember," he said softly, raising his eyes again. Though his expression was cold, he felt as if he was on fire. "Of course."

…

Severus scowled at the other end of the field. The red clad players of Gryffindor were laughing at some other antic of that twat Potter just before the match was to start. Couldn't those fools take anything seriously?

_He grasped his broom tightly and walked back to the Slytherin lockers. He felt sick again – he always felt sick just before the matches against Gryffindor. Turning, he walked to the bathroom stalls only to run into someone. He looked up and saw Lucius there, smirking down at him. _

_"All right there, Sev? You look as if you've seen a ghost," said the boy, and then he grinned wolfishly as the Bloody Baron soared by. _

_Severus attempted a wavering smile, but then he quickly gave up and dashed around Lucius to make for the loo. He got there just in time. His head was just over the bowl when his breakfast came heaving out from his stomach. It felt like everything inside him was pouring out and it seemed as if his entire body was jerking to help get his insides dislodged. It was then that he felt cool hands steady his head and soon it was over. _

_Shakily, he rested his hands on the sides of the bowl and slumped down to sit on the chilly tiles of the floor. He spat angrily into the toilet before flushing it. When he glanced up at Lucius, his gaze dared the older boy to say anything. _

_And of course, Lucius did. "Coward," said the Hogwarts prefect, his voice soft but somehow all the more menacing. "You're a bloody coward." And Lucius laughed – it was a nice laugh, on the outside cold and detached…it was the way Severus liked Lucius to laugh at him because he was the only one who could see inside it. It was like a fire, on the outside it burned slowly and painfully, but on the inside it was a bright light, quick to burn – a fierce flame that burned you fast and easily. The pain only registered afterwards. _

_In the end, most chose to bear the pain of the orange layer of a flame so as to last longer – Severus was the only one who would end things quickly by throwing himself into the middle of the consuming fire. Severus suspected that this was the only reason Lucius liked him._

_The Slytherin prefect held out a hand and Severus pushed it gruffly away. He stood up on his own and that made Lucius laugh again. "I'm no coward," said Severus in as equally a cold voice as Lucius' was. _

_The older boy looked down on him, for he was a great deal taller and muscular. "Oh?" was the response. "Aren't you? I ought to tell the rest of the team you vomit yourself silly before every one of these matches," drawled Lucius, his tone mocking._

_Severus stood as tall as he could and did his best to look down at Lucius, despite the fact that the other boy was taller. "Sure, you ought to…but you haven't, not since you found out two years ago." He scowled. "And why haven't you? Blackmail?" _

_And Lucius had laughed again, but this time his face was open with mirth – and expression that Severus seldom saw and therefore cherished all the more. _

_He put a hand to his heart as if hurt. "Sev, my brother," at this, Severus couldn't help the flush that crept up his neck and to his ears and face, "it pains me that you'd think such a thing." The sound of footsteps met their ears and Lucius dropped his hand as two boys walked in._

_The smaller of the boys glanced at Severus' flushed face and grinned. "Is little Sevvy worried about the big bad Gryffindors?" At this, Severus clenched his fists in anger. Avery and Hughs were always taunting him. Just because he was constantly bullied by Potter and Black didn't mean he was afraid of them!_

_"No I'm not," said Severus in a poisonous tone._

_"Aw, don't cry! Or should we start calling you _Snivellus _too, eh?" jeered Avery. _

_The mere mention of that name had Severus lunging at Avery with flying fists, but Lucius calmly held him back with a hard yank on his shoulder. "No, Sev, grown men don't respond to children's taunts," he told the boy coldly, though his eyes were trained upon the two boys before them who glowered at the insult. They had drawn their wands menacingly, but neither had overlooked the fact that Lucius had drawn his own as well. _

_"Look at the boy, Malfoy, I don't know why you hang around with rot like that. He can't even stand up for himself before the Gryffindors!" exclaimed Hughs with a frown. _

_Lucius looked down at him with icy eyes. "That may be because there are four of them and one of him. Tell me, what is wrong with that picture?" _

_To Severus' surprise, both Avery and Hughs shifted uncomfortably. Avery looked up and glanced at Severus with unease. "Well, he seemed all right by himself to begin with…" _

_Hughs nodded quickly, seeming to want Lucius' approval despite the fact that he was older than the prefect. "Aye, what with those nasty hexes – but then Black lost his temper and did away with his wand to use fists." _

_Severus knew they were talking about this morning, he had had to go to the infirmary for his swollen eye and broken jaw after his mini-brawl with Potter's gang. He wondered though, what Lucius was talking about. He didn't think that the older boy had been there, but he felt ashamed at the thought of Lucius seeing him get beaten up so badly. _

_Lucius scowled suddenly and Severus was glad that it wasn't aimed at him. "And where were _you_?" Avery and Hughs both looked away, as if guilty. "I do hope you haven't forgotten where your loyalties lie," said Lucius in a deathly quiet voice. _

_Avery's head shot up and he glared. "Of course not! It's just…" _

_"It's just what?" wondered Lucius, his tone daring Avery to continue. _

_The other boy seemed to try to gather his nerve. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! Do you honestly want – _him_ – to be a part of -," but a part of what, Severus never heard for Lucius cut him off with a backhanded blow across the face. Avery toppled to the ground, one hand clutching his cheek, his eyes fiery with anger. Hughs looked wide eyed at him before taking a step back from Lucius. _

_"If you dare to mention _it_ again," Lucius spat, his face livid with unrepressed anger, "you will wish that I had dealt you a mere slap like that. You're lucky no one heard you because you know it wouldn't be only _me_ you'd have to face. Now stop crying and face it like a man, you fool." Avery slowly stood up and brushed off his robes, looking at Lucius as if he was trying to sear his eyes out by mere mental power. Lucius pushed past them roughly and turned to look over his shoulder only to say, "Come, Severus." _

_And Severus followed._

_They walked around the field for a moment. It was a short while yet before the match was to start and after a minute, Severus glanced up at Lucius to see if the older boy had calmed. To his surprise, his friend's face was back to it's normal cold mask. He opened his mouth to ask what they had been talking about back at the lockers, but Lucius beat him to it._

_"Loyalty," said the Slytherin prefect. Severus blinked blankly and the corner of Lucius' lips turned up slightly as he glanced down at the smaller boy. "You asked me why I didn't tell anyone about…about your pre-game ritual. It's about loyalty." _

_Severus felt his cheeks heat up again and he scowled. "You know you've had mine since we were little, Lucius. You needn't blackmail me into it." _

_And he was surprised again when Lucius laughed. "Of course you've been loyal to me! And it's not about blackmail." He stopped walking and turned to look at Severus face to face. "It's about _my_ loyalty," he said slowly, his eyes meeting Severus' gently. He put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders and ducked his head slightly so as to look at Severus eye to eye. The dark haired boy thought that it was the strangest feeling, being touched like this, and the emotions he felt in response were ones he had never felt before. "I wanted you to know that you had _my_ loyalty," Lucius told him softly. _

_Severus swallowed, but couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. No one had ever said anything of this sort to him, nor had they ever treated him this way. Stranger still was that it was Lucius who was doing all this. Sure, he thought of Lucius as a friend, but he always thought that in the older boy's eyes, he was merely a follower. He finally broke his eyes away._

_Loyalty was a common thing among Slytherins. If anything, they were loyal to one another, and fiercely so. To Severus, it was something that had been instilling in him since he was a child. He was loyal to very few people, his father and mother, a favored uncle, and…Lucius. He trusted fewer people still. And now…now he felt as if it would be all right to trust this boy who had never given a reason for mistrust to begin with. Severus had always turned a cold shoulder to those too eager to become his friend – they only ever wanted something from him. He had thought Lucius had been the same._

_He supposed now that he had been wrong all along…and he had never felt so good about making a mistake before._

_Finally, he glanced up to see a small smile on Lucius face, but in his eyes, there was a hint of uncertainty there as well. It was as if this older boy was seeking for _his_ approval! Severus didn't doubt the sincerity that was etched in every word Lucius spoke and he felt a smile brighten his face. _

With a small laugh, he pulled out of Lucius' grasp. "Of course I knew that," he said arrogantly, and he liked the sound of that special laugh of Lucius' that only he could see inside.

…

Lucius had always stood by that loyalty, and it was from that day forth that he had enveloped Severus into the fold of the rest of the Slytherins. It had been the first time that Severus felt what it was like to have friends – real friends, and he found that he didn't much need to envy Potter for the devotion he seemed to inspire, for he himself seemed to inspire it on his own.

That memory was what made it so hard for Severus to meet Lucius' eyes once again. The man stood looking at him, the Death Eater mask gone from his face and all that was left was the boy who had taken Severus under his wing.

"I remember," repeated Severus again.

Another Death Eater stepped forward. "Enough with the past, Lucius, let us move on to the future!" exclaimed the man.

Lucius whirled around, his easy expression quickly twisting into one of fury as he shouted, "_Crucio_!" The man, whom Severus believed to be Goyle, fell to the ground writhing in agony. Breathing rather unsteadily, Lucius looked around the room and said in a strained voice uncharacteristic of him, "Don't interrupt."

And then he turned back to Severus, but this time, the mask was back on and business was just about to start.

Luke, finally sober, scratched his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. Having just botched the job of shaving himself, he was busily trying to heal the small cuts that marred his chin area. When that was done, he grinned at himself goofily before turning and walking out the door.

It was only after he was halfway down the hall that he remembered he had forgotten his wand. He walked back inside and thought that it was lucky he'd forgotten it or he'd never have noticed he had left the door open.

Soon enough, he arrived at St. Mungo's and was on his way to Harry Potter's room. He passed Skye on his way and she smirked at him. "No more ale?" she asked with a smile. He grinned back rather boyishly and she threw her arm around him in a quick hug. "Good, because no brother of mine's going to end up an old drunk bachelor. The only thing left now is to find you a good wife to settle down with!" she exclaimed and laughed at his stricken expression. "I was only joking, brother dearest."

Luke frowned and looked at her. Her hazel eyes twinkled gaily and strands of light brow hair kept falling into her eyes. She grinned at him and pushed them away. "D'you get a haircut?" he asked suddenly.

She laughed. "Oh, Luke. You're so oblivious sometimes." She shook her head and pushed her hair from her face again. "Yes, I got one a month back. It's still a bit too short, but I kind of like it." He liked it too.

He looked at her mischievously. "Speaking about settling down…" he said, glancing to the counter where the Hr. Jemison Grant that Skye was forever speaking of stood.

Skye turned bright red and punched his shoulder. "_Luke_!" she hissed. He laughed as she quickly walked off.

Luke could help but smile as he continued down the hall and finally, he stopped at the door to Harry's room. He peeked inside through the window and saw the figure of the tiny little boy who lay prone on the bed. He pursed his lips, silently glad that Severus was no longer there, and he walked in.

Draco put his hands on his hips and looked at Pansy. "You need a dif'rent name," he declared after a minute.

She frowned. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes heavenward with an exaggerated sigh of exasperation. "A 'cause! You just got to. Pansy's a girly name!"

She straightened the shirt, trousers, and robes he had let her wear. "So? I like it, my mummy and daddy gave it to me."

"Well…how 'bout I give you another one? A nicer one – like Draco Malfoy. 'Cept not Draco Malfoy a 'cause that's mine," suggested Draco, cocking his head to the side as he let her think about it. After a short while, he got tired to waiting and said, "It'll help you do magics better! Like this!" He pulled out his wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" A book on his desk rose two shaky feet before falling loudly upon the brown surface once again.

"Wow!" exclaimed Pansy. "D'you really think I can do magics better?"

"Mhmm," said Draco confidently. "Much better. It's a 'cause I'm a man too, just like I made you!"

She pursed her lips then nodded decisively. "All right then, give me a name!"

Now it was Draco's turn to frown. All he knew was that Pansy needed a new name, but he hadn't gone so far in his plan as to think of what name Pansy would need. "Umm…"

"How about Hilda, like from the Prophet's comic "Broom Hilda?"" suggested Pansy excitedly. "I like Hilda. You can call me Broom Hilda too!"

Draco made a face. "No, that's a girl's name you dork!"

Pansy puffed up like a balloon. "I'm not a dork! You're – you're a dork!"

The little boy grinned. "No, I'm a man and I can do magics. You can't – not 'til you have a good name. Now be quiet before I magics you!" He waved his wand threateningly and Pansy shut her mouth with a loud 'click.'

"How about…Charlie?" suggested Draco, looking at Pansy in calculation.

Pansy wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Mm mm," she murmured and Draco rolled his eyes.

"All right – but it has to be a special name, like mine." He put a finger to his chin and walked around Pansy. She turned her head to keep him in view, but finally got dizzy and toppled to the floor. "Stay still or you'll get dizzy," said Draco absently. She frowned and folded her legs Indian style on the floor. "It has to be very special…" and then he jumped. "I've got it!" he exclaimed joyously. He pulled out his wand and tapped it onto her head. "I now name you…Bob!"

He smiled at her happily as she slowly stood up and brushed off her new clothes. "_Bob_?" she asked. "What's so special about _Bob_?"

He sighed, shaking his head as if she were a particularly slow student. "If you spell it backwards, it's still Bob!" he told her.

She looked at him silently, blinking before she said slowly, "Maybe I _don't_ want to be a man…"

Draco's eyebrows rose at this and he looked down his nose at her. "Fine then." And he turned around and crossed his arms.

Pansy stood staring at his back for a long time before she sighed loudly and pulled on his sleeve. "All _right_, my name's Bob!" she told him.

He turned around and smiled. "All right, Bob! We have to go on our first adventure together. Later, you can meet my best friend Harry and his other friend Aden. They're magics too and they're men!" he said with a bright grin.

Pansy couldn't help but smile at that. She had never had a friend like Draco before. He was funny and interesting and he promised to teach her magics. And now, she was going to have two more just like him. She couldn't wait!

"What's there to do? Papa said that we have to stay here and be quiet," she told Draco.

"Don't worry, Bob," he told her consolingly, patting her shoulder. "We'll think of something."

And that was when they heard the first scream.

Aden dreamed.

He dreamed of his father lying prone on the hospital bed, just like his best friend Harry. And he tried to wake them both.

Only Harry woke up though. The boy smiled, his green eyes bright. "What are you doing? It's still night time!" said Harry with a laugh.

Aden tried to smile, he really did, but he was stuck next to his father. "I can't wake him up."

Harry looked at Thaddeus from the other side of the bed and frowned. "He's not going to wake up," said the boy, shaking his head.

"Of course he is! Mum said we're going to have a birthday party!" Aden cried. Why would Harry say such a thing. And then the strangest thing happened, Harry's eyes turned red and he began to glow white. Worried, he asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer, he merely smiled – but it wasn't the smile that Aden knew so well. "Nothing's wrong, Aden." And that wasn't the voice that Aden remembered so well.

Next to him, Thaddeus twitched and jerked convulsively. Aden slipped his hand into his father's smaller one in fright. "Dad?" he whispered.

"He's not going to wake up, Aden," laughed Harry…except it wasn't Harry anymore.

The red eyes and the white seemed to have taken over his friend and whatever this new creature was, Aden knew that it had never been Harry. It hovered over his father's chest and sat there, staring down at him with a menacing smile.

"Who're you?" asked Aden, his voice shaking with fright. "Where's Harry!"

"Hush now, my darling," whispered the creature. It was a woman, beautiful with the most melodious voice. "Harry's asleep, like he always has been." She laughed and it was like bells ringing.

Aden couldn't seem to turn away from those red cat eyes that stared so intensely at him. "Get away from my dad!" he yelled suddenly, hating her being near his father.

He lunged forward and tried pulling her off…only, when he did, he seemed to be stuck. The woman laughed and this time it was the most beautiful sound he had ever seen, and also the most painful. It seemed to surround him, it overwhelmed him and poured into his nose and his mouth. He screamed, and then he couldn't breath suddenly. He tried to fight her off, but all he could hear and feel and see was that red eyed, glowing woman and her beautiful laugh.

And then everything went black.

…

She heard him scream and felt her heart jerk excruciatingly in her chest.

Maura jumped up from bed and wrestled with the covers as they got tangled on her legs. "Aden?" she whispered, fear overwhelming her. "Aden!" screamed the woman as she scrambled to her feet.

She dashed down the hallway and burst into his room. All she saw was the most brilliant white light she had ever seen and she fought to concentrate as a laugh like angels' voices washed over her.

"Don't fight, love, don't fight me," whispered that beautiful voice.

And with one last scream from Aden and an expelled breath, everything stilled at once.

Maura rushed over to where Aden lay spread-eagled on the floor, breathing shallowly with a pool of blood on the floor around him. With a muffled scream, Maura picked him up and stumbling, she raced out of the room and to the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" she cried.

Skye continued her rounds and stopped at Thaddeus Nott's room. She walked inside and pulled his file from the foot of his bed. As she began to check his monitors, she noticed the strangest thing. He had an abundance of magical output, the difference had shot the points upwards when the effects of the Crucio curse should have exhausted them. She checked the strengthening potions being fed into his body and they were all constant. With a frown, she looked down at the patient and pulled out her wand.

"Where…" but she cut herself off quickly when she noticed the slightest movement of his hand. When she looked at it again, it had stopped. She waved her wand over his body to manually check his symptoms. First she checked his breathing. That was slowly increasing…as well as his heart rate. As both steadily increased, Skye saw that movement in his body began in earnest once more – this time all over and progressively getting more violent.

It was during times like these when Skye's training took over. She mentally calmed herself in the span of a couple of seconds before she put up the alarm in the room to alert Sr. Hr. Jem Grant who arrived soon afterwards. Together, they secured the patient's body to the bed.

As this was done with the calculated precision of their profession, Skye reported her findings. He glanced at her as he pulled a muscle sedative from the cabinet to the left of the bed. "Any theories about where this sudden magical output is coming from?" he wondered.

Skye took a sterilized swab and wiped the inner side of the patient's elbow before she shook her head. "No, it's unreasonable – the patient is not allergic to any of the potions being used to keep him healthy, and enough time hasn't past yet to recover his magical reserves. It doesn't make sense," said Skye, trying to sound professional.

Jem inserted the needle into the big vein on the inner side of the arm and avoided her gaze. When he finally finished, he allowed her to clean the spot before he threw away the needle.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, we'll just have to monitor him carefully. Maybe it's just a one-time deal, otherwise we're going to have to go over every potion over again." Skye nodded and after a moment, she saw that the patient's convulsions were slowing.

Sighing with relief, she brushed the man's hair out of his face, finally able to see him as a person again, rather than a patient who needed a cold and calculated professional. She looked at Hr. Grant with a slight, somber smile. "Poor man, he doesn't even know that his newly adopted son has fallen ill as well – apparently with the same illness," she murmured, looking down at the handsome face of Thaddeus Nott.

Jemison's head shot up with surprise. "What?"

Skye blinked at him. "Didn't you know? Oh," she said, "right. I think he's Sr. Hr. Bukovsky's patient."

The senior healer frowned, his stomach churning uncomfortably. Lucius had said that Thaddeus was going to be the only victim…but now his son was going to be suffering? He bit down on his lip and beads of sweat began to form upon his brow. "The boy's name, what is it Skye?" asked Jem hurriedly.

As if stunned, she stood there, surprised that he spoke so urgently and so familiarly. "Er – Aden Nott, sir," she replied in a flustered tone.

He raced out of the room and ran to the counter and demanded to see Aden Nott's file. The nurse fumbled around her desk before puling it out for him. "Sir," she said, "he just checked in a few hours ago. Hr. Bukovsky's got this one."

Jem ignored her and took the file. He walked down the hall to where Aden Nott's room was.

He wouldn't let another patient suffer because of his past mistakes. His past years were filled with torture, for others, but also for himself. Long ago he decided that he would make up for all the pain he had caused by trying to heal.

And now, Jemison Grant was first and foremost a healer, and he would not be the cause of yet more suffering if he could help it.

…

Skye stood staring after him in shock. She had never seen him so troubled as he had been. He was always calm and collected and above all, he was the embodiment of everything she wanted to be as a healer. Worried, she picked up Thaddeus Nott's file and turned to walk to the door.

That was when the monitors all became alive with activity and she felt a wave of sheer magical power rush through the room. Her papers went flying and she was pressed to the ground by the magical surge.

With wide eyes, she looked at the bed to see Thaddeus Nott sitting bolt upright, shaking spastically. Just as quickly as the magic exploded, it seemed to be sucked back into the man as he visibly pulled himself together, swung his legs off the bed, and slowly stood up. Soon, the magical outpour was gone and all that was left was a very conscious and healthy Thaddeus Nott standing, staring down at her.

"My son," he whispered brokenly, his eyes clouded with fear, "they've done something to my _son_!"

Severus couldn't help but take a step back at the look in Lucius' eyes. He had never been subject to the full, cold glare of the older man. He always remembered being glad that it was never trained upon him, but now, it was. Lucius withdrew his wand from it's aim at Goyle's twitching body and focused it solely on Severus.

The professor supposed it was going to come down to this sooner or later. Lucius laughed suddenly, and randomly, which was strange coming from him. "_Do_ you remember, _Sev_?" His smile was strained and ruthless as his eyes bore into Severus. "Do you know what _loyalty_ is?"

"I do," snapped Severus. It was odd, just the mere mention of the memory made his blood boil. It made him angry to think of how quickly things changed, how drastically.

"No, I don't think you do, old friend." Lucius lowered his wand and pocketed it. "You had my loyalty from the start, you know," said the man in a quiet tone. It was almost his typical drawl, except for the faintest bit of pain that etched every word. Severus doubted that anyone else heard it.

There was no mistaking it – even if it was barely noticeable – that slight nod of his head. A Death Eater moved forward with brutal precision and Severus steeled himself for the battle that was to come. He would either be alive when it was over, or dead.

"You always had my loyalty," hissed Lucius suddenly, his lips curling in disgust, but his eyes were alive and fiery with the anger of the betrayed. "And you betrayed me. You owe me loyalty, Severus – and you will pay for it with blood." He held out his hand and Severus looked at that open hand for a long time. He pulled his wand out and stared at the ebony wood before he met Lucius' eyes. The icy gray dared him to make a move – any move, for the consequence would be instant death.

But to not make a move…that would lead to torture and inevitable death as well.

Severus had no choice – he dared to make that move that defied all he had pretended to stand for his entire life.

With the swiftness of practiced ease, Severus blasted the Death Eater with a fierce hex. Two more step forward and after the many duels he had faced in his life, he was quicker than them both. They went down moments within each other.

He felt detached from himself in those few moments when he battled old friends. These were the men and women he had sworn loyalty to, under an ultimate master. He was bound to these people by a gruesome brand, an ugly scar that would forever mark him as a beast. And he fought like a beast. He spat curses with brutal precision and cold clarity and dodged them with a speed that no one would have thought he possessed. His face was contorted in a twisted mask of fury as each of his opponents went down.

Severus didn't know how long he lasted, but all too soon he felt the pull of exhaustion on him. Curses and hexes became dark magic when the intent becomes as such, and those take much more power and magic than light magic. His curses soon began losing their flawless aim and he found himself having to move more often than not to avoid curses rather than send them away.

All too soon, the first hex met it's mark and he was thrown against a wall. When he slipped to the ground, another hit him, making him curl in agony and a scream escape from his lips.

Past the red haze that overtook him as his muscles convulsed so painfully, the only thing Severus could see was Lucius looking down on him, his eyes livid with the pain and anger of betrayal. And he noticed that it was not Lucius' wand pointed at him, his old friend's wand was still pocketed.

"You always had my loyalty."

Draco felt his heart freeze in his chest and he turned to look at Pansy, who had stopped in her tracks to look at him with wide eyes.

"What is that, Draco?" she asked, her voice trembling as the screams went on and on.

He bit down on his lip and stared at the knob of the door with fear. "I don't know, Pansy," he replied, forgetting about their earlier game in his state of dread. "Come on," he whispered. He slowly opened the door but stopped when she tugged on his arm.

"Papa said that we're not s'posed to leave the room," she murmured. She suddenly felt really small in her man's clothing and suddenly wanted to don her little girl clothes again. Draco could be the man now, she just wanted to make the screaming stop and hide in the closet.

He frowned. "No," he said. "We have to see what's happening. Someone's hurt – we should help."

Pansy looked at him for a moment and then she nodded slowly. Yes, that was a good idea. Draco was so smart. "You're very brave," she told him, her eyes admiring though still filled with fear.

He glanced at her in surprise before a shaky smile made its way to his face. He patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Don't worry," he said, and led the way outside. She slipped her hand into his as they walked together down the hall and he looked at her again and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry," Draco said again.

She nodded, but he was already leading the way to the staircase. As quietly as they could, they slipped down the steps, watching carefully for any sign of…anything. The screams were getting louder as they progressed on their way and soon, they stood before the door to the parlor. Draco rubbed his face with his hand as if that would help to clear his scary thoughts.

And then the screaming stopped. In its place was a silence worse than that terrible screaming and driven by a curiosity formed from irrepressible fear, Draco swung the door open and he heard Pansy scream.

Luke walked into the room. He wasn't quite sure why he was here, it just seemed like the right thing to do. His gaze wandered to the little boy on the bed. The poor kid was dwarfed by it and the sight made Luke smile lop-sidedly. He carefully brushed stray locks from the child's face.

He had been afraid at first when he met the Boy-Who-Lived. Anything and everything associated with the monster that made his past a living hell frightened him these days, even the little boy who defeated and therefore conquered his fears.

As he looked down at Harry, he couldn't help but wonder how such a tiny wisp of a boy had enough power to do such a thing as prevail over the most powerful dark wizard ever.

And then he noticed the small blips emitting from one of the spell-monitors. The charts were going wild – first veering upwards and then soaring back down again.

Then all at once they rocketed skywards and kept on going up and up and…up.

A swell of magic burst from the little creature on the bed making Luke duck instinctively and reach out to hold the kid down. He yelled in surprise and fear as he was overcome with the sheer purity of the magical power that surged around the room. The lights exploded and windows cracked. Papers went flying and were pressured down to the floor. Luke felt as if he was one of those things, and his entire was being crushed down into the bed next to Harry.

If he had been a little less distracted by the chaos erupting in the room, he would have noticed the healers trying to barge into the room.

But the door had slammed shut with such power that the walls were cracking and chipping. The flowers resting on the bedside table exploded in little bits of color and Luke soon felt as though he was about to end with the same fate.

_Heavens help me!_ he thought wildly, grasping onto Harry's hand.

…

Harry felt his breathing hitch. Suddenly he was in a room and he could see everything. He sighed happily. He hated the darkness he was always surrounded with. After that first dream he had – the one where Severus said that he'd save all those people, the one where he saw Draco, Sirius Black the dog, and Derrick Ban's nice brother Jonas – he had been quite alone.

He was always scared, he found, when he was stuck in one place. Most times he could walk around in the darkness, but today, he was stuck. It was soon after that that he was moved into a new room.

There were people here and he wondered if he'd see one of his new friends.

What he saw instead was something very different. They all had magic sticks – no, wands – and they seemed to be recovering from some fight or other. He saw Draco's dad standing ever so still and staring down at someone, who screamed so awfully and so loudly that it hurt Harry's heart and forehead.

Everything seemed muted at first, so silent, but then the screams changed from being a whisper to an amplified, deafening, roar that Harry couldn't seem to escape from. He found himself stuck to his spot, just watching everything as if from a distance, but he was somehow terribly near as well.

Draco's dad was so angry, yet so pained, and he stood there watching as the witch beside him hurt the man on the ground with her magic wand. He had to stop that screaming! The pain kept increasing with every passing moment and all he could do was cry and plead for it to stop…but no one heard him.

He suddenly realized who it was that was writhing in utter agony upon the floor and screaming so painfully – it was Severus. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he fought harder to get to his friend. He needed to get there to help him! The curse went on and on as did the pain and one particular gust of energy from the bad witch made a searing, burning feeling race through his chest.

"Stop it!" he cried desperately. Severus was spitting up blood now and Harry knew that he was dying. Both of them were. With all the desperation and fear inside him, Harry screamed as loud as he could, "_Stop!"_

And then he felt a tug as if a hook was pulling him from deep inside his chest and he could suddenly move.

…

All of a sudden, the painful magical pressure in the room disappeared and Luke sat up. He looked around and froze when he saw that little Harry Potter sitting bolt upright in his bed, started screaming, "_Stop it_!" with his eyes shut tightly. Luke shouted in surprise and just as the healers outside finally managed to barge into the room with their wands raised, the Potter boy shrieked one last time, "_Stop!"_ and disappeared with a rush of wind and a 'pop'.

And Luke, unfortunately attached to his hand, disappeared with him.

Severus had felt pain before, many times before, but somehow…the pain this time was the worst pain he had ever felt. It seared and burned and cut deep inside of him. He coughed and choked as he tried to hide from the pain. His eyes seemed to be locked on Lucius' and he knew then that he would die today.

It was finally over.

He shook uncontrollably and couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that soon, the pain, the fear, the guilt…would all be over soon.

And then the strangest thing happened. He heard the high-pitched voice of a child shriek, "_Stop_!" Small, cold hands touched his face and then tiny arms wrapped around his waist. He felt his raw throat relax as the need to scream faded away with the pain that had attacked him so viciously. Blinking, he coughed up more blood and spat onto the floor beside him. He looked up in shock and saw that Lucius' face was white as a ghost. Too weak to sit up, he lied there exhausted and holding onto the smallest bit of life that he could.

The sound of sobbing filled his ears and he looked down to see a mop of black hair buried in his chest.

There was a flurry of movement and he looked up to see Lucius aim at him with a finger and yell desperately, "_Finish it_!" to another Death Eater.

Severus closed his eyes. He was imagining things – he was probably crazy in his last moments what with seeing Potter here, and now it was all going to be over.

"_Goodbye_,"he said impulsively, and he felt the sudden urge to laugh.

"Hush, Severus!" cried a voice, and to his surprise, it was not the voice of a child. "It's not over yet!" He looked up and saw a man his age standing there, wand in hand, trying to keep the Death Eaters from attacking them.

_Was that _Lucas DeMay_? What the hell was _he_ doing here?_ thought Severus sluggishly.

Then the words, "_Avada Kedavra_," resounded in his ears and he felt as if a hook was tugged roughly behind his naval.

As he spiraled away into nothingness, he thought, _if this is death, it isn't so bad_. And then everything went black.

**Author's Note: **Those of you in my yahoo group may have gotten my update special about this new post and you may have seen that little preview list thing that I put on there. If you have any questions about those things, just ask and I will explain them for you. :o) I hope you liked this chapter! It sure took long enough to get out here and for that I apologize.

**Replies to reviewers from Schnoogle:**

Babyducke: hi! I'm glad you liked the bit between Draco and Pansy. There's a little more of that in here :o) I can't remember if I added you to my mailing list, but if I didn't, please feel free to email me and I'll do it for you.

Hele: Thanks! I'm glad you liked Draco's scene from last chapter. He's a bit silly, but you gotta love the kid!

LeChatOuiGardeLaLune: Thanks! Sorry about the long wait though!

BrennaSH: Lol, your review was funny!

Evildiorama: I love your name. Anyway, thanks, I'm glad you like Draco's characterization. I was thinking that he's a bit too silly in this chapter, but things for him are changing and he needs a bit of light stuff. Towards the end of this chap he goes through a tough spot, but he made a new friend! Thanks again!

Sayralouise: thanks! If you have any questions about the story in particular, I'll be glad to answer them for you.

Horsehead: thanks so much! It makes me really happy – what you said about liking Draco's personality. That part where he finds out that his parents aren't all knowing and perfect was probably my favorite part with him because it's a realization on his part about what life is like. It changes his character and you'll see more of that later on.

Coolcat76: I hope I added you to my mailing list…

Dragonlassie2003: I noticed that sometimes some of the words stick together when I upload the chapters, it's probably just a transition error or something. Thanks for telling me though! Lol I'm glad you like Draco's mispronunciations.

AurelusJean: Harry's not quite okay…but he kind of popped out of whatever it was that ailed him for a bit of this chapter. Nott Sr. woke up in this chap, but Nott Jr. is now in a terrible predicament.

Kittykat91413: thanks! I'm glad you like my characterizations of my OC's! not many people say that and it means a lot! Thanks again!

Born to Fire: sorry this took so long! But I'm glad you like it!!

MinnieMcGonnagal82: I'm glad you've stuck with this story of mine!

Gurlie852 and lex7636 and mari416: thanks guys!

Ronneem: I'm so glad you like Draco's changes and the way they've progressed! I'm glad you've gotten more interested in the OC's!

**Replies to reviewers from fanfiction:**

DragongirlG: you've stuck with this story for a long time now! I always look forward to your reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed Morgan's story! I like that vampire! She's cool – I'm also happy that you liked her story of her relationship between her and Jonas. They're cute together. She'll play a part later. I'm sure you'll like that too. I'm ecstatic that you think Derrick's character is well developed. He and Jonas will both be explained further in upcoming chapters. I love those twins! They're like good and evil, but both are shades of gray because of what they are and their allegiances. I hope that makes sense. Thanks again!

Fire'N'Ice: Aw! You hate Pansy? Why? I think she just needs more development is all! Lol thanks for reviewing!

Witchblade Hell: I'm so glad you came back to read my story a second time!

Terra4: hello again! I'm glad you like what's going on so far, you seem very worried though. Well…Severus got himself into a tough spot, eh? Lol, I hope you liked how this chapter went!

Sweetest thang: I kind of just think about one of my cousins. He's four and, poor tyke, can't quite talk very well so I think of him when I write.

End of Innocence and ranger2 and Honor and lacy and Layce74 and Victoria and Padawan Jan-AQ and Eizoku and water-drifter and shortnsassy and tati1 and Alexa and Romm and futago akuma-tenshi01 and Madam Moony and Mortis Dead and Jarvey and Howling Wolf1 and HarrySlytherinSon and TexasJeanette and honeyduck and Professor Potter-Malfoy and Slytherinheart and dalpin crage and Hermione Malfoy Potter and Shadowface: thanks!


End file.
